Un Amor Especial
by Malorum55
Summary: Mi vida no fue todo alegría y felicidad. Hubo una época donde la locura y el dolor eran mí placer. Pero ahora, cuando la verdad me corroe, mi único consuelo es ver a mi pequeña hija, la luz de mis ojos. (POV de Vanilla the Rabbit)
1. Recuerdos Que Vuelven

Hola Amigo y amigas. Aquí les traigo la primera historia de este año, hecha mí. Una historia que se ocurrió mientras escribía el One-Shot de otra y que mi mente me obligo dejarla, por el momento, para concéntrame en esta. Bueno, sin más que decir, ¡A LEER!

* * *

**Un Amor Especial**

**Capítulo 01: Recuerdos Que Vuelven**

Una que otra lagrima brotaba de mis ojos. Escuchar como Blaze al fin había conseguido una paz, de la cual yo aun no lograba, me hacía sentir feliz, por ella. A pesar de todo lo que sufrió dejó atrás una parte de esa carga que la destruía por dentro. Llevando un peso e impidiendo que otros la ayudaran. Pero ya no. Ella aceptaba la amistad de la cual era reacia. Aun así, noté que en su historia había cosas que no tenían sentido. Dejé de pensar en eso y veía como mi hija, junto con Cheese, jugaba con su nueva amiga, Marine the Raccoon. Ellos dos disfrutaban de su compañía, como ella de ellos.

\- Ha sido muy agradable tú visita, Blaze. – dije, dándole un sorbo al té que preparé.

\- Ustedes son como mi familia. Vendré a visitarlos siempre que pueda. – dijo ella mostrándome una sonrisa. – Después de todo tú me consolaste cuando lo necesitaba. Esa noche me contaste sobre parte de tú pasado. Especialmente Sobre su… padre. – dijo, señalando a Cream. – ¿Cuando vas a contarle toda la verdad? – Preguntó ella, tomando un sorbo de su té. Yo la miro, porque su pregunta no era mala, antes de contestarle.

\- Se lo diré cuando sea el momento adecuado. – le contesté, mostrándole una sonrisa. Ella me la devolvió, mientras me decía que en su próxima visita le contaría su historia a Cream. Luego de varios minutos, ella nos informa que ya se tiene que marchar. Veo como mi pequeña Cream se entristece por esto. Blaze la consuela, diciéndole que ella volvería cuando menos se lo esperara. La alegría vuelve a su rostro, mientras la abraza, despidiéndose de ella y de Marine. Las dos vemos como desaparecen, en una llamarada de fuego. Veo a mi hija, que no deja de ver a la posición en donde antes estaba su amiga.

\- Volvamos a casa, cariño. – le digo suavemente, mientras le acaricio su pequeña cabecita. Ella me muestra una sonrisa y sale corriendo rápidamente dentro de la casa. Doy unos suspiros cerrando mis parpados, sintiendo el viento acariciar mi pelaje. Mientras mis pensamientos están en calma siento como me cogen de la mano. Abro mis parpados y veo a Cream, quien sostiene el teléfono de la casa.

\- Mamá, te llaman del trabajo. – dijo ella, entregándomelo. Yo lo cojo y escucho lo que me tienen que decir. Siento un poco de molestia al escuchar cómo me piden que vuelva al trabajo, a pesar de ser mi día libre. Luego de varios minutos de conversación suelto unos suspiros de resignación.

\- De acuerdo. Iré inmediatamente. – dije, colgando el teléfono.

\- ¿Te tienes que ir? – Me dijo Cream, viendo con tristeza hacia el suelo. Yo me sentía mal en dejarla, así que pensé en algo. Yo me agacho un poco y, con mi mano, alzo su cabeza para que pueda verme directo a los ojos.

\- ¿Y qué tal si me acompañas? – le dije, mostrándole una sonrisa. Ella se alegra de esto y me abraza. Rápidamente nos alistamos y salimos directo la estación de tren del pueblo, para ir a la ciudad de Station Square. El viaje de ida no dura más de veinte minutos, lo cual nos permite irnos caminando para disfrutar del momento. A pesar de que gran parte de la ciudad aun seguía sumergida, el área en donde estaba el local, en donde trabajo, se mantuvo a salvo. Ese día, el día del desastre, estaba de descanso. Vi, con temor, como la criatura arrasaba sin problemas el lugar. Pensé que no había ninguna forma de que toda la gente se salvara. Recé por sus almas y pedí al cielo por su seguridad. Como un milagro mis plegarias fueron cumplidas. Vi como un erizo azul detuvo a la criatura, con gran esfuerzo, y los salvó a todos de la destrucción. Mientras pensaba en esto no noté que había alguien frente a mí, causando que me tropezara y lo tumbara. Me siento apenada por esto y trato de darle la mano para levantarlo.

\- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. – Le digo. No podía verle el rostro ya que tenía una bolsa de supermercado tapándolo, junto con los víveres tirados alrededor de él. Cream comenzó a recoger los víveres, junto con Cheese. El señor portaba un traje elegante gris, lo cual no me permitía deducir bien su especie. Solo pude distinguir la cola roja, que se parecía a la de un camaleón.

\- No se preocupe, fue mi culpa. – dice amablemente mientras se quita la bolsa de la cabeza. Mis ojos vieron fijamente al camaleón rojo, quien también se quedó pasmado viéndome. Ambos nos miramos fijamente, ya que no creíamos lo que nuestros ojos nos mostraban.

\- ¿Vanilla?– Dijo él, sorprendido. – No puedo creer que seas tú. – dijo, mientras me abrazaba de alegría.

\- Dunkel. Yo creí que habías… – No pude terminar la frase, ya que mi cuerpo se bloqueó. Él me dejó de abrazar y noté las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

\- Yo pensaba lo mismo de ti. Cuando no te vi… cuando vi las noticias pensé que… ¿Qué pasó? – Me preguntó. Yo miré hacia el suelo, mientras sentía como una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla. Alcé la mirada de nuevo y lo vi, con un gesto de tristeza. Él se sorprendió y miró hacia otro lado. – Lo siento. – dijo. Noté como Cream parecía confundida con todo lo que estaba pasando. Vi como Dunkel se agachó y comenzaba a acariciar la cabeza de Cream. – Eres muy hermosa. Eres tan hermosa como tú madre. – dijo él, dejándole de sobar la cabeza y levantándose. Él me miró fijamente, con culpa en sus ojos. – Debimos haberte escuchado. Debimos haber sido buenos. Si lo hubiéramos hecho tal vez, solo tal vez… – Se detuvo, soltando un suspiro. – Siento mucho lo que te hicimos. Siento mucho dolor al ver cómo te cambiamos. – Seguía viendo la culpa a través de sus ojos.

\- De todo mal puede salir algo bueno. Si no hubiera sido por ustedes… nunca la hubiera tenido. – Dije, mostrándole una sonrisa. – Solo hubiera deseado que él la hubiera visto crecer. – A pesar de que seguía mostrándole una sonrisa por dentro me moría de dolor.

\- Luego de lo sucedido yo decidí hacer lo correcto. De hecho, estoy casado y espero a una hija. Cada vez que creo que voz a caer en tentación, pienso en ti. Bueno, nos vemos pronto. – Termino de decir, abrazándome. Él se separó de mí y guardó los víveres en la bolsa de papel. Vi como se marchó, moviéndome su mano en señal de despedida. Yo también hice un ademan de despedida con la mano. Después de tanto tiempo, cuando creí que parte mi pasado había desaparecido, vuelve… pero de una manera que nunca creí que pasaría.

\- Mamá, ¿Quién es él? – Esta pregunta, hecha por mi pequeña Cream, me hace salir de mi trance. Yo la veo, notando lo confundida que estaba por esta situación, y le muestro una sonrisa.

\- Un viejo amigo. Un amigo que creí que jamás volvería a ver. – Le contesté. – Vámonos, ya que nos hemos retrasado. – Le dije, mientras nos poníamos en marcha hacia mi trabajo.

El resto de la tarde fue agitada, y eso que Cream me ayudaba. Cuando mi jefe dijo que "_Había bastante trabajo"_ no bromeaba. La pastelería nunca había estado tan llena desde el incidente de la criatura. Él tuvo que despedir a dos, de las cinco, empleadas. Yo pensé que perdería mi empleo pero él me dijo: _"Estas loca. No soy un idiota para despedir a mi mejor trabajadora"._ Pero desde ese día mi trabajo se ha duplicado un poco, perdiendo un poco de tiempo para pasar por mi hija. Aun así, haría lo necesario para que mi hija tuviera una buena educación y un buen futuro. No quería que nada malo le pasara, a pesar de que los problemas aparecían. Pero no me preocupaba, ya que ella era protegida por sus grandes sus amigos.

Sin darme cuenta, por todo el trabajo, ya era de noche. Mi jefe me pidió perdón por pedirme trabajar en mi día de descanso. Yo le acepté la disculpa, no podía enojarme, pero le dije que ya era hora de que les devolviera el empleo a mis antiguas compañeras. Noté como pensó en mi propuesta. Luego de eso tomé un taxi, junto con mi hija, a la estación de trenes. Llegamos a tiempo y lo abordamos. Los minutos pasaron y, sin darme cuenta, llegamos al pueblo en el que vivíamos. El pueblo era tan tranquilo que, a pesar de ser las diez de la noche, podíamos irnos a pie a casa. Tardamos unos minutos en llegar ya que vivíamos a las afueras del mismo pueblo, cerca a las pequeñas colinas y los hermosos prados verdes que la rodeaban. A lo lejos se podía vislumbrar el bello bosque Leaf Storm. Estos pensamientos los dejé de lado al ver como mi pequeña Cream y Cheese bostezaban por el cansancio.

\- Entremos y durmamos de una vez. – Dije, mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Sentí como ella y Cheese jalaban mi vestido. Los vi y note sus caras de inconformidad.

\- Mamá, lo que pasa es que hoy dan una película y quería vérmela. ¿Podemos? – Dijo, mostrándome unos ojos tiernos. No pude resistir esa mirada y di un suspiro de resignación.

\- De acuerdo. Yo te acompañaré. – Le contesté, mientras veía como una sonrisa se vislumbraba en su rostro. Al abrir la puerta ella junto con Cheese corren (vuela) a la sala, con ánimo. Yo, sin embargo, me dirijo a mi habitación, en el segundo piso de la casa, para buscar una manta. Yo las conocía muy bien y sabía que pasaría. Al bajar y llegar a la sala mis deducciones se cumplen. Veía como mi tierna Cream se había quedado dormida, mientras que Cheese trataba de mantenerse despierto. Yo me siento a su lado en el sofá y la comienzo a abrigar. En eso, Cheese agarra la cobija y termina de abrigarla por mí. Vi como, después de abrigarla, se acurruca a su lado, mientras ella inconscientemente lo abraza. Al comienzo vi a Cheese como una mascota pero Cream, con enojo, me decía que no era una mascota, era un _"amigo"_. Con el paso de los años me di cuenta de eso. Noto como a los pocos segundos se quedaba dormido, con una sonrisa en su bello rostro. Ver esa escena era tan tierno, digno de una foto. Al pensar en eso, noto que a mi lado se encontraba un álbum de fotografías, el cual era verde. Lo cojo y le comienzo a dar una ojeada. Unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos al ver cada página del álbum. Veía el crecimiento de mi pequeña Cream durante estos últimos seis años. Los cumpleaños que le celebré y los regalos que le di. A pesar de que era a veces estricta con ella yo no dejaba darle todo mi cariño. Yo quería educarla de la mejor manera posible, para evitar que tomara decisiones que pudieran afectar su futuro. _"No quiero que ella sufra como sufrí yo"._ A pesar de haber trabajado arduamente no tenia sueño, especialmente por el reencuentro con Dunkel. Verlo me recordaba todas las cosas que hice durante ese tiempo de dolor y placer. Una época en la que mi vida no me importaba. Además, con la visita de Blaze, recordaba aquella noche en la que le contaba por primera vez a alguien mi pasado. A pesar de su corta edad, su pensamiento y su madurez eran altos. _"Es más madura de lo que yo fui"._ Mis parpados se cerraron y mi mente recordaba aquella noche.

* * *

Mis parpados se abrían, mientras sentía mi garganta seca. Me levanto de la cama y bajo las escaleras, para dirigirme a la cocina. Allí me sirvo un vaso de agua y me lo bebo tranquilamente. Sentí como ese liquido humectaba mi garganta y saciaba mi sed. Al sentirme calmada subo de nuevo a mi habitación. Pero, ya frente a mi puerta, escucho unos sollozos en el pasillo que provenían de la habitación de huéspedes. Camino lentamente y los escucho aumentar. Aunque me sentía mal al abrir la puerta sin permiso, lo que veo me sorprende. Veo las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos. Ella se baja de la ventana y se soba las manos por los ojos.

\- Lo… lo siento. – le pido disculpa por entrometerme de esa manera. – Blaze cariño, ¿Te pasa algo? – Le pregunto.

\- Es que… tengo miedo. – Dijo ella, volviendo a caer en llanto. – Tengo miedo de no poder volver a mi dimensión. No sé porque esta gema no me permite volver a casa. – Veo como ella hace brotar unas llamas de sus manos para que apareciera una gema de color rojo. – Siento su energía pero por algún motivo no puedo irme. Tengo miedo de no volver a mi hogar. –

\- Blaze, tú volverás. Puede que la gema no te permita irte porque presiente algo. – le contesto, ya que fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Ella me mira y noto algo de inconformidad por mi respuesta dada.

\- Eso no tiene sentido. Son solo reliquias de poder antiguo, no seres vivientes. – Me dice ella.

\- Que no puedan hablar no significa que no estén vivas. Solo tienes que aprender a escuchar. – Le dijo, viendo como se queda pensando en mis palabras. Ella me muestra una sonrisa.

\- Me recuerdas mucho a mi madre. O, mejor dicho, creo que me recuerdas a mi madre. – Esa respuesta dada por ella me pone pensativa. Ella nota mis expresiones y me comienza a abrazar. – Los recuerdos que tengo de mi madre son muy vagos. Son como tratar de ver una isla en medio de una niebla. Sabes que está allí pero no puedes verlo con facilidad. Me duele porque siento que hay un vacío en mi alma. – Termina de decir. Siento un dolor en el pecho por lo que dijo. Está a cargo de un reino y la protección de unas gemas, y tuvo que volverse fuerte, sacrificando su infancia por el bien de su gente.

\- No puedo decir que mi sufrimiento es como el tuyo, pero sé lo que se siente. – Noto como ella se separa de mí y me mira directo a los ojos.

\- ¿Puedes contármelo? – me pregunta, con seriedad. No le contesté inmediatamente, dejando un silencio incomodo en la habitación. Ella aparto la mirada, con culpa, hacia otro lado. – Entiendo. Discúlpame por tratar de inmiscuirme en algo que no me debería importar. – Dijo ella, mientras se dirigía a la cama.

\- Sí… puedo contártelo. – Le dije, haciéndola que se detuviera y me mirara. Yo caminé hacia la cama y me senté en ella. Le di unas pequeñas palmadas a la cama, como señal para que se sentara. Ella entendió y se sentó a mi lado. Yo la miré y le mostré una sonrisa. – Solo te pido que no me juzgues por las cosas que hice. – Le dije, casi como si fuera una súplica.

\- No tengo ese derecho. Puedes hablar con toda libertad. – Me respondió con una sonrisa, dándome confianza.

\- Bueno, comencemos de una vez…–

* * *

**Inicio del Flashback**

Escuchaba la alarma del despertador sonar una y otra vez. Alargaba mi mano para apagarla pero, por algún motivo, sentía que no la encontraba. Con rabia me levanto de la cama y enciendo la luz de mi habitación. Con más rabia aun, por lo que mis ojos veían, noté que el despertador se encontraba en el suelo. Lo recogí y noté la hora.

\- Desearía poder levantarme tarde alguna vez. – dije al ver que eran las 5 am. Bostecé un poco, ya que durante toda la semana me había desvelado hasta tarde. Voy al baño y, al abrir la ducha, siento como el agua fría recorre mi cuerpo. _"Si antes no estaba despierta, ahora si lo estaba"_. Escucho a mi padre avisándome que me preparara, ya que en cualquier momento abriría el negocio. Vuelvo a mi habitación y me coloco rápidamente el uniforme de mesera.

\- Ya estoy lista, papá. – le dije, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- Bueno, cariño. – Me dijo él, mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

\- Buenos días, mamá. – dije, al ver a mi mamá terminando los preparativos en la cocina de la cafetería.

\- Buenos días, cariño. – Me respondió con una sonrisa. – Bueno, comencemos. – me dijo con alegría.

A los pocos minutos de abrir la pequeña cafetería se llena rápidamente, con gente lista para comenzar su rutina diaria. Todos ellos agradecían la delicia de nuestra comida y postres. Vi como uno de ellos se llevaba 25 cupcake de chocolate, con relleno de fresa.

\- Espero que no engorde. – Le dije, en forma de burla.

\- Eh… es para… ehh… los compañeros del… ehh… trabajo. Sí, son para los compañeros de mi trabajo. – dijo, dudando con cada una de sus palabras.

\- Claro. – dije sarcásticamente, con una sonrisa, mientras le entregaba el recibo de la compra. Él rió ante mi comentario, antes de irse. Después de eso, gran parte de la mañana transcurría con tranquilidad; hasta que escuché a uno de los clientes llamar la atención. Me acerqué a la mesa y lo vi. Era un conejo antropomórfico como yo, con ojos amarillos. Su pelaje era de color café oscuro y su vestimenta era una camiseta sin mangas de color gris, igual que sus pantalones; sus guantes eran grises con un parche rojo. Su tenis eran rojos con grises y blanco. Y tenía una gorra gris, puesta al revés, sobre su cabeza. Por su apariencia deduje que podía tener entre 15 a 17 años.

\- ¿Pasa algo, señor? – Le pregunté, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa. Vi como me miraba, con sus ojos amarillos, directo a los ojos.

\- Primero que nada, llámame Milton (Ver Milton en mi DeviantART). Segundo: Sí, pasa algo. – Me dijo, denotándose un poco de inconformidad en su voz. – ¿Quiero saber quien hizo este pastel de queso crema? – Dijo.

\- Fui… yo. – Le respondí con un poco de temor. Él me miró fijamente, con seriedad, hasta que en su rostro esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Es increíble. Es la delicia más grande que he probado en mi corta vida. Supongo que tú habrás hecho todos los demás postres, ¿o me equivoco? – dijo, sin dejar de esbozar su sonrisa.

\- Sí, junto con mi mamá. – Le respondí, sintiendo que me sonrojaba ante su adulación.

\- Lo sabía. Alguien tan linda como tú crea las mejores cosas. Bueno, me voy. – Dijo, dejando en la mesa la propina. _"una gran propina"._ Vi, por la ventana, como él se subía en una moto Harley Davidson de color roja y aceleraba, alejándose poco a poco de la cafetería. Mis pensamientos se quedaron fijos en aquel chico, mientras sentía como mi corazón aceleraba poco a poco.

\- Vanilla, ¿Pasa algo? – Escuché decir por parte de una de mis compañeras, sacándome del trance en el que me encontraba.

\- Ergh… no. No pasa nada. – dije, titubeando un poco. Vi como ella mostraba una pequeña sonrisa de malicia en su rostro.

\- Ohh… ya veo. Parece que te atrajo ese chico. Ya era hora. – Dijo ella, con un tono malicioso. Yo sentía como mi corazón y mi respiración aumentaba por la declaración de mi compañera.

\- No seas stupid. – Le dije, alzando un poco la voz, viéndola un poco enojada.

\- Lo que tú digas, Cupido. – Dijo, soltaba unas carcajadas.

Después de ese pequeño _"percance"_ continué con mi trabajo con tranquilidad. Sin darme cuenta, siento como mi madre me coge del brazo y me mira asustada.

\- Vanilla, son las 1:20 pm. Vas a llegar tarde a la universidad. – dijo, haciendo que abriera mis ojos como platos, saliera corriendo del lugar y me fuera directo a mi habitación. Me cambié lo más rápido que pude, colocándome un vestido naranja con un chaleco verde. Me dirigía la cocina, cogí un pedazo de pan y me lo embutí directo a la boca. Al sentir que me atragantaba tome un poco de leche. Vi el reloj y me aterré al ver que eran las 1:35 pm.

\- Bye Mom. Bye Dad. Nos vemos en la noche. – Dije, despidiéndome con la mano, mientras corría a la parada de buses. Lamentablemente, vi como el bus, de la ruta directa a la universidad, ya iba a dos cuadras de distancia. No podía alcanzarlo ni corriendo, pero no me importó. Traté de correr pero tropecé y caí, viendo como el bus desaparecía de mi vista. Nunca había llegado tarde a ninguna clase, y no podía llegar. Yo era becada y una de las normas era no faltar ni llegar tarde. Sentía que todo el esfuerzo, que había hecho durante estos últimos dos semestres, fue en vano. No podía coger un taxi ya que no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagarle. _"He perdido todo"_ pensé, mientras sentía como unas lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

\- Sweetness (Dulzura), ¿Qué te pasa?- Escuché la voz de aquel muchacho, mientras alzaba la mirada. Vi sus ojos amarillos mirarme fijamente, mientras en su rostro se vislumbraba gestos de confusión. A pesar de que hoy fuera la primera vez que hablaba directamente con él, sentía una confianza que me permita decirle lo que pasaba.

\- Es que si no llego a tiempo, a la universidad privada de Carcer City, perderé mi beca. – Le dije, mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

\- Vaya, eso queda al otro lado de la ciudad. Aunque te fueras en taxi no llegarías. – Al escuchar su respuesta sentí que perdía cualquier pizca de esperanza. – Súbete, yo te llevo. Al final y al cabo, vivo cerca de allá. – Me dijo con una sonrisa. Lo vi sorprendida por su idea y no sabía qué hacer. Él me mira, mientras enciende el motor de su moto. – Sabes que es la única manera de que llegues a tiempo. – Comentó. Su argumento fue más que suficiente para que aceptara. Me subí a la moto sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, mientras me agarraba de su pecho.

\- Hey, ¿Y los cascos? – Pregunté. Pero, en vez de recibir una respuesta por parte de él, acelera de inmediato.

\- Cascos. Eso es muy gracioso. – Dijo, pero yo escuchaba con dificultad por el viento y el sonido de las bocinas de los autos. Vi como nos pasábamos los semáforos en rojo y por poco rozábamos contra los vehículos. Un miedo pasaba por mis venas pero, sin poder controlarlo, también sentía un placer por el peligro que experimentábamos. Sin darme cuenta, sentí como la moto frenó y por un momento pensé que nos habíamos chocado contra algo. Sin embargo, al abrir mis parpados, noté que estaba frente a la entrada de la universidad.

\- Listo, llegamos. ¿Te gustó el paseo? – Dijo él, con una sonrisa. Lo miré primero sin poder mostrar alguna expresión en mi rostro. Pero después le mostré un rostro de ira, mientras me bajaba de la moto.

\- Pude haber muerto. Eres un tonto y alguien irresponsable. – Le dije yéndome, entrando al campus universitario, sin mirar atrás.

Aun con todo eso, logré llegar a tiempo a la clase. Una de mis compañeras estaba sorprendida por la hora en la que llegaba.

\- Tuve… un inconveniente. – Le dije, mientras sacaba mi libreta.

\- Y ese inconveniente es ese guapo chico con el que llegaste, ¿Verdad? – Me dijo, mostrándome una sonrisa.

\- Eso es… eso no es… no me molestes. – le termine alzando un poquito la voz, con un poco de rabia. En eso, llegó el maestro culinario para comenzar la clase.

Estas clases eran importantes para mí, luego del esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para conseguirlas. Recordaba como hacia un año me había inscrito a un concurso de cocina y había ganado. El premio era una beca de estudio en el programa de gastronomía, cocina y pastelería internacional. Además, como clase adicionales, también podía estudiar finanzas. Estas dos materias consumían gran parte de mi día, saliendo casi a las 10:30 pm. La hora era tan tarde que cogía el último bus con ruta a mi casa. Y, in darme cuenta, ya era la hora de salir, luego de un día duro de estudio. Caminé fuera del campus y vi a lo lejos como el bus había llegado antes de lo previsto y ya comenzaba a marcharse. Sentía miedo, ya que no podía perder ese bus. Volví a correr pero, como en la tarde, lo perdí. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, ya que el barrio no era un buen lugar para estar sola. No podía volver al campus ya que no era parte de los estudiantes que residían allí, y no permitirían mi entrada. Sin más que hacer, decidí comenzar a caminar y buscar un taxi. Si no hubiera olvidado mi teléfono, por salir agitadamente de mi casa, solo era cuestión de marcar el número. Pero no era así, y lo peor era que muchos de los teléfonos públicos estaban dañados. Ya había caminado varias cuadras buscando un teléfono y el miedo comenzaba a invadirme. Pero, como un milagro, veo a lo lejos un taxi estacionado. Doy varios pasos, y cuando creo que la suerte estaría de mi lado, soy detenida por una mano fuerte que me jala a un callejón.

\- Hola guapa. – Vi el rostro del que me sostenía bruscamente. Era un toro antropomórfico, portando una chaqueta roja, con unos guantes y tenis del mismo color. – Lista para divertirnos. – Decía él con malicia en sus palabras.

\- Tú te divertiste con la última, ahora me toca a mí. – Escuche decir por un lado. Vi como, casi de las sombras, salía un camaleón antropomórfico rojo. Su vestimenta eran unos pantalones negros rasgados, guantes del mismo color y con un tenis blanco (los cuales se denotaban sucios).

\- Ustedes dos son idiotas. Esta vez me toca a mí. – escuché decir por parte de a una chica. Al ver de dónde provenía la voz noto que se trataba de una hiena antropomórfica, con un vestido de cuero café, que delineaba su figura sexy. Sentí como el toro me soltaba pero me apuntaba con un revólver, que sacó de su chaqueta. Mi cuerpo temblaba al sentir las manos de la hiena mientras me tocaba en todas partes – Apuesto de que aun sigues siendo nueva. Tranquila, seré dulce contigo. – Dijo, mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.

\- Nadie se divertirá con ella. – Escuché decir. Vi quien era, aun habiéndolo reconocido por su voz

\- Pero Milton… – decía inconforme el toro.

\- Pero nada. Yo la conozco. Trabaja en mi cafetería favorita y no quiero que quede destrozada mentalmente. No podría vivir sin todos sus deliciosos platillos y postres. – Dijo Milton, mostrándome una sonrisa. Siento como la hiena se separa de mí, dándome espacio para alejarme de esos tres. Sin embargo, soy detenida por Milton que me agarra del brazo. – No somos la única pandilla por esto lares. Yo te llevaré a casa, para que llegues a salvo. – Me dijo seriamente. Yo no quería estar cerca a él pero no tenía otra opción. _"Era eso o arriesgarme a que me pase algo peor"_. Yo asiento con mi cabeza y lo sigo a su moto, subiendo en ella rápidamente. Al igual que en la tarde, él acelera su moto sin pensarlo dos veces. Siento el viento frío de la noche acariciar parte de mi pelaje, haciéndome sentir un poco de escalofrío. En cuestión de minutos, veo como se detiene a dos cuadras de mí casa. Yo me bajo de su moto y lo veo fijamente.

-Te puedo llevar hasta aquí. Se te no querrás que tus padres te vean conmigo. Bueno, me iré pero quiero un _"gracias"_ de tú parte. – Dijo él, mostrándome una sonrisa. Yo, sin embargo, lo veo con rabia por todo lo sucedido.

\- ¿_"Gracias", _después de lo que casi me pasó? Tú eres cómplice de esos pandilleros. No me sorprendería de que tú hagas cosas peores. – Terminé de decir, con ira en mi voz. Noto como él se baja de su moto y, con rabia, me coge de mis brazos y me recuesta contra la pared de unos de los edificios. Veo sus ojos y un miedo invade mi cuerpo.

\- Sí, he hecho cosas peores. He lastimado a niñas más jóvenes que tú. He matado a otros por dinero o diversión. Ahora, yo impedí que perdieras la beca que ganaste hace casi un año. – Escuchar esas palabras me sorprende, ya que sabía más de mí de lo que pensé. – Yo impedí que te quitaran la inocencia y un _"gracias"_ es muy poco como pago. Pero, por ti, aceptaré eso. Además, se que no dirás nada. Sé dónde vives, con quien vives y otras cosas más que no creerías. Así que dime _"gracias, Milton"_ o seré yo quien termine el trabajo que comenzaron mis amigos. – Terminó de decir amenazantemente. Yo estaba aterrada ante sus palabras, viendo como mostraba una sonrisa casi lunática.

\- Gracias,... Milton. – Dije en voz baja, mirando hacia el suelo. Vi como él se colocó la mano en su oreja.

\- Perdón, ¿Dijiste algo? Es que no te escuché. – Dijo, con un tono de sarcasmos.

\- Gracias, Milton. – Dije, alzando un poco la voz, viendo de nuevo hacia el suelo al decir estas palabras.

\- Creo que escuche un pequeño ruido. Por favor, alza la voz y mírame a la cara. – dijo en burla.

\- ¡Gracias, Milt…! – Dije, viéndolo y gritando. Pero no pude terminar la frase ya que, sin aviso, el me comenzó a besar de una manera apasionada. Sentía como mi estomago se revolvía, ya que sentía el sabor de cigarrillos, alcohol y otras cosas, provenientes de su boca. Luego de varios segundos, al fin se separó de mí.

\- Bueno, con esto es más que suficiente. Te veré mañana, Sweetness. – Dijo, guiñándome el ojo derecho, y marchándose en su moto. Al ver que su silueta desaparecía sentí que el estomago se revolvió de nuevo, causándome ganas de vomitar. Corrí hacia un bote de basura y vomité. Sentí repugnancia y rabia ante las acciones de Milton. Camine a mi casa y, frente a esta, vi mi reflejo en la ventana. Veía como parte de mi boca estaba sucia, pero lo que me sorprendió fue verme sonriendo. Una sonrisa que antes no había visto en mí. Una sonrisa que demostraba algo que trataba de negarme. _"Eso se sintió especial"_. Al pensar en esto, me aterro y lo niego con la cabeza, y me limpio la suciedad en mi boca con un pañuelo.

\- Ni en un millón de años. – Dije, incrustando la llave en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta y entrando a mi casa.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus Reviews y nos veremos Pronto.


	2. Atracción De Opuestos

Hola amigos y amigas. Aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo para su entretenimiento.  
Algo que se me olvidó mencionar es que los hechos al comienzo del primer capítulo suceden inmediatamente después del capítulo 08 de Diary of Flames (se los recomiendo). Bueno, sin más que decir: _"Adelante"_

* * *

**Capítulo 02: Atracción De Opuestos **

_Las estrellas y el brillo de la luna iluminaban el bello prado en el que me encontraba esta noche. Sentía como la brisa acariciaba suavemente cada parte de mi cuerpo, sintiendo el bello aroma del césped inundar mi olfato. A lo lejos, mientras mi corazón latía más rápidamente, veía como se acercaba él a mí y me comenzaba a acariciar mi rostro con ternura. Mi mirada se quedaba fija en sus bellos ojos amarillos. Él empezó a darme besos en mis mejillas, causando que mi respiración aumentara por esa extraña sensación que recorría mi cuerpo. Una sensación que me hacía sentir feliz, y que deseaba más. Siento como deja de besarme las mejillas y acerca sus labios a los míos. Yo me acerco lentamente a él para poder correspond…_

* * *

Desperté abruptamente de mi sueño (pesadilla). Vi la hora que mostraba el reloj, de mi mesa de noche. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que eran las 2 am.

\- Es la tercera vez, en esta semana. Es que no podré dormir tranquilamente. – Dije en voz baja, sintiendo como una rabia recorría mis venas, por pensar en esos locos sueños que habían comenzado a los pocos días de ese incidente. – ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué sueño con esto? – Me dije a mi misma, mientras cerraba mis parpados para volver a conciliar el sueño perdido.

Mis parpados se abrían, mientras bostezaba un poco. Luego de mucho tiempo al fin sentía que mi cuerpo había descansado más de lo normal. Pero esta sensación de tranquilidad no dura mucho al ver la hora del reloj. Lo cogí y trataba de negar con mi cabeza lo que me mostraba.

\- No puede ser. No puede ser. – Decía una y otra vez, abriendo las cortinas de mi habitación, viendo como los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana. Mi mente no podía creer que eran las 8 am. No podía creer que me había quedado dormida hasta tarde a mitad de semana. Rápidamente me bañe y me organicé, lista para ayudar en la cafetería. Al bajar, veo que mi madre se encuentra afuera de la cocina, hablando con un cliente.

\- Discúlpame, Mom. No sé porqué no sonó el despertador. – Dije, mientras la veía de espalda.

\- Tranquila, cariño. Has estudiado mucho estas semanas. Además, tú lindo amigo me ha dicho el esfuerzo que haces. – dijo ella, apartándose del medio, mostrándome con quien hablaba. Mi cuerpo se pasma, excepto por mis piernas que tiembla, al verlo. Vi como me sonreía, mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

\- Hola Sweetness. ¿Me extrañaste? Aunque la respuesta obvia es _"no"_ ya que me vistes ayer; y antes de ayer; y antes, de antes, de ayer… y así sucesivamente. – Decía de manera chistosa. Vi como mi madre reía ante su comentario. Después de ese incidente, que me dejó aterrada, los días siguientes rezaba para que no viniera más. Lamentablemente, él venía, y lo peor es que se quedaba durante horas. _"¿Porqué pensé en una zona de estudio?"_ me maldecía (de buena manera) al haberle dado esa idea a mi padre. Sé que atrajo a muchos jóvenes, pero ahora era mi malestar verlo quedarse allí… ¡Observándome!

\- Hola Milton, ¿De qué tanto hablan? – Dije entre los dientes, mientras él no dejaba de sonreír.

\- Oh, de nada. Solo de lo buena estudiante que eres. De cómo te esfuerzas arduamente y…– Se detuvo por un segundo, guiñándome un ojo. –… de cómo quedamos ayer en que yo te llevaría a la universidad, ya que el autobús ha comenzado a retrasarte. Me dolería que perdieras la beca. – Dijo, terminándose su café.

\- No es maravilloso cariño. Es todo un caballero. – dijo ella, mostrando su bella sonrisa. Yo quedé impactada ante las palabras dichas por Milton. No quería saber de qué otras cosas habrá charlado con mi madre, convenciéndola de algo de lo que no era.

\- Sí, es todo un caballero. Milton, ¿Podemos hablar afuera, _"en privado"_? – Dije, mientras salía de la barra y lo cogía de la mano.

\- Ella sabe lo que quiere… Y soy yo. – Dijo, haciendo que mi madre se riera. Sentí pena ante lo dicho, porque era como si _"yo"_ afirmara que sentía algo por él. Ya estando afuera, y alejado de la cafetería, lo veo fulminantemente.

\- ¿Porqué me haces esto? ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Le pregunté seriamente, viéndolo fijo a los ojos.

\- No lo sé. – Dijo sin rodeos ante mi pregunta.

\- What? ¿A qué te refieres con _"no lo sé"_? – Le dije, sin poder creer en su respuesta vaga. En eso, veo como mira a los lados y me agarra de mis brazos. Sentí miedo, ya que no sabía que quería hacerme. Noté como acercaba su rostro al mío.

\- Me refiero a que no… lo… sé. – dijo, entrecortando la oración. En ello, me comenzó a besar de una manera apasionada. Traté de zafarme de sus manos pero fue inútil, ya que era más fuerte que yo. Aun cuando sentía asco por lo que me hacía, sentí como mi cuerpo se dejaba llevar por esa situación, a tal punto que dejé de luchar. Cuando él se separó de mí pude ver sus ojos y, sin creerlo, notar que en su alma yacía algo de bondad. – La verdad es que no lo sé. No sé por qué me atraes tanto desde el día que te vi. Cuando te vi, hace ocho meses, quedé fascinado con tu belleza. Algo en mí me obligó a que te siguiera, y descubriera quien eras. Te he visto sin que lo sepas, ya que permanecía oculto ante las sombras. Pero ahora, después de todo este tiempo, quisiera tenerte mi lado. – terminó de decirme, de una manera dulce y cariñosa. Vi como me sonreía, acercándose a mi oído. – Además, ¿Qué piensas decirle a tú madre luego de esto? – dijo de manera maliciosa. En eso, veo en dirección a la cafetería y me aterro al ver a mi madre viéndonos por la ventana, con una sonrisa. Veo a Milton, quien suelta unas carcajadas, para después volver a ver a mi madre y negarle con la cabeza lo sucedido. Sin embargo, mi madre solo sigue sonriendo. En ello, corro de vuelta a la cafetería y la tomo de los brazos.

\- ¡No es lo que piensas! – Grité, mientras veía a mi madre sorprendida. En eso, me doy cuenta de que todos me están observando fijamente, haciéndome sentir pena por mi comportamiento. Veo a mi madre señalarme la cocina, mientras fruncía el seño. Yo le obedezco, ya que no quería hacerla enojar. Ya adentro de la concina veo como mi madre me mira de una manera decepcionada.

\- Cariño, no es malo que tengas un novio. De hecho, me parece muy agradable. Pero me duele que lo trates así. – dijo, denotándose triste.

\- ¡Él no es mi novio! ¡Él no es nada para mí! – Dije, alzando la voz. En eso, sentí como mi madre me daba una cachetada, sintiendo dolor. Pero rápidamente mi madre me abraza, mientras escucho unos sollozos provenientes de ella, al mismo tiempo que de mis ojos unas lágrimas brotaban lentamente.

\- Como puedes decir eso. Como puedes decir esas cosas después de que él te salvó. – Escuché decir por detrás de nosotras. Al voltearme veo a mi padre, quien me mira enojado.

\- What? No sé a qué te refieres. – Dije, ya que no entendía lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Ya no mientas más! Milton nos lo ha dicho todo. Nos dijo como tú perdiste el bus de camino a casa y casi te atacan unos pandilleros. Si no hubiera sido por que él pasaba por el lugar… quien sabe que te hubiera pasado. – dijo abrazándome, junto con mi madre. – Eres lo que más queremos en la vida. Nos moriríamos si algo te pasara. – Me lo dijo al oído, de una manera tierna. En eso, mi madre me coge del brazo y me comienza a llevar a devuelta al interior de la cafetería. En eso, veo que Milton está sentado en unas de las sillas de la barra. Noto como Milton ve a mi madre con una expresión triste.

\- Milton, hoy pediste que te permitiera una cita con mi hija. Yo no tengo ese derecho, pero como sé que ella no querrá ir por el trabajo que tiene aquí…– En eso, lo deja de ver y me mira. –… Cariño, te doy el resto del día para que lo pases con él. Te lo has ganado. – Dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Mom, yo no pue…– Traté de terminar, pero mi madre negaba con la cabeza.

\- Se que quieres ayudarnos lo más que puedas pero… no puedo permitir que sacrifiques tu vida. Tienes esta semana libre de los estudios, pero solo lo has utilizado para trabajar. Ahora, te ordeno que salgas con él. – Dijo, señalando a Milton. Yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Ella puede irse conmigo de una vez? Me gustaría aprovechar cada minuto. – Dijo de manera cortes. Veo como mi madre piensa en lo que dijo y me mira.

\- Vanilla, Vete a cambiar. Disfruta del día con tú novio. – Me dijo con una sonrisa, pero viéndome firmemente. Yo no quería hacer nada de eso. Quería gritar todo lo que en verdad pasaba, para evitar cualquier problema. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Sabia cuales podían ser las consecuencias de mis actos. _"Sé dónde vives, con quien vives y otras cosas más que no creerías"._ Eran las palabras usadas por él para amenazarme, que retumbaban en mi cabeza.

\- De acuerdo. – Dije, marchándome rápidamente a mi habitación. Tenía ganas de llorar, gritar y destruir todo al mismo tiempo. Me cambié rápidamente, poniéndome un vestido rojo carmesí con un chaleco azul celeste. Me dirijo al baño pensativa, por no saber lo que Milton planeaba. – ¿Qué querrá? – Me decía a mí misma frente al espejo. Ya, sin más que dudar, acepto lo que sea que vaya a pasar. Me dirijo de vuelta a la cafetería y noto como Milton se queda viéndome boquiabierto.

\- Te ves hermosa, Sweetness. – Dijo con sorpresa. Sentía un poco de pena de que me viera así, ya que yo casi nunca me consideraba hermosa. En eso, él se para de la silla y comienza a irse fuera de la cafetería, a subirse a su moto. Yo comienzo a caminar cuando, sin aviso, soy detenida por mi madre.

\- Cariño, solo quiero decirte que, hagas lo que hagas, te cuides muy bien. Eres joven pero no quiero que cometas errores que puedan afectar tu vida. – dijo, mostrándome su sonrisa. Yo, sin embargo, me sentí aun más apenada que antes por la insinuación de mi madre, sintiendo que me sonrojaba.

\- Mom, no es lo que piensas. – Le dije, casi en susurro.

\- Cariño, yo también fui joven. Nos vemos. – terminó de decir, dándome un beso en la frente. En eso, escuché el sonido de la bocina, proveniente de la moto de Milton.

\- Corre. A nosotros, los chicos, no nos gustan que nos hagan esperar. – dijo mi padre dentro de la cocina. Sin más remedio corrí a fuera de cafetería y me subí a su moto. Para mi sorpresa, él me entrega un casco.

\- La seguridad es primero. – dijo, colocándose su casco. En ello, acelera su moto y nos marchamos del lugar. No sabía a dónde iba, ni que esperar. Lo único que deseaba era que no me pasara nada malo al estar con él.

A pesar de sentir miedo, también sentía placer ante todo este miedo. Sentía una parte de mí que jamás había experimentado. _"Una parte de mí que tal vez quiero explorar"_ pensé, mientras sentía el viento rozar mi pelaje. En eso, negué con la cabeza. No podía aceptar que esos pensamientos insanos fueran deseos ocultos de lo más profundo de mi alma. Sin darme cuenta, por estar en trance, veo que llegamos a una especie de edificio abandonado.

\- Bueno, ya llegamos Sweetness. – Dijo Milton, quien detenía la moto. – ¡Mi amor, ya llegamos! – gritó (como un loco) mientras nos bajábamos de la moto. En eso, vi como esas tres personas aparecieron rápidamente.

\- Miren quien está aquí. Nuestra cena perdida de esa noche. – dijo el toro, acercándose a mí rápidamente.

\- Atrás, Dekker. No querrás que te castre. – Dijo Milton, poniéndose en enfrente del toro, viéndolo amenazantemente. Noté como él se alejó, viendo con rabia hacia el suelo.

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo. – Me dijo la hiena al oído, abrazándome por la espalda; mientras me apretaba los pechos con sus manos, haciéndome sentir incomoda.

\- Déjala Dagmar. Ella es mía. – Le dijo a la hiena, que me soltó inmediatamente. – Aun no puedo creer que tu nombre signifique día feliz. – Dijo de manera burlona.

\- Pues yo, en la cama, le doy un día feliz a cualquiera. – Dijo de manera lujuriosa.

\- ¿Por qué trajiste a esta? – Le escuché decir al camaleón, que me miraba de arriba para abajo.

\- Eso es sencillo Dunkel. – En eso, lo deja de mirar y me comienza a mirar maliciosamente. – Vanilla… quítate toda la ropa. – Me dijo, casi ordenándome.

\- What?! – Grité sorprendida ante lo que me pedía.

\- Lo que oíste. Quiero que te quites la ropa y nos muestres tu bello e inocente cuerpo, para poder contemplarlo. – Decía de manera aterradora. Vi como sus tres amigos me veían con morbosidad.

\- No lo haré – Le dije firmemente, viéndolo a los ojos. Noté como él se empezó a buscar algo en su chaqueta. Y, con terror, vi como sacó un una pistola y me apuntaba con él.

\- Hazlo de una vez. O… ¿quieres que mate a tus padres? – Me dijo, aterrándome. Dejándome una imagen mental devastadora.

\- No voy a permitir que les hagas daño. Y si eso significa que debo…– No pude terminar esta frase, ya que me dolía hacerlo. Sin más opción, comencé a quitarme mi chaleco azul celeste. Escuchaba como se reían de esto. Tiré mi chaleco al suelo, viendo como el camaleón rojo lo cogía y lo empezaba a oler. Cogí la manga derecha de mi vestido rojo y comencé a bajármela lentamente.

\- Arre. Él espectáculo está a punto de iniciar. – Dijo Dekker con entusiasmo. Yo me sentía mal por hacer esto. No me habían educado de esta manera. No era lo que mis padres querían. En eso, me detuve y los vi con rabia a todos. Rápidamente vuelvo a coger mi chaleco, quitándoselo de las manos del camaleón, y me lo pongo.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Dijo enojado Milton, viéndome con ira. Yo le devolví la mirada y, empuñando mi mano derecha, le di un puñetazo.

\- ¡Mis padres no me criaron para ceder ante basura como ustedes! ¡Mis padres me educaron para ser buena y mantener la frente en alto! ¡Ellos preferirían morir antes de que me arrodille y doblegarme a lo que ustedes me dicen! ¡Si me van a matar… no pierdan el tiempo! – Les terminé de decir, mientras alzaba los brazos y cerraba mis parpados. Esperaba alguna represalia por lo que había dicho. _"Ha llegado el final"_ pensé en ese momento. Pero, para mi sorpresa, escuché unos aplausos. Abro mis parpados y la escena me deja confusa, ya que aplaudían.

\- ¿No se los dije? Ven por qué me atrae tanto. Es fuerte y decidida. No se deja humillar por nadie. – Dijo Milton, guardando su arma y acercándose a mí. – Como te dije, hay algo en ti que me atrae tanto. – En eso, vi como rápidamente abrió su mano, dándome una cachetada. Sentí como una lágrima brotaba de mi ojo. – Aun así, no permitiré que me pongas la mano encima. ¿Oíste? – Me dijo amenazantemente. Yo asentí ante su pregunta, aun cuando sentía que quería darle otro puñetazo. – Bueno, la verdad es que no se qué hacer. No soy una persona _"romántica"._ – Terminó de decir Milton.

\- Es verdad. Toda chica que está con él es por placer. – Refuto el toro, viéndolo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- Me quiero ir. – Dije, con voz baja pero firme.

\- No Sweetness. Hoy tenemos una cita y te quedaras aquí todo el día. – Dijo él.

\- ¿Para hacer qué? – Le pregunté.

\- No lo sé… lavar los platos sucios; limpiar este lugar. – Decía, mientras sobaba su guante en unos de los muebles y quedaba sucio por el polvo. Yo no podía creer lo que me pedía, ya que parecía absurdo.

\- ¿Ha esto llamas cita? Si quisiera trabajar me hubiera quedado en casa. – dije, sintiéndome un poco enojada. En eso, Milton empieza a reírse.

\- Vaya, parece que también te atraigo. Te ha dado rabia porque no preparé nada romántico para ti. – Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras yo sentía un poco de pena por sus palabras. A tal punto de sentir que me sonrojaba. – Como te dije… ponte a trabajar; o prefieres trabajar… íntimamente conmigo. – Dijo, ordenándome de una manera amenazante. Sin más que hacer obedecí… lo primero.

Durante gran parte del día me la pasé organizando todo el lugar. _"Era una pocilga"._ Moho por unos lados y telarañas por otros. Cadáveres de roedores por aquí, jeringas y colillas de cigarrillos (si es que era eso) por allá.

\- Ni cien años mi casa tendría toda esta suciedad. – Me dije a mí misma, sintiendo que jamás terminaría con toda esa labor. Lo que me daba rabia era que ellos, mientras barría la suciedad y el polvo del piso, lanzaran basura a donde yo ya había limpiado.

\- Te faltó un lugar. – Dijo el camaleón, tirando una lata de cerveza al suelo, mojándolo.

\- Acabo de limpiar eso. – Le dije, dejando caer los hombros sintiéndome inconforme.

\- Oh, ¿y qué vas hacer, llorar? – Dijo riéndose y parándose de su asiento, mientras los demás le seguían la corriente. Yo, con rabia, cogí la escoba con fuerza y lo golpeé en el rostro. Vi como todos se quedaron pasmados al ver como Dunkel caía, mientras un hilo de sangre le brotaba de la nariz. Sentí miedo al ver como los ojos del camaleón me miraban con odio. Vi como sacaba una navaja y comenzaba a correr hacia mí.

\- Eres una…– Dijo, mientras me agarraba del chaleco y su alzaba su mano, para poder apuñalarme. Cerré mis parpados, esperando a que el filo de la navaja atravesara mi piel. Sin embargo, ese ataque nunca llegó. En su lugar, sentía como unas gotas caían en mi frente, resbalándose por mi cara. Al abrir mis parpados, lentamente, veo de cerca la punta de la navaja cerca a mi frente. Pero lo que me hace quedar pasmada es ver como la mano de Milton había impedido el golpe. Ya que el filo del cuchillo había atravesado su mano, quedando incrustada.

\- No vas a hacerle daño a... mi novia. – Dijo, tirando al camaleón al suelo, mientras se sacaba desclavaba la navaja de su mano, tratando de no mostrar unos gestos de dolor. Cuando terminó esto cogió de nuevo a Dunkel y le comenzó a darle puñetazos con la mano herida. No sabía si la sangre que rodeaba la cara del camaleón era la suya o la de Milton. Veo que nadie, ni el toro o la hiena, es capaz de pararle.

\- ¡Basta! – Grité, llamando la atención de Milton. – ¡No ves que es suficiente! – Seguí gritando, ya que era la única manera de mantener su atención. Veo como lo suelta, dejándolo caer al suelo sin conciencia. El se acercó a mí, viéndome de una manera lunática.

\- Yo no te entiendo. Te acabo de salvar la vida, de nuevo, y tienes misericordia por esta escoria. – Dijo, denotándose con un poco de rabia en su voz. Yo lo miro fijamente, viéndolo firme.

\- Que él haya querido matarme no me da el derecho para permitir que le pase lo mismo. Tú, ni nadie, debería matarlo. Haga lo que haga. – Terminé de decir, manteniéndome firme, sin dejarme intimidar por Milton. Él expresa unos gestos con su rostro, ya que no comprendía mi idea. Noto como su mano aun sigue sangrando por la herida. – Deja que yo te limpie eso.

\- No seas tonta. Yo lo haré. – Dijo, alejándose de mí. Sin embargo, yo no me sentía (de cierta manera) culpable por lo que pasaba.

\- Tú no seas dumb (tonto). – Dije, corriendo hacia él, apretándole la mano herida. Veo como expresas gestos de dolor. – Yo te sanaré la herida. Es lo menos que puedo hacer… por salvarme de nuevo. – Le refuté, pero de manera tranquila.

\- Has lo que quieras. – dijo, dándome a entender que aceptaba mi propuesta. Les pedí a sus _"amigos"_ que me trajeran los utensilios de primeros auxilios. Limpié su herida, pasándole el algodón humectado de alcohol. Les sugerí que fuera a un hospital, ya que decir herida _"profunda"_ era poco. Ellos no aceptaron, enojándose un poco por mi sugerencia. Sin más que hacer, seguí sanándole la herida.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste todo esto? – Preguntó Milton, mientras trataba de alcanzar una lata de cerveza.

\- Soy una chica becada de la universidad privada de Carcer City. ¿Crees que no aprovecho todos los seminarios, estudios, clases de etiqueta u otras actividades gratuitas para los estudiantes? – Le dije, mientras cogía una aguja y se lo incrustaba en la herida. Vi como apretaba el otro puño, mientras en su rostro se denotaba dolor.

\- ¡Auch!... Eso explica por qué sales tan tarde del campus. – Dijo, Respirando un poco agitado por los puntos que le ponía, para cerrar la herida.

\- Pensé que sabias todo de mí. – Le dije de una manera burlona. El me miró, soltando una carcajada.

\- Te gusta el helado de chocolate. A pesar del ritmo de vida que tienes, un poco agitado por el trabajo que tienes, prefieres la tranquilidad y la calma. Supongo que estudias mucho por qué quieres darle ese futuro a tu familia. Quieres que vivan en calma, sin preocupaciones. Eso es tan tierno en ti. – Dijo, mientras me acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano buena.

\- Detente, por favor. – Le pedí, casi como un susurro, ya que me sentía apenada.

\- ¿Porqué? ¿Te está gustando? – Dijo con una sonrisa. En eso, me agarró de la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, acercando mi rostro al suyo. – Mírame y dime _"Milton, yo no te amo"_. Si lo dices yo jamás te volveré a molestar. Jamás tendrás que preocuparte por que te haga algo. Solo dilo y yo desapareceré de tu vida. – Dijo, de una manera triste y melancólica. _"Es mi momento de quitar las cadenas que me atan a él"_ pensé al escuchar su propuesta.

\- Milton, yo no…– Comencé a decir pero sentía, desde lo más profundo de mi ser, que algo me impedía terminar esa frase.

\- Por favor, termina de una vez. Permíteme dejar de sufrir por ti. – Dijo Milton, notando que de sus ojos unas lágrimas brotaban, deslizándose por su rostro. Sentía culpa por esto, ya que esas palabras las decía sinceramente. _"Casi del alma"._

-… no quiero apartarme de tú lado. – Dije, sorprendiéndome. Vi como él se quedaba pasmado por mis palabras, hasta que una sonrisa era esbozada en su rostro. Sin aviso, empezó a besarme apasionadamente. _"Se siente tan bien. Esto se siente tan especial"_ eran los pensamientos que inundaba mi mente en ese momento.

\- No puedo creer que dijeras eso. – Me dijo al separarme de mí.

\- Ni yo. – Le refuté, viéndolo tiernamente.

\- Supongo que ahora… vamos a la cama, a divertirnos. – dijo él, de manera burlona. Sin embargo, a mi no me hace gracia ese comentario.

\- Dilo de nuevo… – Le dije, mientras comenzaba a apretarle la mano herida. Noté sus expresiones de dolor, mientras me veía con un poco de miedo. –…Te reto. – Terminé de decir, mostrándole una sonrisa pero fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Ehh… mira la hora que es. Ya es tiempo de que vuelvas a casa. – dijo, para escapar del tema.

\- Tengo manchas de sangre en algunas partes de mi vestido. ¿Cómo vas a explicarlo? – Le pregunté, imaginándome los gritos de mis padres al verme en este estado.

\- Ya se me ocurrirá algo. – Me respondió él, mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala en donde se encontraba la moto.

\- ¿Seguro que puedes manejar con una mano herida? – Le pregunté.

\- Conducir con una mano herida es como conducir borracho. Algo que te puedo asegurar que yo ya he hecho. – Dijo, colocándose el casco.

\- Eso no me dio confianza para nada. – Le dije, aunque noté que le importó poco. Sin más, comencé a colocarme el casco y a subirme a la moto. Él aceleró inmediatamente, haciendo que casi me cayera. A pesar de tener la mano herida sabía conducir muy bien. Miré hacia el cielo, ya que la verdad no le había prestado atención a cuantas horas había permanecido allí, y noté que estaba atardeciendo. Me recosté sobre su espalda, sintiendo sus latidos. _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pude decirle esa frase que me liberaría de él? ¿Por qué quiero estar a su lado?"_ escuchaba estas preguntas en mi mente pero les hacía caso omiso. No me importaba el _"¿Por qué?"_ solo me importaba estar a su lado.

Luego de varios minutos llegamos a mi casa. Por la ventana de la cafetería noto que mi madre nos observa llegar. Veo como unos gestos de terror son expresados en su rostro, mientras corre saliendo del local.

\- Cariño, Milton ¿Qué les pasó? – Dijo, mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

\- Bueno, lo que pasó fue…– Dije, pero no sabía que decir. La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido ninguna excusa.

\- Que un amigo mío trató de apuñalarla. – Terminó de decir Milton, aterrándome.

\- What the…?! – Empezó a decir ella, pero Milton la detiene con un ademan.

\- Lo que pasa es que mi amigo tiene unos problemas médicos y necesita unos medicamentos especiales. El problema fue que, por error, le entregaron los medicamentos equivocados. El enloqueció y empezó a atacarnos. Debo dar gracias a que su hermosa hija sabia de primeros auxilios. Si no, mi mano estaría destrozada. – Dijo Milton, mostrándole la venda de su mano.

\- Esa es mi hija. Muchas gracias Milton. – Dijo mi madre, abrazándome.

\- Bueno, Vanilla nos vemos mañana. Adiós, Sweetness – Dijo Milton, guiñándome el ojo, encendiendo la moto, acelerando y alejándose del lugar.

\- ¿Como estuvo tu día, cariño? – Preguntó mi madre, mientras entrabamos a la casa, por la otra puerta.

\- Estuvo muy… interesante. – Le dije, mostrándole una sonrisa.

* * *

Desde ese día en adelante yo comencé a salir con Milton. Aunque no podía decir que lo consideraba mi _"novio"_ podía decir que ya era alguien especial en mi vida. Al comienzo no me gustaba que bebiera o fumara frente a mí. Sé que no lo podía cambiar de un día para otro, ya que era un poco orgulloso, pero al menos pude disiparlo un poco. Incluso les pedía a sus amigos que fumaran (o se drogaran, ya que los vi) en otra parte, alejados de mí. Me parecía tan tierno de su parte hacer eso por mí. Llego un momento en donde yo ya no lo vi como alguien al que me sentía atada u obligada a estar.

\- ¡Vanilla! ¿Me estas prestando atención? – Dijo mi madre, sacándome del trance en el que me encontraba. – ¿No ves que los pedidos se están acumulando? –

\- La verdad…–

\- Me alegra que tengas novio pero no dejes que eso afecte tu vida. – Dijo ella, entregándome los pedidos de los clientes.

\- Mom, no digas esas cosas. – Dije, sintiéndome apenada por su comentario.

\- ¿Qué no las diga? Cada vez que viene él tú, como por arte de magia, caes bajo un hechizo de amor. – Refutó mi madre. Yo no quería aceptar su comentario, pero tampoco podía negarlo. Cada vez que mis ojos lo veían sentía una sensación recorrerme por el cuerpo, sintiendo que todo lo demás no importaba. Así como él no sabía por qué le atraía tanto, yo no sabía porque me atraía tanto igualmente. _"Dos polos opuestos que se atraen mutuamente" _era la respuesta más cercana que podía pensar ante mi duda.

\- Mom, se que para mi cumpleaños solo será una cena entre nosotros y unos amigos. Pero puedo…– Dije, casi como si fuera un susurro.

\- Oh, mi vida. No tienes que preguntármelo. Claro que puedes invitar a Milton. Sería un honor tenerlo aquí. – Terminó decir ella, dándome más pedidos para entregar.

\- Ah, Mom. Para decirte que hoy salgo a las 5 Pm, pero quiero darle una sorpresa a Milton. ¿No te molesta que llegue un poco tarde? – Le pregunté, sin saber que respondería. Ella se queda mirándome seriamente durante unos segundos, antes de mostrarme una sonrisa.

\- No hay problema, mientras no llegues muy tarde. Pero llévale algo. No es de buena educación ir con las manos vacías. – Decía ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- De acuerdo. – Le dije a ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Después de esto, ya habiendo terminado mi turno, veo como llega Milton en su moto a recogerme. Quería decirle que me buscara antes, para pasar un tiempo junto. Pero eso arruinaría la sorpresa que le había preparado.

\- Vendré por ti a la misma hora, Sweetness. – Dijo él, dejándome frente a la entrada de la universidad.

\- Por supuesto, Dumb. – Le dije, soltando una carcajada.

\- Jaja, muy graciosa. – Dijo él, tomándome desprevenida y dándome un beso en los labios. – Nos vemos. – Terminó de decir, acelerando y marchándose. Vi como varias de mis amigas de acercaba a mí, preguntándome… cosas.

\- No les pienso decir nada. – Les refutaba, mientras entrabamos al campus.

* * *

El día pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba. La verdad, es que ni siquiera me sentí cansada por los estudios. Tenía tantos ánimos de verlo, que prácticamente no caminaba si no que trotaba. Pero toda esta sensación se detuvo cuando lo vi… coqueteando con otras chicas. Allí estaba él, acariciando las caderas de una de las chicas, que era de especie ardilla voladora, mientras sonreía. Verlo así me daba rabia. No sentía dolor por esa traición, si no rabia pura recorriendo mis venas. Quería correr y golpearlo en donde más le dolía. Pero no iba a caer tan bajo. Comencé a caminar y pasé a su lado, notando como se quedó sorprendido de verme, soltando a la chica con la que estaba. Yo seguí caminando, dirigiéndome al edificio abandonado donde residían. Al llegar allí noté como Dunkel, Dekker y Dagmar se soprendieron de verme, igual que Milton. Rápidamente ellos apagaron los cigarrillos que estaban fumando.

\- No sabíamos que venias. – Dijo Dunkel.

\- Sí, supongo que para pasar tiempo con Milton debo hacer cita. – Dije, dejándolos un poco confusos por mi comentario. En eso, veo a Milton llegar en su moto. En ello, de mi moral, saco un pastel de queso crema y lo tiro sobre la mesa.

\- Toma, te traje tu favorito. – Dije seriamente, denotándose rabia en mi voz.

\- Me hubieras avisado que saldrías temprano. – Me dijo, viéndome con rabia.

\- ¿Para qué? Para apurarte en divertirte con tus amiguitas. ¡Pensé que podías ser diferente pero veo que me equivoqué! –Le grité, mientras comenzaba a marcharme. En eso, sin siquiera prevenirlo, sentí como me cogían y me llevaban cargada en los hombros del toro. – ¡Bájame! – grité, mientras lo golpeaba en la espalda. Sin embargo, de nada sirvió eso. Él me cargo y me llevó a la habitación de Milton tirándome en la cama. Vi como Milton cerró la puerta, mientras me veia con una mirada de locura.

\- ¡Déjame irme de aquí! – Le grité, parándome.

\- ¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado! – Gritó fuertemente. – Te da rabia que ande con otras chicas, lo entiendo. Pero no tendría que estar con otras chicas si tú te entregaras más. ¿O es que acaso no me amas? – Preguntó. Cuando escuché esto, una rabia mayor creció dentro de mí.

\- Entonces, para demostrarte que te amo debo abrir mis piernas para que tú te diviertas, ¿Eso es lo que crees? Yo no soy una cualquiera. Yo tengo honor y no pienso caer tan bajo con unas ideas tan machistas. – Le contesté. Noté como se quito su gorra y empezó a sobarse las manos sobre la cabeza. Después de eso, comenzó a buscar algo en su closet. Desde mi posición no pude ver que era, pero como se tardaba pensé en escapar. Caminé lentamente y traté de abrir la puerta, pero para mi suerte tenia seguro.

\- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! – Escuché gritar por parte de Milton. Al voltearme, sentí como él me ponía un trapo en la nariz. En eso, perdí la movilidad de mi cuerpo. Veía un poco borroso todo, pero vi como Milton me arrastraba y me acostaba en su cama. – Siento hacerte esto. – Decía él, denotándose un poco loco en su tono de voz, mientras destrozaba mi vestido y me quitaba mi ropa intima.

\- Detente. – supliqué, con una voz casi apagada. A pesar de no poder moverme, sentí terror al ver como Milton se quitaba sus, guantes, su camiseta y sus pantalones, quedándose en ropa interior. – Por favor, detente. – Le volví a suplicar, mientras mis lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

\- Se que está mal. Pero te amo. Te amo mucho y quiero que ya seas una mujer. Mi mujer. Pero tranquila, no te dolerá. – Terminó de decir, colocándome ese trapo en la nariz, de nuevo. Todo volvía a verse borroso pero, con tristeza, pude vislumbrar los ojos de Milton y vi que no había cordura en él. Y me dolía más al pensar en cómo profanaría mi cuerpo con este acto. _"No quiero que sea de este modo"_ fue lo último que pensé hasta que todo se oscureció.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus Reviews (todo comentario será bien recibido).

Les deseo a todos un buen día (o noche. Dependiendo la hora en la que lea este Fanfic) y que todas sus metas se cumplan.


	3. Momentos Inolvidables

**Capítulo 03: Momentos Inolvidables**

"_Miedo". _Eso era lo único que pensaba mientras mis parpados se abrían lentamente. No sabía cómo me encontraría, o en qué estado estaría. A pesar de aun no sentir la totalidad de mi cuerpo, ya podía moverlo un poco. Al abrir mis parpados, lo primero que veo es mi cuerpo desnudo. Verme así, tan indefensa, hace que caiga en llanto. No sentía ningún dolor en mi cuerpo, aunque era claro que el efecto de la droga que se encontraba en el trapo aun podía estar afectándome.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – Grité, mientras cogía las sabanas de la cama para arroparme, sin dejar de llorar. – ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Milton? – me decía a mí misma como un susurro, secándome las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos.

\- No te toqué. – Le escuché decir a Milton, con una voz melancólica. Oír esto hace que me sorprenda. Alzo la mirada y lo veo tirado en el suelo, desnudo y en posición fetal. – No fui capaz de tocarte. Estuve a centímetros, pero… no pude. – Decía él, mientras le escuchaba unos sollozos. A pesar de oír sus palabras mi mente no podía creer lo que decía. _"¿Me tuvo a su merced, para hacerme cualquier cosa, y se detuvo?"_ pensé. – Ahora mismo debes pensar que soy un monstruo, y puede que tengas razón. Con otras chicas no tuve problemas, pero contigo… me sentía terriblemente mal. Desde que estoy contigo mi vida, la parte mala, ha empezado a cambiar. A pesar de que no he dejado de ser un delincuente, siento remordimiento a las personas que les hago daño. Especialmente, porque cuando les hago daño… te veo a ti, y eso me duele. – Terminó de decir, sollozando. Estas palabras no solo entraban en mis oídos, si no que entraban en mi corazón. A pesar de que era una mala persona, estaba dándose cuenta de sus acciones. Se estaba volviendo, en cierta manera, en un buen hombre por estar a mi lado. Sin pensarlo, me levanto de la cama y, por la espalda, lo levanto y le doy un abrazo. Siento como mis latidos aumentan por el roce de mi cuerpo con el suyo.

\- Milton, sé que debo estar loca, pero… te perdono. Te perdono porque te detuviste y te diste cuenta de tus acciones. – Dije, con un tono suave. _"Realmente estás loca"_ decía mi subconsciente, pero yo no le hacía caso. Veo como él se da la vuelta y me mira, directo a los ojos.

\- Gracias. – Dijo, denotándose alegre por haberlo perdonado, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. – Te prometo que desde ahora seré… – Comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpí, poniéndole mi dedo en sus labios.

\- Sé que no cambiaras mucho, pero sea lo que sea que quieras prometerme… no lo hagas. Solo cúmplelo. ¿De acuerdo? – Le dije, mostrándole una sonrisa. Él asintió ante mis palabras. – Gracias. – Le terminé de decir, quitándole el dedo de sus labios. En ello, rápidamente, me comenzó a besar, de una manera apasionada. Yo me dejo llevar, ya que era lo que quería, sintiendo toda esa increíble sensación recorrer mi cuerpo, hasta que Milton se separa de mí.

\- A pesar de que no te toqué, no puedo negar de que tienes un cuerpo muy lindo. – Dijo, con un tono de burla, mientras me acariciaba en la barriga. En ello, me doy cuenta de que había dejado la sabana en la cama, sintiendo vergüenza por la desnudez en la que me encontraba. Rápidamente corrí y me arropé con las sabanas, pero veía como Milton se reía de esto. – Cómo si no lo hubiera visto ya todo. – dijo él, sin dejar de reírse.

\- Eso no me importa. Solo dame mi ropa interior. – Le pedí, tratando que ninguna parte de mi cuerpo quedara descubierta. Él me obedeció, entregándome mi ropa íntima. Con el dedo le pedí (con mirada fulminante) que se diera la vuelta para ponérmelas. Él me hizo caso, ya que no tenía otra opción. Al terminar de ponérmelas veo la hora, en la pared de la habitación, y grito de terror. Milton se acerca a mí y me mira confuso.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Me preguntó, tomándome de mis brazos.

\- Son las 3 am. Mis padres me van a matar. – Le dije, mientras corría a la puerta.

\- Te mataran aún más si llegas en ese estado. – Dijo, señalándome todo el cuerpo. Me di cuenta a lo que se refería. No tenía ropa, ya que fue destrozada; y ni loca usaría alguna prenda de Dagmar. Sin saber qué hacer, me senté en la cama y sentía como mi respiración aumentaba, mientras recostaba mi cabeza en mis manos.

\- Tranquila. Yo ya lo tengo solucionado. – Le escuché decir a Milton, mientras lo veía buscar algo en su closet. En ello, veo como saca una pequeña bolsa de regalo y me lo entrega, mostrándome una pequeña sonrisa. – Te lo quería dar para tu cumpleaños, pero… bueno, creo que lo necesitas ahora. – Terminó de decir él. Yo abrí la bolsa y veo que eran unas prendas de vestir. Eran unos pantalones violetas con una blusa, con mangas, de color rojo carmesí. – Sé que no es tu estilo, pero… tampoco te gusta que el vestido se alce por culpa del viento, cuando estamos en mi moto. – Dijo él, con una que otra carcajada. Aunque me gustaba siempre llevar vestidos no podía negar que era una prenda linda y decente.

\- Gracias, este regalo es muy bonito. – Le dije, mientras me lo comenzaba a poner rápidamente, recogía mis otras cosas. Al terminar, salimos de la habitación de Milton y vamos con rapidez al lugar donde se encontraba ubicada su moto. Una vez encima de la moto Milton aceleró, sin siquiera importarnos ponernos los cascos. Fueron varios minutos, en los cuales mi miedo aumentada cada vez más mientras pasaba, hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

\- Nos vemos. – Le dije, mientras me bajaba con rapidez de la moto.

\- ¿Qué piensas decirle? – Me preguntó.

\- Ya se me ocurrirá algo. – Le dije, dándole un beso de en la mejilla. – Adiós, dumb (tonto). – Le terminé de decir, mientras soltaba una carcajada, la cual era devuelta por él.

\- Adiós, Sweetness. – Terminó de decir, acelerando y alejándose del lugar. Saque mi llave y comencé a introducirla en la cerradura. Abrí la puerta con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Pero, para mi suerte (claro, aquí suerte significa todo lo contrario), las luces se encendieron. Vi cómo, mi madre y mi padre, aparecían frente a mí, fulminándome con sus miradas.

\- Yo hablaré con ella. – Dijo mi madre, mientras miraba a mi padre.

\- De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Sweetness. – Dijo mi padre, con un tono serio, viéndome y alejándose de mí. Ahora mis ojos estaban fijos en los ojos de mi madre, y decir que había _"furia"_ en sus ojos era poco.

\- Puedo…– Comencé a decir, pero fui detenida al sentir como mi madre me cogía de la oreja y me comenzaba a arrastrarme a mi habitación, mientras soltaba quejidos de dolor. Una vez dentro de la habitación ella la cierra con seguro.

\- Dime la verdad. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – Me preguntó ella seriamente.

\- Es que hubo una fiesta y yo…– Comencé a decir la excusa que había planeado, pero apenas comencé mi madre empezó a negar con la cabeza.

\- Dime la verdad. – Volvió a repetir ella, sonando más enojada.

\- Pero, si esa…– Dije temerosa, por la actitud que estaba tomando, pero veía que ella seguía negando con la cabeza.

\- ¡Dime la maldita verdad! – Gritó, mientras me daba una cachetada. Tenía miedo de decirle la verdad, pero tenía aún más miedo por la actitud de mi madre.

\- ¡Milton quería obligarme a que me acostara con él! – Grité con enojo, dejando a mi madre sorprendida. – Pero sabes una cosa… se detuvo porque me ama. Me ama tanto que está cambiando por mí. Milton no es un santo, pero aun así lo amo. – Le dije, cerrando los parpados y esperando otra cachetada. Sin embargo, esa cachetada nunca llegó.

\- Ya veo. – Dijo ella, soltando una carcajada. – Todo esto me recuerda a mi juventud. – Al terminar de decir esto se sienta en mi cama, mientras me señala que me siente a su lado. Yo la obedezco rápidamente. – Vanilla, yo tenía propiedades. Mis padres eran dueños de, literalmente, casi toda una comunidad. Yo era muy vanidosa. Me creía superior a los demás. Solo salía con chicos de estatus alto. Pero, todo eso cambió el día que conocía tu padre. Un hombre que me enseñó la humildad y el amor verdadero. Traté de mantenerlo oculto a mis padres; aun cuando salía con otros chicos. Pero un día, no pude más, dije toda la verdad. Mis padres querían obligarme a dejarlo, pero me negué. Ellos me echaron del lugar que consideré mi hogar. Pero tu padre me demostró que mi hogar era en donde mi corazón quería estar; _"y era estar a su lado"._ Poco tiempo después, mis padres murieron en un accidente de avión y, aun con todo lo que hice, me dejaron toda la fortuna. – Ella se detuvo un segundo, soltando uno que otro sollozo. – Pero yo no pude aceptarla. Doné casi todo. Solo me quedé con una pequeña pizca, para poder iniciar este negocio del cual vivimos. Durante todos estos años que siguieron he trabajado arduamente y he sentido el dolor de conseguir cada dólar para subsistir; y, ¿sabes una cosa? – Dijo ella, mientras me veía con una sonrisa. – He sido miles de veces más feliz que cuando me lo daban todo. Y lo mejor fue tenerte. El fruto de amor, con el hombre que me mostró la belleza de la realidad. – Terminó de decir mi madre, mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y me daba un abrazo. – Has con Milton lo que tu padre hizo conmigo. Muéstrale un mejor camino. Un camino en el cual los dos puedan ser felices. – Terminó de decir mi madre, parándose de la cama, saliendo de mi habitación. – Buenas noches, cariño. – Fue lo último que dijo mi madre, cerrando la puerta de la habitación. Yo me quedé pasmada con todo esto. Creía que mi vida era un conflicto grande, pero con lo que ella acababa de decir… me hacía sentir terriblemente mal conmigo misma. Lo único que podía hacer es esperar que, cuando saliera el sol, el día fuera bueno con todos.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente _"intimo"_ con Milton. Desde ese día, Milton duraba poco tiempo en la cafetería. Yo le servía su desayuno, se lo comía y se iba, hasta la tarde que venía a buscarme para llevarme a la universidad. Mi madre lo miraba con un poco de rabia, pero poco se le fue desapareciendo. _"Me pregunto qué le habrá dicho mi madre a mi padre"_ Era la duda que tenía, ya que no lo veía ponerse reacio al ver a Milton. El día que tuve libre en la Universidad decidí pasarlo con él y sus amigos. Al entrar en el edificio, vi a Dagmar incrustándose una jeringa en su brazo e inyectándose algo en sus venas.

\- ¿Eso no es malo para tú salud? – Le dije, mientras notaba como retiraba la jeringa de su piel. Ella me vio, con una sonrisa tétrica.

\- Sí, lo es. Pero es que se siente tan bien. – Dijo ella, acercándose a mí lentamente, viéndome con una mirada de satisfacción.

\- Yo en tú lugar no lo haría. – Le comenté, notando como su expresión cambió a seriedad.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando tu padrastro abuse de ti, y tu madre se lo permita, y les termines con sus vidas para siempre… solo entonces dime que no lo harías. – Terminó de decir ella, alejándose de mí. Al escuchar su _"largo"_ relato, me hizo sentir mal. La verdad es que no conocía el pasado de nadie y no sabía sus motivos para tales acciones.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sweetness? – Le escuché decir a Milton detrás de mí.

\- Dagmar solo me contaba… cosas. – Le dije, viendo hacia el suelo con culpa.

\- Te contó sobre su vida. Eso es nuevo. – Dijo él, mientras me abrazaba con ternura. – Nosotros cuatro tenemos pasados de los cuales tratamos de olvidar. Solo seguimos adelante para no sentir dolor. Aun así, desde que tú llegaste a nuestras vidas… todo ha cambiado. – Terminó de decir, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

\- What? – Pregunté sorprendida por su afirmación.

\- Dunkel comenzó a leer, de nuevo, las escrituras de su religión. No lo había hecho desde que abandonó a su familia. Dekker llamó a su padre, aunque le dijo de cariño _"púdrete"._ Y a Dagmar… la he visto dudar cada vez que se droga. Ella es la que ha sufrido más que todos nosotros. Además, te habrás dado cuenta el por qué no le gusta salir con los hombres. – Terminó de decir, mientras trataba de darme un beso en los labios.

\- Sí. Ya veo. Pero,…– comencé a decir, pero me detuve por unos segundos para poder corresponderle con el beso. – ¿Qué hay de ti? – Le pregunté y su sonrisa desapareció.

\- Tú me has hecho un mejor hombre. El hombre que la mujer que me cuido hubiera deseado. – Me respondió seriamente. Yo lo abrazo para poder consolarlo.

\- ¿Te refieres a tu madre? – Le pregunté sin dejar de abrazarlo.

\- No. Mi madre me dejó abandonado en un bote de basura cuando nací. – Dijo, haciendo que lo viera al rostro, sorprendiéndome. – La mujer de la que te hablo me acogió como su propio hijo, hasta los diez años. De allí en adelante tuve que vérmelas solo, ya que había muerto. – él se detuvo por un segundo, pero ese segundo fue suficiente para ver en sus ojos el amor que le tenía a ella. – Si ella me viera ahora estaría muy decepcionada. – Terminó de decir, mientras miraba hacia el suelo con tristeza. Yo, con ternura, levanté su rostro y lo vi a los ojos.

\- Si eso es lo que crees deberías cambiar para ser una mejor persona. Pero, ¿Sabes una cosa? Ya te estas convirtiendo en alguien mejor cada día. – le dije, viendo como la confianza y una sonrisa brotaban de él.

\- Gracias. – Me dijo, mientras me daba otro beso. En ello, vemos como Dunkel llega, jadeando bastante, y mira a Milton aterrado.

\- Allí viene Irons. – Dijo, sin dejar de jadear. Noto como Milton palidece ante las palabras dichas por el camaleón y, bruscamente, me agarra del brazo, arrastrándome hacia otra habitación, metiéndome en el closet.

\- Quédate aquí y, pase lo que pase, no salgas. – Dijo seriamente.

\- Pero, ¿Qué está…? – Traté de preguntar, pero Milton me detuvo al agarrarme los dos brazos.

\- Por favor, te pido que por una vez me escuches. Quédate aquí. – Terminó de decir, cerrando el closet y escuchando el sonido de sus pasos mientras se alejaba del lugar. No sabía que estaba pasando, ni el motivo de su actitud temerosa. Comencé a empujar la puerta del closet y, para mi suerte (esta vez), no le había colocado seguro.

\- Oh, Milton eres un gran dumb. – dije, soltando una carcajada, mientras caminaba con cuidado hacia la puerta. La abrí y, con cuidado, comencé a caminar por el lugar. Escuchaba muchas palabras y algunos gritos. Me acerqué a una pared y, con más cuidado aun, saque mi cabeza para ver con quien discutían.

\- No quiero excusas. Quiero que hagas lo que te ordeno. – decía un señor (humano), de no más de 30 años, quien portaba el uniforme de la policía.

\- ¡No! ¡Yo ya no haré tus trabajos sucios! ¡Yo ya no soy tú esclavo! – Gritó Milton.

\- ¿Qué te pasó, imbécil? ¿Qué pasó con el Milton que traía cargamentos de drogas por el día y por las noches se divertía con niñas indefensas? – Preguntó con odió.

\- ¡Esa persona está muriendo! ¡Esa persona se cansó de la maldita vida que lleva! – Dijo con orgullo. Escuchar eso, por parte de él, me hacía sentir feliz. _"Él en verdad está cambiando"_

\- No me obligues a hacerte algo terrible. Soy el hermano del comisionado de policía de la ciudad y soy una persona que sabe esperar para hacer daño. Así que ahora te lo advierto: _"Te apuñalaré donde más te duele y destrozaré esa parte lentamente"._ – Le amenazó, acercando su mirada a Milton.

\- No me desafíes – Terminó de decir él. En ello, vi como el policía, y sus compañeros, abandonaron el lugar. Salí de mi escondite y me acerque a Milton.

\- ¿Quiénes eran ellos? – Pregunté, mientras notaba como él se sorprendía de verme en allí. Sin embargo, él no mostró ninguna expresión de rabia por no obedecerlo.

\- Son gente mala. Es lo único que necesitas saber. – Me dijo, mientras se sobaba los dedos por los ojos y daba unos suspiros. – Bueno, comamos la comida que pedimos. – Dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- Está bien. – Le respondí, notando que aún seguía temeroso por la visita del policía.

Luego de todo lo ocurrido, el día fue tranquilo. Comimos, hablamos, discutimos, nos abrazamos y nos besamos. Él me había dicho que tenía me tenía una sorpresa pero, en todo el día, no me había dicho que era. Yo me resigné a preguntarle, ya que siempre me respondía: _"Todo a su debido tiempo"._ Con el paso de las horas el día pasó más rápido de lo que había previsto. Milton me llevó a casa, tranquilamente. Al llegar, me bajé de la moto y me comencé a despedir de él.

\- Bueno, nos vemos mañana. – Le dije, dándole un beso en sus labios.

\- No. Tengo algo que hacer primero. – Dijo, apagando la moto y bajándome de ella, sorprendiéndome. Entramos a mi casa y mis padres se sorprendieron de verlo allí. – Hola, buenas noches. – Dijo cortésmente.

\- Buenas noches. – Dijeron mi madre y mi padre al mismo tiempo.

\- Sé que no es normal que yo entre a esta parte, pero… lo que pasa es que quiero decirles algo importante. – Decía, mientras todos le prestábamos atención. – Lo que pasa es que como Vanilla pronto cumplirá los 16 años, y me invitó a una cena que le tenían que le tenían preparada, yo… quería darle como regalo el alquiler a este lugar. – Dijo, mientras sacaba un folleto y se los mostraba a mis padres. Vi como ellos abrían los ojos como platos. Al ver el volante, noto la razón.

\- Ese lugar es elegante y carísimo. – Dijo mi padre. Milton asintió ante la afirmación de mí padre.

\- Lo sé. Ya todos los preparativos, sobre los banquetes, la música y el lugar ya están listos. Lo único que falta es su confirmación. Este es regalo que quiero darle, ya que ella lo vale. – Terminó de decir, haciéndome sentir que me sonrojaba ante su declaración.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo mi madre, de quien se le vislumbraba una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Bueno, en ese caso, adiós. – Dijo, mientras caminaba a la puerta.

\- Milton, quédate para la cena. – Dijo mi madre, quien se acercaba a él.

\- No sé si deba. – Dijo, tratando de eludir la propuesta de mi madre. Pero ella, al seguir insistiendo, logra convencerlo. Luego de eso, tuvimos una cena muy tranquila. Mis padres le hacían unas cuantas preguntas y él las contestaba sin problemas.

\- Dime Milton…– Comenzó a decir mi madre, pero se detuvo por un segundo y vio a mi padre, mostrándole una sonrisa de malicia. – Si te casaras con Vanilla, ¿Cuántos hijos tendrían? – Dijo ella. En eso, sentí como Milton y yo nos atragantábamos. Rápidamente nos repusimos al tomar agua.

\- ¡Mom! ¡No digas esas cosas! – Le critiqué por esa pregunta indebida.

\- What? ¿No tengo derecho a preguntar? Sé que falta mucho, pero la duda puede más. – Me dijo, mientras ella y mi padre soltaban unas cuantas carcajadas.

\- No suena mal. Formar una hermosa familia dentro de muchos años. – Dijo Milton, mientras él y yo nos comenzábamos a reír. Pero, en cierta forma, me gustaba esa idea. _"Formar una familia a su lado"_

Luego de que la cena terminó, con una que otra incomodidad, salí a la calle a despedirlo.

\- Bueno, nos vemos mañana. Además, tengo que preparar otras invitaciones y conseguir un vestido elegante para el lugar. – Le dije, con una sonrisa.

\- Vestido. ¿Por qué simplemente no vas con el traje con el que naciste? – Dijo, con una sonrisa burlona. Yo, sin embargo, le di un pequeño puñetazo en su hombro por ese comentario.

\- No seas tan dumb. Aun así, estaré ansiosa a que ese día llegue. Adiós, Milton. – Le terminé de decir, mientras le daba un beso apasionado.

\- Nos vemos, Sweetness. – Terminó de decir, acelerando y marchándose en su moto. Pero era verdad. No podía esperar a que llegara el día. _"Será una tortura" _pensaba, mientras entraba a casa a descansar.

* * *

Sentí como me despertaron abruptamente mis padres, quienes sonaron unos pequeños pitos cerca a mis oídos. Por poco caí de la cama, un poco asustada por sus acciones.

\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – Gritaron mis padres.

\- ¡¿Qué hora son?! – Grité, mientras me reponía.

\- Son las 3:27 am, en punto. – Dijo mi padre con alegría, abrazándome con más felicidad.

\- What?! ¿Por qué me hacen madrugar? – Les pregunté un poco molesta.

\- No nos culpes a nosotros. Tú fuiste quien decidió nacer a esta hora. – Dijo mi madre, quien me abrazaba. – Bueno, trata de descansar. Hoy será un día fantástico. – Terminó de decir, mientras salían de mi habitación. Cuando cerraron la puerta yo, con un poco de enojo, lancé la almohada contra la puerta.

\- Sí, será un día fantástico. – Terminé de decir, tratando de volver a recuperar el sueño que me habían hecho perder (con buenas intenciones).

* * *

El día pasó rápido. Mi familia solo atendió la cafetería hasta el mediodía. El resto del día trataron de pasarlo conmigo. A pesar de tener todo preparado para la noche, aun sentía un poco de miedo. Aun así, me sentía triste que Milton no hubiera venido en la mañana para su desayuno. Él me llamó y me dijo que, por unos _"problemas",_ solo podría verme ya en la noche cuando me fuera a recoger. Aun cuando me felicitó, por teléfono, por mi cumpleaños, sentía que no era lo mismo que tenerlo a mi lado. Aun así, cuando menos lo pensé, ya era de noche y todos estábamos listos para esperarlo afuera.

\- Cariño, ya es hora de salir. – Dijo mi padre, quien esperaba abajo en las escaleras. Comencé a caminar y, desde lo alto mi padre vio el vestido elegante que usaba para la ocasión. Era naranja, un naranja muy brillante. Además, me había puesto suficiente maquillaje para que todo saliera a la perfección. – Te ves maravillosa. – Dijo mi padre, mientras yo bajaba por las escaleras.

\- Gracias. – Le dije, mientras comenzábamos a salir. Afuera de la casa ya nos estaba esperando una limosina. Al entrar, lo vi. Vi a Milton de un lado, portando un esmoquin elegante y pulcro. Yo rápidamente me acerco a él, para darle un beso. Él me lo devuelve rápidamente, sin importarnos que estuvieran mis padres allí.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Sweetness. ¿Me extrañaste? – Dijo él, con una sonrisa jovial.

\- Por supuesto, dumb. – Le respondí, mientras soltábamos unas carcajadas. Además, me di cuenta que no venía solo. A su lado estaban Dunkel, Dekker y Dagmar. Todos ellos portaban ropas elegantes. _"No sería capaz de reconocerlos"_ pensé al verlos luciendo esos trajes.

\- Dagmar, no creí que serias capaz de usar un traje tan… decente. – Le dije, tratando de no sonar maleducada. Ella se acerca a mí, viéndome con una sonrisa. – Vanilla, si no fuera porque le prometimos a Milton que nos comportaríamos, yo sería capaz de ir a tu fiesta desnuda antes de llevar este atuendo. – Me dijo ella en susurro.

\- Te creo. – Le respondí ante su comentario, soltando una pequeña carcajada.

En pocos minutos llegamos al establecimiento. Era elegante y refinado. Muchos de mis compañeros de estudios ya estaban allí y, al verme, me felicitaron. Luego de eso, la fiesta comenzó. Muchos de ellos bailaban o comían del bufet. Yo me la pasé la mayor parte del tiempo en la mesa, junto con los seres que amaba (y que consideraba cercanos).

\- Bonita fiesta, Vanilla. Esto solo aumenta la felicidad por la noticia que nos dieron. – Dijo una de mis compañeras, mientras se atragantaba con unos de los postres del bufet.

\- ¿Qué quiso decir? – Preguntó mi padre, mientras tomaba un sorbo de champaña.

\- Ya lo sabrán. – Dije, con un tono un poco triste. Traté de no pensar en eso y comencé a bailar, y a conversar con todos. Luego de unas horas, llegó de la hora del discurso, para luego despedirnos e irnos. Mi padre, mi madre y hasta Milton hablaron sobre mí. Yo me sentía un poco apenada con las anécdotas que daban sobre mí, y de otras cosas privadas de mi infancia. Milton solo dijo lo afortunado que estaba de ser mi novio y de cómo, sin poder creerlo, estaba al lado de alguien tan dulce como yo. Luego de eso, ya era mi tiempo para hablar. Me sentía nerviosa, especialmente por la noticia que tenía que darles.

\- Hola a todos. Primero, agradezco a Dios por darme otro año de vida para disfrutar al lado de ustedes, la gente que quiero. Este año me ha dado muchas sorpresas. Conocí a gente que ahora hace parte muy especial en mi vida. Pero hay algo que quiero decirles. Algo muy importante. – Me detuve por un segundo, mientras suspiraba un poco. – Como mis compañeros sabrán, a los dos mejores estudiantes del curso, junto con los de otras 10 universidades, serán enviados al reino de Soleanna. Allí trabajaran durante dos años en el exclusivo restaurante de repostería Saintly Restaurant. Así que les quiero decir que Menly y yo, fuimos escogidas. Un mes, después de graduarnos, nos iremos allá. – Terminé de decir, mientras mis compañeros comenzaban a aplaudir. Sin embargo, las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos al darles la noticia a mis padres y a Milton. Vi cómo, con los ojos llorosos, él salía de la sala. Me bajé rápidamente y traté de seguirlo. En el pasillo vi cómo, de su chaqueta, sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos y, con temblor en sus manos, se ponía uno en la boca y trataba con esfuerzo de encender el encendedor.

\- Milton, yo…– Traté de hablar, pero Milton movía la cabeza, negando escucharme. – ¡Por favor, escúchame! – Le grité, viéndolo directo a los ojos, llamando su atención.

\- ¡Me vas a abandonar! ¡Luego de todo lo que hemos pasado, me vas a abandonar! – Me gritó, notando las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

\- ¡No te abandono! ¡Solo sigo mi sueño! ¡Pero, para seguirlo, debo hacer sacrificios! – Le grité, mientras comenzaba a caer en llanto, viendo hacia el suelo. En ello, siento como su mano levanta mi rostro, haciéndome ver fijamente sus ojos.

\- Lo siento. Siento ser tan egoísta. – Decía con remordimiento.

\- No eres egoísta. Solo me amas mucho y te duele que te deje. – Le dije para consolarlo, mientras le acariciaba el rostro. – Volvamos, ya que en esto nos vamos. – Le dije, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo devuelta a la sala. Allí bailamos la última pieza de música, el cual era una lenta. Nuestros cuerpos se juntaron, sintiendo el latido de su corazón en mi cuerpo.

\- Te amo. – Me dijo, con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

\- Yo también te amo. – Le refuté, mientras le daba un beso de pasión. No sé cuánto tiempo duró el beso, solo sé que, al despegarme de él, me había quedado sin aire.

\- Es hora de la foto. – Dijo el fotógrafo, mientras preparaba la cámara.

\- Vamos, Milton. Ahora eres parte de la familia. – Dijo mi madre, quien se acomodaba detrás de mí. En ello, el fotógrafo nos toma la foto a nosotros cuatro. Milton y yo delante, y mi madre y mi padre detrás. _"Una hermosa familia" _

Luego de eso, todos nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos hogares. Durante el camino a casa mis padres me observaron, viendo cómo me quedaba recostada sobre el hombro de Milton, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- Vanilla, te queremos dar nuestro regalo. – Dijo mi padre, mientras de su abrigo sacaba un folleto. – Te reservamos a ti y a Milton una habitación, para este fin de semana, en el Hotel Spa _Fondle of the ecosystem_ (La caricia del ecosistema). Como has estudiado muy duro, mereces un buen descanso. Además, queremos que disfrutes al máximo de la compañía de tu novio. Sé que él no hará nada indebido. No sin tú consentimiento. – Terminó de decirme, mostrándome una sonrisa.

\- Gracias. Los quiero mucho. – Dije, mientras lo abrazaba a él y a mi madre. Luego de eso, llegamos a nuestra casa, nos bajamos de la limosina y nos despedimos de Milton y sus amigos. En mi interior sentía paz, ya que mis padres vislumbraron la parte buena (que yo veía) de Milton y de los que lo acompañaban a su lado todo el tiempo.

\- Es hora de dormir, dulzura. – Dijo mi madre, bostezando un poco, mientras entraba a casa.

\- Claro, Mom. – Le respondí, entrando de una vez a la casa a descansar.

* * *

\- Vanilla, despierta. – Escuché, mientras abría mis parpados. Noté que el autobús se había detenido frente a la entrada del hotel Spa. Me baje rápidamente, junto con Milton, y nos dirigimos a la recepción del hotel. Allí no atendieron con amabilidad y nos entregaron la llave de la habitación. Al llegar allá notamos, con sorpresa, que en vez de dos camas separadas solo había una grande. Volvimos a la recepción y les reclamé por el error.

\- Oh, lo siento señorita. Parece que sí cometimos un error al anotar las especificaciones que pidieron sus padres. Pero, lamentablemente esa es la única habitación disponible. – Terminó de decir el encargado. Sin más elección, tuvimos que aceptarla.

\- Bueno, supongo que yo dormiré en el sofá. – Dijo Milton, denotándose un poco rabioso.

\- La cama es muy grande. Fácilmente podemos dormir juntos. – Dije, mientras le tomaba el brazo a Milton. En eso, sentí una pena recorrerme el cuerpo. Recordé que dormir juntos (para una pareja) podía significar otra cosa. Rápidamente me separo de él y empiezo a titubear. – Creo que ya debemos hacer las actividades de relajación que marca el itinerario. – Dije, tratando de no sonar rara.

\- Claro…– Dijo él, sonando dudoso por mi actitud.

* * *

Él día fue súper ultra hyper mega… aburrido. Todas esas sesiones para relajar el cuerpo y la mente fueron más bien una tortura. A mitad del día decidimos alejarnos de todo eso, ya que al final y al cabo no era obligación asistir. Milton y yo paseamos por el lugar, cerca del pequeño lago que tenían a su disposición. Allí nadamos un poco. Luego, tuvimos un picnic en los lindos jardines; y en la noche disfrutamos del espectáculo que ofrecía el hotel. Todo fue grandioso, hasta el momento de volver a la habitación. Había algo que quería hacer pero tenía miedo de hacerlo.

\- Bueno, es hora de dormirnos. Mañana será un día grandioso. – Decía el con entusiasmo.

\- No quiero dormir contigo. – Dije, notando como Milton me miraba fijamente por mi declaración.

\- Sí, lo supuse. No te preocupes, yo dormiré en el sofá. – Terminó de decir, mientras se dirigía al sofá. Aun así, yo lo detuve del brazo y lo miré directo a los ojos.

\- No entiendes. Yo quiero… acostarme contigo. – Dije, notando como Milton abría los ojos, sorprendido.

\- Vanilla, no sé si… – comenzó de decir, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

\- Lo he pensado hace mucho tiempo y es lo que quiero. – Le dije, mostrándole una sonrisa y recostando mi rostro en su pecho.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo, mostrándome una sonrisa, dirigiéndose al baño. Luego de eso, comencé a quitarme la ropa, quedando solo con mi ropa interior. Me acosté sobre la cama y esperé a que el llegara. Él, como yo, solo estaba en ropa interior. Él se acomodó encima de mí y me empezó a acariciar el cabello de mi cabeza. Sentía miedo, y a la vez felicidad, por lo que estaba pasando. Mi corazón latía cada vez más, con cada roce de su mano en mi cuerpo.

\- Te amo. – Le dije, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

\- Yo también te amo. – Me respondió, mientras de él también brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos, comenzando a besarme de una manera apasionada (aún más que las anteriores veces). En sus labios sentía un calor que inundaba mi cuerpo. _"Un calor especial"_

* * *

Mis parpados se abrían lentamente. Notaba todo mi cuerpo abrigado por las sabanas. A mi lado veía como Milton, mientras veía hacia el techo, parecía muy pensativo.

\- ¿Qué tanto piensas? – Le pregunté, mientras me acurrucaba sobre su pecho.

\- Es que… esto es tan diferente. – Me dijo, sin dejar de ver el techo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le pregunte, un poco confusa.

\- Tú sabes que he estado con muchas chicas. Pero, esta noche, al estar contigo… ha sido muy diferente. – Decía él, como confundido con sus propias palabras. Pero yo lo entendía perfectamente. Sabía a lo que se refería.

\- Tú has tenido sexo con otras chicas, pero nunca hiciste el amor. Lo que acabamos de hacer fue el amor. – Decir esto hace que él me mire sorprendido, mientras yo le mostraba una sonrisa. – He sentido como tú alma se fusionaba a la mía, como la mía se fusionaba a la tuya. Esa es la diferencia. – Le terminé de decir, mientras le comenzaba a dar un beso.

\- Tienes toda la razón. – Dijo al separarse de mí. – ¿Qué tal si mañana no salimos y nos quedamos aquí? – Me propuso con una sonrisa.

\- Me encantaría. – Le respondí, mientras trataba de quedarme dormida sobre su pecho.

* * *

Desde ese día pasaron muchas cosas. Terminé mis estudios y fue mi graduación. Ya faltaba unos pocos días para yo irme a Soleanna, para comenzar mi pasantía. Pero durante todo ese tiempo, los fines de semana los pasaba con Milton. Estar con él era lo mejor. _"De día y de noche (especialmente de noche)"_ Incluso, antes de que terminara mis estudios, los días libres en la universidad los pasaba con él, aunque a mis padres les decía lo contrario. Pero creo que ellos lo sabían en el fondo.

\- Ya en esto te vas. Me gustaría que el tiempo se detuviera, para estar a tu lado siempre. – Me dijo, con un tono triste en su voz.

\- Eso sería bello, pero no se puede. Aun así, recuerda que volveré dentro de un año. Aunque solo será por dos semanas. – Le dije, mostrándole una sonrisa.

\- Esperaré con ansias. – Dijo, dándome un beso en los labios. En eso, llegaron Dunkel, Dekker y Dagmar. Vi a Dagmar y le pedí que se acercara.

\- Dagmar, tú y yo no podemos decir que somos amigas pero… me gustaría que cuidaras de Milton. No permitas que cometa alguna locura. – Le dije, soltando una carcajada. – Lo conozco tan bien que sé que se acostará con otras chicas en mi ausencia, pero cuídalo bien. – Le terminé de decir.

\- De todas las chicas locas con las que Milton estuvo, tú eres la mejor. No te preocupes, me encargaré de que Milton no se acueste con otras chicas. – Me dijo.

\- Eso no es posible. Aun así, gracias por eso. – Dije, con una sonrisa.

* * *

El vuelo fue largo y agotador. Pero eso no era nada comparado con la despedida que tuve. Mis padres lloraban y no dejaban de abrazarme y besarme. Yo tampoco pude aguantar los sentimientos y caí en llanto. Traté de ser fuerte, pero no pude. Me iba a separar de ellos por un largo tiempo. Milton trataba de soportar todo esto, pero tenía los ojos llorosos.

\- Te voy a extrañar mucho. – Le dije, con las lágrimas brotando de mis ojos pero mostrándole una sonrisa para darle confianza.

\- Eso espero. No quiero que me olvides. – Dijo, soltando una carcajada.

\- Yo nunca podría olvidarte. No con todo lo que hemos pasado. Te amo, dumb. – Le dije, mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos.

\- Te amo, Sweetness. – Me terminó de decir, mientras me daba un beso apasionada.

Luego de eso, por la ventana del avión, pude vislumbrar como estaba observándome y viéndome mientras me marchaba. Sentía dolor, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Esto era lo que quería. Esto lo hacía por el bien de mi futuro.

\- Ya Vanilla. Tampoco es que jamás los volvieras a ver. Sé que será duro, pero tenemos que ser fuerte. – Me decía Menly, mientras recorríamos los pasillos del aeropuerto.

\- Lo sé, pero…– Traté de decir.

\- Nada de peros. Ahora, ayúdame a buscar la salida para conseguir un taxi. Debemos llegar al apartamento que nos dieron como hospedaje. – Decía, mientras trataba con esfuerzo de llevar sus maletas.

\- Si, tienes razón. Creo que…– Comencé a decir, pero me detuve al sentir como unas manos eran puestas en mis ojos.

\- Indovinate chi è? (¿Adivina quién es?) – Decía en uno de los idiomas nativos de Soleanna, con tono de alegría. Escuché su voz, pero mi mente no podía creerlo.

\- Milton pero, ¿Cómo…? – Dije, al verlo allí en este preciso lugar.

\- ¿Sabías que en Aero Emerald llegas más rápido y más económico? – Dijo, sin dejar de esbozar su sonrisa.

\- No. – Le respondí.

\- Ahora lo sabes. Además, quería pasar contigo la semana que me permitieron en el pasaporte. – Terminó de decir, dándome un abrazo.

\- ¿Hiciste todo esto por Vanilla? Oh Vanilla, eres la chica más afortunada. – Dijo Menly, con una cara de ternura. – ¡Oh no! – Gritó Menly, asustándonos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunté temerosa.

\- Lo que pasa es que ahora ustedes dos no me dejaran dormir en toda noche, durante esta semana, ya que harán mucho ruido en el apartamento. – Terminó de decir, mientras comenzaba a reírse. Ante su comentario, vi a Milton y me sentí apenada. Especialmente porque podía ser verdad.

\- No digas esas cosas. – Le dije, mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia la salida.

\- Solo sé que tú y yo nos divertiremos mucho, Sweetness. – Terminó de decir Milton, mientras entrabamos al taxi. Yo me recosté sobre su hombro y lo vi fijamente a los ojos.

\- Eso espero, dumb. Lo espero con muchas ansias. – Terminé de decir, mientras lo comenzaba a besar apasionadamente. _"Soy tan feliz de que todo esto esté pasando" _Pensaba, sin dejar de besarlo.

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Las cosas parecen ir bien para nuestra protagonista pero, ¿Pasará algo que cambie el curso de nuestra historia? Y si es así ¿Podrá...? – Decía Malorum55 pero, en eso, se escucha unos pasos de alguien detrás de él_

_Disculpa interrumpirte tesoro pero, ¿Te das cuenta que ese tipo de pregunta solo sirve cuando la historia es lineal y no un Flashback? – Dijo Vanilla, de manera educada y elegante._

_Eso no es… eso es… ¡Oh carajo! Tienes toda la razón. Disculpa las palabras. Gracias por la corrección. – Dijo Malorum55, el escritor del Fanfic, mientras pensaba en que otra cosa escribir._

_No hay problema. Estoy aquí para servir. Nos vemos para la próxima. – Terminó de decir Vanilla, retirándose del lugar. _

_Entonces que digo… que digo… – Pensaba el escritor de este Fanfic, Malorum55, sobándose la manos en la cabeza. (Un momento. Si Malorum55 es el escritor, entonces yo (que está narrando estos hechos) Who I am?)._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Bueno amigo y amigas, espero que haya sido de su agrado el capítulo, el cual trabajé duro. Teóricamente iba a ser más _"largo"._ Pero agregarle el resto de la idea que tenía en mente hubiera dañado este capítulo. Bueno, no olviden dejar sus Reviews. Cualquier duda o inquietud pueden mandármelo en un MP; Y les deseo a todos que tengan un buen día.

PD: Como avance les dejo estos datos. El primero: El nombre del siguiente capítulo se llamará _**"Camino a la Perdición"**__._Segundo: Como imagen mental (Ya que si supiera dibujar lo dibujaría para evitarles las molestias), junto con el título que les di, imagínense a una Vanilla rasgando el vestido que lleva puesto, mientras debajo de este yace una ropas de cuero ajustadas. Su maquillaje era oscuro y en su mirada solo denotaba locura (¿Por qué carajos no pude aprender a dibujar?, seria increíble dibujarla. Bueno, desde mi punto de vista claro está).

**_Bueno, sin más que decir, hasta la próxima my Friends._**


	4. Camino a la Perdición

**Advertencia: **El siguiente capítulo contiene… ehh, como explicarlo… un poco de todo. Leer con discreción.

* * *

**Capítulo 04: Camino a la Perdición**

\- _"Los pasajeros provenientes del vuelo 275 de Empire State salen por la terminal 24A"_ – Decía la voz del intercomunicador de la terminal del aeropuerto. Ya había pasado un año desde mi ida a Soleanna. Un año de trabajo duro y mucho esfuerzo. Había aprendido y mejorado los diferentes tipos de técnicas de cocina y pastelería. A pesar de que a Menly le habían ofrecido el pago del pasaje de regreso, ella decidió quedarse las dos semanas libres que teníamos. _"Eso o no quería separarse de su nueva novia"_ pensaba maliciosamente.

\- ¡Vanilla! – Oí que gritaba mi madre, con una pancarta grande de bienvenida. Tan solo con verla salí corriendo, dejando por poco mi equipaje de mano. A su lado estaba mi padre sosteniendo una pequeña cámara, tomando fotos del momento.

\- Mom, me alegra mucho verte; y a ti también Dad. Los extrañé muchísimo. – Dije, mientras la abrazaba a ella y a mi padre al mismo tiempo, con mucho entusiasmo y varias lágrimas.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí, Sweetness? – Escuché decir, viendo como Milton traía consigo un montón de globos de colores. En eso, salté sobre él, casi tumbándolo, y le doy un gran… pero gran beso.

\- A ti también te extrañé muchísimo, mi gran y dulce Dumb (Tonto). – Le dije en medio de risas, haciendo que él también se riera por esto.

\- Ya después podrán disfrutar de su compañía en privado. Pero ahora, pensemos en llegar a casa primero. – Dijo mi madre separándonos, pero mostrándonos una mirada de complicidad.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijimos Milton y yo a la vez, dirigiéndonos todos a la salida del aeropuerto.

* * *

Mi corazón latía mucho al volver a mi pequeño hogar. Ese lugar en el cual siempre quería volver para disfrutar de la compañía de mis padres. Volví a entra en mi habitación. No había cambiado en nada, pero lo sentía más pequeño. _"O yo he crecido más"_ también podía ser una opción. Todo ese día la pasé en casa, sin dejar de hablar en ningún momento. Quería saber todo lo que había ocurrido durante mi ausencia y contarles todo lo que había hecho. Durante todo el día Milton nos acompañó. Después de todo, ya era _"parte de la familia"_. A pesar de que siguiera teniendo la misma vestimenta, había algo en él que sentía que ya no estaba. Veía sus ojos y esa sensación aterradora, de locura y de miedo que antes denotaba, ya no estaba. Este seguía siendo el Milton que despedí en el aeropuerto de Soleanna. Ese Milton que hizo ese gesto de amor por mí seguía vivo, a pesar de la ausencia de la que estuve.

Luego de muchas charlas, y de una deliciosa cena (de la cual mi madre evitó que le ayudara; así sea levantando un plato.), ya era hora de dormir por este agitado día.

\- Nos vemos mañana, Sweetness. – Dijo, antes de darme un gran beso en los labios. – Vendré por ti en la tarde. – Terminó de decir, mientras se ponía el casco y aceleraba en su moto.

\- ¡Te esperaré con ansias! – Le grité, viendo como su silueta desaparecía a lo lejos de mi vista. – Realmente te esperaré. – Me dije a mí misma, casi en susurro, sintiendo como me sonrojaba. Luego de eso entré a mi casa y, dirigiéndome a mi habitación, esperaba el mañana con alegría.

* * *

Mis padres por poco no me dejan ir con Milton. No porque desconfiaran, sino porque no querían compartirme. Después de tanto tiempo fuera de casa no quería que me fuera de su lado. Aun así, yo ya había escogido con quien quería estar ese día y ese era Milton. Mis padres, con resignación, aceptaron mi elección. Además, quería volver a sentir esas ráfagas de viento golpear mi cuerpo al estar subida en la moto de Milton y andar a gran velocidad. Se sentía extraordinario.

\- Eso fue increíble. Ya casi había olvidado esa sensación que recorría mis venas al subirme en tu moto a toda velocidad. – Le decía a Milton, mientras me bajaba y me quitaba el casco, con mucha alegría.

\- Que bueno. Cuando vuelvas a Soleanna no quiero que olvides nada de esto. – Me dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Bienvenida! – Oí los gritos de Dunkel, Dekker y Dagmar, mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaban.

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo. – Me dijo Dunkel, con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, es verdad. Contigo aquí, ya no tenemos que oírlo decir: _"Oh, estoy tan solo sin Vanilla" "Extraño mucho a Vanilla" "Desearía que ella estuviera aquí, para hacerme compañía" _– Decía Dekker en tono de burla.

\- Yo no digo cosas como esa. – Se quejó Milton, notándose un poco apenado. En eso, Dagmar saca su celular y deja una grabación correr.

\- _"Oh Vanilla, ya no aguanto las ganas de que vuelvas. Ya quiero tenerte aquí, ahora mismo."_ – Se escuchó decir parte de Milton. En eso, vi con ternura a Milton, que se denotaba muy apenado, y comencé a reírme.

\- Oh, que hijos de…– Comenzó a decir, pero lo detuve dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Me alegra tanto que tú también me hayas extrañado mucho. – Le dije, con una sonrisa.

Parte de la tarde me la pasé escuchando como había transcurrido el año para ellos. Milton me decía que gran parte de las actividades ilegales que hacia las había dejado de lado. Ya no trataba de incluirse en la venta de drogas o comercialización de armas. Aun así, seguía notando que Dagmar no había cambiado mucho en sus _"gustos"_, pero no podía culparla. Ella me había contado con más detalles su historia. El dolor que debió sentir en ese momento no podía ni siquiera narrarlo. Sé que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero no podía culparla. _"No tengo ese derecho"._

\- Y dime Dagmar, ¿Con cuántas chicas estuvo Milton, en mi ausencia? – Le pregunté, esperando una cifra astronómica.

\- Ehh… déjame pensarlo. – Comenzó a decirme, mientras se contaba los dedos de las manos.

\- Solo dime cuantas fueron. – Le dije, un poco molesta de que se demorara.

\- Contándome, fueron el gran total de… uno. – Terminó de decir, mostrándome una sonrisa. Yo me quedé sorprendida por sus palabras. Solté una carcajada y la miré fijamente.

\- No, enserio. ¿Cuántas fueron? – Le dije, con una sonrisa.

\- Solo fui yo. – Me respondió seriamente. – Te prometí que no permitiría que el cometiera alguna locura. Para eso, decidí que esa era la mejor manera de evitar cualquier estupidez – Terminó de decirme, viendo hacia el suelo con culpa. Yo no podía creer lo que oía, especialmente por la orientación sexual de ella.

\- ¿Cómo te sentiste? – Le pregunté.

\- Las primeras veces, al terminar el acto, terminaba golpeándolo. Luego, me fui calmando poco a poco. Pero la verdad, es que nunca disfruté ni una vez. Espero que no me odies por estar con tu novio. –

\- No, la verdad no. – Le dije con una sonrisa. _"Para ella, lo que hizo fue un sacrificio"._

\- Solo imagina que, como a mí me gustan las chicas, Milton no te fue infiel con otra chica sino con un chico. – Terminó de decir, pero un tic salía de su ojo al pensar en sus palabras. – Eso suena mal. Solo imagina que, como somos casi como una familia, estuvo con su hermana. – Ahora el tic salía de mi ojo izquierdo. – Eso suena peor…– Terminó decir, mientras su rostro parecía pensativa.

\- Dagmar, mejor no digas nada. – Le dije, mientras trataba de olvidar esas imágenes de mi cabeza, mientras ella asentía a mi petición. – Solo te digo una cosa: Gracias. De verdad te lo agradezco. – Terminé de decir, dándole un abrazo.

\- Aun así, me debes un favor. Y lo que quiero es pasar una noche contigo. Quiero ver que es lo que tanto dice Milton sobre ti. – Me comenzó a decir, acercando su rostro con una mirada de lujuria. – Pero tranquila, no tiene que ser por ahora. El día que estés lista para entrar en las grandes ligas, me avisas. – Terminó de decir ella, guiñándome un ojo, alejándose a otro lugar del edificio. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante su petición. Pero sabía que faltaba mucho… mucho para ese día.

Luego de eso, seguimos conversando y, sin darme cuenta, ya era de noche. Sabía que mis padres me esperaban en casa, pero yo no quería irme. En ello, cogí mi celular y los llamé para informarles que me quedaría esa noche.

\- Dulzura, ¿en serio te quieres quedar? – Me preguntó, escuchándose un poco triste.

\- Por supuesto. Por eso les llamé, para informarles, Mom. – Le dije.

\- Oh bueno, que descanses. Pero recuerda, usa protección. Sueño con ser abuela pero en muchos años en el futuro. – Dijo mi madre, mientras comenzaba a caer en risas; pero, para mí, era todo lo contrario. Me sentía súper apenada por su comentario.

\- ¡MOM! – Le grité, mientras seguía escuchando del otro lado las risas de ella. – ¡Buenas noches! – Le colgué, mientras sentía que estaba muy sonrojada. Luego de eso, comimos y les contaba a los amigos de Milton mi experiencia en Soleanna. Si las cosas seguían de igual manera, era posible que Menly y yo conserváramos los empleos.

\- Bueno, la conversación está interesante pero ya es hora de dormir… para nosotros. – Terminó de decir Dekker, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa de complicidad a Milton, quien le mostraba una sonrisa. En eso, me empecé a dirigir a la habitación de Milton. Ya no era un desorden como la vez pasada. Ya estaba mejor organizada y limpia.

\- Sabes que no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. – Me decía Milton, mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

\- Lo sé, pero es lo que quiero. – Le respondí, dándome vuelta y besando sus labios. En eso, sentí como comenzaba a acariciar mi rostro, de manera suave y tierna. Me alejé de él y comencé a quitarme la ropa, mientras el hacía lo mismo. Cuando quedé desnuda por completo, me di la vuelta.

\- Nunca dejaras de ser tan hermosa, Sweetness. – Dijo rápidamente al verme. En eso, Me acosté en la cama y se puso encima de mí. Sentía su respiración recorrer todo mi pelaje. – Te amo. – Dijo, mientras comenzaba a besarme de una manera apasionada.

\- Yo también te amo. – Le dije, mientras la lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

* * *

\- Eso fue… fue… increíble. – Le decía a Milton jadeando, mientras recuperaba el aliento acostada a un lado de su cama.

\- Ni que lo digas. – Decía él, también recuperando el aliento. – Cada día, desde que me vine, esperaba volver a hacer el amor contigo. Sé que Dagmar ya te contó todo, pero lo que tuve con ella no se compara con lo que estamos haciendo ahora. – Me decía, con un tono un poco avergonzado.

\- Lo sé. No necesitas darme explicaciones. Lo importante es que me amas y nada más. – Le dije, para hacerlo sentir bien consigo mismo. Vi la hora, en el reloj de su habitación, y noté que apenas eran las 2:00 am. Rápidamente me puse encima de él, dejándolo un poco confuso. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes fuerza para continuar? – Le dije, de una manera lujuriosa. Vi como él solo sonrió y me comenzó a besar apasionadamente, mientras nos poníamos en marcha (de nuevo).

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Tuve un dolor de cabeza al tratar de estar con mis padres y con Milton. Quería estar con unos pero sin hacer sentir mal a los otros. Aunque la verdad, casi todas las noches las pasaba con Milton (aunque me levantaba un poco tarde por la_ "actividad nocturna" _que hacíamos). Ya solo quedaban tres días y no quería sentir de nuevo ese calvario. Así que habíamos decidido pasar todos juntos los días que me faltaran.

\- Estuvo delicioso la cena, gracias. – Le decía Milton a mi madre, con un tono muy educado, quien se sintió feliz por su comentario. Luego de eso, cuando ya eran casi las 10 pm, Milton pretendía marcharse pero es detenido por mi padre.

\- Milton, quédate. Vanilla en unos días se irá y sabemos lo importante que eres para ella. – Le decía a Milton.

\- De acuerdo. Será un honor. – Le respondía, mostrando una gran sonrisa. Aun así, pensé en algo sobre su hospedaje.

\- Dad, el cuarto de huéspedes está lleno de cajas. – Le dije, viendo como comenzaba a sobarse la cabeza.

\- Bueno, supongo que tendrá que dormir contigo. – Dijo mi madre.

\- Pero recuerden, las paredes son muy delgadas y se escucha todo. – Dijo seriamente mi padre, viéndonos fijamente.

\- Pero, si no pueden aguantar la tentación, traten de no hacer mucho ruido. – Dijo mi madre, con un tono de malicia. Milton y yo nos sorprendemos por la insinuación de ella, notando como mis padres comenzaban a reírse. Luego de eso, les damos las buenas noches y nos dirigimos a mi habitación.

\- Es… confortable. – Dijo Milton al verla. – La cama es un poco pequeña. Supongo que vamos a dormir muy acurrucados. Hey, que tal si tú y yo, en silencio, tratamos de…– Comenzó a decirme, viéndome un poco lujurioso.

\- No. – Fue lo único que le respondí, interrumpiéndolo.

\- Pero, tú madre dijo que…– Siguió tratando pero, al ver mi mirada fulminante, se detuvo. – Tienes razón. Vamos a dormir. – Dijo, desvistiéndose, pero quedándose en ropa interior. Yo también hice lo mismo, luego nos acostamos y nos arropamos con las sabanas de mi cama.

\- Buenas noches, Sweetness. – Me dijo Milton, mientras me daba un beso.

\- Buenas noches, Dumb. – Le respondí, mientras le devolvía el beso.

* * *

Mis parpados se abrían al escuchar unos susurros fuera de mi habitación. Al comienzo creí podían ser mi padre o mi madre, pero esa posibilidad dejó de mi mente al notar las luces de unas posibles lámparas. En ello, sentí miedo al pensar que podían ser ladrones. Nunca habíamos sido robados, _"Pero siempre podía haber una primera vez"_. Moví un poco a Milton, despertándolo. Milton rápidamente se dio cuenta la razón por la que lo desperté y, con un gesto, me dijo que guardara silencio. Pero en eso, la puerta de mi habitación fue abierta de golpe. Rápidamente la luz de las lámparas nos segó, mientras escuchábamos los gritos de los encapuchados, que nos pedían que nos mantuviéramos quietos. Ellos nos dirigieron al primer piso, sin dejar de apuntarnos con sus armas. Lo único que pude deducir es que ellos eran humanos, por su contextura y altura. Allí abajo vi a mis padres, quienes estaban amordazados. Quería llorar pero no podía, ya que tenía miedo de que nos hicieran más daño por eso.

\- ¿No te lo dije, Milton? – Dijo uno de los encapuchados, reconociéndolo en el acto. – Te apuñalaré donde más te duele y luego lo destrozaré lentamente. – Terminó de decir, mientras me separaban de Milton.

\- Lo que quieras hacerme, házmelo a mí; Pero déjalos a ellos afuera de esto. – Decía en suplica Milton.

\- Demasiado tarde. – Dijo con odio, mientras apretaba el gatillo. En eso, vi como Milton cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse. Al terminar de retorcerse, Irons se acercó a él. – ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué te iba a matar de una vez? No, te haré sufrir primero. – Terminó de decir, mientras le daba una patada a Milton. – Muévanse. – Les dijo a sus dos compañeros, quienes nos empujaban y nos metían en una camioneta. Mi padre trató de forcejear pero, con un bate de beisbol, lo comenzaron a golpear. Yo gritaba que se detuvieran pero eso los hacia atacarlo más, hasta que quedó inmóvil.

\- Creo que nos pasamos. Nah, iba a morir de todas formas. – Dijo unos de los muchachos, que se reía con malicia. Yo miré, y mi padre no se movía para nada, notando que su mirada estaba vacía. Lo habían matado y habían disfrutado de eso. En eso, nos colocaron unas vendas oscuras en los ojos. Duramos muchos minutos en movimiento, aunque sentí que dieron muchas vueltas, hasta que el auto se detuvo. Nos sacaron cargadas y, sin predecirlo, sentí como nos tiraban al suelo. Al no estar amordazada me quité la venda y corría hacia mi madre, a quien le quitaba también las vendas en sus ojos.

\- Todo estará bien, Mom. Todo estará bie…– Comencé a decir, pero me detuve al sentir como me alzaban de mis orejas.

\- ¿Tú mamá nunca te enseño que no debes decir mentiras? – Decía Irons, con una sonrisa malévola.

\- ¡No le hagan daño! – Gritó mi madre, arrastrándose a donde me encontraba.

\- Me temo que esa no es una opción. Chicos, diviértanse un rato. – Les dijo, haciendo que ellos cogieran a mi madre y les rasgaran la ropa, dejándola desnuda. Al saber lo que iban hacerle, traté de cerrar mis parpados. – ¡Oh no! Tú también tienes que disfrutar del espectáculo. – Dijo Irons, quien con sus dedos me obligaba a ver lo que le hacían.

\- Para su edad, se siente muy bien. – Decía uno de los tipos que abusaban de mi madre. Veía como ella lloraba ante los actos crueles hacia su cuerpo.

\- No es lo más hermoso. – Dijo de manera sarcástica Irons; Y así fue durante varias horas. No la dejaban descansar ni un momento. Cuando uno terminaba, el otro tomaba su lugar. Incluso Irons me entregó a uno de sus compañeros para abusar de mi madre. – Bueno, ya fue suficiente. Tráeme la llave inglesa. – Dijo, mientras se separaba de mi madre. Con horror, vi como traían una llave grande roja. Irons la cogía y la ponía sobre la cabeza de mi madre. – Ruega que no te duela el impacto. – Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras levantaba y bajaba la llave inglesa con suavidad. Mi madre me mira, con unos ojos llorosos, y me muestra una sonrisa.

\- Todo estará bien, dulzura. Milton vendrá y te rescatará. Te quiero mucho, adiós. – Terminó de decir, cerrando sus parpados.

\- No debes decir mentiras. – Dijo con firmeza, agarrando con fuerza la llave. Sabía lo que pasaría y cerré mis ojos. Lo siguiente que sentí fue el sonido de un gran golpe, junto con un crujido fuerte. Ellos trataron de que abriera mis parpados, pero no se los permití. Sabía lo que habían hecho pero no quería verlo. – Bueno, si no quieres ver no importa. – Le escuché decir a Irons. Sentí como me llevaban a otro lado y también sentí como me restregaban algo en mi cara. Sentí el filo de una navaja en mi pierna, obligándome a abrir mis ojos. Al abrirlos, me encontré frente a un espejo y noté lo que me habían restregado en la cara. Vi toda mi cara llena de sangre, haciéndome gritar de horror.

\- ¡Son unos malditos! – Les grité, mientras los veía con furia. En eso, vi como rasgaron mi ropa interior, dejándome desnuda e indefensa.

\- Ya estas gritando cuando lo peor aún no ha llegado. – Dijo Irons, mientras se lamia los dientes. – Ojalá Milton estuviera aquí. – Terminó de decirme, mientras comenzaba a abusar de mí. Yo comencé a gritar y a llorar, deseando que Milton llegara a salvarme. _"Él vendrá y me salvará. Él lo hará". _Pensaba, mientras sentía como quemaban mi interior.

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, si horas o días. No sabía si era de día o de noche. Él lugar en el que me encontraba era una especie de sótano. Apestaba a alcantarilla y había ratas merodeando por todos lados. Yo ya no tenía fuerzas para nada; no después de todo lo que me hacían. Sentía mis entrañas y mi garganta quemadas. Ellos llegaban, me obligaban a hacer esos actos y luego me tiraban de vuelta a este infierno. Y, aun no contentos con lo que me hacían, cogían sus cuchillos y me hacían cortes por todo mi cuerpo. Irons siempre me tomaba una foto y decía que se las hacía llegar de alguna manera a Milton. _"Pagaría por ver sus expresiones, al ver estas fotos"_ era lo que decía siempre.

\- Esta vez yo seré por delante. – Escuché decir, mientras oía los pasos de alguien acercarse a mí. Sentí como me alzaron y me cargaban de nuevo a esa habitación donde jugaban conmigo. Me acostaron sobre uno de los compañeros de Irons. En eso, sentí como comenzaban a abusar de mí los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Sabes una cosa. Cuando era joven, mi hermano me llevaba a San Fierro. Allí, él tenía un contacto que te conseguía las chicas que querías. Ese murciélago era lo mejor de la ciudad. – Decía Irons con orgullo, sin detenerse en lo que me hacía. – Un día que fuimos a verlo casi no nos atendió. Nos dijo que había obtenido una _"adquisición"_ importante, que quería degustar hasta el final. Incluso nos mostró un video del primer día que estuvo con la Pegaso. – Decía en risas, mientras comenzaba a moverse más rápido. – Me encantaron esas palabras que dijo: _"Quiero devorar hasta la última pizca de inocencia de esta chica. Cuando termine con ella, quiero que su único deseo sea morirse". _– Decía con malicia.

\- y, ¿Qué pasó con él? – Preguntó su compañero, mientras él también comenzaba a moverse rápidamente.

\- Hace como un año, cuando me acordé de él, supe que había muerto. Traté de ver su expediente pero estaba bloqueado por G.U.N. Debió haber hecho algo grande para que G.U.N intercediera en su vida. – Dijo, mientras él y su compañero se detenían bruscamente, sintiendo el líquido quemar de nuevo mis entrañas. Ambos se separaron de mí, mientras me observaban fijamente. – Dale la comida. Será lo último que probará en su vida. – Terminó de decir, mientras se marchaba.

\- Tal vez dentro de media hora. – Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se tiraba encima de mí, comenzando a lamerme en todo el cuerpo.

* * *

La única comida que ellos me daban era una sopa con carne. Pero, cada vez que la comía, ellos se reían. No sabía el motivo de tales risas. Mientras terminaba mi plato, comenzaba pensar en quien fue el culpable de todo esto. Me culpaba a mí por enamorarme de Milton. Culpaba a Milton por tener conexiones con esa basura. Volvía a culparme a mí, ya que si no hubiera tratado de cambiar a Milton, él nunca habría terminado los negocios que tenía con Irons y no tendría razones de venganza. _"De que sirve culpar a otros. El dolor no desaparecerá."_ Pensé, dejando de lado la razón de mis problemas.

\- ¿Te gustó la comida? – Preguntó sarcásticamente Irons, con un tono burlón. Yo no le respondí, solo me quedé viéndolo fijamente. – Bueno, como sea. Es bueno amar a tus padres. Si los amas mucho siempre sentirás que están dentro de ti. Pero, en tú caso, literalmente estuvieron dentro de ti. – Terminó de decir mientras caía en risas, junto con sus compañeros. A pesar de que mi mente estaba casi destrozada, pude deducir a que se refirió. Sentí como cada de célula de mi cuerpo se entumecía y mi estómago se revolvía brutalmente. Miraba con horror el plato hondo (de sopa) donde me servían la comida. No podía creer lo que me habían hecho. _"Comí… comí la carne de mi propia familia"_ Pensé, mientras comenzaba a vomitarlo todo. Vi cómo me tomaron una foto y unas sonrisas maquiavélicas salían de ellos. – Esta, más la siguiente, serán entregadas a Milton personalmente. Después de todo, será lo último que verá vivo. – Dijo, mientras comenzaba a arrastrarme en el suelo. Me volvieron a llevar al lugar donde mi madre había muerto. Incluso, la mancha de sangre aún seguía allí mismo. Me colocaron en esa misma posición y noté como Irons traía la llave inglesa. Él la puso sobre mi cabeza, mientras se reía desquiciadamente.

\- Good bye, Dulzura. – Dijo, levantando la llave inglesa. Cerré mis ojos y deseé que todo terminara rápidamente. _"Ha llegado el final" _

Tres disparos simultáneos escuché. Oí los gritos de Irons y sus cómplices. Abrí mis ojos y vi a Irons tirado en el piso, con la mano derecha destrozada y sangrando.

\- Llegas muy tarde, Milton. – Dijo Irons, sin dejar de esbozar con esfuerzo su sonrisa grotesca. Giré mi cabeza y allí lo vi. Milton, Dunkel y Dekker, sosteniendo una escopeta y dos revólveres. Vi como Milton se acercó a mí y, con lágrimas en los ojos, me comenzó a abrazar.

\- Lo siento, Sweetness. Siento no haber llegado antes. – Decía con dolor, mientras sus lágrimas caían en mi rostro. Aun así, yo no sentía nada. No sentía alegría, odio ni amor al verlo. _"Realmente no siento nada"._

\- Una semana. Es lo que necesité para destrozarla. Me hubiera encantado comer de su carne. – Decía Irons, riéndose.

\- ¡Tú estás enfermo! – Gritó Milton, mientras me dejaba de abrazar y comenzaba a darle puñetazo a Irons en el rostro. En eso, escuché dos disparos por parte de Dunkel y Dekker. Vi a los cadáveres de los compañeros de Irons. A pesar de estar muertos, sentía que me seguían viendo. Riéndose de las cosas repugnantes que me obligaron a hacer.

\- Oh Milton. Hagas lo que hagas, yo gano. Si me matas, yo gano. Si no me matas, yo gano. Sea como sea, si mi hermano no sabe nada de mí, en las próximas 2 horas, mandará una alerta máxima en tu contra en todo el estado. No habrá pueblo en el cual puedas ocultarte. Crímenes que no cometiste… y te mataran por ello. – Terminó de decir, con esa maldita sonrisa. Sentí como Dekker arropaba mi cuerpo con su chaqueta, levantándome del suelo y cargándome. Vi como Milton le hizo un gesto a Dekker y él tapó mis ojos con sus manos. – Te veo… en el infierno. – Dijo Irons con locura. Después de esto, escuché el disparo de la escopeta. Sabía lo que Milton le había hecho al que destrozó mi vida… pero no me importaba. Seguía sin importarme nada. _"Ya nada importa"._ Pensé, mientras sentía mis parpados cerrarse.

* * *

Abrí mis parpados y noté que me encontraba en la habitación de algún motel. En esa habitación había una pequeña cocina, en la cual estaban todos reunidos. Yo traté de pararme, pero por poco me caigo. Milton trató de ayudarme, pero negué su ayuda. Luego, de al fin mantenerme en pié, me dirigí al baño. Vi mi reflejo frente al espejo. Notaba que tenía el mismo atuendo de cuando Milton trató de abusar de mí. _"Lo que él no hizo, lo hizo alguien más"_ pensé al verme. Noté uno que otro corte en mi cara. Me levanté la blusa y, sin asombro, notaba como los cortes habían aumentado. Me bajé los pantalones y notaba lo mismo. Cortes por todos lados. Salí del baño y me acosté de nuevo en la cama. Notaba como Milton y los demás discutían en que harían ahora.

\- Milton, encontré algo que tal vez pueda ayudar a Vanilla. – Decía Dagmar, mientras buscaba y sacaba algo de su bolso. Sea lo que sea, inundó la habitación en un brillo de color amarillo. – El problema es que no sé cómo usarla. – Terminó de decir ella, mientras le entregaba a Milton el objeto.

\- ¿Y crees que yo sé usar una Caos Esmeralda? – Le decía Milton a Dagmar, observando la gema. Noté como soltó un suspiro y acercó la gema a mi cuerpo. – Por favor Dios, sánala. – Comenzó a decir, pero nada pasaba. – ¿Es que no escuchaste? sánala. – Dijo, alzando un poco la voz. Pero nada pasó. – ¡Maldita sea! ¡Haz lo que te pido! – Grito, mientras apretaba fuertemente a la gema. Aun así, nada seguía pasando. Al final, vi a Milton caer en llanto. – Sánala, por favor. – Terminó de decir, sin dejar de llorar y de rodillas. En eso, vi como la gema comenzó a brillar y a flotar. Sentí como todo su brillo inundaba mi cuerpo. Y, en un segundo, iluminó el lugar, cegándonos. Cuando el brillo desapareció notamos que la gema había desaparecido. Luego de eso, Milton comenzó a revisarme, pero en su mirada había insatisfacción. – No hizo nada. No la sanó de sus heridas. Es una inutilidad. – Decía él, sobándose las manos sobre la cabeza.

\- Milton,... – Dije sin fuerza. Vi como él se arrodilló al lado de la cama y me sostuvo la mano con delicadeza. Notaba en su mirada alegría, porque le hablaba. – Aunque esa gema hubiera sanado cada parte de mi cuerpo… mi mente seguirá destrozada. Si de verdad me amas… mátame. – Terminé de decir, viendo como se veía aterrado por mi petición. Él soltó mi mano y se dirigió a la cocina. Vi como destapó una cerveza y, al terminársela, tiro el frasco al suelo.

\- Todo es culpa mía. – Decía, mientras caía en llanto. Los demás fueron hacia él y trataron de animarlo. Aparté mi mirada y traté de alcanzar el vaso de agua que yacía sobre la mesa de noche. Pero, por error, tumbé el bolso de Dagmar. En el suelo, vi todo el contenido que yacía de este. Pero mi atención fue directa a las cuatro jeringas. Lentamente estiré mi mano y cogí una de ellas. La vi y pensaba en el contenido que había dentro de ella. Giré mi cabeza y noté que ellos estaban de espalda. Sentía que estaba mal lo que iba hacer, pero no me importaba. Le quité la tapa a la jeringa, la incrusté con cuidado en la vena de mi brazo izquierdo y lentamente comencé a introducir el líquido en mi cuerpo.

\- ¡Vanilla! – Oí el grito de Milton, haciendo que introdujera de golpe todo el líquido. Los colores que veía comenzaron a distorsionarse, mientras comenzaba a escuchar sonidos relajantes por todo el lugar. – ¡¿Qué demonios haz hecho?! – Preguntó aterrado. Pero, por primera vez, me sentía libre de dolor y agonía.

\- Las drogas… Las drogas son el paraíso. – Dije, viendo como todos quedaban pasmados ante mis palabras. La más perturbada era Dagmar, ya que eran palabras salidas de su propia boca. En eso, comencé a reír psicóticamente mientras sentía que me desmayaba. Todos estaban aterrados de que estuviera feliz. _"Era tan feliz"_

* * *

Habían pasado casi un año desde que huimos, el día que me rescataron. No podíamos salir del estado. Las principales vías estaban reforzadas con muchas patrullas. Nuestra mejor opción era pasar por esos pueblos donde la ley se podía comprar casi tan fácil como la droga. Aun así, no podíamos confiarnos de nadie. Milton tuvo que volver a reunirse con todos sus antiguos contactos, que no estaban tan felices de verlo. Tuvo que, literalmente, arrastrarse de nuevo al mundo que trató de dejar atrás por mí. Mientras el hacia las misiones que le encomendaban, yo trabajaba como mesera en uno de los bares de mala muerte. Usaba un traje de cuero, que delineaba toda mi figura.

\- Hola preciosura. Dime, ¿Cuánto por un privado? – Me preguntó una rata, con chaqueta de motociclista.

\- Ni muerta me acostaría con basura como tú. – Le dije, mientras recogía las botellas de cerveza.

\- Tú te lo pierdes. – Terminó de decirme, mientras tocó rápidamente mi intimidad. Yo cogí una de las botellas y la rompí. Cogí uno de los vidrios y se los incrusté en el brazo. Vi como él grito de dolor y odio. Se quitó el vidrio y, con esa misma mano, sacó una pistola y la puso sobre mi frente. Sin embargo, yo no dejé de sonreírle. Él me miraba y su mano empezaba a temblar, mientras me veía con temor. – ¿Qué eres? – Terminó de decir, mientras bajaba la pistola y se alejaba aterrado de mí, pero yo no dejaba de sonreír.

\- Vanilla. – Le escuché llamarme al encargado de turno. Me acerqué a él, quien denotaba una mirada un poco enojado. – No me importa que trabajos esté haciendo tú novio para el jefe, pero te largas ahora mismo. No quiero problemas con los clientes. – Terminó de decirme, entregándome mi paga. Yo la cogí y me largué del lugar, dirigiéndome al motel en donde nos hospedábamos. Al llegar, noté como Dunkel y Dagmar se sorprendían de mi presencia.

\- No me digas que te metiste en líos, de nuevo. – Dijo Dunkel, quien se sentía decepcionado por la actitud que había tomado.

\- No les importa. Ten, dame mi ración. – Le dije a Dagmar, entregándole el dinero. Ella soltó un suspiro de tristeza, mientras entrabamos a la habitación. Allí dentro, ella me entregó varias jeringas con la sustancia que más amaba. Yo las cogí y las miré con fascinación. Para mí, esta era la medicina que me ayudaba a superar mis problemas. Con esta medicina, sacrificaba mi cordura para poder dormir. – Trata de no consumirlas demasiado rápido. – Me terminó de decir, saliendo de la habitación. Cogí la primera jeringa y me la incrusté en mi brazo. Traté de escuchar a Dagmar y solo introduje la mitad del líquido. En ello, sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba. Todo estaba tan calmado.

\- ¿Es que no puedes mantener la calma una vez? – Preguntó Milton enojado, entrando bruscamente a la habitación.

\- Llegaste casi conmigo. – Le dije, pero él me negaba con la cabeza.

\- Haz estado aquí hace tres malditas horas. – Dijo, mostrándome los dedos.

\- Oh, el tiempo pasa rápido. Ya que estas aquí, ¿nos divertimos? – Le dije con una sonrisa, pero él negaba con la cabeza. – Si no quieres hacerlo, bien. Buscaré alguien que quiera hacerlo conmigo. Incluso me pagaran. – Le amenacé, mientras me paraba de la cama y me dirigía a la puerta. En eso, soy detenida por él.

\- ¡Por favor, para! ¡Vuelve a ser aquella chica de la que me enamoré y cambié para bien! – Me suplicaba Milton de rodillas. Yo, sin embargo, sentí una rabia recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Empuñé mi mano y, con fuerza, le di un golpe en la cara.

\- Esa chica murió cuando tú no la salvaste. Esa chica perdió todo lo que le importaba. Esa chica tiene que hacer cosas para no dormir, ya que ella no tiene sueños sino pesadillas que la atormentan. Solo duermo como 4 horas al día, y eso que es mucho. – Terminé de decirle, mientras le daba otro puñetazo. – Solo haz lo que te pido. Por favor, hazlo. Es lo único que puedes hacer para hacerme sentir bien. – Le terminé de decir, mientras comenzaba a desnudarme y me acostaba en la cama. Milton miró al suelo con tristeza y soltó un suspiro de resignación. Él comenzó a quitarse la ropa, quedando desnudo, y se acercó a mí.

\- Lo siento tanto. – Dijo, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, mientras comenzábamos a movernos. Sentirlo dentro de mí era lo único (Después de las drogas) que podía mantenerme calmada. Sentir el calor de su cuerpo rozando el mío era algo que no podía describir. Pero, ese calor no se comparaba con el de las primeras veces, cuando aún estaba yo viva por dentro.

\- Milton, te llaman. Necesitan que…– Entró de improvisto Dunkel, mientras se quedaba inmóvil viéndonos.

\- Iré inmediatamente. Después de todo, lo único que puedo hacer es mantenernos vivos. – Decía Milton, mientras se separaba de mí. Él se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación. Dunkel se quedó viendo como tapaba mis partes íntimas. Al ver lo que hacía, abrí mis piernas y quité las manos de mis senos.

\- ¿Quieres terminar lo que Milton no pudo? – Le propuse, con la misma sonrisa que yo mantenía siempre. Sin embargo, el solo me miró asqueado y se retiró de la habitación. – Tú te lo pierdes. – Dije en susurro, yéndome al baño. Abrí las duchas y sentí el agua fría correr por mi cuerpo. No quería dormirme. Mi único deseo era evitar el sueño. Al salir de la ducha, trato de verme en el espejo. El problema era que estaba empañado. Así que, con mi mano, comencé a limpiar la humedad que opacaba el vidrio. Cuando terminé de hacer esto, me aterré totalmente. La imagen que proyectaba era la mía… cuando aún estaba viva y cuerda. Allí estaba yo, usando uno de mis habituales vestidos, llorando. Ella (yo) me veía con dolor y sufrimiento.

\- Detente. – Me dijo, mostrando una sonrisa. Yo empuñé mi mano y golpeé el vidrio, quebrándolo. Salí de allí y, con sorpresa, encontré a Dagmar acostada en la cama.

\- Sé que no soy un chico pero no te importa, ¿verdad? – Me dijo maliciosamente. Al oír lo que dijo, me lancé directo a la cama y la comencé a besar. Realmente no me importaba con quien estaba, mientras no tuviera que dormir. – Espero que no te arrepientas después. – Decía ella, sintiendo como acariciaba cada parte de mi cuerpo con sus manos.

* * *

Mis parpados trataban de cerrarse, pero yo trataba de evitarlo. _"No quería dormir"_

\- Ya es hora de que duermas, Vanilla. – Me decía Dagmar, sobándome suavemente la cabeza.

\- No quiero. – Le dije con temor.

\- Yo antes (y aun) soñaba que el monstruo de las sabanas me comía y, dentro de su interior, había un líquido blanco que me quemaba de adentro hacia afuera. – Dijo, mientras su mirada parecía perdida. – Lamentablemente, no sé cómo puedo ayudarte a ti. No nos quieres contar que sueñas. – Me decía, arropándome con las sabanas.

\- Sueño con la realidad...– Le respondí, mientras mi temor de dormir se cumplía.

* * *

_Todo era negro y oscuro. Las tinieblas inundaban la habitación en la que me encontraba. Aun así, pude vislumbrar un pequeño punto de luz emanar del centro. Corrí hacia allí, viendo que era lo que brillaba. Era un plato hondo (o de sopa) y, dentro de este, había tanta agua como un pozo. Cuando observé con más atención, un terror invadía mi cuerpo. Vi a mi madre y a mi padre, tratando de nadar hacia la superficie._

_\- ¡Mom y Dad! ¡Yo los salvaré! – Grité, mientras metía mi brazo y trataba de alcanzarlos. En ello, sentí que cogí a uno. – Podré salvarlos. Confíen en mí. – Dije, jalándolo. Pero, sin creerlo, el brazo que jalé se desmembró. Vi teñirse el agua de rojo. Grité de horror al ver la letras que se formaban: __**"Todo fue tú culpa".**__ – Lo sé. – Dije, cayendo en llanto. En eso, ese lugar dejó de brillar, quedando todo en tinieblas de nuevo. Luego de unos minutos, otro brillo se vislumbró. Corrí hacia allí, esperando que fuera una salida. Pero no era así. Era un espejo y, al verme, noté que llevaba puesta mi vieja vestimenta. Detrás de mí (de la del espejo), vi a Irons acercarse lentamente. – ¡Cuidado! – Grité, pero "yo" parecía no moverme ante mi advertencia. Irons rápidamente me cogió y comenzó a destrozar mi vestido, para luego abusar de "mí". Vi petrificada como se movía agitadamente. "Yo" lloraba y suplicaba piedad, pero eso no le bastaba. Vi, con más horror, como dejaba de llorar y empezaba a reírme, y también besar a Irons, mientras parecía que disfrutaba de lo que me hacía. No podía creer lo que veía._

_\- Después… de todo… te terminó… gustando. – Decía la otra "yo" jadeando. Escuchar esas palabras hace que tire el espejo y cierre mis ojos. Pero, en eso, sentí como comenzaban a manosearme por todo el cuerpo. Al abrir mis ojos, vi que estaba desnuda y que Irons abusaba de mí._

_\- Basta. Basta __**¡BASTA! **__ – Grité, pero él no se detenía. Vi a Milton que nos veía, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos._

_\- Debí ser más fuerte y haberte salvado. Creo que estas mejor sin mí. – Le escuché decir, mientras comenzaba a alejarse. Vi como su silueta desaparecía en las tinieblas._

_\- __**¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡TE NECESITO! ¡TE NECESITO A MI LADO! ¡MILTON! ¡VUELVE, POR FAVOR!**__ – Gritaba, pero no había ningún cambio. Seguía a merced de mis pesadillas, con las lágrimas brotando de mis ojos._

* * *

Me desperté bruscamente, sorprendiendo a Dagmar. Corrí hacia la pequeña cocina y, temblorosa, cogí un cuchillo grande, poniéndomelo en el cuello. Noté como Dagmar se paró de la cama, con terror, y me suplicaba gritando que no hiciera nada estúpido. Dunkel entró rápidamente al cuarto y, al igual de Dagmar, me suplicaba que me detuviera.

\- Sé que aun sufres mucho, pero no lo hagas. – Decía Dunkel, tratando de acercarse en vano a mí.

\- Haz lo que dice Dunkel. No cometas una locura. Tienes que calmarte. – Decía Dagmar con miedo en su voz.

\- ¡¿Por qué voy a calmarme?! ¡Calmarse no es divertido! ¡Pienso cortarme el cuello hasta que la sangre salga fuera de mí! – Les grité con ira, sin dejar de sostener el cuchillo.

\- Por favor, no. – Dijo Dunkel, mientras seguía tratando de acercarse a mí.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dame una razón para no hacerlo! ¡Dame una puta razón para que no lo haga! – Les grité más fuerte. _"¿Cuál podría ser la razón por la que no termine con mi sufrimiento?"_

\- Nos romperás en el corazón… a todos. – Dijo Dagmar, con lágrimas comenzando a brotar de sus ojos. Escuchar esas palabras, por parte de ella, hacen que suelte el cuchillo y caiga en llanto. Dunkel coge una sábana y me arropa con ella, llevándome de vuelta a la cama. Dagmar me abraza, acostándose a mi lado. – Todo estará bien. Todo estará bien. – Me decía suavemente. Yo quería creerle, pero no podía. Nada iba a estar bien.

Escuchamos como la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando que eran Milton y Dekker.

\- Tenemos que irnos de una vez. – Dijo Dekker, comenzando a sacar todas nuestras cosas.

\- Si no nos vamos ahora, nos atraparan. – Terminó de decir Milton, mientras comenzaba a vestirme rápidamente. En ello, salimos y nos subimos a un auto un poco oxidado. Una vez dentro del auto, Milton aceleró, dejando atrás el pueblo. Luego de una hora de viaje, podía vislumbrar las luces del _"nuevo" _pueblo en el que estaríamos. Me sentía aburrida y, con cuidado, saque una de las jeringas y comencé a inyectarme la droga. Al sacar la aguja, de la vena de mi brazo, siento que algo no andaba bien. En vez de sentir placer, sentía dolor. Sentía un dolor que crecía en todo mi cuerpo. Comencé a toser, sin poder detenerme. Sentí como un líquido comenzaba a ser expulsado por mi boca.

\- Milton, Vanilla está convulsionando. – Le escuché decir a Dekker. Siento como paran el coche, viendo como Milton me observaba.

\- ¡Debemos llevarla a un Hospital! – Grito, volviendo acelerar el coche.

\- Dijiste que no podíamos ir a ningún hospital. Si vamos, nos atraparan. – Le escuchaba decir a Dunkel.

\- No me importa. Si no hacemos nada… ella morirá. – Les respondió.

* * *

Llegamos al Hospital, pero yo seguía tosiendo y moviéndome de manera involuntaria. Los enfermeros me subieron a una camilla y comenzaron a llevarme a una sala. Allí sentí como trataban de ayudarme, mientras me inyectaban drogas para detener las convulsiones. Cerré mis parpados y, de un momento a otro, sentí que no me movía. Ya no sentía dolor, sufrimiento o molestias. Todo se había detenido.

\- ¡Rápido! Aumenten la dosis. – Le escuché decir a unos de los médicos.

\- Ya no es necesario. Estoy bien. – Les trataba de decir, mientras me levantaba de la cama aun con los parpados cerrados.

\- Está empeorando. – Dijo de nuevo el médico.

\- ¿Cómo puedo estar empeorando si ya estoy de…? – Comencé a preguntar pero, al abrir mis párpados, me detuve al notar la escena irreal. Me veía a mí misma, muriendo. Notaba a los médicos, enfermeros y enfermeras tratando de salvarme. Vi a Milton llorando, siendo detenido por los guardias del Hospital.

\- Traigan el desfibrilador. – Dijo el médico, mientras los enfermeros obedecían. – Uno, dos, ¡tres! – Grito, mientras colocaba el aparato en mi pecho y mi cuerpo reaccionaba a la electricidad. Pero yo no sentía nada. No sentía su intento de resucitación. – Aumenten la energía. Uno, dos, ¡tres! – Volvió a intentar, pero nada. – Una vez más, ¡al máximo! Uno, dos, ¡tres! – Volvió a intentar pero, igual que antes, no pasó nada. Noté como el medico ya no decía nada, mirando a sus compañeros con tristeza. – Apaguen las maquinas. Hora del deceso: 3:49 am. Déjenlo pasar. – Terminó de decir, viendo hacia el suelo. Vi como los guardias soltaron a Milton y él se acercó a mi cuerpo inmóvil.

\- ¡Vanilla! ¡Vuelve! ¡Te amo! ¡No me dejes! – Gritó con fuerza, mientras todas sus lágrimas caían en el rostro de mi cuerpo. Traté de tocar a Milton, pero mi mano traspasó su cuerpo. Lo único que podía hacer era observar como Milton lloraba al lado de mi cadáver, mientras veía como llegaban Dagmar, Dunkel y Dekker. Vi como todos ellos se acercaron a mi cuerpo y comenzaban a llorar, cayendo en llanto.

\- ¡Milton, yo también te amo! ¡No me quiero morir! ¡No ahora! – Grité, mientras notaba como todo lo que me rodeaba empezaba a desaparecer, terminando en la _"nada"_.

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_¿Qué te pareció el capítulo? – Le dijo Malorum55 a Vanilla._

_-…– No dijo nada Vanilla. Solo se quedaba con la mirada fija en las letras de la historia._

_\- ¿Muy fuerte? – Preguntó el felino, sin saber qué hacer._

_\- Acércate. – Le dijo cortésmente al felino café. Malorum55 se acercó, mientras Vanilla le susurraba unas palabras al oído. Él abrió los ojos como plato, quedando boquiabierto._

_\- Bueno, al final y al cabo dije: "Todo comentario será bien recibido" Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. – Dijo Malorum55_

_\- Bueno. Adiós. – Se despidió ella, con elegancia._

_\- Good bye. – Se despidió el felino. – Guah. No puedo creer que ella haya dicho eso. – Decía él, sobándose las manos sobre la cabeza._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo. No olviden dejar sus Reviews. Todo comentario será bien recibido. Realmente será bien recibido después de lo que escribí.

Bueno, los veré en el próximo capítulo. Allí habrá dos personajes invitados. Para los que han leído mis anteriores historias sabrán quienes son.

**Notas de autor:**

* El personaje al que hace referencia Irons, cuando abusa de Vanilla, hace parte del Fanfic _"Sesión Con La Encantadora Ladrona, Rouge"_. Los invito a que lo lean, para que descubran quién es _"él"_.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Aquí les dejo el Summary de mis próximos proyectos.

_**Ser Diferente No Era Lo Mejor:**_ Soy diferente a todos los demás. Pienso en ideas que otros ni imaginarían en sus sueños. Soy la burla de todos los que merodean por ser un prodigio. Solo espero que el mañana traiga algo mejor, para mí. _Protagonista: Miles "Tails" Prower. One-shot._

_**¿Se Puede Ser Un Héroe Hasta El Final?:**_ Cuando a nuestro héroe, Sonic the Hedgehog, ve la oportunidad de detener definitivamente la maldad esparcida por el doctor Ivol Robotnik. Pero al hacerlo, su alma caminara por un sendero siniestro. ¿Podrá hacerlo? y si lo hace ¿Podrá volver algún día a ser quien era antes? _Protagonista: Sonic the Hedgehog. One-shot._

_**El Corazón De Una Guerrera:**_ Ellos no me entienden. Piensan que solo estoy obsesionada. Solo deseo que un día, mis padres, puedan ver que el amor que siento es real y no una fantasía. _Protagonista: Amy Rose. One-shot._

_**Recuerdos Que Me Atormentan:**_ Mi mente se pierde a cada instante. Veo imágenes perturbadoras que no están allí. Despiertos en lugares en los que no dormí. Quiero respuestas pero olvido lo que busco. Y, cuando creo encontrarlas, las olvido. La única frase que no olvido por completo es: Who I Am? ¿Quién soy yo? _Protagonista: Shadow the Hedgehog. One-Shot._

_**Un Caso Sin Igual: **_Somos la peor agencia de detectives y estoy orgulloso de eso. Pero, prefiero que sea así a tener que volver a enfrentarme a un horror sin igual. Un caso… que nos marcaría para siempre, desde lo más profundo de nuestro ser. _Protagonistas: Team Chaotix. One-Shot_ (o no. Todo depende de cómo salgan las cosas).

_**Venganza Implacable:**_ Lo que parecía ser una simple misión, para Rouge the Bat y la agente Topaz, resulta ser una trampa propiciada por una sombra del pasado de la murciélago. ¿Quién será esa persona que las quiere lastimar? y ¿Cuál es el motivo de tal odio? _Protagonistas: Rouge the Bat; Agente Topaz. One-Shot _(o capítulos. Todo depende de cómo transcurran los hechos). PD: Los hechos de esta historia son como un capítulo aparte de _"Sesión Con La Encantadora Ladrona, Rouge"_. Así que se les recomiendo leer esa historia antes de esta.

_**Un Futuro en Crisis:**_ Mi mundo desaparece y aparece a cada instante. Soy el único que lo nota y tengo miedo de no saber qué hacer. Muerte y destrucción es lo único que veo. Y la única pregunta que yace en mi mente es ¿Qué pasará después? _Protagonista: Silver the Hedgehog. One-Shot._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que los summary hayan llamado su atención. El orden de los factores no altera el producto; así que el orden que aparece aquí posiblemente no sea el de publicación. Todo depende de cual idea me llegue primero a la mente. Lamentablemente, el de Silver si será de último. Así qué mis disculpas a los Fans de Silver.

**Bueno, sin más que decir, hasta la próxima. Les deseo a todos un buen día.**


	5. Redención Ganada Y Una Hermosa Luz Nace

Bueno, amigos y amigas, aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo. Ya solo faltan dos a tres capítulos para él final. Bueno, sin más que decir… _**"A leer"**_

**PD: **Habrá referencias a Diary of Flames y Sesión Con La Encantadora Ladrona, Rouge.

* * *

**Capítulo 05: Redención Ganada Y Una Hermosa Luz Nace**

La _"nada"._ Solo vi un vacío infinito que me rodeaba. Ni luz ni oscuridad se podían distinguir en ese lugar. Parecía el cielo o el infierno, o ambos a la vez. Quería huir pero… _"¿A dónde iría?"_

\- Todo esto es lo que merezco. – Me dije a mí misma, sin dejar de llorar. En ello, sentí un brillo iluminar el lugar, cegándome. Cuando mis ojos se adaptaron a la luz, pude vislumbrar una belleza casi inenarrable. Estaba viendo la bastedad del universo con sus estrellas, literalmente. Notaba que mi cuerpo parecía flotar encima de todo ese lugar.

\- Esto es… imposible. – Dije, sin dejar de estar sorprendida. Comencé a caminar con temor. Cada paso que daba lo hacía con delicadeza. Tenía miedo de caerme, terminando en otra galaxia. Pero, rápidamente me di cuenta que no importara donde colocara el pié, no caía. Era como si hubiera un piso invisible debajo de mí. – Aun así, ¿A dónde voy? – Dije, mientras sollozaba un poco. Casi inmediatamente, como si contestaran a la pregunta que me dije, una línea se formó en el _"suelo"_. _"Parece que quieren guiarme a Dios sabe dónde"_ Pensé, mientras comenzaba a seguir la línea.

Caminé cientos de metros y metros… y muchos metros que se convirtieron en kilómetros, pero nada pasaba. Ya sentía que llevaba días caminando, pero no sentía hambre o dolor en mi cuerpo. _"Acuérdate que estas muerta"_ Sentí que dijo mi subconsciente, y era verdad. Cuando sentí que al fin me iba a dar por vencida llegué a unas puertas de madera desgastadas, que tenían muchos símbolos de diversos tipos tallados sobre sí. Traté de empujarla, pero no cedió. Noté una pequeña grieta y vi a través de ella, a pesar de que estuviera levitando sobre el universo mismo. Pero, me sorprendí de que detrás de estas puertas se vieran un camino de tierra arrido y sin vida. Noté que, muy a lo lejos (casi como a kilómetros de distancia), había algo sentado. No sabía cómo podía verlo, a tal distancia, pero lo veía casi tan nítidamente. En ello, La grieta por donde veía esto se cerró. Me asusté y me separé de la puerta. Vi como varios de los símbolos tallados cambiaron a unas frases que podía leer en mi idioma, las cuales eran: _"Esta puerta no está destinada para ti. Por favor, continua con tú camino"_. Casi inmediatamente, como si fueran una orden, obedecí lo que me pedían. Seguí la línea de luz y caminé… y caminé hasta más no poder. Cuando (otra vez) sentí que ya no podía más, unas imágenes aparecieron flotando, formando casi un pasillo al lado de la luz. Vi las imágenes y eran… mías. Eran todos esos momentos de mi vida desde una perspectiva de tercera persona. Me veía a mí misma, como si me estuvieran grabando una cámara. Noté que unas de las imágenes proyectadas ocurrían en un hospital. Allí estaban mi padre y mi madre.

\- ¿No es lo más hermoso que hayas visto en la vida? – preguntó mi padre, con una cara de orgullo.

\- Por supuesto. Ella es muy hermosa. – Dijo mi madre, quien me sostenía con delicadeza. _"Es el día de mi nacimiento"._

Seguí caminando, viendo todas las imágenes proyectadas. Veía mi vida pasar rápidamente. Mi niñez y mi juventud. Notaba mi crecimiento y mis cambios de prendas. Aunque cambiaban los colores, la moda de usar vestido era casi la misma. _"Era como me sentía cómoda… antes de cambiar súbitamente"._ También vi como ayudaba desde muy pequeña en la cafetería.

\- Yo trabajaré duramente para que ustedes no tengas que hacerlo. – Vi decirme, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras le entregaba café a una de las mesas. Vi como el señor se agachaba un poco, recibiendo la taza.

\- Ese es un sueño muy bonito. Se nota la fortaleza en ti. – Dijo, mientras comenzaba a tomar sorbos de su taza. _"No tuve suficiente fortaleza para enfrentar al dolor"_ Pensé, al recordar ese día horrible.

\- Gracias. – Vi responderle. Dejé de ver la imagen y seguí mi camino, viendo las demás proyecciones.

Llegué al momento en el que hablé con importancia a Milton y los hechos después de eso. Esos momentos en los que me aterraba verlo en la cafetería, pensando que les contaría algo malo a mis padres. Vi ese momento en el que me salvó la vida de la locura Dunkel, y el momento en el que lo aceptaba. Vi las pequeñas citas que tuvimos, aunque no fueron en sitios tan decentes. Seguí caminando, pero me detuve al ver el día en el que Milton trató de abusar de mí. Vi cómo me colocó el trapo en mi nariz, dejando mi cuerpo inconsciente. Noté como le suplicaba casi en susurro y él no me escuchaba, terminado de drogarme. Él manoseaba mi cuerpo y lo besaba con locura.

\- Realmente eres hermosa. Hermosa en todos los aspectos. Lo único que necesitas es saber obedecerme. – Comenzó a decir, mientras se quitaba su ropa interior, quedando desnudo. – Sé que suena estúpido pero... tú te lo buscaste. – Decía, mientras sus manos parecían temblorosas y se ponía encima de mí. – Sé que te dolerá cuando te despiertes. Sé que me odiaras pero tarde o temprano te acostumbraras a mi modo de vida. Por mucho que tú trates, no puedo cambiar lo que soy. – Decía con un tono de locura. Noté como comenzó a acomodar su miembro en mi intimidad. – Lo siento. – Dijo, pero no lo vi moverse. Él solo se quedaba con la mirada fija. – ¡Eres un maldito idiota! – Gritó, mientras se separaba de mí, tirándose en el suelo. – ¡La única chica que has amado de verdad y lo arruinas todo! ¡Realmente eres un completo e imbécil dumd (tonto)! – Gritó, mientras sollozaba. Sentía felicidad al ver con mis propios ojos como fue que él se detuvo ante sus malos actos. Él no creía que estaba cambiando pero, desde lo profundo de su ser, si lo estaba logrando. No necesitaba ver más y seguí mi camino. Vi como mi vida cambió más desde ese momento. Vi mi cumpleaños, con las alegrías y dolores que trajo ese día. _"Realmente no sé quiénes son esas tres personas con trajes tan elegantes"_. Pensé, mientras soltaba una carcajada, al ver los atuendos de Dunkel, Dekker y Dagmar. Luego de eso, seguí caminando y vi esa noche especial. La noche en la que estuve con Milton por primera vez. Vi como nuestros cuerpos se rozaban suavemente. Recordaba ese calor increíble que recorría mi cuerpo.

\- Argh. – Escuché decirme, mientras unos gestos de dolor se vislumbraba en mi cara. Milton se detuvo y me veía con culpa.

\- Lo siento. Creo que lo mejor es que me deteng…– Comenzó a decir, pero vi como lo interrumpí dándole un beso en los labios.

\- No quiero que te detengas. No ahora. Sigue, por favor. – Le decía, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Él siguió lentamente, mientras una sonrisa se vislumbraba en nuestros rostros. _"Fue muy delicado conmigo en todo momento"_. Yo sentía que me sonrojaba al ver esto. Seguí mi camino y notaba las muchas ocasiones _"intimas"._ Pero de verdad fueron muchas. Creo que la expresión: _"Hacerlos como conejos"_ si cabía en el contexto. No podía creer, y a la vez sí, todas esas veces que estuve con Milton, en diferentes lugares. En un pequeño bosque, acostados sobre una lona grande en donde cabíamos perfectamente. En una linda playa, a muchos kilómetros de la ciudad. Recordaba ese día con mucho susto y gracia.

\- Oh, vamos. No hay nadie cerca. Mientras más lo pienses más tiempo perderemos. – Decía con las manos juntas, suplicándome. Veía como soltaba unos suspiros ante las peticiones lujuriosas de él.

\- Milton, _"por mucho que quiera hacerlo aquí"…_ – Dije sarcásticamente. – Voy a tener que responderte que no. – Le terminé de decir, viéndolo seriamente. Me coloqué las gafas de sol y me acosté de espalda, para bronceármela un poco. En ello, vi como Milton se colocó sobre mí, acomodándose indebidamente. – Milton, no hagas lo que pienso que vas hacer. – Le dije de manera amenazante.

\- Lo siento. No puedo resistir. – Terminó de decirme, mientras comenzaba a moverse. Vi como agarré la toalla, en la que estaba acostada, con fuerza. – ¿Quieres… que me… detenga? – Me preguntó Milton jadeando. Noté como me quité las gafas y le mostraba una sonrisa.

\- Ya… comenzaste. Si no terminamos… sería algo muy tonto. – Vi cómo le respondí, jadeando como él. Durante muchos minutos fue así, sin detenernos. Luego, Milton se movió rápido, hasta que se detuvo de golpe. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en mi rostro se borró súbitamente. Esa sonrisa fue remplazada por un gesto de terror. Veía como mi pelaje palidecía un poco. Vi cómo me levanté rápidamente y, abriendo mi mano derecha, le daba una bofetada en la cara a Milton.

\- Eres un idiota. – Le decía, con un poco de rabia en mi tono de voz.

\- Lo sé. Lo sé. Tú no querías, pero no pude resistirme a tal belleza. – Decía de manera burlona.

\- ¡No es eso, idiota! ¡Pensé que estabas usando protección! ¡Has terminado dentro de mí! – Le gritaba, mientras me dirigía al mar y allí me limpiaba.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? Dijiste que ibas a ir al ginecólogo para que te dijera cuales píldoras anticonceptivas podías usar, ya que las que comenzaste te hacían sentir mal. – Decía él, sin dejar de esbozar su sonrisa. Sin embargo, veo como me acerco a él y lo veo con una mirada de culpa.

\- Olvidé decirte que el médico me dijo que soy alérgica aun químico que traen _"TODAS"_ las píldoras. – Terminé de decirle, viendo como su sonrisa desaparecía. Él, al igual que yo, palideció al escuchar mis palabras. Él comenzó a sobarse las manos sobre la cabeza. Vi como _"yo"_ soltaba unos sollozos.

\- Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. – Me pedía disculpas Milton, abrazándome y acariciándome la cabeza. – Pase lo que pase, yo estaré aquí para todo. – Me dijo con una gran sonrisa. – Si tengo que cuidar a nuestro hijo o hija, para que tú cumplas tus sueños,… lo haré con gusto. – Decía, con una gran sonrisa. Vi cómo se la devolví, mientras acomodaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

\- Veo que ya te has hecho la idea de ser padre. Hasta te creería si ya tienes un nombre preparado. – Le dije de manera burlona.

\- Si es niña, lo tengo ya listo. – Dijo con orgullo.

\- En serio. ¿Cuál es? – Le pregunté, viéndolo a los ojos.

\- Dejemos que sea una sorpresa. – Dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. Vi cómo me separé de él, dirigiéndome a la moto. Noté como cogí las llaves de esta y me dirigía a la playa. – Vanilla, no hagas lo que pienso que vas hacer. – Decía Milton un poco asustado.

\- Oh, mira. Un deja vú. – Le respondí, mientras comenzaba a correr. Milton me persiguió, pero fue tarde. Para cuando me alcanzó, yo ya había lanzado las llaves al mar.

\- ¡Estás loca! – Gritó, mientras se metía en la playa y comenzaba a buscar el objeto en toda la bastedad del océano.

Unas pequeñas carcajadas salieron de mí. Recordaba que, después de eso, nos tocó de irnos en un auto remolcador. Milton nunca pudo encontrar las llaves. Luego de eso, seguí mi camino, por el sendero de luz. Seguía viendo los días que le siguieron a ese. Vi esos días en lo que estaba asustado. No me sentía lista para ser madre. Lo bueno fue que solo fue un susto grande, pero la experiencia quedó. También vi el día en el que me fui a la ciudad de Soleanna, en la nación de Soleanna. Una nación que siglos atrás le pertenecía a Spagonia, hasta su independencia. Vi como Milton me sorprendió con ese bello gesto, siguiéndome. Vi cómo, durante la semana, disfrutábamos de la linda arquitectura y antigüedad de la ciudad en el día. Durante la noche… ese era otro cuento.

\- Ya… no puedo… más…– Vi decirme jadeando en la habitación del apartamento. Sin embargo, Milton empezaba a acariciarme. Traté de detenerlo, pero fue inútil. No tenía fuerza suficiente.

\- Te dije que no te dejaría dormir. Ya solo me quedan cuatro días. No voy a desaprovechar ni un solo segundo. – Dijo, mientras se ponía en movimiento de nuevo.

\- ¡O me dejan participar o ya terminan de una maldita vez! ¡Quiero dormir! – Gritó Menly, mientras entraba en la habitación, denotándose enojada. Ella nos veía, pero no parecía sorprendida al vernos.

\- Hey Menly, ya que tú estás aquí ¿hacemos un trio? – Sugirió Milton, con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

\- ¡No! – Gritamos Menly y yo al mismo tiempo. En eso, ella salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe. Milton continuaba y no se detenía. Quería dormir pero ¿Cómo podía decirle que _"no"_ a tal placer?

\- Milton, por favor. Ya no puedo respirar. – Le pedí en suplica. Milton se detuvo y me vio con culpa.

\- Lo siento. Debo recordar que para todo hay límite. – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Te entiendo. Solo déjame descansa horas, para poder continuar. – Le dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- ¡Que sean 4 horas! – Escuché gritar a Menly desde su habitación.

\- Cuatro son más que suficiente. – Dijo Milton, mientras arropaba nuestros cuerpos con las sabanas. Yo le di un beso, durmiéndome casi en el acto.

Seguí mi camino y vi todo lo que hice durante ese año de trabajo, o pasantía. _"Todo ese trabajo duro… que se fue al carajo"_ Pensé y así fue.

\- Me pregunto si Menly tan siquiera se preocupó por mí. – Me pregunté a mí misma. Menly y yo no es que fuéramos muy amigas, pero nos conocíamos bien. Incluso pelearíamos si solo quedaba un cupo para el trabajo. Pero eso ya no importaba. Seguí mi camino y llegué al día en el que volví al país. Esos días en los que disfruté el reencuentro con mi familia, amigos y Milton. Esos días en donde mi único dolor de cabeza era ver cómo aprovechar el tiempo. Y, sin darme cuenta, llegué al día en el que morí la primera vez. _"Cuando morí en alma"_

\- Ya estas gritando cuando lo peor aún no ha llegado. – Escuché la voz de Irons decir en una de las proyecciones. En ello, no aguanté el dolor y comencé a correr. Trataba de no ver todos esos días en los que solo deseaba morirme. Días en los que perdí la fe de que Milton llegara a salvarme. No quería ver nada de eso. Ya lo había sentido, pero no quería verlo. Aun cuando ya había pasado las imágenes en los que Irons abusó de mí, yo seguí corriendo. Noté que ahora pasaba por esas imágenes proyectadas de cuando yo caí en el abismo de la perdición. Vi, por el rabillo del ojo, caer bajo en todos esos vicios a los cuales era reacia de aceptar. Me tropecé y, viendo tres imágenes al mismo tiempo, vi como fumaba, tomaba y me inyectaba. Cerré los ojos y comencé a correr más rápido. No me importaba si ya no seguía la línea. No quería ver nada, pero escuchaba mi voz desquiciada.

\- ¡Dame, necesito más! – Escuchaba gritarme en uno.

\- Si no traes lo que te pido, veré con quien lo consigo. – Escuchaba como decía estas palabras con un tono de amenaza.

\- Por este cuerpo me pagaran lo que les pida. – Decía con un tono de lujuria.

Coloqué mis manos en mis oídos y traté de no prestar atención a nada de lo decía o, mejor dicho, dije antes.

\- ¡Vuelve! ¡Por favor vuelve! – Escuché la voz de Milton, que me detuvo en el acto. Vi esa imagen de él proyectándose. Lo vi abrazando mi cadáver, mientras no dejaba de llorar.

\- Me temo que debo pedirles que despejen el área. Vamos a llevar el cuerpo a la morgue para la autopsia. – Dijo el médico que trató de salvarme la vida.

\- No pueden. No ven que solo está dormida. ¡Si hacen eso la mataran! – Gritó Milton, sin dejar de aferrarse a mi cuerpo. Vi como Dekker y Dunkel lo separaron de mí. Vi como el medico cogió uno de mis brazos y, bajando las mangas de mi blusa, se denotaban los diferentes puntos donde había incrustado las jeringas.

\- La ley nos permite hacer la autopsia a aquellas personas en las que se denotan adicciones. – Dijo el médico.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no son por alguna medicina? – Dijo Milton con rabia. En ello, el medico alzó uno de mis labios y señaló una parte de mi dentadura.

\- Estas manchas son más que obvias. Suficiente para respaldar la acción. Además, en una hora tendremos los resultados de sangre. – Dijo, viendo a Milton seriamente. – Llévensela a la morgue. – Ordenó seriamente a los enfermeros, que obedecieron rápidamente. Vi como Dunkel y Dekker sostenían con fuerza a Milton, que gritaba y se movía bruscamente. Cuando mi cuerpo desapareció de la vista, vi como Milton cayó en lágrimas.

\- Lo siento, Milton. – Dijo Dagmar con los ojos llorosos. – Debimos tratar de ser más firmes. Pero tú, como nosotros, teníamos miedo de que empeoráramos las cosas. Ella estaba mal y nosotros solo dejamos la herida abierta, pensando que era lo mejor. – Decía Dagmar, llorando.

\- Todo es mi culpa. Lo he perdido todo. – Dijo, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos al piso.

De repente, la imagen desapareció. Miré hacia atrás y vi como todas las imágenes proyectadas desaparecían. Ya no había nada. Incluso la luz proyectada en el _"piso"_ desapareció. Había llegado al final del camino. Miré hacia el frente y pude vislumbrar unas enormes rejas doradas. Eran tan largas que no podía ver donde comenzaban ni donde terminaban. Vi como cientos de personas caminaban a lo lejos, entrando por ese lugar. Comencé a caminar, acercándome poco a poco. Cuando sentía que ya me estaba acercando a toda la multitud, me detienen de ambos brazos.

\- ¿Tú que haces aquí? – Escuché decir del lado izquierdo. Giré mi cabeza y vi que quien me sostenía era una felina lavanda. Ella portaba un bello vestido largo de color blanco, con diversos símbolos bordados en él.

\- Es cierto. Aun no es tú momento. – Escuché decir del lado derecho. Giré un poco mi cabeza y pude ver que se trataba de una Pegaso de pelaje blanco, con cabello azul. Su atuendo eran unos pantalones blancos, con una blusa del mismo color pero con un corazón en el medio. Tenía unas gafas de vuelo sobre su cabeza; Y, al igual que la felina, en su ropa se encontraban bordados diferentes símbolos.

\- ¿Qué quieren decir? Vi mi propia muerte. Vi como fue el final de mi vida. – Les dije con dolor.

\- Todo comienzo tiene un final. Todo final tiene un comienzo. Puede que ese no sepas cual es cual. – Dijo la felina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No eres la única que llega aquí. Otros, como tú, llegaron y se fueron por donde vinieron. – Dijo la Pegaso, colocando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

\- ¿Quiénes…? ¿Qué son ustedes? – Les pregunté con temor.

\- Solo somos amigas que quieren ayudar a otros en nuestro tiempo libre. – Me respondió la felina.

\- El cual es toda la eternidad, si lo piensas bien. – Dijo la Pegaso con una expresión pensativa.

\- Ese ahora no es el punto. El punto es ayudarla a que vuelva al mundo terrenal. – Dijo seriamente la felina, acercándose a mí.

\- ¿Te refieres a volver a la vida? ¿A volver a sentir dolor y sufrimiento? – Dije, alejándome un poco de ellas.

\- El mundo no solo tiene esas sensaciones. – Dijo la Pegaso.

\- Para mí sí. Es todo lo que mi mente siente. No quiero volver a sentir esas cosas perturbándome. Ya no hay nada por que luchar y volver. Lo he perdido todo. – Dije, soltando lágrimas de mis ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Milton? ¿No quieres volver a verlo? ¿No quieres volver a estar a su lado? – Me preguntó la felina lavanda, notándose los ojos un poco llorosos.

\- Es que… no quiero seguir sintiendo dolor. Ese dolor, y ese miedo, me corroen por dentro. – Les dije.

\- Te entendemos completamente. – Dijo la Pegaso, secándose unas lágrimas de sus ojos. – Ese dolor que te enloquece y te hace pensar en las peores cosas. Ese dolor que te transforma en lo que más odias. – Decía, mientras de sus ojos brotaban más lágrimas. – Mírame, Flames. Teóricamente hablando, estoy aquí para ayudarla y ahora soy yo la que necesita ayuda. – Dijo soltando unas carcajadas, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- No te preocupes, no es malo mostrar lo que sientes, Sapphire. – Le dijo la felina a la Pegaso, con una bella sonrisa. – En fin. Aunque la decisión está en tus manos, nuestra misión es guiarte a que tomes la indicada. Pero antes de comenzar, síguenos. – Terminó de decir la felina, mientras caminaba hacia las rejas doradas. Yo las seguí, sin nada más que hacer.

Noté que estábamos a muchos kilómetros de la entrada principal, alejados de todas esas almas que habían ganado el derecho a entrar. Veo y noto que detrás de las rejas había una especia neblina blanca. Veía a cientos de personas y criaturas entrar a ella, pero sus siluetas se perdían rápidamente. Sin embargo, donde yo estaba, vi como entre la niebla se vislumbraban dos siluetas que se acercaban poco a poco. Cuando su imagen se aclaró, no pude contener el llanto.

\- ¡Mom! ¡Dad! – Grité de alegría al verlos, mientras ellos comenzaban a correr. A pesar de la reja en medio de nosotros, mis padres lograban abrazarme. Ellos, al igual que yo, no paraban de llorar.

\- Oh, mi preciosa Vanilla. – Decía mi madre, dándome muchos besos. – Ha pasado tanto tiempo; o poco. Ya ni siquiera sé. – Dijo ella, soltando una carcajada.

\- Dulzura, lamento no haberte protegido. Desearía haber sido más fuerte. – Decía con un tono de melancolía en su voz.

\- No te preocupes, Dad. Ya estaremos juntos en unos minutos. – Le dije con una gran sonrisa, pero él ni mi madre me la devolvieron.

\- Cariño, te falta mucho por vivir. – Dijo mi padre, comenzando a soltarme.

\- Sabemos que escogerás lo mejor para tú futuro. – Dijo mi madre, también separándose de mí. Sentí terror al ver como comenzaba a caminar de vuelta a la niebla, tomados de las manos.

\- ¡No se vayan! ¡No quiero perderlos de nuevo! – Les gritaba, pero ellos solo me miraban con una gran sonrisa, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de ambos.

\- Nosotros nunca te hemos abandonado. Siempre estaremos en ti. Adiós, Vanilla, Te amamos con todo el corazón. Te esperaremos con ansias. – Fueron las últimas palabras dichas por ellos, antes de que sus siluetas desaparecieran en la neblina. Miré a la felina y a la Pegaso, las cuales tenían los ojos llorosos. No sabía si agradecerles o todo lo contrario.

\- Supongo que ya vamos a hacer lo que sea que tengamos que hacer, ¿Verdad? – Les dije, mientras me levantaba del suelo y me secaba las lágrimas.

\- No. Aun debes ver a otras personas importantes. – Me respondió la Pegaso, señalándome de nuevo la niebla. Vi como cuatro figuras se vislumbraban rápidamente. Eran una vaca antropomórfica, un señor hiena antropomórfica, un camaleón femenino, de color rojo, antropomórfico y una humana. Cada uno se acercó a mí y, susurrándome algo en el oído, no podía creer lo que me decían. Cuando terminaban, volvían a la niebla, desapareciendo en el acto. Me habían pedido que, si decidía volver a la vida, dijera esas palabras sus seres queridos.

\- Ahora sí, vámonos. – Dijo la felina lavanda, levantando la mano. Vi como un aura de fuego nos rodeó. A pesar de estar rodeada por las llamas, no sentía miedo. Esas llamas eran totalmente hermosas. Cuando las llamas se disiparon, vi que nos encontrábamos en un lugar que yo conocía bien. Estábamos en uno de los antiguos cuartos de motel en donde residí, junto con Milton y lo demás.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Les pregunté temerosa. Ellas me miraron seriamente, sin decir nada. De un momento a otro, vi como Milton me obligaba a entrar a la habitación.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Ni que hubiera hecho nada malo. – Vi que le decía con rabia. Él me miraba con decepción.

\- Nada malo. Golpeaste a ese farmacéutico y querías robarle esas pastillas. ¿Eso no te parece nada? –

\- Si consiguieras drogas más fuertes, no tendría que hacerlo. – Le respondía de mala gana.

\- Vanilla, han pasado cuatro meses y te entiendo. Entiendo que aun sufras mucho. Pero, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían tus padres si te vieran ahora? – Preguntó con un tono de sufrimiento. Yo, sin embargo, vi como lo comencé a estrangular, colocándole mis manos en su cuello. No podía creer lo que había hecho en aquel entonces.

\- Mis padres están muertos. Jamás sabré que pensaran de las cosas que hago porque están totalmente muertos. – Le decía con locura. Milton logró zafarse de mí, mientras comenzaba a toser. Yo lo seguía viendo con rabia, pero me alejé de él. Noté como me acerque a la mesa de noche y, cogiendo unas escrituras religiosas, comencé a destrozar el libro. – _"Mientras tengas fe en mí, nada te pasará_". Ha ha, no me hagas reír. El lavado de cerebro más grande en la historia. – Decía, mientras tiraba lo que quedaba del libro al suelo. En ello, vi como caí en llanto. Milton, al terminarse un vaso de agua, trató de acercarse a mí.

\- Vanilla, todo estará bien. – Dijo para tratar de subirme el ánimo.

\- No debes decir mentiras. Nada estará bien. Nada. – Decía con los ojos llorosos. Vi como comencé a quitarme la ropa, quedando desnuda. – Te necesito. Necesito estar contigo ahora mismo. – Le dije en suplica. Él me miró directo a los ojos y con resignación aceptó. Se quitó la ropa y, cuando se colocó el preservativo, se tiró a la cama. Yo me tiré encima de él y comencé a moverme agitadamente. Veía que en la mirada de Milton solo había culpa. Creía que lo que hacía estaba mal.

\- Por favor, Ya no quiero ver más. – Les pedí a la felina y a la Pegaso. Ellas casquearon los dedos y el lugar cambió. Yo las miré con rabia, porque pensaba que no estaban ayudándome. – Ustedes no saben lo que sufrí. No sé si pueden entender la razón por la que no quiero volver. – Les dije con tristeza. Vi como la Pegaso miraba hacia el suelo, empuñando las manos.

\- ¿Cuantos días fueron? – Me preguntó seriamente, alzando la mirada.

\- 7 días. – Le contesté secamente. Ella me miró y esbozó una sonrisa, dejándome confusa.

\- Para mí fueron 38 malditos días. – Dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. Pensé y rápidamente deduje quien podía ser. A pesar de que mi mente en esos días no era la mejor, podía recordar las conversaciones de Iron con sus compañeros.

\- ¿Tú eres la Pegaso… de la que habló Irons? – Le pregunté sorprendida. Ella asintió y yo quedé pasmada. De todas las personas con las que me pude encontrar… me encontré con ella. – ¿Cómo fue? – Era la única pregunta que se me venía a la mente.

\- Perdí la fe en todo lo que me rodeaba. Perdí mi cordura y mi razón. Ya no tenía voluntad de vivir. Me volví loca cuando me dijeron que dentro de mí yacía una criatura creciendo lentamente, y uno de los que me hizo daño era su padre. En aquel entonces, mi único deseo era arrancármelo y no me importaba morir en el acto. – Vi como ella abanicó sus alas. El viento fue tan fuerte que tuve que cerrar mis ojos. Al abrirlos, me encontré en un lugar desconocido. Vi a mi alrededor y la vi. Vi a la misma Pegaso, pero cinco a seis años más joven. Usaba una vestimenta vulgar, haciéndola parecer una prostituta. La vi pidiendo dinero, denotándose en sus ojos locura.

\- Ya falta poco. Unos dólares más y podré quitarme esta porquería. – Decía ella, agarrándose con fuerza la barriga. Yo no podía creer que esa fuera la misma Pegaso con la que estaba hablando.

\- ¿Qué pasó luego? – Le pregunté, queriendo saber todo.

\- Cuando estás al borde del abismo habrá gente que te empuje o te de la mano. A mí me dieron la mano. Un fantástico hombre que me salvó de cometer la locura más grande. Un hombre que no solo me salvó a mí, sino a otros que me rodearían después. – Ella volvió a abanicar sus alas, cegándome con el vendaval. Al volver a abrir mis ojos, me encontré en un mejor lugar. Veía como ella, con los ojos llorosos, cargaba en sus brazos a una pequeña murciélago, de no más de un mes de nacida. Noté como un panda antropomórfico salió de una tiendo llamada el Dragón de Jade.

\- ¿Ya se fue? – Le preguntó a la Pegaso. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, ya se fue. Nos desea lo mejor para nuestra vida. – Dijo, mientras meneaba lentamente a la bebé que yacía en sus manos. – Él dijo que lo volveríamos a ver cuándo menos lo esperáramos. – Terminó de decirle, mientras el panda volvía adentro de la tienda. – ¿Quién es la más hermosa gema que existe? Eres tú, mi pequeña Rouge. – Decía en tono chistoso, mientras la pequeña bebé se alegraba. En ello, la imagen proyectada desapareció.

\- Yo no puede decir que sufrí como ella… – Comenzó a decir la felina. – Pero cuando perdía a mis padres, el dolor fue enorme. No lo aceptaba para nada. Dudaba de que fuera verdad. Luego, por poco perdí al chico que amaba. Cuando creí que las cosas iban bien, una guerra se inició. Vi a mi hermano y a mi novio marchar a la guerra, mientras dentro de mí una nueva vida comenzaba a crearse. Tuve a mi hija y tenía miedo de que su padre no volviera. Pero el siempre volvía. Volvía por nosotras, ya que nos amaba. A pesar de que morí y puedo ver mi hija, me duele no poder hablarle y sentirla. – En ello, una imagen se proyectó. En ella, había una pequeña felina casi idéntica a la que me hablaba. Esa niña no parecía tener más de 8 años. Ella miraba en el suelo un montón de recortes de periódicos. Vi como la pequeña felina los veía con tristeza, sobándose los dedos en la parte izquierda de su frente. Vi como Flames se acercó a ella y trató de acariciarla, pero su mano la traspasaba como un fantasma.

\- Yo también perdí esa oportunidad de estar al lado de mi hija y daría todo por volver a sentirla. – Sapphire abanicó sus alas, cambiando la imagen. Vi a una murciélago de entre 10 a 12 años, luchando contra tres soldados de G.U.N.

\- ¡Vuelve a decir eso y te mato! – Gritó la murciélago, que no paraba de golpear a los soldados. Veo como ella es detenida por una chica de al menos entre 20 a 22 años.

\- Solo le dije que su madre debió ser muy linda y que me hubiera encantado salir con ella. – Dijo un canino antropomórfico. En ello, vi como un oficial de mayor rango llegaba al lugar y, ordenando firmemente, los mandaba a todos los presentes al calabozo por una semana.

\- Mi hija no permite que me nombren en broma. Eso la ha metido en muchos líos, pero ella siempre está feliz de defender mi nombre. Ella aún tiene pesadillas con las cosas que me hicieron. – Terminó de decir Sapphire con tristeza.

\- ¿Por qué hacen esto, si les duele tanto? – Les pregunté.

\- Si te permitieran volver a ver a tus seres queridos y hablarles en sus sueños, ¿lo harías? – Me preguntó la felina lavanda, mostrándome una sonrisa.

\- Sí. – Le contesté rápidamente.

\- Nos permitieron tener esta labor por esa recompensa. Quería darle este trabajo Ferdinand, pero él se negó. Quería que yo siguiera protegiendo a nuestra pequeña y tierna Blaze. – Dijo, mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. – Ya es hora de que vuelvas. – Terminó de decir, alzando la mano y haciendo que del suelo brotaran unas llamas. Al terminar, me encontré en la morgue donde yacía mi cuerpo sin vida. Estaba en medio de la sala, siendo observada por un grupo de jóvenes.

\- Bueno, jóvenes. Hoy les voy a mostrar cómo se hace una autopsia. Lo primero que deben hacer es…– Decía el que parecía ser el instructor, dándole instrucciones a sus alumnos.

\- El momento final está viniendo. Es hora de que decidas. Vivir o morir, tú eliges. – Dijeron Sapphire y Flames seriamente. Vi como mi cuerpo comenzó a brillar en un aura amarilla, pero nadie parecía notarlo. Yo no sabía que hacer o elegir. No quería volver a sentir dolor. Noté como esa aura que rodeaba todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer. Solo quedaba un pequeño círculo rodeando mi barriga.

\- Ha llegado el final – Dije en susurro, viendo como Flames y Sapphire se mantenían serias.

\- ¡No la maten! – Escuché gritar, viendo que quien lo hacía era Milton. Él entró súbitamente y, viéndolos a todos, se aferró a mi cuerpo. – No permitiré que le hagan daño. No pude salvarla una vez y no permitiré que pase de nuevo. – Decía el firmemente, mientras los guardias entraban a la sala. Él acercó su rostro al mío y besó los labios de mi cuerpo. – Aun te siento aquí. Solo debes volver… porque te amo y te necesito. – Terminó de decir, mientras sus lágrimas caían en mi rostro.

\- Dime Vanilla, ¿No vale la pena volver por él? – Comenzó a decirme Flames, agarrándome de mis brazos.

\- ¿Acaso no vale la pena luchar por ese amor que brota de él? – Dijo Sapphire, señalándome a Milton.

\- Tengo miedo. – Dije con miedo, mientras caía en llanto.

\- No es malo tener miedo. Todos tenemos miedo de las cosas que puedan pasarnos, pero al estar junto a otros que nos quiere, desaparecerá. – Me dijo Flames con una gran sonrisa.

\- Abre tu corazón y tu alma. Permite que otros te salven del abismo al que estas a punto de caer. Solo confía. – Dijo Sapphire, dándome un abrazo. – Lo que nos hicieron siempre será inenarrable. Pero, cuando confías en otros, el dolor ya no pesará tanto sobre nuestros hombros. – Me dijo en susurro, guiñándome el ojo derecho. Vi como comenzaban a separar a Milton de mi cuerpo, mientras él no dejaba de gritar. Noté como el pequeño círculo de brillo amarillo, que se proyectaba en mi cuerpo, comenzaba a empequeñecerse más. _"El momento de decidir era ahora"_

\- ¡Quiero volver! ¡Quiero volver por él y todos lo que aún me quieren! – Dije firmemente y con confianza, poniendo mi mano sobre el brillo amarillo. Noté como de ese pequeño punto que quedaba un haz de luz iluminaba el lugar. Vi como todos los presentes quedaban pasmados ante el brillo que emanaban de mi cuerpo. No separaba mi mano de la mi barriga, ya que sentía un calor agradable.

\- Se siente tan bien. – Dije, mientras veía como mi alma comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente.

\- Una nueva vida salvará aquella que está perdida. – Dijeron Flames y Sapphire al mismo tiempo, con una gran sonrisa y las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

\- No entiendo. – Les dije, ya que realmente no sabía a qué se referían.

\- Ya lo entenderás. Adiós, Vanilla. Cuídate mucho. Sé feliz. – Decían al mismo tiempo, mientras sentía que todo lo que me rodeaba desaparecía poco a poco.

\- Adiós y gracias. Gracias por todo. – Fue lo último que les dije, mientras sentía que mis parpados se cerraban y caía en un sueño agradable.

* * *

Mis parpados se abrían lentamente. Sentía que algo raro había pasado, pero no podía recordar que fue. _"Como un bello sueño que no puedes recordar"_ En ello, sentí un frío recorrer cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Comencé a mover mi cabeza y noté como todos me veían pasmados.

\- Milton…– Dije con una voz poco audible. Vi como Milton corrió hacia mí, dándome un gran beso al llegar.

\- Les dije… les decía…– Trataba de decirme, pero se entrecortaba en las palabras. Notaba como tenía los ojos rojos, como alguien que había llorado mucho. – Decían que habías muerto, pero yo sabía que era mentira. Solo estabas dormida. – Me decía con una gran sonrisa. Yo le devolví la sonrisa, ya que casi no podía escucharlo bien y no le entendí mucho de lo que decía.

\- Milton… tengo mucho frío. – Le dije, mientras sentía que mis parpados se cerraban.

\- ¿No la escucharon? Sáquenla de aquí, y hagan bien su trabajo esta vez. – Le escuchaba decir a Milton, mientras sentía que mi cuerpo era cargado.

\- Te amo,… Milton. – Dije, antes de quedarme dormida.

* * *

Mis parpados se abrían. Lo primero que vi fue a Milton a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano dormido. Sentía que algo era diferente, pero no sabía qué. No sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Solo recordaba que, en el auto, comencé a toser y luego… _"imágenes de un sueño, mientras aún estaba despierta"._ Milton abrió sus ojos y, al verme despierta, grita de alegría. Noto como rápidamente entran Dunkel, Dekker y Dagmar a la sala (junto con el medico).

\- Es bueno verte sana y salva. – Dijo Dagmar, con una gran sonrisa. Al verla, sentí que mi mente decía unas palabras que debía pronunciar.

\- Dagmar,… lo siento. – Dije, pero no sabía porque lo decía. – Siento haberme ido tan pronto, por confundir mis medicamentos, y siento mucho todo lo que te hizo. Siento no haberte protegido. – Terminé de decirle, notando como ella quedaba pasmada ante mis palabras. Vi a Dunkel y, al igual que antes, sentía palabras que emergían de mi mente. – Dunkel, solo te fuiste por un minuto de la habitación del hospital, para comprar café. No fue tu culpa que la maquina se apagara. Nuestro padre no pudo entender eso y te echó de casa por ello. Pero yo… no te culpo, era mi hora. – Vi como Dunkel caía al suelo, agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza, con los ojos llorosos. Ahora veía a Dekker, quien parecía nervioso. – Yo te seguí, aun cuando me dijiste que no lo hiciera. Yo te seguí porque quería nadar igual que tú. Pero debí escucharte. Papá te perdonó, pero tú no lo aceptaste. Aun así, no fue tu culpa. – Noté como Dekker comenzaba a llorar. Por último, volví a ver a Milton, quien me negaba con la cabeza. – Si hubiera sabido que ir por esa calle te iba a llevar a un camino oscuro… habría girado a la izquierda. Aun así, protege a esta chica que te ama igual, o más, de lo que yo te amé… mi pequeño Milton. – Terminé de decirle, viendo como las lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos por toda su cara.

\- ¿Cómo es que…? – Preguntaba él confuso.

\- No lo sé. Solo siento que tú mamá, la mujer que te cuidó, era humana, ¿verdad? – Le pregunté y él asintió. – Creo que la vi. – Le dije, mostrándole una sonrisa.

\- Disculpen molestarlos, pero tengo los resultados de sangre… y otras cosas. – Interrumpió el médico. Vi como sacó de un sobre los resultados. – Antes que nada, mírate los brazos. – Me pidió con cortesía. Yo le obedecí, sin entender el porqué de esa solicitud. Al hacerlo, quedé sorprendida. Levanté un poco mi bata y noté vi mi pecho descubierto. No podía creer lo que veía.

\- ¿Dónde están todas mis cicatrices? – Dije, ya que así era. No tenía ni una sola de todas las cicatrices que fueron hechas en mi cuerpo. _"Todas… habían desaparecido"_

\- Bueno, solo sé que un brillo proveniente de ti iluminó la morgue; y luego tú estabas viva. – Decía, mientras leía los resultados. – Bueno, a lo que vine. Los primeros resultados muestran que eras una farmacia andante. Hay tantos químicos como en una lata de conservantes. Había uno que no podía creer, por todas las drogas. Ahora bien…– Comenzó a decir, mientras de uno de sus bolsillos sacaba otros pequeños resultados. – Luego de tu pequeño _"milagro"_, pedí que analizaran tu sangre, de nuevo. Cuando vi los nuevos resultados, mis dudas se disiparon. – Él decía esas palabras, pero no podía entenderlas. – Supongo que no sabes de que te hablo. Ten, es mejor que tú lo leas por ti misma. – Dijo, mientras me entregaba la hoja de los resultados. Yo lo tomé con miedo. Mis ojos comenzaron a leer todas esas frases técnicas, de las cuales no entendía mucho.

\- _"Según los diferentes análisis, la paciente en cuestión presenta un embarazo del 99.9% Con tres semanas de gestación" _– Leí en voz alta, quedando sorprendida. Vi a Milton, quien también estaba sorprendido. Vi de nuevo al médico, quien comenzaba a esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Felicidades. Estas embarazada. – Dijo, con un tono de alegría. Yo aún seguía pasmada por la noticia.

\- _"Una nueva vida salvará aquella que está perdida"_ – Dije, casi en susurro. No sabía por qué lo dije, pero lo dije comenzando a esbozar una sonrisa. – Voy a ser madre. Voy a ser mamá. – Dije, mientras caía en llanto de felicidad.

\- Voy a ser padre. Voy a ser papá; y la madre de esa pequeña criaturita es la mujer que amo. – Dijo Milton, quien me abrazaba con cariño. Sentía como sus lágrimas se fusionaban en las mías.

\- Ser padre, cuando todo el condado te está buscando, no será fácil. – Dijo el médico, quien habló seriamente. Todos nosotros nos quedamos pasmados. _"Una buena noticia siendo terminada por otra mala" _– Atentados contra dos cuarteles de la policía. Tres policías muertos, donde uno de ellos era el hermano del comisionado de la ciudad; y tráfico de drogas y armas. Eres una persona peligrosa y debería llamar a la policía inmediatamente. – Dijo seriamente, mientras metía su mano en unos de los bolsillos de su pantalón y parecía buscar algo. Noté como Dunkel, Dekker y Dagmar se pusieron en frente de nosotros, en posición de alerta. _"Parecía que en cualquier momento tendríamos que salir corriendo del lugar"._ – Pero dejas de creer en la policía cuando tú mejor amigo es asesinado y culpado de conducir un camión, con mercancía robada adentro, cuando ni siquiera sabía conducir. – Dijo, sacando de su bolsillo una bolsa de dulces y comenzando a comerlos. – Especialmente si esa orden es dada por el mismo desgraciado que lo mató hace 15 años. – Dijo, denotándose dolido.

\- ¿No vas a llamar a la policía? – Preguntó Dagmar, sin dejar de estar alerta.

\- ¿Y qué ellos los entreguen a comisionado Jon Loeb? No estoy loco. – Dijo, ofreciéndonos sus dulces.

\- ¿Nos vas a dejar ir? – Preguntó Milton, negando el ofrecimiento del médico.

\- Claro. No veo que sean malas personas. No las personas que hacen creer en los noticieros. – Vi como sacó de su otro bolsillo un pequeño papel doblado. – Toma, ten este número. Es del hermano de mi mejor amigo. Tal vez sea el único policía, que no tiene miedo, que quiera enfrentar a la corrupción de Carcer City. – Dijo, con una sonrisa. Vi como Milton cogió el papel y lo guardó en su chaqueta. – Salgan, este pequeño hospital me deben dos pagos que ya no cobraré con su huida. – Dijo, soltando unas carcajadas. – Vanilla, este mundo es grande y hay cosas que jamás descubriremos y eso es bueno. No sé cómo volviste de la muerte. Si haces magia, o si tocaste una Caos Esmeralda y su energía residual permaneció en ti. Pero, para mí, sé que esto fue un milagro. – Dijo, mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. – Se feliz. – Dijo, dándome un beso en la frente. Milton, cogió mis cosas y me ayudó a levantarme.

\- Adiós y gracias. – Dijo Milton, despidiéndose de nuestro _"salvador"_, por así decirlo.

* * *

Mis parpados se abrían al sentir una caricia en mi barriga. Al abrirlos, veo a Dagmar sobándome con ternura la pequeña panza que se me notaba. Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que salimos del hospital. Milton habló conmigo una charla muy seria. Él quería lo mejor para mí. A él le preocupaba que volviera a caer en las drogas. Pero yo le aseguré que no volvería a pasar. _"Todo ese dolor ya no está. Todo eso… desapareció"_

\- Deja de sobarme la barriga. Me avergüenzas. – Le dije a Dagmar con pena. Ella me dio un beso en panza, avergonzándome aún más. – ¿Milton, y los demás, aún no ha llegado? – Le pregunté mientras me levantaba, dirigiéndome a la pequeña cocina de la habitación.

\- No, aún no han llegado. – Me respondió rápidamente, con un tono de voz algo raro. Yo comencé a preparar el desayuno, siendo unos huevos revueltos con tocino y acompañadas con una bebida de jugo de naranja. Los serví en unos platos, y nos sentamos en la cama a degustarlos. Después de ese día en el hospital, yo volví a cocinar. Cuando estaba mal, juré que jamás prepararía otra comida, ya que recordaba lo que le hicieron a los cuerpos de mis padres. _"Pero logré superarlo y volví a preparar de todo"_ Milton lloró la primera vez que volvía a cocinar para todos. Mis pensamientos los dejé de lado al notar que Dagmar comía rápidamente el desayuno, como si fuera lo único que yacía en la mente de ella. También noté que sus manos parecían muy temblorosas.

\- ¿Cuántos días llevas? – Le pregunté. Ella me miró fijamente, tomándose un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

\- Dos semanas. Un nuevo record. – Dijo, con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

\- Dagmar. Sé que está mal drogarse. Pero sé, desde el fondo de mi corazón, que tú necesitas esas cosas. No trates de depender de ellas siempre. Ve dejando de poco a poco. No trates de sobre esforzarte demasiado. – Le dije, mostrándole una sonrisa.

\- Quisiera ser fuerte como tú. – Dijo, mientras sus ojos parecían llorosos.

\- Tú eres fuerte. Solo tienes que comenzar dando pequeños pasos. – Terminé de decirle, mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Ella me sonrió, mientras soltaba unas risas.

\- Sabes una cosa. Este beso fue mil veces mejor que todas esas noches juntas que pasamos. _"Sé que no soy un chico pero no te importa, ¿verdad?"_ Te decía siempre, para evitar que salieras a la calle en busca de problemas. – Me dijo, cayendo en risa. Yo también comencé a reírme, ya que ella evitó que cometieras locuras más grandes.

Nuestras risas se detuvieron al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación. Dagmar rápidamente se colocó una bata y abrió lentamente la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo está mi gran y bella Sweetness? – Preguntó Milton con alegría. Al verlo, me acerco a él y lo abrazo fuerte. Veo que detrás de él comienzan a entrar Dunkel, Dekker y un humano.

\- Hola, buenos días. Supongo que tú eres Harvey West, ¿o me equivoco? – Le pregunté, con un sonrisa. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Sí, soy yo. – Me dijo con entusiasmo.

\- Es un placer conocerlo. – Le terminé de decir, estrechando su mano.

\- Bueno Milton, ¿Qué nuevas me tienes? – Dijo Harvey, sentándose en la cama. Vi como Milton tomó unos suspiros y lo vio seriamente.

\- Me entregaste una lista con los principales colaboradores del comisionado Jon Loeb. La mayoría de los que aparecen en esa lista los conozco y odian a Lob con todo. Unos me lo entregaron a la primera; pero otros aún están reacios a entregarme los datos que lo inculparían. Antes de que se los entregue quieren que les haga varios trabajos, para saber si pueden confiar en mí. Poco a poco me los estoy ganando. – Terminó de decir, mientras le entregaba a Harvey una memoria USB. Harvey lo vio, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se delineaba en su rostro.

\- Sé que lo que te pido es mucho, pero cuando todo termines serás libre de toda culpa. – Terminó de decir, mientras comenzaba a marcharse.

\- ¡Espere! – Grité, deteniéndolo. – Quiero darle esto en agradecimiento. – Le dije, mientras sacaba de la nevera una rebanada de pastel de queso crema. Él lo cogió y lo devoró de dos bocados.

\- Ebs unsa deslicisa. Grasas. – Decía con la boca llena, tratando de no atragantarse. – Disculpa, es que no he comido nada en toda la noche. Dije: _"Es una delicia. Gracias"._ – Dijo, marchándose en el acto.

\- Solo espero que a mí también me hayas dejado una rebanada. – Dijo Milton, denotándose un poco celoso.

\- No. No quedó ni un pedazo. Pero tranquilo, haré más de una vez. – Le dije con una gran sonrisa, mientras buscaba lo ingredientes para preparar el postre. En ello, sentí como me cogían de los hombros y me daban la vuelta, mientras Milton me daba un beso apasionado.

\- Hazlo más tarde. Ahora quiero dormir un poco… a tu lado. – Me dijo con ternura.

\- Mejor dejamos solos a la pareja. – Sugirió Dekker. Todos los demás salieron de la habitación, dejándonos solos. Milton se dirigió a la cama y, quitándose la ropa, se acostó en ella. Yo también hice lo mismo y me acosté a su lado.

\- Te amo. – Dijo, mientras se quedaba casi dormido en el acto. Yo le di un beso en sus labios, notando que ni siquiera se movía.

\- Yo también te amo. – Le terminé de decir, abrazándolo y sintiendo como su cuerpo rozaba con el mío, durmiéndome igualmente.

* * *

Los meses pasaron casi tan rápido como un parpadeo. Mi barriga creció más en todo ese tiempo. Igualmente, tuvimos que irnos moviendo de pueblo en pueblo. A Milton no le gustaba esto, ya que sentía miedo de que me pudiera pasar algo. Lo único bueno, es que parecía que ya la alerta había bajado un poco. Aun así, no podíamos confiarnos. Tenía miedo de que Milton saliera en una de sus _"misiones"_ y no volviera. Cada vez que se iba recordaba las pocas intimidades que tuvimos juntos, después de salir del hospital. Recordaba ese calor que siempre sentíamos cuando estábamos juntos, antes de que perdiera esa sensación ese fatídico día_. "Una sensación que por poco había olvidado"_ Pero, luego del segundo mes, habíamos decidido dejarlo. No quería lastimar a la criaturita que crecía dentro de mí. Él y yo aceptamos con felicidad. Pero, con el paso de los meses, algunas cosas siempre nos faltaban. Víveres que se nos acababan tan rápido como el dinero. Dagmar se había ido la noche anterior, alegando que conocía a alguien que le podía dar un trabajo.

\- No hay nada que comer. Lo siento – Le dije a Dunkel, escuchando gruñir su estómago.

\- Es una lástima. Especialmente por ti. – Me dijo, mientras pasaba los canales de la televisión. En ello, vemos como Dagmar abre la puerta de golpe, asustándonos en el acto.

\- ¿Es que no piensan ayudarme? – Dijo ella, mientras en sus manos yacían bolsas de supermercados con muchos víveres. Rápidamente, Dunkel y yo la ayudamos.

\- ¡Guau! Cuanta comida. Te debieron pagar muy bien. – Dijo Dunkel

\- Sí, claro. – Dijo sin animo Dagmar, mientras escuchaba unos grandes suspiros provenientes de ella.

\- Dagmar, ¿Qué tipo de trabajo te dieron? – Le pregunté calmadamente.

\- ¡¿Que importa el tipo de trabajo que me hayan dado?! ¡Lo único que importa ahora es que hay comida, ¿verdad?! – Dijo enojadamente, denotándose dolor en sus ojos. Supe lo que había hecho y me dolía mucho.

\- ¿Cuántos chicos fueron? – Le pregunté con tristeza. Ella me vio sorprendida y miró hacia otro lado.

\- Fueron 15. Uno por cada hora. – Dijo, mientras veía como comenzaba a sollozar. – Pero no importa. Mientras tú y el bebé estén bien, no importa lo demás. No importo yo. – Dijo, dentándose un poco de locura y tristeza en su voz. Yo me acerqué lentamente a ella y la comencé a abrazar.

\- No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más. Me duele que hagas eso, aun si es para mí bienestar. – Al terminar, ella me miró y cayó en llanto.

\- ¡¿Por qué mi madre no pude ser como tú?! ¡¿Por qué no me cuidó como tú lo haces?! – Gritaba, junto con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

\- Ella no pudo ver la belleza que yo veo en ti. – Le contesté, secándole las lágrimas que empañaban su rostro. Ella me mostró una bella sonrisa.

En ese preciso momento, Milton y Dekker llegaban. Rápidamente Milton se acercó a mí, dándome un beso y un abraso.

\- Bueno, ya que estamos todos reunidos, prepararé la comida. – Dije con entusiasmo, mostrando una sonrisa. Todos ellos se alegraron de mis palabras. Luego de una hora, les serví a todos ellos un delicioso estofado de pollo con arroz y verduras. Cada quien se sentó en un lugar en donde se sintieran cómodos. Milton y yo nos sentamos en la cama, mientras los demás se sentaron en unas sillas armables. Mientras yo cocinaba sola (ya que no quería que me ayudaran y arruinaran el platillo, de nuevo.), ellos se quedaron viendo una película de terror. Pensé que sería muy aterradora, pero no fue así. De hecho, me llamó mucho la atención.

\- Guau. Todavía no puedo creer que el _"malo" _fuera el cadáver que estaba tirado en medio del baño industrial. – Comentaba, mientras comía mi platillo. – Me da lástima por Adam. Espero que el otro cumpla su palabra y lo salve. – Dije, notando que los otros ya llevaban sus platos al lavaplatos.

\- Vanilla, después de esta película hicieron seis más; y sabes una cosa...– Dijo Milton, quedándose en silencio por un segundo. – Yo sigo esperando ver una secuela que le haga justicia. La segunda y la tercera parte fueron increíbles. Pero, de allí en adelante, se perdió la esencia. Hay tantos Plothole (huecos argumentales) que me duele la cabeza al pensar en todos ellos. Para mí, está vivo. Digan lo que digan. – Dijo, parándose y recogiendo mi plato, para llevarlo al lavaplatos. Yo le agradecí el gesto… con un beso. En ello, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi estómago. Al comienzo no le di importancia, ya que era normal. De vez en cuando me daban unos dolores. Pero entonces el dolor comenzó a aumentar, haciéndome gritar. Al mismo tiempo, sentí un líquido caliente resbalar por mis piernas.

\- Milton,… a Vanilla se le acaba de romper la fuente. – Le escuché decir a Dagmar, quien me daba la mano.

\- Pero,… ¡aún faltan dos semanas! – Gritó temeroso. Vi como Dagmar le daba una cachetada, haciéndolo volver en sí.

\- ¿Desde cuándo los bebes siguen los itinerario? – Dijo sarcásticamente. – Como no podemos ir a ningún hospital, llama a la partera. – Le ordenó firmemente. Veo como ella se queda pensativa. – Vaya, conque así se siente estar al mando. – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Milton llamó a la partera y, con exactitud, ella le pidió que me metiera a la bañera con agua, y que estuviera un poquito tibia.

\- Traté de prepararme para este día,… pero tengo un poco de miedo. – Le dije a Milton, con una sonrisa un poco forzada. Él se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

\- Yo también tengo un poco de miedo. Pero, contigo a mi lado, ese miedo no me molesta. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa, dándome la mano. En ello, sentí que los dolores aumentaban. Para suerte mía, la partera no tardó en llegar. Notó mis contracciones eran muy regulares y que en cualquier momento el bebé nacería.

\- Puja, Puja duro. – Decía ella y yo le obedecía. El dolor era fuerte e insoportable, pero sentía que ya faltaba poco. – Una vez más. Puja lo más duro. ¡Ahora! – Gritó.

\- ¡Aaaarrrgh! – Grité, sintiendo un enorme dolor. En ello, escuché un pequeño llanto inundar el pequeño baño.

\- Ya ha nacido. – Dijo la partera. Vi cómo, con una gran rapidez (ya acostumbrada por su trabajo), limpió a la criaturita que salió de mí. – Es una bella niña. – Dijo con alegría. Mi pequeña hija aun lloraba en las manos de la partera, quien la envolvía en una pequeña toalla. Al entregármela ella comenzó de dejar de llorar poco a poco. Vi a Milton, quien lloraba de felicidad como yo. – ¿Cómo piensan llamarla? – Preguntó la partera, quien se limpiaba las manos. Milton y yo nos vimos, ya que no sabíamos que nombre ponerle.

\- Que tal si tú y yo decimos el nombre que teníamos en mente al mismo tiempo Y luego veremos en qué orden lo colocamos, ¿Te parece? – Opinó él. Yo asentí con gusto. Cerré mis ojos y pensé en que nombre ponerle. Asentí a Milton, quien entendió. – Bueno, a las una, dos y tres…– Comenzó a decir y, a llegar al tres, ya quería gritarlo.

\- ¡Cream! – Dijimos Milton y yo al mismo tiempo. En ello, vimos como nuestra pequeña bebita abrió los ojos, viéndonos con ternura. Aunque ella solo duró con los ojos abiertos unos segundos, antes de volverlos acerrar y quedarse dormida, la ternura que emanaba era imposible de narrar. _"Como ver las estrellas en su majestuosidad" _Sentía que volvía a caer en llanto, al igual que Milton.

\- Cream Cream. Podemos tachar uno. – Dije en modo de burla, soltando una risa.

\- ¿Por qué Cream, Vanilla? – Me preguntó Milton.

\- Mi padre se llamaba **Cre**eb y mi madre **Am**ethyst. Quería colocarles las iniciales de sus nombres en ella, como homenaje. Ellos siempre estarán en mí y ahora estarán en ella, Cuidándonos a todos desde el cielo. – Le dije con una gran sonrisa. Yo miré a Milton fijamente, mientras él captaba la pregunta que quería hacerle.

\- Mi madre se llamaba Lizbeth y ella vendía helados en la tienda donde trabajaba. _"The sweet Cream that sells delicious ice creams to us (La dulce Cream que nos vende helados deliciosos)"._ – Decía con una leve sonrisa. – Todos, los que la conocían, siempre le decían Cream de cariño, por Ice Cream (Helado). – Dijo, soltando una carcajada. Ambos nos vinos fijamente y nos dimos un beso.

* * *

La partera ya se había ido y nuestros amigos ya se habían retirado a sus respectivos cuartos. Solo estábamos Milton, nuestra pequeña Cream y yo. A Cream la acomodé en medio de la cama, mientras Milton y yo nos ubicábamos a los lados.

\- Es tan hermosa. – Dijo Milton con una sonrisa.

\- Lo sé. – Refuté su comentario. Mi mano acariciaba su pequeña cabecita, notando que se movía un poco al contacto. – Durmamos, Milton. – Le dije a Milton, acomodándome bien al lado de nuestra hija. Milton también hizo lo mismo.

\- Buenas noches, Sweetness. – Dijo Milton.

\- Buenas noches, Dumb. – Le dije, dándole un beso en los labios.

\- Buenas noches, Cream. Que tengas dulces sueños. – Dijimos al mismo tiempo Milton y yo, apagando las luces del cuarto.

A pesar de todos los problemas y temores que inundaban nuestras mentes, nuestra pequeña Cream era esa luz que disipaba todo eso. _"Una hermosa luz nació hoy… y nuestros problemas desaparecieron por un segundo"_

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_\- ¿Que te pareció? – Le preguntó Malorum55 a Vanilla. Ella se sobaba uno de sus dedos por el ojo._

_\- Dejemos que los otros usuarios den su comentario. – Le respondió al felino, con una bella sonrisa._

_\- De acuerdo. – Dijo alegre, mientras se despedía con un abrazo de Vanilla._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Bueno amigos y amigas, espero que haya sido de su agrado el capítulo. No olviden dejar sus Reviews. Cualquier comentario, idea o sugerencia me la pueden hacer llegar a un MP.

**Notas de autor:**

* Flames y Sapphire son parte de las historia **Diary of Flames** y **Sesión Con la Encantadora Ladrona, Rouge**. Los invito (a aquellos que aún no las han leído) a que las lean.

Sin más que decir: _**"HASTA LA VISTA, BABY"**_

XD Lo siento, no pude aguantar escribir eso.


	6. Un Final Y Un Comienzo

**Capítulo 06: Un Final Y Un Comienzo**

El pequeño llanto de nuestra hija me despertaba del sueño que tenía. Pero, por ella, no importaba cuantas veces tenía que levantarme por la madrugada para consolarla y cuidarla.

\- Ya mi bella y dulce luz. Ya voy a darte tú comida. – Le decía a mi pequeña bebita, mientras levantaba mi blusa para amamantarla. Ella comió durante varios minutos, antes de separarse de mi seno. Le di unas cuantas palmadas en su espalda para que eructara cualquier gas que tuviera adentro. Ella eructó como dos o tres veces, antes de volver a quedarse dormida.

\- Eres tan tierna. – Dije, mientras la acostaba de vuelta a la cama y me acomodaba a su lado. – Mañana será un gran día. – Terminé de decir, quedando dormida en el acto.

* * *

_Mis parpados se abrían. La mañana ya había llegado y yo aún no la había sentido. Bostecé varias veces, hasta que un miedo recorrió mis venas. A mi lado no estaba mi pequeña Cream. Comencé a ver a todas partes y no la veía por ningún lado. Mi corazón latía más rápido a cada minuto. Me paré de la cama y abrí la puerta. El brillo de la luz era fuerte, evitándome ver. Cuando mis ojos se adaptaron al brillo, un terror aún más grande inundó mi cuerpo. Estaba en el lugar donde me destrozaron en cuerpo y alma. Ese lugar donde Irons quito a mis padres de mi lado y por poco destroza mi cordura._

_\- Hey, jefe. ¿Qué tenemos para la cena? – Escuché decir a uno de los compañeros de Irons. Vi como Irons aparecía, llevando consigo un caldero grande en sus brazos._

_\- Para todos ustedes, el chef les ha traído… estofado de bebe conejo. – Dijo, mientras levantaba la tapa del caldero. Mi cuerpo se pasmó al ver quien estaba adentro. Vi a mi pequeña Cream, llorando, rodeada de diferentes verduras y condimentos. – Está un poco cruda, pero no es nada que un buen horno no pueda arreglar. – Decía él estas palabras con alegrías._

_\- ¡No! – Grité, llamando su atención._

_\- No te preocupes, Vanilla. Al igual que con tus padres, te guardaremos un poco para que degustes. – Decía él, con morbosidad. _

_\- ¡No le harás daño! – Le gritaba, pero mi cuerpo aún permanecía petrificado._

_\- ¿Daño? Si quisiéramos hacerle daño de verdad le haríamos lo mismo que te hicimos a ti. – Dijo, mientras comenzaba a soltar unas carcajadas. – La conversación está buena, pero tengo hambre. – Terminó de decir, metiendo de lleno a mi bebita al horno. Grité, pero mi cuerpo aún no se movía. "Todo esto es solo una pesadilla; Y una pesadilla puede desaparecer con un buen sueño" Pensé, mientras cerraba mis ojos. Escuchaba las burlas de Irons, pero yo no le hacía caso. Sentía como las lágrimas se derramaban de mis ojos y se deslizaban por mi cara. Aun con todo eso, seguí pensando que nada de lo que pasaba era real. Al abrir mis parpados noté que me encontraba en mi vieja habitación; La habitación de mi casa. No sabía con qué me encontraría, pero no podía perder el tiempo. Salí de mi habitación y, por el pasillo, llegué hasta las escaleras. Desde allí, escuché muchos murmullos provenientes de la sala. Bajé rápidamente y, al llegar, vi una escena totalmente hermosa. Vi a mi madre, a mi padre, a Milton y a mi preciosa Cream juntos. Todos estaban juntos y en sus caras se denotaba alegría total. Mi madre cargaba a mi pequeña hija y le hacía unos gestos graciosos. Ella, al verme, se acercó a mí. Comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza con su mano, mientras en la otra sostenía con firmeza a Cream. En ello, con la mano que me acariciaba la cabeza, siento que me da un pequeño golpe con el dedo._

_\- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Mom? – Le pregunté un poco enojada, mientras yo me sobaba la mano en donde me golpeó._

_\- Te dije que quería ser abuela dentro de muchos años en el futuro. – Dijo, viéndome seriamente. En ello, su expresión cambio a felicidad, esbozando una sonrisa bella. – Pero ya no importa. Lo importante ahora es que tienes a esta hermosura de niña en tu vida; y ella te dará fortaleza en los días que sientas dolor y sufrimiento, ya que lucharas por ella y ella por ti. – Dijo, entregándomela en mis brazos. Mis lágrimas aún continuaban brotando de mis ojos, pero ahora eran de felicidad. – Ya cariño, ya. Todo estará bien ahora. – Dijo, abrazándonos. _

_\- Me gustaría que estuvieran aquí. – Dije tristemente. En ello, ella se separa de mí y veo como me mira, junto con mi padre, confusos por mis palabras._

_\- Cariño, nosotros nunca te hemos abandonado y nunca lo haremos. – Dijo mi padre, acercándose a mí. – Siempre estaremos contigo. – Terminó de decir, mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. En ello, todos me abrazaron._

_\- Los amo. ¡Los amo mucho! – Grité, mientras caía en llanto de felicidad._

_\- Nosotros también te amamos, Vanilla; cariño; Sweetness. – Dijeron al mismo tiempo las primeras palabras pero, al llegar al nombre, cada quiné me llamó de la manera como le gustaban decirme._

* * *

Mis parpados se habrían lentamente. Mi vista se fijó en la cocina. Allí vi a Dagmar cargando a Cream, mientras le daba un biberón (tetero).

\- ¿Te pasa algo, Vanilla? – Me preguntó preocupada Dagmar al verme despertar.

\- No. Es solo que tuve una pesadilla. Pero, rápidamente se convirtió en un hermoso sueño. – Le respondí con una sonrisa, que me devolvió rápidamente.

\- Eso es bueno. Me levanté temprano y, al pasar por tu habitación, escuché a la bebé llorar. Entré y te vi profundamente dormida. Me dio pena despertarte… – Decía ella, explicándome con todo detalle. –…Pero me acordé que habías dicho que tenías uno o dos biberones preparados dentro de la nevera. Los saqué, los tibié y se lo di. – Terminó de decir. Veo como mi pequeña Cream soltaba el chupete del biberón y hacia unos gestos de inconformidad. Al verla, me paro de la cama y, con cuidado, Dagmar me la entrega en mis brazos. Levanto mi blusa y, a pesar de haberse tomado medio frasco, comenzaba a amamantar de nuevo.

\- A ella no le gusta tomar del biberón. – Le dije a Dagmar. Vi como ella le quitó el chupete al biberón y comenzó a tomarse el poquito de leche que quedaba. Yo quise decirle algo pero, en vez de eso, comencé a reírme. Ella dejó de beber por un segundo la leche y me miró extraña

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó ella confundida, antes de volver a tomarse la leche.

\- Lo que pasa es que lo que lo que bebes es leche materna. – Le dije, cayendo en risas. Vi como escupió la leche. En ello, ella también comenzó a reírse.

* * *

Los días pasaban lentamente, especialmente porque Milton no duraba mucho con nosotras. Él, junto con Dunkel y Dekker, se marchaba a las muchas _"misiones"_ que le encomendaban. Aun así, las pocas horas que pasaba con nosotras no las desaprovechaba ni un solo momento. No le importaba alimentarla, cambiarle los pañales y bañarla. Disfrutaba de todo eso. Veía, en cada momento, que al estar al lado de nuestra hija sus ojos brillaban más de lo costumbre. Estar al lado de nuestra hija le daba fuerza para seguir adelante y buscar un futuro mejor. _"Él sacrificaría su vida por nosotras"_

\- Vamos, Vanilla. Salgamos al parque. – Sugirió Dagmar, mientras veía que se colocaba una peluca y su atuendo era prendas normales. Yo asentí ante su sugerencia y, rápidamente, salimos. Salir era un lujo que muy poco podíamos darnos. A pesar de que se cambiara las prendas y usara distintos tipo de camuflaje, no podíamos confiarnos. Lo más bonito del parque es que había muchos Chao jugando. Muchos de ellos se acercaron a nosotras y, con sonrisas en sus lindos rostros, cantaban. Noté que mi pequeña Cream se alegraba al verlos tan de cerca. Mi sonrisa desapareció al ver como Dagmar miraba al hacia piso con tristeza.

\- ¿Algo malo te pasa, Dagmar? – Le pregunté seriamente. Ella soltó unos cuantos sollozos antes de verme fijamente.

\- Nosotros hacíamos cosas malas y era lo que nos gustaba. – Comenzó a decir, mientras notaba sus ojos llorosos. – Lastimamos a gente inocente por placer y diversión. Matamos por odio y codicia; y… y… – Comenzó a entrecortar las oraciones. Decir esas confesiones le dolía mucho.

\- Milton me contó una parte de lo que hacían. No necesito saber más. – Le dije mostrándole una sonrisa, pero ella negaba con la cabeza.

\- Violamos a muchas chicas. Milton y los otros se divertían con ellas como una o dos horas. Yo, sin embargo, las maltrataba toda la noche. Las ataba con cuerdas en posiciones dolorosa y abusaba de ellas bruscamente. Las hacia sufrir mucho. Muchas de ella me suplicaban piedad y yo les contestaba: _"Pero así se disfruta más". _– En ello, cayó en llanto. Yo sabía que todos ellos debieron haber hecho _"eso"_, y yo pedía perdón al cielo por los actos crueles tomados años atrás. – Luego de mucho tiempo me había dado cuenta que me había convertido en mi padrastro. Pero eso no fue lo peor de todo. Lo peor fue verte caer en las drogas. Ver como la chica que me hacía dudar de mi estilo de vida, y hacia que esos remordimientos salieran a la luz, caía en la perdición. Tratamos de ser firme contigo, pero fallamos. Teníamos miedo de perderte de nuevo. Cuando Milton no aceptaba estar contigo y se marchaba, yo llegaba rápidamente y te convencía de acostarnos juntas. Me dolía estar contigo, ya que pensaba que me estaba aprovechando de tu estado. – Se detuvo por un segundo, limpiándose el rostro de todas las lágrimas que lo empañaban. – Milton me daba las gracias por lo que hacía, ya que era un sacrificio para los dos. – Terminó de decir.

\- Mi vida en ese tiempo no tenía valor. No había diferencia si moría un día u otro. Solo quería dejar de sufrir. – Le dije seriamente. – Pero ahora,… tengo una razón por la que seguir adelante; y tú también estás incluida en ella. – Le dije, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Ella también me sonrió, dándome un abrazo a mí y a Cream.

\- Te amo. – Dijo de manera tierna y calmada, sorprendiéndome. – Ahora me doy cuenta que me he enamorado realmente de ti. Aunque tú nunca me ames para mi es suficiente con solo verte, ya que me siento totalmente segura. – Terminó de decir, separándose de mí. Ahora no sabía qué hacer. Todo lo que sufrió Dagmar fue grande. Vio en mí el amor que deseó en aquel entonces.

\- Dagmar…– Comencé a decir, pero me detuve. _"La verdad es que no sé qué decir"._ Ella miró hacia el suelo con tristeza. –…los días que no esté Milton con nosotras, puedes dormir conmigo y Cream. – Dije viendo como ella alzaba la mirada y esbozaba una sonrisa. – Es que nos sentimos muy solas. – Terminé de decir, mientras soltaba unas carcajadas.

\- Gracias. – Dijo en un tono poco audible, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

* * *

Los días seguían pasando como si fueran en cámara lenta. Milton pasaba las tardes con nosotras pero, casi todas las noches, se tenía que marchar. Como se lo había prometido a Dagmar, ella dormía con nosotras. Todas las veces, en las que me levantaba en la madrugada para alimentar a Cream, notaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Te ves tan tierna. – Dije, mientras sobaba mi mano en su cabeza. Ella estaba de medio lado y, al sobarla, se mueve quedando boca arriba en la cama. Como a ella no le gustaba dormir con piyama, yo aceptaba que durmiera desnuda a nuestro lado. Unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos al ver parte de su cuerpo. Notaba varias cicatrices de quemaduras en su torso, más diferentes cicatrices de diferentes cortes. Cerca de su intimidad había un tatuaje de mariposa, pero en sus alas estaban escritas, un poco ilegibles, las palabras: _"Insert the instrument of pleasure here. (Inserte aquí el instrumento de placer)". _Ahora me sentía mal al pensar que lo mío fue una suerte comparada con otras. Para mí fueron 7 días de dolor. Para otras fueron 38 días (no sé por qué tenía ese número en mi mente); y para muchas más han sido años o décadas de sufrimiento, donde aún siguen sufriendo. – Ahora estas a salvo. – Dije, mientras le daba un beso en su frente y la arropaba con las sabanas.

\- Vanilla. – Dijo en susurro, alegrándome que soñara con algo bueno (sin importarme que fuera).

* * *

\- ¿Quién es la bebita más linda que existe? Eres tú. – Decía Milton con voz chistosa, mientras cargaba a Cream. Yo les preparaba el almuerzo. Dentro de dos horas se marcharían y durarían dos días afuera. Afuera de la habitación de encontraba Harvey, haciendo una llamada importante.

\- Dentro de unos minutos estará lista la comida. Es sopa de fideos con arroz. – Les decía alegremente. Me senté un momento en la cama, junto a Milton. Me encantaba verlo jugar con nuestra linda y hermosa bebita.

\- Todo lo que sea cocinado con tus hermosas manos será siempre un manjar. – Comentó con alegría, sin dejar de jugar con Cream. Vi como Harvey colgó su teléfono y entró a la habitación, mostrando una expresión de desilusión. Milton también lo notó y, dándome a Cream en mis brazos, se acercó a él. – ¿Pasa algo? – Le preguntó seriamente.

\- Milton, hablé con un juez amigo mío y me dijo que aunque entregáramos todas las pruebas y tú declararas contra el comisionado Jon Loeb…– Se detuvo por unos segundos, dando unos suspiros. –… te toca, de todas maneras, cumplir una sentencia en la cárcel. – Terminó de decir. Vi como Milton quedó estupefacto ante las palabras dichas por Harvey. Yo sentí terror al escucharlas.

\- ¿Cuántos… cuantos años me darían? – Preguntó, denotándose miedo en su voz.

\- Máximo… 20 años. – Le respondió, apartando la mirada. – Lo siento. – Terminó de decir. Milton me vio, y vio a nuestra hija, antes de ver de nuevo a Harvey.

\- Si eso es lo que merezco, yo…– Comenzó a decir Milton, pero no pudo ya que Dunkel colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

\- Y si todos nosotros aceptáramos parte de los cargos, ¿Cuántos años le darían? – Dijo Dunkel con una sonrisa.

\- Chicos, yo no quiero que ustedes estén implicados. Todo esto fue mi culpa desde el primer momento en que dejé que Irons Loeb me tendiera la mano; Obedeciendo a los pedidos y tareas que él me encomendaba. – Decía con culpa Milton, mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Harvey, no me has contestado. – Refutó Dunkel.

\- Sé que es malo pero si usamos unas lagunas legales, le darían de 5 a 10 años. – Dijo seriamente.

\- Bueno, ya oyeron. 5 años en la cárcel no se escucha nada mal. – Comentó Dagmar, con una gran sonrisa.

\- Es cierto. Cinco años pasan rápidamente cuando tienes gente que te ama afuera, esperándote. – Mencionó Dekker.

\- Chicos…– Dijo Milton sorprendido.

\- Eres nuestro líder y, aun antes de Vanilla, te preocupabas mucho por nosotros. Ahora, déjanos ayudarte a ti. No queremos que estés mucho tiempo separado de las personas que amas con el alma. – Terminó de decir Dunkel. Vi como unas lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Milton (y de los míos) por las acciones tomadas por sus compañeros. _"Compañeros no. Familia"_

\- Bueno…– Comencé a decir, con unos suspiros. –… creo que ya es hora de comer. – Le dije, viendo como sonreían. Serví los platillos y, uno a uno, los fui pasando. Todos ellos degustaron y me felicitaron, haciéndome sentir un poco avergonzada. Vi, con dolor, como Milton y todos los demás se marchaban. Tenía miedo de no volverlo a ver. A pesar de mis rezos, sabía que todo podía pasar. Que cosas malas podrían pasarnos mientras durmiéramos o descansáramos un poco. A él y a los demás (sin contar a Harvey) los buscaban por todo el estado y en dos más. No podíamos movernos mucho. A Milton no le gustaba que yo saliera a comprar las cosas, pero era la única que no estaba fichada por la policía. _"Supongo que Irons nunca le habló de mí a su hermano mayor"._

-No, Vanilla. Yo iré a comprar las cosas. – Me dijo el firmemente.

\- Milton, no seas dumb. No quiero que te reconozcan y te ataquen. – Le decía también firmemente. – No quiero perderte. – Terminé de decirle, con un tono un poco triste.

\- Tranquila, Sweetness. Todo estará bien. – Terminó de decirme, con una gran sonrisa. Él me besó a mí, y a Cream, antes de irse. Luego de eso, las horas habían pasado. Un miedo recorría mis venas y escuchar llorar a Cream no es que fuera de ayuda para calmar mis nervios. Dagmar y los demás también estaban un poco preocupados. Ellos querían salir a buscarlo, pero era muy arriesgado. Si los veían a todos juntos más fácil era que los reconocieran.

\- Allí viene. – Dijo Dagmar desde la puerta de la habitación. Vi entrar a Milton, quien parecía tener la mirada perdida.

\- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! – Le grité, mientras me acercaba a él. – ¡Me tenías a mí, y a todos, muy preocupada! – Le gritaba, alzando más la voz. En ello, veo como vuelve en sí y comienza a acariciar a Cream; luego me mira a mí y me da un beso de pasión. No sabía por qué lo hacía, y en el beso sentí preocupación. – ¿Dónde están las compras? – Ahora le preguntaba tranquilamente.

\- Yo… yo… ¡lo siento! – Gritó él, mientras se arrodillaba frente a mí. – el dinero me lo gasté en… en… el casino. Sí, el casino. – Dijo estas palabras, pero yo dudaba de ellas por su tono de voz. – Pensé que no era suficiente y tuve esa estúpida idea de apostar y tener más. Pero lo perdí todo. Perdóname. – Dijo, Mientras comenzaba a llorar. Yo sentía lastima por él. Si lo que decía era verdad, lo gasto con buenas intenciones. _"Unas ideas tontas, pero con buenas intenciones"_

\- Está bien, Milton. La próxima vez no seas un idiota y al menos llámanos. – Le dije, alejándome un poco de él. Me sentía un poco decepcionada por lo que hizo. No teníamos casi nada de dinero, igual que víveres, y él perdía ese poquito que nos quedaba.

\- Tenemos un poquito de hambre. Vanilla, ten y compra las cosas. – Escuché decirle a Dagmar. Yo me acerqué a ella, quien me mostraba el dinero en su mano. – Esto es lo que quedó del trabajo de la vez… solo tómalo y compra. – Terminó de decir, mientras ella tomaba en sus brazos a Cream. Al salir de la habitación, Milton me siguió hasta las escaleras del motel.

\- Milton, quédate aquí. – Le dije firmemente. – Ya te perdiste mucho tiempo. No quiero que ahora si te pierdas de verdad. – Terminé de decirle, con un poco de enojo en mi voz.

\- Realmente lo siento. Siento haberlos preocupado mucho. – En sus palabras se denotaba culpa y dolor. Yo me acerqué a él y lo abracé fuertemente.

\- Milton, no me molesta que hayas perdido el dinero. Lo que me molesta, y me da rabia, es que te fueras y no avisaras a nadie. Tenía miedo de que algo te hubiera pasado y nunca más te hubiera vuelto a ver. Eso me habría partido mi corazón en dos. – Le dije, separándome de él y dándole un beso. – Vuelvo enseguida, dumb. – Terminé de decirle, con una sonrisa. Él me la devolvió y regresó a la habitación con donde yacía nuestra preciosa hija.

\- ¡Te amo, Sweetness! – Gritó desde la puerta de la habitación, haciéndome sentir un poco avergonzada por su declaración, y a la vez feliz.

* * *

Sin poder creerlo, ya había pasado un mes y 15 días. Mi pequeña Cream crecía poco a poco. Adoraba tenerla cada minuto a mi lado, y más si estaba junto a su padre. No sé por qué pero, desde el día que desapareció esas horas, ahora trataba de pasar más tiempo con ella. Siempre le decía a ella palabras dulces y tiernas.

\- Tú serás la niña más linda que jamás conoceré. Serás idéntica a tu hermosa mamá…– Decía estas palabras en un tono gracioso, viendo como nuestra pequeña Cream mostraba unas lindas sonrisas. –… también he notado que te gustan los Chao. Tal vez, algún día, tengas a un amigo Chao que te quiera bastante, ¿Verdad mi hermosa bebita? – Terminó de decir, mientras le daba muchos besos.

\- Milton, tenemos que irnos. – Le dijo Dekker. Noté como Milton ni siquiera le había prestado atención. – ¡Milton! Ya tenemos que irnos. – Le refutó Dekker, quien lo cogía del hombro.

\- Solo dame 5 minutos más. – Le pidió Milton, quien no dejaba de acariciar a Cream.

\- No. Tenemos que irnos de una vez. No podemos llegar tarde. – Dijo firmemente. Vi como Milton apartó la mirada, sintiendo tristeza.

\- Adiós mi pequeña y hermosa Cream. – Terminó de decirle, mientras le daba un beso en la frente. – Adiós, Sweetness. – Se despidió, dándome un beso en mis labios. La verdad, es que no sabía por qué la actitud de él era ahora así. Tal vez alguien pudo reconocerlo y, con el miedo de que lo atrapen, se ocultó durante esas horas; ya que yo aún era reacia a aceptar que _"apostara en un casino"_ fuera la verdad. Había algo en sus ojos que me hacía dudar de esas palabras. Aun así, no podía darle más vueltas al asunto.

\- Tranquila Vanilla, el volverá. Él lo hará por ti y por Cream. – Le escuché decir a Dagmar, sorprendiéndome. Realmente ni me di cuenta de en qué momento entró.

\- Lo sé. – Le dije con una sonrisa.

* * *

Eran como las 4:15 am, cuando pasó. Sabía que hora era ya que no tenía mucho que me había levantado para alimentar a Cream. Sentí como habrían la puerta de golpe. Vi como Dagmar se tiró de la cama y, al levantarse, apuntaba un arma que se encontraba debajo de esta. Pero, rápidamente la bajó. Eran Milton y los demás, quienes en sus rostros se denotaban alegría y felicidad.

\- ¡Maldita seas, Milton! ¡¿Por qué carajos hiciste eso?! ¡Casi me das un infarto! – Le gritó Dagmar enojada, mientras se escuchaba el llanto de Cream. Yo también me sentía un poco enojada por el susto que nos dio.

\- Libre. – Dijo, dejándonos confusas. Vi como él se acercó a mí, abrazándome y besando a nuestra hija. – Muy pronto seremos libre de cualquier cargo. – Dijo con alegría absoluta, mientras me comenzaba a besar apasionadamente. Quedé pasmada por esas palabras salidas de su boca. No podía creerlo.

\- Dime que no bromeas. – Dije, para saber que no era mentira.

\- Tengo los datos e informes finales que Harvey me pidió. Tengo todo para hacer que Loeb, y todos los policías corruptos que lo siguen, caigan en las manos de la justicia. – Decía él con felicidad, mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. – Al fin podremos dejar de huir. – Terminó de decir, viéndome fijamente con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Dios. – Dije, mientras lo abrazaba. Notaba como nuestra pequeña Cream dejaba de llorar y soltaba unas cuantas risas. Ella también disfrutaba del momento de alegria.

\- Todo va a ir para mejor, se los aseguro. – Dijo Dagmar con alegría, mostrándonos el pulgar levantado.

\- Gracias, Dagmar. Pero… ponte una bata, ¿Quieres? – Le pedí, ya que estaba totalmente desnuda.

\- Como si ellos ya no hubieran visto nada. – Refutó, pero aun así obedeció mi petición.

\- Y, ¿entonces qué? ¿Llamamos a Harvey? – Le pregunté, separándome un poco de él.

\- No. Aún no. Él piensa que está siendo seguido de cerca por Loeb. Nos dio una fecha específica para llamarlo y así lo haremos. – Me dijo seriamente. – Pero no importa. Y falta poco. Tú y Cream estarán bien. – Terminó de decir esbozando una sonrisa.

\- De aquí en adelante será todo para bien. – Terminé de decir mientras le daba un beso en la frente a mi hija.

* * *

Esos tres días de paz, en los que Milton y los demás no salieron a ningún lado, fueron los mejores después de mucho tiempo de huir con la intranquilidad que nos daba que nos atraparan. No teníamos miedo de que nada malo nos pasara. Ya todo estaba mejorando para bien. Milton no se separaba ni un centímetro de nuestra pequeña Cream. Incluso llegue a sentir celos, ya que solo me la daba para alimentarla.

\- No te levantes, Vanilla. Yo la alimentaré con el biberón. – Dijo Milton, bostezando un poco. Eran como las 2:00 am.

\- Está bien. – Dije estas palabras casi como un susurro. Vi como él le daba el biberón a ella, sin que ella se incomodara. _"Tal vez solo aceptaba el biberón con su papá"_ Pensé. Luego de unos minutos ella terminó de tomarse todo el biberón. Milton de dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para ayudarle a expulsar los gases que pudieran tenerle. Luego de eso, se acostó de vuelta en la cama.

\- Mañana vendrá Harvey. Mañana será el inicio de una nueva vida. – Decía Milton con cansancio.

\- Yo te esperaré. Esperaré los años que te den de cárcel. Te esperaré siempre. – Le dije, mostrándole una sonrisa.

\- Eso es muy bello. Gracias. – Me dijo, notando como sus parpados se cerraban.

\- Buenas noches, Dumb. – Terminé de decir, mientras cerraba mis parpados y me quedaba dormida con una sonrisa.

* * *

Harvey había llegado a primera hora, como Milton había dicho. Él miró los datos recolectados en su portátil y, esbozando una gran sonrisa, se alegró totalmente de lo que sus ojos veían.

\- Al fin, luego de muchos años, van a caer. – Decía felizmente. – Milton, gracias por todo el esfuerzo que has hecho. La verdad es que no podía creer el día que me llamaste y me pedias ayuda. – Dijo seriamente.

\- Perdí a Vanilla una vez y sentí que lo había perdido todo. Cuando ella volvió desde el más allá, sabía que tenía que hacer lo correcto. No permitiría que nada malo le volviera a pasar. Y, ahora, tengo a una linda hija a la que también debo proteger con mi vida. – Dijo seriamente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Me alegra mucho que lo hubieras hecho. Muchas personas dejaran de sufrir ante las injusticias de esas malas personas. – Terminó de decir Harvey.

\- Y ahora, ¿Qué pasará? – Pregunté a Harvey. Esa duda de que hechos acontecerán después de este día yacía en mi mente.

\- Ahora llamaré a un amigo mío, quien nos explicará y se encargará de ayudarme con el caso. Luego, Milton y los demás tendrán que declarar contra el comisionado Loeb. Luego de eso, esperar que él no trate de lastimarnos, ya que tendrá las manos atadas frente a todos los medios. – Me respondió, mientras acariciaba a mi pequeña Cream.

\- Gracias. – Fue lo único que pude decirle.

\- Bueno, esto hay que celebrarlo. Aquí tengo unas cervezas light. – Dijo Dagmar con entusiasmo, con cuatro botellas de cervezas en sus manos. Milton, Dunkel, Dekker y ella las tomaron. Harvey dijo que no le gustaba mucho la cerveza, pero agradecía el gesto. En ese instante, el celular de Harvey comienza a sonar. Él deja de acariciar a Cream y lo contesta.

\- Hello? – Contestó con una sonrisa. En ello, veo como su sonrisa desparece, mientras en ese mismo instante su piel palidece. – No me llames, yo te llamaré. – Fue lo único que dijo, mientras colgaba y tiraba su celular al piso y lo destruía. Él se sentó en la cama y comenzó a sollozar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté preocupada por la actitud que tomo en menos de un minuto.

\- Saben en qué pueblo estamos. – Dijo sin rodeos. Mis ojos, y el de todos, se abrieron al escuchar esto. Todos estábamos sorprendidos. – Además, tienen secuestrado al amigo del que les conté. Quieren todos los datos y te quieren a ti. Si no los entrego, él morirá. – Terminó de decir, mientras caía en llanto.

\- ¿Por qué no nos intentan atrapar de una vez? – Preguntó Dagmar, y era verdad. _"Si ellos sabían dónde estábamos, ¿Por qué no nos buscaban?"_

\- Supongo que no quiere llamar la atención de nadie y explicar el porqué de toda esta locura. – Explicó él rápidamente. Vi a Milton totalmente pensativo, hasta que se acercó a Harvey.

\- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? – Preguntó Milton seriamente.

\- Él quiere que mañana le demos una ubicación. Luego, yo te entrego, junto con los datos. Pero sé que no nos dejará ir con vida. – Dijo Harvey con dolor en su voz. – Ahora que las cosas parecían ir bien… empeoran. – Terminó de decir, mientras las lágrimas brotaban por su rostro.

\- No permitiré que nadie más muera por mí. – Dijo Milton firmemente. Esas palabras dichas por él me rompían el corazón. Una parte de mí estaba feliz de lo que quería hacer, pero otra no. Él estaría dispuesto a dar su vida para redimirse de todas las cosas malas que hizo en su vida. Todas esas cosas de las que se ha arrepentido de haber hecho alguna vez.

\- Milton, no…– Comenzó a decir Harvey, pero Milton colocó su mano en su hombro, interrumpiéndolo.

\- Yo ahora tengo mucho que perder, pero sé que es lo correcto. Además, sé que ellos no me dejaran ir solo, ¿Verdad? – Dijo, mientras veía a Dunkel, Dekker y a Dagmar con una sonrisa.

\- No te equivocas. – Dijeron todos a la vez, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Milton. Sin embargo, yo comencé a llorar. Mi alma y mi consciencia gritaban desde lo más profundo. Mi dolor era fuerte. Sabía que podía perderlos a todos. _"Todo lo que se ha hecho ha sido en vano"_

\- Vanilla, sabes qué debo hacerlo. – Me dijo dulcemente Milton al oído.

\- Lo sé, pero…– No podía terminar esa frase. Me dolía demasiado. En ello, Milton me dio un beso apasionado. Cuando terminó, me miró fijamente con una gran sonrisa.

\- Lo único que me importa es que tú y Cream estén seguras. Eso es todo. – Terminó de decirme, dándonos un abrazo a nosotras. Al separarse, fijó su mirada en Harvey. – Tenemos que preparar todo para mañana, hay que ponernos en marcha. – Dijo seria y firmemente. Vi como todos ellos comenzaron a salir de la habitación –. Pero antes… lo siento Vanilla. – Dijo, mientras vi como cerró la puerta de la habitación y le puso seguro.

\- ¡Milton, déjame salir! – Le grité, mientras movía las cortinas de la ventana y lo veía.

\- No. Sé que eres capaz de seguirnos. No quiero nada malo te pasa. – Me contestó con tristeza.

\- Por favor. – Dije en suplica, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

\- Te amo, hasta luego. – Dijo, mientras se comenzaban a marchar todos.

En ese momento, un dolor comenzaba a recorrer por mis venas. Los iba a perder. Iba a perder a mi toda mi familia, de nuevo. Iba a perder a aquellas personas que eran tan importantes en mí existencia. Todo ese dolor le llegó a mi pequeña Cream, quien comenzó a llorar. Por mucho que la meciera, alimentara o jugara, permaneció gran parte del día triste. Sus ojos no reflejaban esa bella luz que iluminaba mi alma. Aunque también podía ser que, con todo el dolor que rodeaba mi cuerpo y mente, no era capaz de ver ese brillo. Llamé a administración pero Milton fue inteligente. Les pagó para que no me abrieran las puertas. Pero había una especie de clausula. _"Si ellos no venían en tres días, podían dejarme libre"._ Tan solo con escucharla mi angustia aumentó en proporciones enormes. Al ver el reloj de la habitación pude vislumbrar que eran las 3:00 pm. También noté que mi pequeña Cream se estaba quedando dormida. Sin más que hacer, seguí su ejemplo.

\- Trataré de dormir. – Me dije a mí misma, mientras cerraba mis parpados. Sentía como me dormía casi al instante.

* * *

_Disparos por todos partes. "Bam, Boom, Bam, Boom" Charcos de sangre se formaban con rapidez en todo el suelo. El llanto de un bebé se escuchaba de fondo ante toda esa terrible escena. Las risas morbosas y más disparos. El fin estaba cerca y yo lo sabía._

* * *

Me desperté súbitamente. Mis parpados ya se habían abierto antes de darme cuenta. Escuchaba el seguro de la puerta desbloquearse. Un miedo recorrió por poco tiempo mi cuerpo hasta que lo vi. Era Milton, junto con Dagmar a su lado. Levanté con cuidado a nuestra hija y la llevé hasta donde estaban ellos. Noté que en el reloj decían ser las 10:00 pm. No me había dado cuenta de todo lo que había dormido, junto con mi hija.

\- Pensé que no vendrían. – Dije en voz baja, tratando de no despertar a Cream. Milton la acarició y la tomó en sus brazos.

\- Estábamos comprando unas cosas. Puede que sepan en que pueblo estamos, pero no lo conocen como yo. Se lugares en donde conseguir buenas cosas sin que jamás lo descubran ellos. – Dijo, también en voz baja. Saqué mi cabeza un poco y pude vislumbrar a Dunkel, quien tenía un arma de alto calibre. Sabía que no podía detenerlos, ya habían tomado una decisión y llegarían hasta el final de las consecuencias. Vi como Milton le daba a Cream a Dagmar, quien la cogía con el más cuidado posible. – Ya te llevo los biberones. – Dijo suavemente.

\- De acuerdo. Los esperaré. – Le terminó de decir, mientras comenzaba a marcharse.

\- Espera. ¿Por qué te la llevas? – Le pregunté a Dagmar, quien se detuvo y me mostró una sonrisa.

\- Milton te lo explicará. – Dijo, viéndome fijamente.

\- De acuerdo. Ha, debes saber que es posible que muy pronto se despierte, ya que durmió todo la tarde y parte de la noche. – Le informé, viendo como asentía ante mis palabras. Milton me pidió entrar a la habitación, obedeciéndole rápidamente. Ya adentro, me pidió qué me sentara en la cama.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Milton? – Le pregunté temerosa. Pensé que quería aprovechar cada minuto con nuestra hija… si las cosas seguían con su curso.

\- Es que…– Tomó un gran suspiró y me miró directo a los ojos. – Es que quiero pasar esta noche contigo. – Dijo suavemente estas palabras. Sentí un calor recorrer mi cuerpo. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos íntimamente.

\- Milton, yo…– Comencé a decir, pero me detuve. No tenía palabras en mi mente para negarle su proposición.

\- Vanilla, quiero hacer el amor contigo. Si mañana no salen las cosas bien, quiero disfrutar una noche más a tu lado. – Dijo, con una súplica donde se denotaba cariño y amor en sus palabras.

\- Sí. Quiero estar contigo. – Le respondí, mostrándole una sonrisa. Él también sonrió, mientras comenzábamos a besarnos.

\- Déjame llevarle primero a Dagmar los biberones. – Dijo, separándose de mí y saliendo de la habitación con los biberones en sus manos. Mientras tanto, yo rápidamente me dirigí al baño y me eché agua en la cara para refrescarme. Me sentía nerviosa, y a la vez feliz, por lo que iba a pasar. Salí del baño y ahí estaba él. Él me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa. Yo se la devolví, acercándome lentamente a él. Ya frente a él, lo comencé a besar. Mientras nos besábamos sentía sus manos recorrer mis hombros, quitando lentamente mi vestido. Ya estando en ropa interior, yo le devolví el favor. Le ayudé a quitarse su chaqueta y sus pantalones. Ambos estábamos en ropa interior, viéndonos de frente. Sentí un poco de vergüenza.

\- Estás igual de hermosa. Cómo siempre. – Dijo acariciando mi cintura de manera suave. Yo me acosté rápidamente en la cama, desnudándome completamente. Él también hizo lo mismo y se puso encima de mí. – Te amo, Sweetness. Te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón y mi alma. – Dijo con cariño, mientras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de amor puro.

\- Yo también te amo. Pase lo que pasé, siempre te amaré hasta el final. – Le dije con cariño, mientras las lágrimas también brotaban de mis ojos. En ello, mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente, comenzamos a hacer el amor.

* * *

Eran las 3:53 am. En ese momento fue cuando nos detuvimos. Ya no había fuerzas en nuestros cuerpos para continuar con lo que hacíamos. No paramos casi ni un solo momento, a pesar del dolor que sentían nuestros pulmones y músculos. Jadeábamos bastante y nuestra respiración era agitada. Nos veíamos y una sonrisa era esbozada por nuestros rostros, los cuales se besaban apasionadamente.

\- Siempre que estoy contigo ha sido espectacular. La primera vez o la última, esa sensación no ha cambiado. – Dijo, jadeando un poco por el cansancio. Aun así, noté una mirada de culpa en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunté colocando mi mano en su rostro. Él me miró con una expresión un poco seria.

\- No usamos protección. Creo que nos dejamos llevar por el momento. – Dijo, mientras bajaba la mirada con culpa.

\- Milton,…– Comencé a decir, alzándole el rostro para que me viera directo a los ojos. –…No me importa. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Yo aceptaré cualquier destino que nos toque. – Le dije con una gran sonrisa, acariciándole el rostro.

\- Si es así…– Dijo, siendo él quien me acariciaba el rostro ahora. –…Quiero que me prometas que si, por cualquier motivo, algo malo llega a pasarme… tú continuarás adelante. – Dijo estas últimas palabras seriamente. Yo quedé estupefacta ante esto. – Quiero que sigas. Te enamores y vuelvas a comenzar. Me dolería mucho verte, desde donde sea que termine, sola y aún atada a mi recuerdo. Eso me partiría el alma. – Terminó de decirme seriamente, dejando de acariciar mi rostro.

\- Milton, yo no sé si…– Antes de que pudiera terminar esa palabra, soy interrumpida por un beso apasionado dado por él.

\- Prométemelo, por favor. – Me suplicó con los ojos llorosos. No quería decirlas pero, al verlo así, no quería tampoco lastimarlo

\- Te… lo… prometo. – Dije con dolor. Estas palabras me dolían. _"Realmente me duelen"_

\- Gracias. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa. En ello, se paró de la cama y se puso los pantalones.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Le pregunté.

\- Quiero terminar esta noche durmiendo al lado de las dos personas que más amo en el mundo. – Me respondió felizmente. Él salió y rápidamente, en menos de un minuto, entró con nuestra pequeña Cream en sus brazos. Él se acostó y acomodó bien a nuestra bebita en medio de nosotros.

\- Debió ser molesto para Dagmar despertarse y volver a tratar de dormir. – Dije, mientras acariciaba con cuidado Cream. En ello, veo como Milton suelta una carcajada en voz baja.

\- ¿Dormir? Dagmar no ha podido dormir en toda la noche. – Me decía, mientras unas pequeñas carcajadas salían de él.

\- ¿Por la bebé? – Le pregunté apenada. Sin embargo, el me negó con la cabeza.

\- Su habitación queda al lado de la nuestra, y las paredes son algo delgadas. – Dijo, y tan solo con decir esas palabras capte su mensaje. En ese preciso momento, me sentí sumamente avergonzada. – Sabes, esto me recuerda cuando estábamos en Soleanna. Eran casi las 6:00 am y no habíamos descansado en toda la noche. De repente, Menly entró y, con rapidez, nos echó un balde de agua fría. Me agarró de los hombros y, mirándome fijamente, me gritó: _"Quiero dormir de una maldita vez"._ – Dijo Milton, quien parecía aguantarse las ganas de reír. – Ella era un bello cisne pero daba miedo absoluto. – Terminó de decir, mientras soltaba unas cuantas carcajadas, en voz baja. Yo también recordé eso y, al igual que él, solté varias carcajadas.

\- Recuerdo que al día siguiente ella trajo a alguien. Aun no sé si era un chico o una chica, por todos esos pirsin y el estilo del cabello. Pero, como si fuera una competencia, no recuerdo en cuál de los dos cuartos gritó más en toda esa noche. El de ella o el nuestro. – Dije, sintiendo vergüenza por esa anécdota, mientras no dejaba de reírme, junto a Milton. En eso, vemos como nuestra preciosa Cream bostezaba. Nos quedamos callados, para no despertarla. Ambos nos vimos y le damos un beso en la frente a nuestra hija.

\- Buenas noches, Cream. – Dijimos al mismo tiempo en voz baja, notando como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, llenándonos de felicidad. En ello, nos acomodamos y tratamos de dormir lo poco que quedaba de la noche.

* * *

Él día llegó más rápido de lo previsto. Los vi desde las 8:00 prepararse para la confrontación. Tenía miedo y no lo negaba. Lo único que pude hacer fue prepararles algo para el desayuno. No quería que se fueran con el estómago vacío. Les preparé a todos un bistec en su salsa, con papas (patatas) asadas al vapor. Pero (especialmente) a Milton también le preparé su postre favorito. Un pastel de queso crema. _"Ese postre que nos unió en un principio". _Lo vi casi devorarlo, mientras su cara articulabas gestos de placer.

\- Si quieres más tienes volver sano y salvo. – Le dije, mientras trataba de aguantar las ganas de llorar. Sin embargo, él no me contestó nada. Solo me miró y me sonrió. _"No sé qué puede significar esa sonrisa. ¿Un adiós o un volveré?"._

Todos ya estaban casi listos. Mientras los demás llevaban consigo varios cartuchos de pistolas y de subametralladora, Milton llevaba en su espalda la escopeta que usó para rescatarme de las manos de Irons.

\- Ha sido divertido. Supongo que es el final. – Comenzó a decir Dagmar, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No hables así. Milton lo conseguirá. Ya lo veras. – Dije firmemente.

\- Vanilla, meceré la pena luchar por ti y Cream. – Dijo, notándose los ojos un poco llorosos. En ello, me da un pequeño beso en los labios, el cual se sintió casi igual a los que me daba Milton, y le da un beso en la frente de Cream, y se separa de mí. Noto como su mirada la fija hacia Milton. – Ojalá no te hubiera conocido. – Dijo en broma, señalándolo con su dedo. Ella se acercó y colocó sus manos en la cara de Milton. – Ser una drogadicta, al borde de la muerte, era mucho más cómodo. – Al terminar, le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Era la primera vez que veía, con mis ojos, que Dagmar besara a un chico (aunque fuera Milton) en todo este tiempo. Ella se alejó de Milton, en dirección a la puerta. – Nos vemos en el infierno. – Terminó de decir.

\- Dagmar…– La llamé, viendo cómo se detenía súbitamente y me miraba a los ojos. – Si vuelves… Milton y Cream dormirán hoy en tú habitación, y tú y yo haremos el amor. – Le dije con una sonrisa. Vi como ella se quedó pasmada ante mi proposición. Noté como una sonrisa se vislumbraba en su rostro.

\- Solo te digo que no me detendré en todo la noche. Incluso llegará el momento en el que te quedes dormida y yo continuaré. – Dijo, mientras caía en risas. Todos los demás también rieron ante su declaración. Yo me sentía apenada por lo que acababa de insinuar, pero no me importaba. _"Ella también hizo mucho por mí. Merece una recompensa". _

\- Bueno, es tiempo de irnos. – Dijo Harvey seriamente. Yo los vi a todos y no pude aguantar las ganas de llorar.

\- Ya, Sweetness. De alguna manera todo saldrá bien. No puedo prometerte que volveremos, pero… puedo prometerte que tú estarás bien. – Me dijo tiernamente Milton. – Adiós. Cream. – Dijo él, con los ojos llorosos y dándole un beso a nuestra hija. – Adiós, mi dulce Sweetness. – Terminó de decirme.

\- Adiós, mi gran y bello Dumb (tonto). – Le dije, dándole un gran beso apasionado. – Adiós chicos. Cuídense mucho. – Les terminé de decir.

\- Lo haremos. – Dijeron todos los demás a la vez. En ello, todos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al parqueadero del motel. Allí, vi cómo se marcharon en el auto de Harvey. Tenía miedo y sabía en el interior que algo malo pasaría; Pero trataba de no escuchar a mi subconsciente. _"Solo quiero que vuelvan"._

* * *

Dos horas habían pasado. Dos horas de angustia y dolor. Una angustia y preocupación que aumentó al escuchar una pequeña explosión proveniente del centro del pueblo. Mi cuerpo temblaba y el llanto de mi pequeña Cream solo servía para empeorar la situación. Aunque mi mente trataba de negar que tal vez no fueran ellos, mi corazón lo sabía. Los minutos pasaron y las sirenas de policías y bomberos no se hicieron esperar. Cuando ya no sabía que podía pasar, un golpe fuerte se escuchó en la puerta. Sentí como mi corazón aceleró más de lo que estaba. No sabía qué hacer. Me dijeron que no le abriera la puerta a nadie.

\- ¡Vanilla! – Escuché el grito de dolor de Milton. Escuchar se voz me hace esbozar una sonrisa. Lo había logrado. De alguna manera, lo había logrado. Corrí con cuidado hacia la puerta y la abrí. Pero un terror me invadió al verlo. Un terror que por poco me hace desmayar. Mis ojos lo veían a él… herido gravemente. Gran parte de su chaqueta estaba manchada de sangre. La mancha principal se encontraba cerca de su estómago. Yo quise ayudarlo a llevarlo a la cama pero él se negó.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Dónde están los demás?! –Le pregunté alterada, porque si él estaba así… no quería imaginarme como estarían los otros.

\- Ya no hay nadie más, creo. – Me contesto con lágrimas en sus ojos. – Fue casi una masacre. Apenas llegaron dispararon a matar. Tratamos de defendernos y salvar al amigo de Harvey. Dekker fue el primero en caer. Luego fue… Dagmar. – Al oír su nombre las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. – Uno de los malditos compañeros de Loeb le dio a un barril inflamable y este estalló, junto con todos los demás. Vi como los cuerpos de ellos se quemaban. – Decía con angustia y denotándose adolorido por el destino que les tocó. – Después, uno de los líquidos le quema medio rostro a Harvey y Dunkel va y le ayuda. En ese instante, una pared nos separa. De allí, ya no sé si sobrevivieron. Yo salí por una escotilla de ventilación. Vi cómo todo el almacén se incendió y explotó. Lo peor fue ver que Loeb seguía con vida y se marchaba como si nada. – Terminó de decir enojado. Yo me acerqué a él y le di un beso.

\- Todo estará bien. Te vas a poner bien. – Le decía para calmarlo, pero él negaba con la cabeza.

\- Vanilla, mírame. Tengo un agujero grande cerca del estómago y mi pelaje se ve muy pálido. Se reconocer un cadáver perfectamente. Solo te quiero decir que…– No pudo terminar su frase, ya que comenzó a escupir sangre. – Ves. Ya no me queda mucho. – Refutó él.

\- No, tú te vas a mejorar. – Le dije, mientras lloraba, junto con mi hija quien también no dejaba de llorar.

\- Vanilla, quiero que te alejes lo más que puedas. Vete… ehh… no sé…– Comenzó a verse pensativo. –…a la estación de buses. No tenemos dinero, así que lo único que se puede hacer es pedir es un milagro. – Termino de decirme, mientras tocia sangre.

\- Milton, yo no puedo…– Quería negarme a dejarlo.

\- Me lo prometiste. Pasará lo que pasara, tú continuarías con tu vida. Tienes que hacerlo… por Cream. – Me dijo, interrumpiéndome, en suplica. – Otra cosa, pásame una caja que hay debajo de la cama. – Me pidió. Yo le obedecí y le saque una especie de maletín. Vi como lo abrió y una jeringa grande, con un líquido verde dentro, estaba en su interior.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Le pregunté confusa por ese contenido.

\- Soy demasiado orgulloso. – Dijo seriamente. Me di cuenta a que se refería, asustándome.

\- No lo hagas. No te mates. – Le supliqué, mientras más lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

\- Vanilla, voy a morir y no quiero darle el placer a Loeb de haberme matado. – Me explicó, mientras se incrustaba la aguja de la jeringa en su brazo derecho. Vi como él quiso introducir ese líquido en su cuerpo pero titubeaba al hacerlo. Yo coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro, dándole confianza. Él me miró, con culpa en sus ojos, mientras introducía ese líquido en sus venas. – No tengo mucho tiempo. Así que quiero que mis últimas palabras sean… Vanilla, Cream, las amo con toda mi alma. – Me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Nosotras también te amamos. – Le dije, mientras me acercaba a su rostro y le daba un beso. _"Un beso de despedida"_. Él también me lo dio, y a Cream. Yo comencé a salir de la habitación. Y cerré la puerta. No quería ver su cuerpo comenzar a convulsionar ni nada por el estilo. En cualquier momento comenzaría a decir palabras incoherentes. Pero, para mí, sus últimas palabras siempre serán: _"Vanilla, Cream, las amo con toda mi alma."_

\- ¡No! – Escuché gritar dentro de la habitación. Quería entrar y estar a su lado hasta el último momento, pero sabía que él nunca me lo perdonaría. – ¡Aléjate de ellas! ¡No te atrevas a tocarlas! ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi pequeña Cream! ¡No te lo permitiré! – Gritaba como loco, mientras escuché como cayó de la cama. Quería con toda mi alma volver a entrar, pero me comencé a marcharme. Tenía una promesa que cumplir.

* * *

Todos en la terminal de buses estaban asustados. Tuvieron miedo cuando escucharon la explosión. Pero a mí no me importaba. Solo estaba allí, sentada y sin dinero. Lo único que tenía en mis manos eran las pocas cosas que mantuve lista para sacar de la habitación. Un pequeño morral con las cosas de Cream y unas prendas mías; Además, tenía en mis piernas el pastel de queso crema qué le había preparado a Milton. Solo le quedaban tres porciones. Pero la verdad, esperar un milagro era casi imposible. Pero cerré mis ojos y pedí al cielo que pasara.

\- Perder a alguien querido puede ser doloroso. – Escuché decir a mi lado, haciendo que abriera los parpados inmediatamente, asustándome. – Crees que todo estará bien y solo con desear que las cosas permanezcan igual piensas que se mantendrán así. – Seguía diciendo ese muchacho (Quien no denotaba más de 30 a 35 años) alto y delgado con cabello castaño y patillas, que usaba un traje marrón con corbata y camisa azul claro; ausentándome más. Pensaba que en cualquier minuto diría algo como _"Estas detenida por complicidad"_ – Los ves a todos irse para siempre y te preguntas: _"¿Cómo puedo continuar cuando lo he perdido todo?"_ – Dijo estas últimas palabras con dolor, y sentía que las decía de verdad. – Entonces me digo a mí mismo: _"Se lo debo a todos los que me querían y sabían que esa era la única solución"_ – Terminó de decir, notando que sus ojos se ponían un poco rojos. Notaba como esos ojos, con iris café, parecieran que quería llorar. En eso, gira su cabeza y me mira fijamente. – Lo siento. – Dijo, aterrorizándome. Sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba, y aún más al verlo pararse de la silla. – Realmente lo siento. – Seguía diciendo, pero vi que se sobaba las manos sobre su cabeza, despeinándose. – Soy idiota. Mírame, hablando de mis problemas y asustando esta pobre madre. Realmente soy idiota. – Decía, mientras se le veía avergonzado. – Te pido disculpa. Yo también sentiría miedo si alguien empezara a hablar sin sentido a mi lado. – Dijo, pesando en lo que había hecho.

\- No Problem. – Le contesté, dejándome ahora confusa. Vi como el metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacaba varios papeles y folletos.

\- Le compré todo esto y le averigüé lo que me pidió, y no sé presentó. Que malagradecido. Y lo peor es que no me dan reembolso. – Dijo, tirando los papeles a mi lado. – Mira, allí hay un boleto de autobús para el pueblo Green Peace (Paz Verde). Si quieres tómalo, ya que no lo necesito. – Terminó de decir, mientras se comenzaba a marchar. Pero, vi como retrocedió y me vio directo a los ojos. – Sabes una cosa, ¿Puedes regalarme una rebanada de ese pastel? – Me pidió sin dejar de sonreír. Yo se lo di. No sabía si se lo daba para que se fuera o porque no me parecía alguien peligroso. Él lo devoró rápidamente y en cara había expresiones de placer. – Qué delicia. Gracias. – Dijo agradecidamente, mientras esta vez sí se marchaba. Tuve miedo de coger esos papeles, pero dejé de lado ese temor. Al cogerlos vi el boleto del asiento del bus, junto a diferentes folletos de casas del pueblo. Noté como un boleto de lotería, de Rings and Emeralds, caía al suelo. Al cogerlo, y darle la vuelta, me sorprendo de las palabras que tenía escrita. _"Tómalo de mi parte, Sweetness"_. No podía creer lo que mis ojos leían, ya que no podía ser verdad. Se parecía mucho a la letra de Milton.

\- No puede ser. Es imposible. – Me dije a mí misma. Miré la hora en la que fue hecho el boleto de lotería y vi la hora que era actualmente. No tenía más de 10 minutos de haber sido hecha. _"Una muy mala coincidencia"_

\- _"Pasajeros del bus 10245, con destino a Green Peace, por favor aborden inmediatamente. El bus partirá dentro de 5 minutos." _– Repitió tres veces el megáfono de la terminal. Recogí todos los papeles y folletos y, sin pensarlo tanto, fui directo hacia el bus. Lo abordé y me senté en el asiento que marcaba el boleto. Quería gritar y llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte de ahora en adelante.

\- Mamma, ho deciso! Vado in autobus! Non mi piacciono gli aerei! (¡Mamá, ya lo decidí! ¡Me voy en bus! ¡No me gustan los aviones! ) – Le escuché gritar a un señor en el pasillo, quien hablaba por celular. Él se sentó a mi lado y, con facilidad, se le denotaba enojado. – Quello che poi vado in città, acquistare un biglietto aereo e attendere il tempo di volo sarà lo stesso di andare in autobus. Ciao Ciao! (Lo que me tarde en ir a la ciudad, comprar un boleto de avión y esperar la hora del vuelo, será lo mismo que irme en bus. ¡Adiós!) – Colgó el teléfono, pero su voz despertó a mi pequeña Cream, quien lloró inmediatamente. Yo la calmé rápidamente, volviéndola a dormir. El señor me miró apenado. – Lo siento tanto. – Me pidió disculpas el señor.

\- No se preocupe. Todos tenemos problemas en la vida. – Le dije sin emoción. Seguía pensando en cómo todos lo que me rodeaban se habían ido, y las frases dichas por el muchacho seguían en mi mente. En ello, escuché el gruñir del estómago del señor, quien se denotó apenado. – Tome un pedazo. Lo necesita. – Le dije mientras le entregaba una rebanada de pastel de queso crema, mostrándole una sonrisa para parecer educada. Él lo cogió y comenzó a degustarlo. Noté como abría los ojos y masticaba lentamente el pastel.

\- ¿Quién hizo esto? – Me preguntó seriamente.

\- Fui yo. – Le contesté seriamente.

\- En serio, es una maravilla. Realmente es una delicia. – Me alagó, terminándose su pastel. – Sabes una cosa. Yo tengo una pequeña pastelería en Station Square, y me gustaría que trabajaras allí. Aunque la pastelería no pasa por su mejor momento, ya que hay muchas cuentas que pagar y otras cosas, es un buen lugar ya que todos nos tratamos como familia. Sé que no nos conocemos, pero esa pequeña rebanada me demuestra que tienes un talento innato para preparar postres. ¿Qué dices? – Me preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Apenas lo conocía. Era la primera vez que lo veía. Podía ser una trampa o algo peor. Pero en él no sentía ninguna clase de sensación rara o de advertencia. El mundo estaba plagado de gente tan oscura donde su sonrisa era su arma más letal; pero en él no sentía eso. _"Este debía ser el milagro esperado"_

\- Acepto, señor…– Dije, pero no sabía su nombre para terminar esa oración.

\- Boddy Valastro, a su servicio. – Me dijo Cortésmente.

\- Gracias. Mi nombre es Vanilla y esta es mi pequeña hija, Cream. – Dije con una sonrisa. En eso, el acarició a mi pequeña hija en su cabecita, con mucho cuidado para no despertarla. Miré por la ventana y sentía que, de alguna manera imposible, Milton había ayudado a que todo esto me estuviera pasando ahora mismo. _"Este milagro es gracias a él"_

* * *

Las horas pasaron. Ya era muy de noche cuando llegamos al pequeño pueblo. A pesar de que no se viera nada muy claramente, por la oscuridad, se notaba que era un lugar muy pacífico y lindo. Le había dicho a Boddy que no tenía a donde ir, sorprendiéndolo y dejándolo un poco confuso. Aun así, él me ofreció hospedaje en la casa de su madre. Aunque él no viviera allí, ya que vivía en Station Square, tenía copia de las llaves según me había contado.

\- Mamma, sono a casa (Mamá, ya llegué). He traído compañía. – Dijo, mientras entrabamos a la casa. Noté que era muy linda y bien decorada.

\- Estoy en la sala, viéndome las noticias. – Se escuchó decir. Fuimos a la sala y allí estaba. Veo a la televisión y noto como daban una repetición de una noticia que me hizo sentir dolor. Mis ojos veían como la presentadora hablaba del hallazgo del cuerpo de Milton, a quien se le culpaba del incendio en la fábrica. En eso, mostraban a comisionado Loeb quien sonreía ante las declaraciones que daba acerca de cómo una mala persona moría y el mundo estaría más seguro. Tenía ganas de gritar a todo pulmón que todo lo que decía era mentira. – Ese tipo me da muy mala espina. Siento que todo lo que dice es pura mentira. Ese joven no pareciera ser todo lo que menciona. – Comentó la madre de Boddy.

\- ¡Todo lo que dice sobre Milton son mentiras! – Grité, ya que no podía más con el dolor. Ellos se quedaron viéndome sorprendidos. Yo agaché la mirada y sentí como mis lágrimas se resbalaban por mi cara. En ello, mi rostro fue alzado por la madre de Boddy.

\- Por qué no nos cuentas más. – Me pidió con una gran sonrisa. Yo asentí con la cabeza, ya que quería dejar salir todo el dolor reprimido que yacía dentro de mí. Les comencé a contar todo la verdad. Cuando terminé de contarles, ellos no podían creerlo.

\- Lo siento tanto. – Me dijo Boddy, mientras se pasaba la mano por sus ojos.

\- oh, ahora ya estas a salvo. – Dijo la madre de Boddy, dándome un abrazo.

\- Apenas tenga dinero para irme, yo me…– En ello, veo como Boddy y su madre me niegan con la cabeza.

\- Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo necesario. – Me dijo con una gran sonrisa la madre de Boddy.

\- Gracias. – Fue lo único que pude decirles. Vi como ellos prendían el televisor.

\- Boddy, aun cuando tengas a una excelente cocinera y pastelera, las deudas con el banco son muchas. Todo el esfuerzo de tu difunto padre, por el negocio que fundo, se perderá por culpa de ese contador. Nos robó todos nuestros ingresos sin que nos diéramos cuenta. – Decía con dolor.

\- Desearía que un milagro pasara ahora mismo. – Dijo Boody sin emoción. Yo vi que estaba mencionando los números de la lotería Rings and Emeralds. Mis ojos definitivamente no podían creer lo que veían. Los números en pantalla eran los mismos que tenían el boleto. Había ganado la suma de medio millón de dólares. Yo me acerqué a ellos y les mostraba una gran sonrisa.

\- Creo que nuestros problemas se solucionaran rápidamente. – Les dije, mostrándole el boleto. Boddy lo cogió y, al ver a la pantalla, no podía creerlo. – Todo irá para bien de aquí en adelante. Tengo ese buen presentimiento. – Les terminé de decir, mientras le daba unos besos a mi pequeña Cream. No sé cómo, pero el destino nos estaba ayudando. – Milton. – Dije, ya que pensé en él y una gran sonrisa salía de mí. _"Definitivamente Milton tenía algo que ver con todo esto, de algún maravilloso modo."_

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_\- ¿Estás llorando? – Le preguntó Vanilla a Malorum55, quien rápidamente se pasó la mano por los ojos._

_\- No, no, no, no, no…– Decía Malorum55, negando firmemente. En eso, Vanilla lo vio seriamente, arqueando una ceja. – Bueno, sí. – Aceptó el felino un poco avergonzado. – ¿Qué esperabas? Aunque para algunos el capítulo no dé para llorar, y los entiendo, yo tuve que escribir todo esto y pensarlo muy detalladamente. ¡Rayos! Lloro cada vez que veo Titanic. Spoiler, se ahogan y aun así me duele ver las escenas finales. – Terminó de decir._

_\- No tienes que sentir pena por tus emociones. Es mejor mostrarlas que evitar que salgan. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa esbozada en el rostro de Vanilla._

_\- Tienes Razón. Bueno, nos vemos en el capítulo final. – Le dijo el felino._

_\- Adiós, Malorum55. – Se despidió la coneja, mientras se marchaba del lugar._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Bueno amigos y amigas esto es todo por hoy. No olviden dejar sus Reviews. Sin más que decirles los espero para el capítulo Final y el EXTRA.

Que tengas todos ustedes un buen día.


	7. Seguir Adelante Es Duro

Bueno amigos y amigas aquí está el capítulo final. Léanlo y disfrútenlo al máximo.

* * *

**Capítulo 07: Seguir Adelante Es Duro.**

El silencio reinó durante unos minutos. Mis lágrimas se derramaban sobre mi cara. Sentía que cada vez que le contaba mi pasado a alguien el peso que yacía sobre mis hombros disminuía.

\- Y, ¿Qué pasó luego? – Me preguntó Blaze, notando una que otra lágrima brotaba de sus ojos.

\- En resumen, solo seguí adelante como le había prometido a Milton. – Le contesté, sintiendo dolor al pronunciar estas palabras. Aun así, veía en los ojos de la felina que esa corta respuesta no era suficiente. Solté un suspiro antes de continuar. – Parte del dinero que gané lo usé para comprar esta casa. Necesitaba un bonito lugar para darle un hogar a nuestra hija. 183 245 dólares con 25 centavos me costó esta bonita casa. Curiosamente, estaba en el folleto. 352 452 dólares fueron al negocio de Boddy, para pagar las cuentas. Teóricamente, en los papeles, el 30% por ciento del negocio me pertenece. El resto lo he usado para subsistir y en una cuenta bancaria para cualquier emergencia. Tengo más días libres en el trabajo, pero hay veces que no los uso. No me siento mayor a nadie en el trabajo. – Le dije, pero sentía que aún había dudas en su mente. – Blaze, Cariño, ¿por qué no me dices que quieres que te conteste? – Le pregunté para que fuera más fácil.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué pasó con la cafetería de tus padres? – Dijo seriamente.

\- Bueno, eso es rápido de contar. Volví cuatro años después de todo el incidente. Necesitaba unos documentos, entre ellos mi diploma de graduación. Lamentablemente, mi padre había pedido una hipoteca al banco para unas mejoras en el local. A los dos meses adquirieron la propiedad por incumplimiento en los pagos. Todo lo que había allí fue donado o votado. _"Todo recuerdo con mis padres se perdió para siempre. Sus caras, al igual que la de Milton, solo yacen en mi mente, donde se borran lentamente con el paso de los años"._ – Me detuve por un segundo, tratando de recuperar fuerzas para continuar.

\- Y Menly, ¿Ella te extraño? – Me preguntó Blaze.

\- Extrañar es _"poco"_. Cuando fui a la universidad, para recuperar mis papeles, en un gran muro donde colocaban publicidad de diferentes tipos, me vi. Había cientos de avisos con mi rostro. _"La has visto. Llamen de una vez, por favor"._ No podía creerlo. Ella me extrañó mucho. Se sorprendió de escuchar mi voz. Ella, desde Soleanna, vio las noticas y no creyó nada de lo que decían. Yo le conté todo y escuchaba, desde el otro lado del teléfono, como caía en llanto. No podía creer lo que me había pasado. Ella me contó que no logró quedarse con el puesto. Estaba tan concentrada en que fue de mí, que no pudo continuar. Aunque me contó que inauguró una pastelería, con ayuda de su prometida. – Yo solté una carcajada, ya que no podía imaginar que ella se comprometiera tan rápido. – De hecho, la navidad pasada nos invitó a pasar las fiestas. Cream estaba maravillada con lo que veía. – Le dije con una sonrisa.

\- Pero, ¿No te dio miedo volver a Carcer City? ¿No te dio miedo que alguien te reconociera y te atacara?– Me preguntó temerosa Blaze. Yo la miré, mostrándole una sonrisa.

\- No. Lo que pasa… es que Harvey también sobrevivió. – Dije, mientras veía como ella abría los ojos, sorprendiéndola. – Unos meses después de haberme instalado en el pueblo, supe que él aún seguía con vida, aunque la mitad de su rostro quedó casi destrozado. Llevó todas las pruebas contra Jon Loeb y, con mucho esfuerzo, logró demostrar su culpabilidad. Él trató de suicidarse como un cobarde, pero falló. Ahora cumple una condena de tres cadenas perpetuas. Pero lo mejor fue que, una vez apresado, todos los policías que lo seguían se retiraron. _"Era eso o enfrentarse a cualquier cargo en su contra"_. Harvey había logrado limpiar la basura de la ciudad. – Solté un suspiro y continué. – el día antes de irme, lo vi. Daba un discurso en el centro de la ciudad. Decía: _"Que, a pesar de todos los problemas, todos nosotros podíamos enfrentar al mal"._ En ello, sé que me vio. Él se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, antes de continuar. Dijo: _"Aunque nos enfrentemos al mal con toda nuestra alma, sabemos en el interior que podemos perder y morir en el acto. Pero, es mejor morir intentado dar un futuro mejor a los que queramos que vivir bajo el miedo constante. El dolor será fuerte pero, en el fondo, sabremos que hicieron lo correcto". _– Terminé de decir.

\- ¿Hablaste personalmente con él? – Me preguntó ansiosamente. A pesar de que hubo partes más fuertes de mi vida que no le conté, sé que ella se los podía imaginar. Ella era muy lista y madura para su edad.

\- No. Por mucho que quisiera no lo hice. No quería escucharlo decir que Dunkel había muerto o si estaba vivo. Sé que suena egoísta pero realmente no soportaría saber la verdad luego de mucho tiempo. Así que me fui y volví al pueblo. En esa ciudad ya no había nada para mí. _"Ya no había una razón para quedarme"._ – Terminé de decir, sollozando un poco.

\- ¿Alguna vez le has contado a Cream algo sobre su padre? – Me preguntó, con un poco de culpa en su voz.

\- Cuando estábamos en el parque, ella miró a los otros niños y me preguntó: _"¿Mami, Porqué yo no tengo un papi?"._ Yo casi lloro en ese instante. No sabía que decirle. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía contarle la verdad. Así que yo le dije: _"Tú papi murió por una enfermedad. Pero, aun así, sé que a él le hubiera encantado estar a tu lado. Él te amaba"_ – En eso, lloré por unos segundos. Vi como Blaze se quedada pasmada ante mis palabras, mientras una lágrima se resbalaba por su cara. – Yo pienso decirle toda la verdad algún día. Pero, aún falta demasiado para eso. Cada día tengo miedo cuando crezca lo suficiente y le cuente. No sé si me odiará por ocultarle la verdad o por no ser sincera. – Seguí llorando, hasta que sentí un abrazo por parte de Blaze.

\- Ella lo entenderá. Ella no puede odiarte porque te ama mucho. ¿Le dolerá? Sí. Pero le dolerá menos que no saber la verdad. – Me dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

\- Mami, ¿Pasa algo? – Escuchamos decir en la puerta. Giramos nuestras cabezas y vimos a Cream, quien bostezaba un poco por el cansancio.

\- Ehh…– Comencé a titubear, hasta que una excusa se ideó en mi mente. – Blaze tuvo una pesadilla y, junto con la preocupación de no poder volver a su mundo, se sintió muy mal. Yo vine a consolarla por un rato. – Le dije ya que, en cierta manera, era verdad.

\- Tranquila, señorita Blaze. Yo tengo la confianza de que volverás antes de que te des cuenta. – Dijo Cream, con mucha confianza en su voz.

\- Sí, tienes razón. – Comentó Blaze con confianza, mientras hacía brotar las llamas sus manos, apareciendo la gema que resguardaba. – Sé que volveré. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. En eso, la gema roja brillo, mientras una llamarada de fuego nos rodeó por uno segundos. Blaze esbozó una sonrisa grande en su rostro. – Ya puedo volver. Puedo volver inmediatamente…– Decía con alegría, mientras temblaba de la emoción.

\- Que bien. – Dijo con tristeza Cream, mientras sus ojos se denotaban llorosos. Blaze lo notó e hizo desaparecer la gema con sus llamas.

\- Puedo irme mañana después del desayuno. Sería muy descortés irme ahora. – Le dijo a Cream, mientras caminaba hacia ella. Cream rápidamente la abrazó, mientras unos sollozos salían de ella.

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – Preguntó tiernamente Cream, pero vi como Blaze mostraba gestos de un poco de inconformidad. _"Aún no está acostumbrada a todas las emociones que dejó de lado"_

\- Of course. Eres mi mejor amiga. – Dijo de manera sincera, mientras se dirigían a la cama. Allí se acostaron, junto con Cheese que llegaba. Yo las arropé y les di un beso en la frente a todos. – Gracias, Vanilla. No sé si hubiera podido volver a dormir con esa preocupación en mi mente. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Mi mami siempre sabe cómo consolar a los que se sienten tristes. – dijo Cream, quien ya comenzaba a quedarse un poco dormida.

\- Es verdad. Ella es una gran madre. Buenas noches. – Terminó de decir Blaze, quien cerraba sus parpados. Yo salí de la habitación y me alegré de la escena que veía. Todos dormían con tranquilidad.

\- Yo también debo hacer lo mismo. – Me dije a mí misma, mientras cerraba con cuidado la puerta.

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Mis parpados se habrían. Ya debían ser 6:00 am (por la luz del amanecer) y no me había dado cuenta en que momento me había quedado dormida. Solo recordaba que Cream quería verse una película pero el sueño le había ganado, junto con Cheese. Yo me paré del sofá y me dirigí a la cocina. Pero, antes de llegar, escuché unos ruidos. Yo me asomé con cuidado y vi que Cream con Cheese preparaban el desayuna.

\- Hay que apurarnos, Cheese, Okasa (madre) despierte en cualquier minuto. – Decía con ánimo Cream, quien servía jugo de naranja en un vaso. Noté unas tostadas un poquito quemadas junto con un tazón con cereal con leche regada a su alrededor. Cream, siempre que podía, me ayudaba a cocinar. Pero, sin mí a su lado,… a veces dejaba uno que otro desastre. Yo sonreí y me devolví al sofá con cuidado. No quería estropear la sorpresa. A los pocos minutos, sentí sus pasos.

\- Buenos días, mami. – Le escuché decir, mientras yo fingía despertar. – Cheese y yo te hemos preparado el desayuno. – Decía ella con orgullo en su voz.

\- Ohh, gracias cariño. – Le dije, mientras comía lo que me había preparado. – Está exquisito. – Le dije porque, aunque no estuviera perfecto, era verdad.

* * *

En la panadería no había tanto movimiento. Habíamos terminado los pedidos de pasteles o postres del día siguiente. Pero, así era la vida. Había días buenos y días no tan buenos.

\- Muy buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo…? – Comencé a preguntar al escuchar la puerta abrirse pero, al ver quien era, me detuve. – Dunkel. No pensé verte tan rápido. – Dije sorprendida de que estuviera aquí.

\- Yo tampoco, pero no pude evitar las ganas. – Me dijo un poco apenado.

\- Vanilla, creo que debes tomarte la tarde libre. – Me dijo Boddy, quien se quedó viendo a Dunkel. – Tienen mucho de qué hablar. – Me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- De acuerdo. – Le dije, mientras me quitaba mi delantal y salía del local. Dunkel me pidió que habláramos en su casa. Yo acepté con gusto. Tomamos un taxi y este nos llevó a las afueras de la ciudad, en los suburbios.

\- Bonita casa. – Le dije al verla. Sencilla y confortable.

\- Gracias. – Me respondió feliz. Nos dirigimos al comedor y allí nos sentamos. Nos miramos durante unos minutos sin decir nada, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía el valor de comenzar hablar. Al no soportar la presión, me decidí a comenzar.

\- Dunkel…– Comencé a decir.

\- Lo siento. – Me interrumpió, mientras comenzaba a sollozar. – Siento todo el dolor que te causamos. Sabíamos lo que pasaría y lo que tú sufrirías. – Me decía, notando las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. – Pero era lo correcto. Si no lo hacíamos…– Comenzó a jadear, con respiraciones agitadas. Yo me levanté y lo abracé.

\- No tienes que pedirme perdón. – Le comenté, mientras yo caía en llanto. – Sabía en el interior que eso pasaría. Pero, no era malo soñar con que las cosas hubieran salido mejor. Yo pensé que tú y Harvey habían muerto. – Le decía, mientras comenzaba a limpiarme las lágrimas. – Yo te pido perdón porque, al saber que Harvey estaba vivo, no tuve el valor de hablar con él y preguntarle si tú estabas vivo. – Le decía, pero vi como el negaba con la cabeza.

\- Harvey fue a mi celda y me dijo que tenía información sobre ti. Sin embargo, yo me negué a escucharle. Tenía miedo de que me dijera que habías muerto y que encontraron tu cadáver quien Dios sabe en qué estado. Tenía miedo, Vanilla. – Me dijo con dolor en sus palabras.

\- ¿Cómo fue que tú y Harvey sobrevivieron? – Le pregunté, ya que ha sido la pregunta que yacía en mi mente desde que supe el destino de Harvey.

\- Yo ayudaba a Harvey a levantarse, luego de que el ácido le dio en el rostro. En eso, una pared colapsó y nos separó de Milton. Creímos que moriríamos en ese momento. Pero, por suerte del destino, el piso en el que nos encontrábamos colapso un poco, mostrándonos un pequeño túnel de alcantarillado. No arrastramos por las porquerías y salimos a muchos metros de la fábrica. No quisimos ir al motel, ya que no podíamos arriesgarte. Cuando vimos las noticias temíamos lo peor de tú destino, y el de Cream. – Decía con tristeza.

\- Yo le prometí a Milton que seguiría adelante, pero…– No pude terminar de decir esa frase. Sentía mucho dolor. – No he podido. Realmente he tratado. Me pidió que volviera a comenzar y que me enamorada de nuevo. Que no me quedara atada a su recuerdo, pero no puedo. Pretendientes no me faltan, te lo puedo asegurar. Muchos de ellos son buenas personas, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Lo que me duele más es no tener ni una foto de recuerdo sobre el pasado que amé. – Le decía, mientras mis lágrimas se resbalaban de mis ojos a mi cara.

\- Vanilla, sígueme. – Me pidió cortésmente. Yo le obedecí y, lentamente, nos dirigimos al garaje. Al entrar, quedé pasmada.

\- Es… es…– Titubeaba. No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

\- Sí, es la moto de Milton. – Me dijo con una sonrisa. Yo corrí y la abracé. Él nunca me había dicho que le había pasado a su preciado vehículo. – Milton me había dicho que la dejó donde un mecánico. Cuando fui libre, traté de recuperarla. El mecánico jamás la vendió, aun sabiendo sobre su muerte. – Noté como soltó varios suspiros. – Mi sueño era encontrarte, ver que estuvieras bien y entregártela. – Me dijo un poco alegre.

\- No podría aceptarla. Son tantos los recuerdos que me traen. Me duele mucho. – Dije, mientras recordaba todos esos recuerdos con Milton. Tantos lugares a los que me llevó. _"Incluso una vez quisimos hacerlo encima de ella, pero nuestros movimientos bruscos nos hicieron caer y esta nos cayó encima, lesionándonos un poco". _Pensé, y por poco soltaba una carcajada.

\- Lo sé. Pero sabes que a él le hubiera encantado que la tuvieras. Imagínate a Cream manejándola. – Dijo, mientras soltaba unas cuantas risas. Yo también reí un poco, pero no era porque me imaginaba la imagen.

\- El año pasado hubo una exposición de motos en el pueblo. Ella se subió en una de ellas y, como tenía gafas oscuras, daba un poquito de gracia verla (ver portada Sonic Universe #23). – Dije, cayendo en carcajadas durante unos segundos. Luego, cuando me detuve, lo miré seriamente. – Aun así, no puedo. No aún. – Le refuté con un poco de tristeza.

\- Entonces, ¿eso significa que yo la guarde hasta que tú la quieras de vuelta? – Me preguntó Dunkel.

\- Sí. – Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- En ese caso, te tengo otra cosa. – Me dijo, mientras comenzaba a buscar en unas cajas selladas. En ello, veo como saca dos cuadros enmarcados. – Tómalos. – Me dijo, tendiendo su mano. Yo los cogí y, al verlos, caí de nuevo en llanto. _"Un llanto de felicidad"_

\- ¿Cómo? – Le pregunté.

\- El mecánico me dijo que vio cómo se le cayó a Milton. Cuando quiso avisarle ya era tarde, ya que se había marchado. – Me contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Veía esas dos fotos y no lo podía creer. Eran las fotos de mi cumpleaños donde estaban mis padres, Milton y yo; y una con Milton, Dunkel, Dekker, Dagmar y yo. _"Como una gran familia juvenil"._

\- Gracias. Muchas gracias. – Le dije, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

\- Cariño, ¿Estás en casa? – Escuché llamar desde afuera del garaje.

\- Estamos en el garaje, mi vida. – Respondió Dunkel, con un tono cariñoso. En menos de un minuto, una salamandra antropomórfica rosada entro en el garaje. Consigo cargaba a un pequeño bebé camaleón.

\- Buenas tardes. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gena Combs. – Se presentó cortésmente.

\- Buenas tardes. Yo soy Vanilla. – Le respondí igual de cortes. Sin embargo, vi cómo se sorprendió al oír mi nombre.

\- Te encontró. Eso es maravilloso. – Dijo, mientras me abrazaba con cuidado, ya que no quería despertar al bebé. – Gracias. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por Dunkel. Él siempre habla de ti y de cómo los salvaste de todas las cosas malas que cometían. – Me dijo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. – Qué descortés soy. Mira, te presento a nuestra preciosa hija. Se llama… Vanilla. – Dijo, ahora sorprendiéndome a mí.

\- Es un bonito nombre. – Le dije, mientras acariciaba mi mano sobre la cabecita de su bebé, quien no denotaba más del mes.

\- Yo era su terapeuta en la cárcel. Todas las cosas que me decía y de cómo se sentía, especialmente por el remordimiento de todas sus acciones ilegales. Durante ese tiempo me fui enamorando de él. – Me decía, notándosele un poco apenada y sonrojada. – Tuve que dejar de ser su terapeuta para poder iniciar una relación con él. Hace como seis meses a Dunkel le dieron libertad condicional, con un poco de ayuda por parte de Harvey. Yo estaba feliz, ya que él estaría en el nacimiento de nuestra hija. – Decía con orgullo. – Ahora planeamos la boda, aunque yo soy la que hago todo el trabajo. – Dijo seriamente, mientras veía directo a los ojos de Dunkel. Vi como él se aterró un poco, temblando.

\- No es mi culpa. Cada vez que te doy una opinión tú la no la aceptas. – Le refutó, viéndola seriamente, pero se notaba que aun temblaba. Gena soltó un suspiro y le mostró una sonrisa.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón. Es que quiero que todo sea perfecto. – Dijo de manera cariñosa, acercándose a Dunkel. En eso, se comenzaron a besar.

\- Bueno, yo me retiro. – Les dije, ya que no quería incomodar a nadie. Ellos se separaron e impidieron que me fuera.

\- No. Tú te quedas para el almuerzo. Quiero que me cuentes cómo ha sido tu vida desde entonces. – Me dijo Dunkel, mientras me dirigía de vuelta el comedor. Allí me sentó.

\- Bueno, la comida estará dentro de unos minutos. – Dijo Gena con una sonrisa en su rostro. En ello, ella le entrega su hija a Dunkel. Durante varios minutos vi a Dunkel ver a su pequeña hija, donde en sus ojos se denotaban amor y cariño.

\- Me recuerdas a Milton cuando cargaba a Cream. – Le dije, sintiendo unas ganas de llorar.

\- La verdad es que nunca sentí que algún día llegaría a la faceta de padre. Pero mírame. – Dijo, soltando unas cuantas carcajadas. En menos tiempo del que pensé, Gena ya estaba sirviendo la comida. Durante todo el almuerzo hablamos de nuestras vidas. Él me contaba sobre toda la rehabilitación psicológica y física que pasó en los últimos años (y de los cuales aún continúa). Yo le conté sobre cómo fue adaptarme a una nueva vida en un pueblo desconocido. Le conté sobre mi trabajo y de lo bien que nos iban. También les hablé sobre mi preciosa Cream. Les hablaba sobre cómo ha sido su vida. Sobre su habilidad de poder volar, la cual descubrió no hace más de un año atrás.

\- Yo temblaba el día que saltó y, al mover sus orejas, la vi elevarse. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Por poco me desmayo. – Les decía, mientras ellos prestaban total atención a mis palabras. – Poco a poco ha ido mejorando sus habilidades. Pero, lo más bello, es que ella dice que cuando vuela a gran velocidad siente una sensación increíble recorrer su cuerpo. – Dije entre sollozos. – Me recuerda a mí cuando iba sobre la moto de Milton. – Seguía sollozando un poco, mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. – A pesar de ser tan pequeña, su gusto por la aventura es grande. Me ha dado muchos sustos, pero que puedo hacer. Es mi hija, pero también la de Milton. Tiene lo mejor de ambos. – Dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, mientras las lágrimas caían por mi cara. Me dio pena esto, ya que los hice llorar. _"Pero que puedo hacer. Es lo que siento"_

* * *

Toda la tarde pasó rápido. Cuando menos lo pensé, ya eran como las 5:00 pm. Tenía que volver a casa, junto a mi pequeña hija. Al irme, les prometí que volvería y que traería a Cream.

Luego de que cogí el tren y me dirigí directo a la casa, vi a Cream con Cheese. Ellos estaban en el parque, jugando alegremente.

\- ¡Mami! – Gritó Cream con alegría al verme, quien rápidamente corría hacia mí.

\- Sabía que te encontraría aquí de camino a casa, mi preciosa Cream. – Le dije, dándole un fuerte abrazo. – Vamos a casa. – Le dije, mientras ella asentía con una bella sonrisa.

\- Of course! – Dijo con entusiasmo.

\- Chao. Chao. – Decía también Cheese con entusiasmo.

Caminamos y, en menos de lo que pensé, ya estábamos en casa antes de que anocheciera. Cream me contaba cómo le había ido en el colegio. En eso, ella vio la bolsa que llevaba en mis manos.

\- Mami, ¿Qué es lo que llevas en las manos? – Me preguntó, con un poco de incertidumbre. Yo miré la bolsa. Sabía que me sentiría mal si al menos no le mostraba una de las fotos. _"Ella también merece verlo"._ Yo me agacho y quedo a su altura. Yo la veo fijamente, mientras le muestro una sonrisa. Introduzco mi mano dentro de la bolsa y saco una de las fotos.

\- Mi cielo. Lo que tengo aquí es una foto de tú padre y tus abuelos. – Le dije. Ella se quedó pasmada. No podía creer lo que le decía. Yo le mostré la foto y ella la tomó.

\- ¿Este… es papi? – Me dijo casi en susurro, mientras señalaba a Milton en la foto. Era la primera vez que lo veía y ya lo reconocía, haciéndome llorar.

\- Sí cariño. Ese es tú papá, y a su lado esta mis padres. – Le dije, mientras poco a poco mis lágrimas brotaban. Ella también comenzó a llorar, mientras abrazaba fuertemente la foto. Yo la abracé. A pesar de que Milton no estuviera personalmente con nosotras, yo sentía que parte de él aún seguía en nuestros corazones. Cuando terminé de abrazarla, ella me entregó la foto.

\- Voy a cambiarme para la cena. – Me dijo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Cheese trataba de animarla y lo lograba. Ella comenzó a marcharse, pero la veía muy pensativa. En eso, ella se detiene, gira y me ve fijamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – Le pregunté suavemente.

\- Mami, lo que pasa es que creo que yo ya vi a papi antes. – Me dijo, dejándome pasmada.

\- Cariño, eso no es posible. – Le dije seriamente. Vi como ella miró al piso con culpa. – Pero dime, ¿Por qué piensas que ya lo viste? – Le pregunté calmadamente.

\- Fue como hace un año. Yo jugaba con una gran pelota en el parque con Cheese y, sin quererlo, la pelota terminó en mitad de la calle. Yo corrí a buscarla, pero no vi hacia los lados. – Cuando dijo eso sentí que poco a poco mi corazón aumentaba sus latidos. – No vi que un auto veía hacía mí. Yo aún no sabía que podía volar. Yo tenía miedo, ya que pensé que me iba a atropellar. – Me dijo, sintiendo como sollozaba de miedo al decirme esto.

\- ¡Cream! – Le grité, con un tono de regaño.

\- Sé que estuvo mal que no te lo haya contado antes. – Me dijo, mientras comenzaba a llorar. Ella siempre me contaba todo lo que le pasaba y, ocultarme esto, me hacía sentir un poco enojada.

\- ¿Qué pasó luego? – Le dije, con un tono de voz firme. Ella alzó la mirada y me vio con sus ojos llorosos.

\- Cuándo pensé que me iban a atropellar, alguien me cogió y me llevó de vuelta a la acera. Él era un conejo cómo yo. Su vestimenta era… erh…– Se detuvo por un segundo, mientras se sobaba sus manos en la cabeza para recordar. – Ah, sí… – Dijo, mientras comenzaba a darme unos cuantos detalles. Yo quedé impactada con los detalles que me daba. Literalmente, me decía las mismas prendas que usaba Milton. _"No puede ser posible"_ Pensaba mi mente ante la exactitud de sus palabras.

\- ¿Te dijo algo ese señor? – Le pregunté temerosa. Ella asintió ante mi pregunta.

\- Me dijo, mientras acariciaba mi cabeza con ternura: _"Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, cariño. Tu mamá moriría si algo malo te pasara"._ Luego de eso, comenzó a caminar al otro lado de la calle y se dirigió a un callejón y yo…– Se detuvo, mientras en su rostro se notaba un poco de temor.

\- ¿Dime qué pasó, Cream? – Le pregunté con un tono de voz firme y alto.

\- Yo lo seguí. – Me contestó, cayendo en llanto de nuevo.

\- ¡Cream! – Le grité sumamente enojada, mientras me acercaba a ella y le jalaba las orejas como castigo. Vi como ella hacía gestos de dolor ante mis acciones. – Después de todo lo que te he enseñado, tú lo olvidas completamente. – Le dije enojada.

\- Es que ese señor lo sentí muy familiar. No sentí nada malo en él como para preocuparme, mami. Lo siento mucho. Perdóname. – Me decía de manera muy arrepentida por lo que hizo. Ahora yo me sentía mal por lo que le hice. Casi nunca la castigaba de ese modo. Yo siempre usaba las palabras. Pero, en el momento en el que me dijo eso, sentí un enojo recorrer mi cuerpo. _"¿Qué le hubiera pasado a ella si ese hombre era alguien malo?"._ Aun así, deje esa sensación de lado y abracé a Cream con cariño, quien no dejaba de llorar.

\- ¿Qué te dijo el señor cuando lo seguiste? – Le pregunté, para calmarla un poco.

\- Cuando llegué, ya no estaba; Y lo raro es que era un callejón sin salida. – Me contestó, sintiendo como dejaba de llorar poco a poco. – ¿Crees qué ese señor era papi? – Me preguntó de manera inocente al separarse de mí. Mi alma quería gritarle que _"sí"_. Que ese hombre era su padre y que había vuelto por ella. Pero tenía que ser racional. Todo eso debió ser una coincidencia. _"Una terrible coincidencia"._ Así que pensé en una pregunta que fácilmente podría resolver nuestras dudas.

\- Cariño, ¿Cuántas veces Amy se ha equivocado y ha terminado abrazando a otro erizo, ya que los confundía con Sonic? – Le pregunté de manera calmada. Vi como ella miró sus manos y, con los dedos, comenzaba a contar. Ella me miró un poco extrañada.

\- Creo que no tengo suficientes dedos para contar todas esas veces en la que la señorita Amy salía corriendo y abrazaba a esos señores erizos. – Me respondió. En eso, yo le mostré una sonrisa.

\- Exacto. Hay muchos personas que se parecen y más si son animales antropomórficos. Es posible que ese señor se pareciera a tú papi y por eso sientes que ya lo has visto. – Le dije, sin dejar de esbozar mi sonrisa.

\- Creo que tienes razón, mami. – Me dijo sin mucho ánimo. En eso, ella se quedó pensando y soltó unas carcajadas. Ella mi miró y me sonrió. – Ahora recuerdo que hacia la señorita Amy después que se daba cuenta que no eran el señor Sonic. Ella sacaba su martillo y los perseguía. Ellos quedaban aterrados ante su temperamento. – Dijo, haciéndome a mí también reírme.

\- Cream, te perdono por lo que hiciste. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿Okay? – Le dije, a lo cual ella asintió rápidamente. – Bueno, ve a cambiarte mientras yo preparo la cena. – Le pedí, a lo cual me obedeció con una bella sonrisa que se delineaba en su tierno rostro.

* * *

Cenamos alegremente. El temor y el enojo que me hizo pasar al contarme su relato ya casi no me molestaba. Sabía que Cream podía defenderse sola. Pero lo que me contó ella pasó en una época donde aún era delicada. Pero hoy en día ya es diferente. Ha habido días en los que me asustaba que saliera con Sonic y sus amigos. Pensaba que no era bueno que se juntara con ellos. No era que desconfiara, sino todo lo contrario. Yo sentía que a su lado ella estaría a salvo. Pero a Cream la conocía bien. Sé que muchas veces sus amigos le debieron decir que se quedara en algún lugar segura pero ella, inocentemente, pensó que podía contra cualquier problema.

\- Mami, ¿Podemos ver televisión? – Me preguntó tiernamente. Yo quería castigarla y no permitirle verla por lo que hizo, pero no lo hice. Ya era algo que pasó y me dolería verla triste.

\- Claro cariño. Yo te acompaño. – Le dije, mientras terminaba de limpiar los platos. Luego de eso, vimos televisión durante un buen tiempo. Como a las 10 pm a Cream ya se le denotaba un poco cansada, junto con Cheese. – Creo que ya es tiempo de irnos a dormir. – Le dije, pero ella me negó con la cabeza.

\- Déjanos ver una última canción. – Dijo ella. La verdad, es que no le había prestado atención a que pasaban por la televisión. Ni me había dado cuenta que Cream lo había pasado a un canal de música.

\- De acuerdo. Una canción más. – Le dije firme, pero con cariño.

\- _"Buenos amigos y amigas…"_ – Decía la presentadora alegremente. – _"Aquí les traemos una pequeña petición por uno nuestros fieles televidentes. A continuación, les traemos Bob Lennon (Escuchar/ver. En mi perfil pueden encontrar el link). Disfrútenla" _– Terminó de decir. En eso, pusieron la canción. Durante el lapso de un poco más de 5 minutos duró. La canción no era la una obra maestra (desde mi punto de vista), pero no tenía un mal ritmo. Era agradable de escuchar y su mensaje era bonito. En eso, Cream apagó por su propia cuenta el televisor.

\- Vamos a… dormir, mami. – Me dijo entre bostezos.

\- Chao… chao. – Dijo Cheese, quien también bostezaba un poco. En eso, nos pusimos en marcha para dormir. Cuando ya estábamos en el segundo piso, Cream me abraza de imprevisto.

\- Mami, ¿Podemos, Cheese y yo, dormir contigo y papi; Ah y los abuelos? – Me preguntó con ternura. Rápidamente supe a lo que se refería, haciéndome aguar los ojos.

\- Claro cariño. Hoy vamos a dormir todos juntos. – Le contesté. Entramos a mi habitación y nos comenzamos a recostar en la cama. Ella, junto con Cheese, se acostó en el centro. Yo me acosté del lado derecho y, con cuidado, coloqué la foto del lado izquierdo.

\- Buenas noches a todos. – Dijo ella, casi quedándose dormida al instante.

\- Buenas noches, mi preciosa Cream. – Le dije, mientras le daba un beso en la frente. – Buenas noches Mom, Dad y mi gran dumb. – Dije suavemente, mientras comenzaba a cerrar mis parpados. – Te extraño mucho, Milton. – Susurré, mientras acariciaba con suavidad la foto. Me estaba quedando dormida, con un único pensamiento en mi mente. _"Viví, sufrí, morí, volví y ahora sigo adelante… por ti y nuestra hija. Los amo a todos"_

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_\- Bueno, ¿Qué te ha parecido la historia? – Le preguntó Malorum55 a Vanilla, quien terminaba de leer el Fanfic._

_\- Me ha parecido muy interesante. – Le dijo, con una sonrisa en su bello rostro mientras soltaba unos sollozos._

_\- Gracias. – Le dijo, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado._

_\- Me sorprendes que me cogieras a mí, a un personaje…– Se detuvo, mientras pensaba. – Ni siquiera puedo decir que soy secundaria. Soy más bien dicho terciaria o cuaternaria. Estoy casi al fondo del barril. – Dijo, sintiéndose un poco triste._

_\- Vanilla, no te pongas triste. Quién sabe. Sega… es Sega. Nunca sabes lo que hará. – Dijo Malorum55 para animarla._

_\- Gracias. – Le dijo Vanilla al felino. – Esto demuestra que no importa si eres un personaje que casi no usan u olvidado. Si hay un escritor que le ponga ganas y coherencia a su historia, fácilmente puede igualar o superar a las originales. – Dijo con entusiasmo._

_\- Gracias. Es bueno oír eso de tu parte. – Dijo el felino, quien se sentía un poco apenado y sonrojado. – Yo entiendo a los que no les gustan los Comics de Archie, ya que degradaron o se inventan tantas cosas que, cuando quieren agregar las canónicas de los juegos, a veces no saben cómo continuar. Pero, he visto que al menos tratan de darle algo de madurez. Lamentablemente a muchos escritores no les permiten llevar sus ideas a fondo. – Le dijo a la coneja._

_\- Bueno, solo queda esperar que las cosas sean mejor mañana. – Refutó, con una gran sonrisa._

_\- Hi! – Se escuchó gritar a una pequeña conejita, junto con un Chao alegre._

_\- Cream, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó su madre, sorprendida de verla allí._

_\- Es que te veo venir a aquí y quería estar a tu lado. – Dijo de manera tierna. En eso, ella se dirige a un escritorio y coge unos escritos. – Un… Amor… Especial. Oh, parece interesante. ¿Puedo leerlo? – Preguntó con ternura._

_\- ¡No! – Gritaron Malorum55 y Vanilla al mismo tiempo, asustándola un poco._

_\- Esa es una historia… que debes leer cuando ya seas grande. – Le dijo Vanilla a su preciosa hija, quitándole el escrito y entregándosela al autor._

_\- Bueno, fue un placer tenerte a ti aquí. Nos veremos en otra ocasión. – Refutó el felino._

_\- ¿No hay otro capítulo a continuación? – Preguntó confusa la coneja._

_\- Ese es un EXTRA. Ese cuenta como escena post créditos. En ese no es necesario tú presencia. Así que nos vemos la próxima. Adiós Vanilla, Cream y Cheese. – Se despidió el felino, abrazando a la pequeña conejita._

_\- Adiós. – Se despidieron Vanilla y Cream, con unas sonrisas en sus rostro, dirigiéndose a su humilde morada. _

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-****0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Bueno, amigos y amigas, esté fue el capítulo final de esta historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado. Los invito a que lean el **EXTRA** donde, además de dos mini relatos, encontraran mis Notas de Autor e ideas rechazadas.

PD: El capítulo iba a ser un poquito más largo, pero no me di cuenta que la parte de lo que quería incluir en este ya lo había publicado al final del anterior por error.

PD de la PD: Nunca creí que esta historia llegaría a casi igualar en cantidad de palabras a _**Diary of Flames**_. La verdad es que nunca pensé en llegar tan lejos… pero me dejé llevar por mi propio escrito y dejé que las ideas fluyeran.

_**Todas mis historias serán siempre dedicadas a mi mami, la persona que más amo con el corazón. Espero, con muchas ansias, que algún día lea estos escritos.**_


	8. EXTRA

**EXTRA**

Todo estaba en calma y armonía. La noche abrazaba con dulzura todo el lugar. Tranquilidad y paz era lo que había en esa casa. Pero, en ello, un grito de miedo inundó totalmente cada habitación en la que llegó a oírse. Los pasos de aquella persona, quien se denotaba totalmente asustada, no se hicieron esperar. Ella corrió un corto trayecto (aunque en la mente le pareció kilómetros) y, al abrir la puerta, sus ojos vieron con dolor a su pequeña hija aterrorizada. Ella estaba en posición fetal, tapándose los oídos con sus manos, en un rincón de la habitación. Balbuceaban palabras mientras de sus ojos unas lágrimas brotaban y se resbalaban sobre su rostro. Un Chao trataba de animarla, pero era inútil. Ella temblaba como si de una noche fría de invierno se tratara.

\- Cariño, ¿Has tenido alguna pesadilla? – Le preguntó Vanilla a su pequeña hija, quien no dejaba de balbucear. Sin embargo, ella no la escuchó. Vanilla acercó a su mano y, suavemente, la comenzó a acariciar. Ella salió del Shock y vio a su madre. Sin hacerse esperar, corrió a abrazarla con mucha fuerza pero no dejaba de llorar.

\- Fue horrible. – Decía ella entre sollozos y titubeos.

\- Ya cariño. Mami está aquí para protegerte. – Le dijo Vanilla a su hija, quien no dejaba de temblar. – Ven y duerme conmigo hoy. – Le dijo a su hija que asintió ante la petición de su madre. Ella dos, junto con el chao, se dirigieron a la habitación principal. Allí se acomodaron en la cama y se arroparon las dos, ya que Cheese miraba por la ventada con preocupación. Vanilla notó que Cream aun temblaba de miedo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? – Le preguntó, mostrándole una sonrisa para darle confianza.

\- Nada. – Le respondió con temor en su voz.

\- ¿Nada? – Preguntó confusa Vanilla por la respuesta de su hija.

\- Sí, nada. No había nada; y, en el fondo de todo eso, se escuchaba una risa horrible. Se reía una y otra; y otra vez. – Le decía ella a su madre, con un tono de melancolía y dolor.

\- Tranquila. Veras que mañana ya no recordaras eso. – Le dijo con ánimo para calmarla.

\- Mami, eso no fue lo peor. – Refutó ella, quien no dejaba de sollozar.

\- Y, ¿Qué fue? – Preguntó seriamente, ya que estaba comenzando a asustarse.

\- Escuchaba la voz de alguien, gritando. Decía palabras que me hacía sentir dolor. – Le contestó.

\- ¿Qué gritaba? – Preguntó temerosa Vanilla.

\- Él gritaba: _"¡No! ¡Aléjate de ellas! ¡No te atrevas a tocarlas! ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi pequeña Cream! ¡No te lo permitiré!"_ – Dijo entre sollozos Cream. – Solo fue una pesadilla, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó inocentemente la conejita. Sin embargo, ahora era Vanilla quien temblaba de miedo. Su mete recordaba nítidamente esa palabra dichas. Palabras que creyó que jamás volvería a escuchar.

\- _"No puede ser. Eso no es posible."_ – Eran los pensamientos que yacían dentro de la mente de Vanilla. Para ella, esas palabras significaban (en aquel entonces) que Milton vio una ilusión en dónde Loeb las capturaba a ella, y a Cream, y la torturaban. Pero ahora… ya no sabía que estaba pasando.

\- Mami…– Decía la suave voz de Cream que la sacaba de sus trance.

\- Sí. Todo es solo una pesadilla. Cuando nos despertemos se olvidará. – Decía ella un poco nerviosa, mientras comenzaba a besar a su pequeña hija. – Buenas noches. – Dijo, cerrando sus parpados.

\- Buenas noches, mami. – le contestó, también cerrando sus parpados.

Amabas se abrazaban con fuerza. Ahora ambas tenían miedo. No sabía lo que acababa de pasar y que consecuencias pasarían después de esta noche. Solo les quedaba por esperar un mejor mañana. Al mismo tiempo, Cheese miraba por la ventana. Aunque no había nadie afuera, sentía la presencia de algo. Algo que muy pronto llegaría.

"_Una sombra de maldad pura se acerca. Dolor y agonía traerá a su paso. Los héroes ganaran o todos ellos caerán. Puede que ni el tiempo mismo pueda predecirlo"_

_**Esta historia Continuará y terminará en STH &amp; DW: El Terror de Sonic Exe **__(La cual ya pueden leer en mi perfil)_

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el primer mini relato. Me disculpo si ya se están aburriendo de tanta publicidad a mi primer Fanfic. Bueno, para no molestarlos más… a leer el siguiente. PD: La siguiente historia se la dedico a Sonatika. Fue gracias a ella, y a su review, que esas ideas comenzaron a tener un poco de prioridad en mi mente.

* * *

**Recompensa Negada**

Dolor y agonía sufría su cuerpo. Todo lo que hizo lo llevó hasta donde estaba. A él no le importaba esto. Su cuerpo podría destrozarse mil millones de veces, si era necesario, y a su mente seguía sin impórtale. _"¿Por qué no le importaba?"_ Una pregunta difícil, si se pensaba en donde estaba, con una respuesta sencilla. Hubo algo peor que lo mantenía en shock de todas las torturas a las que era sometido.

\- Hey, presta atención. – Se escuchó decir una voz femenina. Él alzó la mirada y la vio. Una tigresa antropomórfica, de no más de 12 años, con aspecto demacrado y oscuro. – ¿Recuerdas quién soy y lo que me hiciste? – Le preguntó al conejo, aunque él la reconoció al instante.

\- Sí. Te recuerdo. Recuerdo lo que te hice. – Le respondió Milton sin ánimo. – Cuando yo tenía doce años te viole en un callejón y luego me fui, dejándote herida. – Terminó de decir.

\- Exacto. Estaba tan destrozada que no me di cuenta, cuando pasaba la calle, del auto que me atropelló… matándome. – Decía ella, mientras apuñalaba a Milton en sus genitales. Su rostro esbozaba gestos de dolor, que rápidamente desaparecían.

\- Supongo que también me recuerdas, ¿Verdad? – Se escuchó decir entre la oscuridad. Milton vio hacia allí y notó como un humano (de no más de 16 años) hacía apto de presencia.

\- Yo a ti te disparé tres veces, ya que te confundí con el líder de otra pandilla. – Le respondió sin ánimo

\- Correct! Y lo mejor fue que yo aún seguía vivo y tú me dejaste morir. ¡Gracias! – Dijo con sarcasmo, mientras cogía una pistola y le disparaba tres veces en el pecho. Gestos de dolor volvieron a ser acto de presencia en el rostro de Milton pero, de nuevo, rápidamente desaparecían.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Las torturas no te hacen efecto alguno? – Preguntó de manera burlona la tigresa, que comenzaba a apuñalarle el pecho y le extirpaba su corazón. Milton veía como su corazón, a pesar de ya no estar dentro de su cuerpo, seguía latiendo.

\- Esto no es nada. – Dijo sin ánimo. Mientras la tigresa devoraba parte de su corazón, él humano se acercaba a él y lo miraba fijamente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó seriamente.

\- Lo peor que te puedan hacer no es que torturen físicamente o mentalmente por todos tus pecados y actos crueles cometidos. Lo peor que te pueden hacer es mostrarte, con todo y detalle, el sufrimiento de las personas que amas con toda el alma. Esa es _"The Ultimate Torture"_. La Tortura Definitiva. – Dijo, mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

\- Eso suena totalmente terrible donde quiera que a veas. – Se escuchó decir por parte del humano.

\- O… parece parte del argumento de una mala película, según la crítica, de Nicolas Cage. – Refutó la tigresa, mientras unas llamas comenzaban a rodearla.

\- ¿Quién? – Preguntó confuso Milton.

\- Oh, lo siento. Esa persona, que es actor, no existe en tu universo. – Le respondió una felina lavanda demacrada que salía de entre las llamas.

\- A mí me gustó. – Dijo el humano, mientras su cuerpo se pudría y, dentro de carne que caía al suelo, brotaba una Pegaso igual de demacrada que la felina. En eso, Milton comenzó a reírse. Las dos chicas comenzaron a verse confusas por la actitud del conejo. En eso, él dejó de reírse y las vio seriamente.

\- Sé que le he hecho daño a muchas chicas, pero no recuerdo a dos lindas mujeres como ustedes; y eso que aquí en el infierno lo recuerdas TODO. – Dijo Milton firmemente.

\- Nos gustan estas apariencias. Pero ese no es el punto. – Decía la Pegaso. – El punto es que nos digas que es lo que viste. ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible para que no te importe tu dolor? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Vi a las mi hija, junto con la mujer que amo, siendo torturada y destrozada lentamente, mientras yo moría. Ella gritaba y gritaba y _"él"_ no se detenía. Las vi morir miles de veces y de distintas maneras. No sé cómo es posible eso. Lo único que podía hacer era gritarle. Gritarle con toda el alma. – Dijo Milton con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. En eso, la felina levanta el rostro del conejo y lo mira fijamente.

\- Mira mi mano. – Dijo. Milton obedeció sin dudarlo. Vio que en su mano había una especie de moneda. – Este es tu tiempo. Dime, ¿Qué pasa si empuño mi mano? – Le preguntó suavemente.

\- Mi vista sobre la moneda se pierde por tus dedos. – Respondió sagazmente.

\- Exacto. Cuando estabas al borde de la muerte, por esa maldita droga que te inyectaste, tú alma dejó de estar ligada a cualquier línea temporal. Tú veías lo que podría ser en tu futuro. – Dijo, mientras comenzaba a darle unos puñetazos en el rostro. Al terminar, Milton comenzó a escupir sangre. Él la vio, mientras ella solo sonreía.

\- No entendí la anécdota. – Dijo Milton, mientras una sonrisa era esbozada por su rostro.

\- Lo supuse. – Dijo la Pegaso, que se acercaba a él. – Lo que mi esposa… Heh… esposo… Heh… ya ni me acuerdo quien era quien. Bah, olvídalo. Lo que ella quiso decir era que la visión de tu futuro está siendo distorsionada. Diferentes hechos están alterándolas. Miles de futuros posibles están ocurriendo al mismo tiempo. Tú vistes eso. Lo que podría ser. – Terminó de decir. Milton la vio sorprendido.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que lo que vi no pasará? – Preguntó con un poco de miedo.

\- No. Hay muchos mundos. En muchos de ellos si pasó lo que vistes. Pero, en el tuyo, el futuro aún se sigue forjando. La línea temporal de tu mundo está tan retorcida que, como el puño de la felina, no puedes ver el resultado final. – Le explicó con detalle al conejo, quien prestaba total atención a sus palabras.

\- Ahora entiendo. Así que ya pueden seguir torturándome. – Dijo Milton, mientras cerraba sus parpados. En ello, se escuchó las risas de las mujeres. Milton abrió los ojos y notó que su cuerpo estaba completo (de nuevo). El las vio confuso. Hace un segundo lo tenían amarrado y era torturado y ahora estaba libre.

\- Milton, cuando viste a Vanilla la primera vez, ¿Cuál fue la primera cosa que se te pasó por la mente? – Le preguntó la felina lavanda.

\- _"La quería en mi cama"._ Fue lo primero que pensé al verla. – Contestó rápidamente. El sintió vergüenza por comentar eso. – Quería llevármela a mi guarida y abusar de ella. – Siguió diciendo.

\- Y, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – Preguntó la Pegaso.

\- Cada noche, en la que estuve listo para secuestrarla, yo me arrepentí. No sé por qué, pero siempre desistía al final. Después de eso, la seguí a su casa. Más tarde, hablamos de frente y una cosa llevo a la otra, hasta…– Se detuvo, mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a esbozarse en su rostro. – Hasta que me di cuenta que la amaba. No era un simple capricho o deseo. _"Yo la amaba. Me enamoré de ella desde la primera vez que mis ojos la vieron"_. – Terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa.

\- _"Un mal hombre se enamoró de su opuesto"._ – Dijo en manera burlona la Pegaso.

\- Una chica que, con su amor y cariño, te hizo darte cuenta de todos tus errores, ¿o me equivoco? – Preguntó la felina.

\- No. Su amor y cariño me demostró que mis actos eran los peores. Todo lo que alguna vez me gustó, ya me resultaba repugnante. Así que traté de salirme de todo eso. Traté de abandonar ese mundo de drogas. – Decía Milton un poco alegre.

\- Pero, no todo salió cómo esperabas. La persona que amabas salió brutalmente lastimada. Cayó en un abismo enorme. – Refutó la felina con tristeza.

\- Ella murió cuando yo no pude salvarla. Al llegar a rescatarla, ya estaba destrozada. Lo qué le hizo Irons fue inenarrable. Busqué a sus padres y solo encontré pedazos de carne en el congelador. Yo casi…– Se detuvo, mientras se tapaba la boca. Narrar lo que vio era tan horrible que le hacía revolver el estómago.

\- No necesitas decirnos. Lo sabemos. – Le comentó la Pegaso con dolor en sus palabras.

\- Bueno, lo siguiente fue verla volverse loca. Adicta a la droga y al sexo. Todo para dejar de sentir dolor. Yo estaba devastado. _"Todo era mi culpa"._ – Se detuvo por un segundo. – La vi morir y pensé que lo había perdido todo. Luego, ella vuelve a la vida. En sus ojos denoté que la chica a la que amaba había vuelto. De allí, todo parecía ir mejor poco a poco. Ella tuvo a nuestra hermosa hija. Yo quería estar siempre al lado de ella y de nuestra hija. Pero…– En eso, comienza a reírse. – Parece que el universo no quería que estuviera a su lado. – Terminó de decir.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó la felina con una sonrisa.

\- Tú lo puedes ver todo, ¿verdad? Así que ya sabes lo que yo hice. – Le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. – Ahora, ¿Qué? – Preguntó el conejo seriamente.

\- Milton, tú has hecho muchas cosas malas; y uno años de redención no te exoneran de eso. Mereces quedarte aquí de por vida. Pero, tu arrepentimiento es grande. Te has dado cuenta de todos tus pecados y día tras día pedias perdón. Creo… que te has ganado el indulto. – Terminó de decir La Pegaso quien, junto con la felina, caminaban a la oscuridad.

\- Es hora de que seas libre. – Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo. En eso, una puerta apareció de la nada. La puerta se abrió y un brillo inundó parte del lugar en el que se encontraban. Milton no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba el cielo. Un paraíso sin igual. Pero eso no era lo más sorprendente. Del otro lado se encontraba la persona que él jamás creyó ver de nuevo. El rápidamente entró por la puerta y la abrazó.

\- ¡Mamá! – Gritó Milton llorando, mientras abrazaba a la mujer que lo recogió y lo adoptó como su propio hijo. En eso, él la vio seriamente.

\- Se lo que planeas. No pienso detenerte. Solo recuerda… yo te esperaré siempre. – Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

\- Gracias. – Fue lo único que dijo Milton. En eso, comenzó a retroceder, volviendo a su infierno personal. Ya afuera, vio a su madre con una gran sonrisa, sin dejar de llorar. – Te quiero. – Fue lo último que dijo, antes de cerrarla. Inmediatamente, las puertas se comenzaron a quemar y desaparecieron en el acto. – Como he dicho: _"Pueden seguir torturándome"._ – Terminó de decir.

\- Lo sentimos, esa ya no es nuestra área. – Comentó la Pegaso. – Ahora ya no eres parte de nuestra jurisdicción. –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó extrañado.

\- Hay muchos infiernos. Se te tortura en algunos y te dejan en otros para que vivas. En tú caso… se te dio el indulto y tú lo negaste. No sé si eres idiota o muy noble. Pero, al hacerlo, parte de tu alma se ha redimido y por ello los llevaremos a ustedes a la zona V.I.P. – Explicó la felina lavanda demacrada.

\- ¿_"Los llevaremos a ustedes"_? ¿Quiénes más vendrán? – Preguntó confuso Milton.

\- A tú familia. Ellos también hicieron lo mismo. – Refutó la Pegaso.

\- Es verdad. No podíamos dejarte solo. Tú siempre cometes locuras. – Dijo una voz femenina. Milton giró un poco su cabeza y la vio a ella, junto con su amigo.

\- ¿Dagmar? ¿Dekker? – Dijo sorprendido.

\- ¿Quienes más van ser? – Dijo Dagmar de manera sarcástica. – Solo te puedo decir que Dunkel no está con nosotros… ya que él sobrevivió. – Dijo ella, mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, no se queden allí, en marcha. – Dijo la Pegaso. Todos ellos la obedecieron y comenzaron a caminar en medio de la oscuridad. Mientras caminaban vieron a otros prisioneros siendo torturados.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Ya no más! – Gritaba un loro antropomórfico, mientras era remojado con ácido por todo el cuerpo.

\- No te quejes, Desdemon. Esto no es nada comparado con lo que vendrá luego. – Dijo de manera burlona un coala. Luego, vieron a un murciélago que era empalado por muchas varillas de metal por varias chicas.

\- ¡Detengan esto! – Gritaba el murciélago, mientras su sangre caía al suelo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Strauss? Te gusta empalar a las chicas con tu miembro pero, ¿No te gusta que te empalen? – Preguntó sarcásticamente una de las chicas mientras todas las demás se reían. Ellos siguieron caminando y pasaron al lado de alguien a quien Milton odiaba con toda su alma. El veía cómo parte de su cuerpo estaba completamente destrozado y mutilado. A su lado se encontraba unas personas dándole de comer… su propia carne. Vio como le sacaban los órganos internos y lo obligaban a devorárselos.

\- Déjalo Milton. Él ya está pagando por sus pecados. De aquí no podrá salir nunca. – Mencionó La felina lavanda. Él suspiró muchas veces y continuó adelante. Sea a donde fuese que los quisieran llevar, su mente ya no tenía de que preocuparse por lo que le hicieran a Irons. Al llegar a un punto, todos se detuvieron. Allí, en el suelo, unos símbolos brillaban.

\- Entren en al círculo. – Pidió la Pegaso. Milton, Dagmar y Dekker obedecieron. En eso, unas llamas lo comenzaron a inundar. Las llamas duraron unos segundos antes de desaparecer. Cuando todos abrieron los ojos se sorprendieron de lo que veía. Había montañas sin fin todas desiertas y llenas de lava y fuego. Los gritos se escuchaban a todo pulmón. En el centro de todo eso había una especie de prisión.

\- Bienvenidos al infierno V.I.P. Este es el infierno del que hablan mucho en el mundo terrenal. _"Lava, fuego y dolor"._ – Decía la felina lavanda. – En esa prisión hay una puerta que los puede llevar al mundo terrenal de nuevo. Miles tratan de entrar y casi nadie logra su cometido. Pero, quienes lo logren, serán perseguidos por el contador. Un demonio de alto nivel que los arrastrará y los obligará a sufrir torturas peores de las que les hacíamos y…– Explicaba pero fue interrumpida.

\- ¿Seguro que no estamos hablando de la película de Nicolas Cage? – Preguntó la Pegaso.

\- ¡Da igual! – Gritó la felina molesta. – Milton. No sé cuándo se les volverá a abrir las puertas del paraíso. Pero no te preocupes, tarde o temprano disfrutaras de la eternidad… junto a tu familia. – Dijo con una sonrisa. En eso, ella chasqueó los dedos. Unas tres motos clásicas aparecieron frente a ellos, junto con armas de buen calibre. – Milton, haz lo correcto y trata de no enloquecer aquí. – Terminó de decir.

\- Hasta en el infierno hay compasión. – Refutó Milton. En eso, la Pegaso se rió. Milton, y los demás, la vio confuso.

\- Eres la segunda persona, que yo conozco, que ha dicho eso. – Comentó la Pegaso sin dejar de reír.

\- Bueno, nos vamos. Disfruta del infierno. – Les dijo la felina lavanda, mientras un aura de fuero la rodeaba, junto con la Pegaso, y desaparecía.

\- Ahora, ¿Qué? – Preguntó Dekker, mientras cogía las armas de la moto que tenía enfrente.

\- Vamos a la prisión. – Les dijo a ellos dos, quienes se quedaron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Quieres volver? – Preguntó extrañada.

\- No. Quiero impedir que otros escapen. – Les dijo, mientras una sonrisa era esbozada en su rostro. – No podemos permitir que los malos huyan de su castigo. – Les terminó de decir, mientras se subía a la moto.

\- Pues… en marcha. – Dijo Dagmar alegremente, mientras ella también cogía las armas y se subía a la moto que le tocaba.

\- ¡Andando! – Gritó Milton, acelerando rápidamente. Todos ellos iban en dirección a la prisión. Todos ellos tenían claro cuál sería su objetivo por los siguientes días, meses, años, décadas o siglos que les tocaba esperar. _"Hacer buenas acciones… en el infierno"_ – Vanilla, espero con ansias el día que te vuelva a ver. – Se dijo a sí mismo Milton, mientras veía al cielo en llamas.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el mini capítulo. Si vanilla tuvo a sus dos ángeles guardianes, ¿Por qué Milton no puede tener a sus dos demonios guardianes?

Sin más que decir, aquí les dejo datos de interés.

**Ideas Rechazadas:**

* Milton no terminaría violando a Vanilla. pero Vanilla al ver el acto de bondad que hizo le pediría que pasaran juntos esa noche (Inicio del capítulo 03). Me pareció absurda esa idea a los pocos minutos, ya que no había emoción alguna. Parece casi sacada de un Hentai (Creo… que no debí mencionar eso. ¿Pero qué se puede hacer? Me interesa más el argumento que las escenas).

* La idea de que Vanilla hiciera una pasantía en otro país/Nación aun no la tenía clara como seria expuesta (Capítulo 03). Pensaba en que (como pasó en la fiesta) seria dicha por una de sus amigas cuando Milton la iba a recoger; o que ella hablara personalmente con todos reunidos en su casa.

* La idea del secuestro de Vanilla (Capítulo 04) tenía varias versiones, pero la que más fuerza tenía (Después de la que publique) era esta: _"Ella estaría en Soleana, después de volver a su pasantía, y seria llamada por su padre, ya que su madre había desaparecido. Ella vendría y se reuniría con él y en ese momento pasarían el resto de los hechos narrados". _La deseché ya que me pareció un poco forzada. ¿Por qué esperar a que se fuera de nuevo para atraerla? No tiene sentido, ¿Verdad?

* * *

_\- Vaya… pensé que tenía más ideas rechazadas. – Se dijo a sí mismo Malorum55, mientras se sobaba la cabeza._

_\- Puede que las tuvieras. Pero, si no las anotaste de una vez, creas que son ideas nuevas y no las mencionas. – Dijo cortésmente Vanilla, tomando por sorpresa al felino._

_\- Es bueno verte aquí, aunque te dije que no era necesario que hoy vinieras. – Le dijo el felino a la coneja._

_\- Solo quería volver a darte las gracias por escogerme para tu fanfic. – Le dijo dulcemente._

_\- No me des las gracias. La idea me llegó y no podía desaprovecharla. – Le refutó con una sonrisa._

_\- Aun así, gracias. – Le dijo Vanilla, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo. – Nos vemos. Adiós. – Se despidió dándole un beso en un una mejilla, haciendo sonrojar al felino._

_\- Heh… Adiós. – Se despidió Malorum55 con una gran sonrisa esbozada en su rostro._

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

* Carcer City es el nombre de una ciudad que aparece en la saga de videojuegos (sangrientos) de Manhunt. Está inspirada en la ciudad de Detroid.

* _"Ha llegado el Final" _Es una frase dicha por el Doctor (09) en Doctor Who 01x13 La Despedida.

* _"__No debes decir mentiras"_ están inspiradas en unas frases dichas por "Nombre" de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix.

* La parte en la que le dije a Vanilla que comió parte de la carne de su familia lo basé de la película _"Hannibal: El Origen del Mal"._

* Las frases dichas por Irons a Milton (antes de morir) las basé en las dichas por el Guasón en Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Parte 2.

* _"Las drogas… Las drogas son el paraíso."_ La basé de las dichas por "Nombre" de Infamous Second Son.

* Las palabras dichas por Vanilla cuando trató de suicidarse las basé de las dichas por Owen Harper en la Serie Torchwood 02x13 Heridas abiertas. Curiosamente, Owen grita porque va a morir (de nuevo. Aunque ya estaba muerto en ese momento) y eso no es lo que desea.

* Cuando Milton trata de evitar que le hagan la autopsia a Vanilla la inspire en la escena en la que Diego trata de evitar que le hagan lo mismo a su novia Adriana de la Telenovela _"En Otra Piel"._

* Cuando Vanilla camina sobre el universo lo inspiré en el tiempo de carga de Assassin's Creed IV. Me gustó esa parte en la que pareciera que estuvieras flotando en el universo (Aunque también podría ser parecido al purgatorio).

* Las imágenes flotando puede que las inspiré de otras series que vi, pero la que más recuerdo es del episodio final de Smallville. Cuando Clark Kent ve todas las imágenes de su vida pasar rápidamente.

* La parte en la que Vanilla es detenida por Flames y Sapphire, las inspiré en algo que dijo me mi mami. A ella la operaron y ella dice que sintió que le decían eso cuando estaba anestesiada. Después, los médicos le dijeron que estaba muy mal durante la operación. Que por poco la pudieron perder.

* _"__Todo comienzo tiene un final. Todo final tiene un comienzo."_ Las saque de un episodio de la serie Chaotix (Dada por la cadena Jetix, en aquel entonces).

* Harvey West está inspirado en Harvey Dent, alias Dos Caras (Enemigo de Batman). Aquí también lo dejé con medio rostro destrozado, solo que no cayó en el lado criminal.

* La frase _"__Ha sido divertido. Supongo que es el final…"_ junto con las siguientes dichas por Dagmar las basé de las dichas por el Capitan Jack Harnekss en Doctor Who 01x13 La Despedida.

* Boddy Valastro está inspirado en Buddy Valastro de Cake Boss.

* Cuando Vanilla menciona _"__Sus caras, al igual que la de Milton, solo yacen en mi mente, donde se borran lentamente con el paso de los años"_ supongo que la basé en una frase dicha en Titanic (1991).

*_ Bob Lennon _Es una canción perteneciente al manga 20th Century Boy, hecho por Naoki Urasawa. Para quienes no han leído el Manga… No pierdan el tiempo. Consígalo y léanlo. Es un Manga Fantástico y sumamente realista. Se los recomiendo muchísimo. Y sus películas Live Action son… decentes y muy buenas (Imagínense tener que adaptar 24 tomos (200 paginas cada una) en tres películas de 2 horas y media.

* La película que referencian los demonios Es: _"Infierno al Volante (Drive Angry)"._ Curiosamente, de allí saqué el nombre del protagonista.

* Desdemon y Strauss son personajes que aparecieron en _**Diary of Flames**_ y _**Sesión con la encantadora Ladrona, Rouge.**_

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo EXTRA. También espero que haya sido de su agrado los datos adicionales. Siempre es bueno mencionar de donde se inspiró o basó uno en sus escritos.

Sin más que decir… _**LES DESEO A TODOS UN FANTÁSTICO DÍA Y QUE TODOS SUS SUEÑOS O METAS SE VUELVAN REALIDAD.**_


	9. Información

**El EXTRA del EXTRA**

_\- Ustedes, los de allá arriba, coloquen bien esas consonantes. Y los demás, tengan cuidado con esos párrafos. Todo debe caber a la perfección. – Les ordenaba desde el suelo Malorum55 con megáfono en mano._

_\- Wow… ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Preguntó un conejo café, quien tenía pinta de haber sido torturado durante muchos siglos en el infierno. _

_\- Oh… hola Milton. Nada, es solo que estoy preparando otro capítulo para la historia. – Le respondió el felino al conejo._

_\- ¿Otro? Pero si ya la terminaste. – Preguntó extrañado el conejo._

_\- Sí, es cierto. Pero, tras analizar un Review, decidí darle uno más. Donde tú, Dagmar y Dekker serán los protagonistas. – Decía orgulloso el felino._

_\- ¿Enserio? Pues muchas gracias. Esperaré con ansias el día del estreno. – Dijo animado._

_\- Genial. Aun así, no ves que esta es una zona de construcción. Ponte un casco y ten cuidado. Todo esto está algo inestable y se podrían caer. – Le advirtió Malorum55 a Milton, pero este negaba con la cabeza._

_\- Por favor. Como si las palabras pudieran hacer algún tipo daño. – Se burló indiscriminadamente. En eso, una de las cuerdas que sostenían unos de los párrafos del futuro capítulo se rompió. Milton no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y le cayó encima, aplastándolo un poco. Sus gritos de dolor hicieron que los trabajadores dejaran lo que estaban haciendo. – Ahhh… ¡My face! – Gritaba con rabia._

_\- Tranquilo, Milton. No descansaremos hasta sacarte de entre los escombros. – Dijo con entusiasmo el felino. En eso, el sonido de una sirena ahogó todo el lugar. Milton vio como todos abandonaban el lugar._

_\- Hey. ¿No piensan sacarme de aquí? – Les preguntó al ver marchar a todos de allí._

_\- Bueno, es la hora del almuerzo. Te sacaremos dentro de una hora. – Le comentó Malorum55 a Milton, quien quedó pasmado. El felino salió del lugar, mientras el conejo apenas reaccionaba ante las palabras dichas por el autor. _

_\- Oh, qué hijo de…– Comenzó a decir, pero no pudo terminar la frase. "No pienso permitir que nadie me llame así"_

**Próximamente: EL EXTRA DEL EXTRA: Crónicas en el Infierno.**

**Véalo en sus salas de cine más cercanas.**

**Muy Pronto… bueno, ni tan pronto.**

**(Este aviso se autodestruirá en el día de la publicación. Disfrútenlo mientras puedan)**


	10. EXTRA DEL EXTRA

Buenos, mis fieles lectores, aquí les traigo el capítulo final definitivo de esta historia. Este capítulo se lo dedico a Sonatika. Si no fuera por ella, no lo habría pensado en hacer. Sin más que decir, A leer.

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- Hey, Wait a minute. ¿No dijiste que borrarías el aviso anterior cuando estrenaras este? – Preguntó indignado el conejo al ver que aún seguía el texto donde salí lastimado por las palabras.

\- Sí lo iba hacer. Pero me pareció tan gracioso que he decidido dejarlo. – Le dijo Malorum 55

\- Rayos. – Fue lo único que comentó Milton.

\- Bueno, no hagamos perder más tiempo a los lectores. – Dijo el felino, mientras dejaba vía libre a los lectores.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

**EXTRA DEL EXTRA**

**Crónicas En El Infierno.**

Las llamas quemaban todo lo que tocaban. Todos los que yacían en ese lugar se lo merecían, por sus viles acto cometidos durante su vida terrenal. Pero, en medio todo ese mundo de caos, cenizas, llamas, dolor, y otras cosas peores imposibles de narrar, se encontraba una cárcel. Pero no era cualquier tipo de cárcel. Era la única cárcel en la que todos los malos querían entrar. No porque tuviera un buen servicio carcelero, sino porque en ella se encontraba la salida de vuelta al mundo que dejaron atrás. Pero, para su indignación, allí se encontraban custodiándolos diferentes demonios. Hasta el momento, muy pocos habían tenido la oportunidad de entrar y lograr su cometido. Aun así, aunque lograran salir, eran perseguidos por el _"Contador". _Él era el encargado de todo ese infierno, y no permitiría dar ese lujo a nadie. Allí, en la prisión, se escuchaban los cientos de tiros de armas, _"matando"_ a los presos que tuvieron la idea de que lograrían entrar.

\- Buen tiro, Milton. – Le elogió el Contador al conejo café.

\- De nada, Contador. – Le respondió ante el alago.

\- No seas muy presumido, Milton. No tenemos tiempo para descansar. – Mencionó Dagmar, quien se acercaba a él le daba una pequeña palmada en la cabeza. – No dejes de cubrir tu posición. – Le dijo, casi como una orden.

\- Ella tiene razón. Hay que estar alerta. – Comentó Dekker.

\- No se preocupen, todo está bien ahora. – Decía el Contador, y era así. Ellos notaron que ya no había nadie entre los muros de la prisión.

\- ¿A dónde han ido todos? – Preguntó temeroso Milton, sin poder creer lo que veía. Vio como el demonio, quien siempre se alegraba de tener la apariencia de William Fichtner (aunque nadie allí entendía la referencia.), soltaba unas carcajadas.

\- Tantos siglos y siempre se les olvida. Una vez, cada tanto tiempo, todos los cercanos a la prisión desaparecen por unas horas. – Terminó de explicarles.

\- Oh, es verdad. Ya se me había olvidado. – Dijo Milton, bajando su arma. El Contador se acercó a los tres y les sonrió.

\- Ustedes tres llegaron aquí, con sus armas, y yo pensé que tendría que enfrentármeles. Pero no fue así. Vinieron con la idea de proteger este lugar. Rápidamente miré en sus memorias y no podía creer lo que hicieron. – En eso, cayó en carcajadas. – Negaron la recompensa de ir al cielo. – les dijo, sin dejar de reír.

\- Somos idiotas. – Comentó Milton, quien también comenzaba a reírse, junto con Dagmar y Dekker. En eso, el Contador hizo aparecer una botella de vino, junto con cuatro copas, y sirvió el preciado líquido. Mientras que dé el solo salían gestos de placer, Milton y los demás escupieron el líquido que acababan de tomar. – Esto no es vino. ¡Es vinagre! – Gritó enojado. Sin embargo, el demonio lo vio con una ceja arqueada.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Esto es el infierno. – Mencionó, mientras volvía a tomar de su copa. – Saben una cosa, quiero que me cuenten, con sus palabras, el último día de sus vidas. – Pidió él, con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro. Milton y los demás se vieron confusos.

\- Pero si tú puedes ver nuestros recuerdos y parte del mundo terrenal. – Comentó Dagmar.

\- Lo sé. _"Pero no es lo mismo leer el libro que verse la película"._ – Mencionó, con una voz de súplica. Milton, Dagmar y Dekker se vieron y, con sin más que hacer, cedieron a la petición del Contador. Él se alegró de esto e hizo aparecer una gigante esfera de cristal enorme. – Bueno, comienza tú, Dekker. – Le pidió amablemente. Dekker soltó unos suspiros y notó como la esfera de cristal comenzaba a mostrarlo a él, desde la perspectiva de su último día de vida.

* * *

**Inicio POV Dekker.**

El momento se acercaba. Notaba esos rayos del sol que comenzaban a inundar mi habitación. Las acciones que tomaríamos ahora decidirían el curso de nuestro futuro. Preparaba mis armas para ese momento, sin dejar de ver la hora. Antes de las 8:30 am ya debíamos estar listos para partir. Sentí como tocaron a mi puerta. Yo la abrí y era Vanilla, mostrándome su bella sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, Dekker. El desayuno está preparado. – Me informó ella, mientras me daba un abrazo. Sentí un calor especial emanado de ella. No era ese tipo de calor de excitación, sino de protección y cariño. _"¿Nosotros la protegíamos a ella o era ella quien nos protegía a nosotros?"_ Pensé con duda en mi corazón. Ella era una chica muy especial y valía la pena luchar por ella. Ella se separó de mí y se dirigió a su habitación. Yo la seguí, después de todo, tenía mucha hambre. Allí ya estaban sentados Dagmar, Dunkel, Harvey y Milton., quien cargaba a su pequeña hija_. "Ni yo hubiera podido creer esa escena"_ Pesaba. Después de todo, solo hacía unos años estábamos en el otro bando de la ley, y Milton no era un santo. Pero verlo, con su hija en sus manos, me mostraba que podíamos cambiar. Yo me senté y comencé a devorar el exquisito platillo que nos había preparado Vanilla. Pero lo que más esperaba es que esa no fuera nuestra _"ultima cena"._ Ya listos para irnos, Veo como Dagmar se despide de Vanilla. Yo sabía todo el dolor que le habían propinado en el pasado. Sabía su sufrimiento y lo lejos que llegó, al ser empujada al abismo por su madre y su padrastro. Pero con Vanilla, noté algo que nunca vi antes en ella. Noté felicidad y alegría en sus ojos.

Cuando al fin todos nos despedimos de Vanilla, nos subimos al auto de Harvey. Vi como Milton miraba hacia el motel. En sus ojos noté dos cosas que no dejaron de estar presente en mi mente hasta mi muerte. Notaba valor y resignación. El valor para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que se pusiera frente a él. Pero también había resignación; Resignación a morir y a aceptar el destino que le tocara. _"¿Cómo era posible eso?"_

Sentí como el auto se detuvo. A pesar de que el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos era un pueblo, eso no significaba que fuera pequeño. Para el enfrentamiento, habíamos decidido que fuera en un viejo almacén químico abandonado. La fábrica a la que le pertenecía había quebrado y le fue más fácil abandonar la propiedad. Para saber que no nos hicieran algún tipo de artimaña, decidimos llamar luego de que nos instaláramos. Observamos que el almacén estaba casi al borde del colapso, pero eso no nos importó mucho. Vi como Dunkel parecía un poco nervioso (como todo el mundo). Yo me acerqué a él y traté de darle confianza. Él me sonrió, pero sabía que esa sonrisa era forzada.

\- Llegaran dentro de poco. – Informó Harvey, quien apagaba su celular. Todos nos miramos, y notamos el miedo que yacía en nuestros corazones. No queríamos morir, pero no significaba que no nos fuera a pasar. Vi mi reloj de pulsera y noté que ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que dejamos a Vanilla en el motel. En eso, se escuchó el ruido de dos autos afuera del almacén. Vimos como una de las puertas se abrió. Por ella, entraron el comisionado Jon Loeb, junto con cuatro compañeros. Dos de sus compañeros sostenían al amigo de Harvey, Coby, quien se le denotaba muchos moretones en el rostro.

\- Bueno, ya estamos aquí. Dame la información y yo te entregaré a tu amigo. – Pidió él, casi como si fuera una orden. Harvey negó con su cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no nos mataras en ese preciso momento? – Le preguntó él seriamente. Loeb solo sonrió ante la pregunta de Harvey.

\- No lo sabes. Solo te queda confiar en mis palabras. – Dijo él, sin dejar de esbozar esa maldita sonrisa. Sin embargo, Harvey no dijo nada. – ¿Sabes una cosa? Soltaré a tu amigo y, cuando este esté por la mitad del camino, tú lanzaras los datos. ¿De acuerdo? – Propuso él, mientras sus compañeros soltaban al amigo de Harvey y comenzaba a caminar hacia nosotros. Harvey colocó el portátil en el suelo y, cuando vio el momento, se lo pasó a Loeb. Sin poder predecirlo, vi como uno de los compañeros de Loeb sacó su arma y le dio tres disparos a CoBy, quien cayó muerto en ese instante. Todos nosotros nos resguardamos detrás de la pared más cercana, mientras Loeb y sus muchachos no dejaban de dispararnos, y hacían lo mismo que nosotros. Yo saqué mi pistola y, sin perder tiempo, comencé a disparar. Ambos bandos nos disparábamos sin titubear. _"No podíamos cometer ningún error". _A cada segundo que pasaba, nuestro temor de morir aumentaba. A un lado, vi como Dunkel y Harvey apuntaban simultáneamente. Uno por arriba y el otro por debajo. Mis ojos notaron que Dagmar apuntaba su MP5 con un poco de esfuerzo, ya que tenía una herida de bala en una de sus piernas. Yo quería ayudarla, pero no era posible en ese momento. Para suerte de nosotros, ellos lanzaron varias granadas de mano. Su onda expansiva fue tal que, con temor, vimos como algunas partes del segundo piso colapsaban poco a poco, haciendo derramar los tanques de químicos inflamables en el suelo. En eso, se escuchó un grito de nuestro lado. Giré mi cabeza y vi como uno de los barriles había reventado y su líquido fue rociado en una parte del rostro de Harvey. Vi como Dunkel trataba de ayudarlo a pararse. Otro grito llamó mi atención, pero este me aterró. Al girar mi cabeza, vi como Dagmar caía, mientras su sangre se fusionaba con el charco de químicos que estaban sobre el piso. Corrí donde ella, para tratar de auxiliarla, pero fue muy tarde. Un tiro encendió el líquido y vi como su cuerpo era devorada por las llamas. Lamentablemente, yo también estaba sobre el charco y sus llamas me alcanzaron. No podía ver nada de lo que me rodeaba, siendo esto mi último momento. Sentí como las bala atravesaban una a una mi carne. Sentía que me ahogaba, ya que el oxígeno no llegaba a mis pulmones. Dolor, agonía y sufrimiento seguían en mí. Pero, cuando al fin puede cerrar mis parpados, todo eso desapareció. Ya no sentía nada. Incluso, sentía como mi cuerpo flotaba en la nada. Sin rumbo fijo. Sentí calma, que pronto desapareció. Abrí mis parpados y me encontraba atado a una mesa. En eso, de entre las sombras, aparecieron personas que helaron mi sangre.

\- Hola Dekker. Es hora del espectáculo. – Decía uno de ellos, quien sacaba una navaja y empezaba a apuñalarme. Sin embargo, a pesar dl sufrimiento y que mi rostro no lo mostrara, me sentía feliz. Pagaría mis pecados con el castigo justo, y con mucha suerte, volvería a ver a Milton y a los otros. _"Solo debía esperar"_

**Fin del POV Dekker**

* * *

Dekker terminó de contar su versión de los hechos. Las imágenes vislumbradas en la esfera de cristal desaparecieron. Todos los presentes, sin contar a Milton y a Dagmar, estaban atentos a cada palabra dicha por ellos. El Contador solo mostraba una mirada de seriedad, hasta que la cambió por una de sonrisa. Él miró a Dagmar, quien captó lo que quería. Dekker se alejó de la esfera, mientras Dagmar se acercaba a ella sentándose a un lado.

\- Terminemos con esto…– Dijo ella resignada, mientras en ese momento unas imágenes se vislumbraban en la esfera.

* * *

**Inicio POV Dagmar.**

Eran las 2:00 am y ellos no se detenían. Hubiera deseado que mi habitación quedara un poco más lejos que la de ellos, o que las paredes fueran más gruesas. En cierta manera, no sabía si me molestaba el ruido que hacían ellos dos al hacer el amor, o porque deseaba estar en el lugar de Milton, y sentir el calor íntimo de Vanilla. _"La dulce y cariñosa Vanilla que Milton (y yo) ama"_. En eso, el llanto de Cream me sacó de mis pensamientos de celos. Cogí uno de los biberones, lo tibié, y se lo traté de dar. Ella, mientras se lo tomaba, hacía gestos de inconformidad. Realmente no le gustaba tomar del biberón, a no ser que fuera dado por su padre. Aun así, logré hacer que se lo tomara todo. La puse sobre mi hombro y le di unas palmaditas en la espalda. Ella eructó, pero también me babeó bastante.

\- Ohh… eso es asqueroso. – Dije un poco enojada, mientras la acostaba en mi cama y yo limpiaba mi pelaje. _"Una de las cosas negativas de dormir junto con una bebé… desnuda"_ Pensé, pero lo dejé de lado al escuchar la risa tierna de Cream. Ese enojo que sentía desapareció al verla a ella tan feliz. No sabía por qué, pero me alegraba estar cuidándola. Recordaba que antes me daba rabia al ver a cualquier mujer cuidando a un bebe. Incluso sentía repugnancia tan solo con pensar en que yo algún día podría ser igual que ellas. Pero ahora, todo eso había cambiado. Sentía incluso ese deseo de, en un futuro, también ser madre como Vanilla. _"Solo necesitaba una buena muestra de esperma, una jeringa para incrustar en mi intimidad y luego… o, un buen procedimiento medico de inseminación". _

Noté como Cream se quedaba dormida. Yo traté de hacer lo mismo pero, sin sorprenderme, los ruidos de Vanilla y Milton no me dejaban dormir.

\- Ojala pudiera dormirme tan rápido como tú. – Le dije a Cream, mientras yo bostezaba por el cansancio. Sin creerlo, me quedé dormida. Mis parpados se abrieron, a las 3:53 am en punto, y me sorprendí de no escuchar ningún ruido al lado. Al minuto, sentí como tocaron mi puerta.

\- Adelante. – Dije, mientras con mi mano acariciaba con cuidado a Cream. Quien entró fue Milton, denotándose muy feliz y alegre. – Supongo que disfrutaste mucho, ya que las paredes no mienten. – Dije sarcásticamente. Milton solo me sonrió y se acercó a mi cama. Allí tomó a Cream en sus manos y vi cómo le dio un beso en la frente. Realmente no podía creer todo lo que nos había pasado desde el momento en que Milton introdujo a Vanilla a nuestras vidas. _"Una dulce mujer que nos sacó del mal camino" _

\- Dagmar, gracias. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí y Vanilla. Ella me dijo lo que sientes por ella y no me molesta. De hecho, me alegra. Hasta mañana. – Me dijo, sin dejar de sonreír, retirándose de mi habitación. Apenas lo hizo, yo sentí como las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. Me paré de mi cama y me dirigía al baño. Viéndome al espejo, traté de limpiarme. Las palabras dichas por Milton me llegaron profundamente al alma. Milton fue quien me salvó de morir en las calles, y aceptaba nuestras malas acciones como logros. Pero ahora, todo era totalmente diferente. El velo que yacía sobre nuestras mentes fue extraído y la verdad de nuestros actos fue expuesto. _"Vimos lo que realmente éramos y eso nos dio miedo y terror"_. De uno de los gabinetes del baño saqué unas jeringas, los cuales tenían el preciado líquido que tanto me gustaba. Inserté la aguja en mi brazo y traté de introducir el líquido en mi cuerpo… Pero no pude. En ese momento, recordaba que esto solo me causaba una falsa ilusión de felicidad. Una felicidad que no se podía comparar con el cariño y la bondad que emanaba Vanilla a todos los que la rodeaban. Tanto la amaba que (incluso antes de aceptar este hecho) impedí que Milton se acostara con otras chicas, echándolas a patadas de nuestra guarida, mientras ella estaba fuera del país. Le decía: _"No permitiré que arruines ese bello amor que tienes con Vanilla por un momento de locura y lujuria"._ Luego de eso, le propuse se acostara conmigo, dejándolo sorprendido. Él aceptó (Claro, era hombre. No iba a decir que no) y, a pesar de todas esas noches que pasamos juntos, nunca disfruté ni un solo momento. Solo lo hice porque sentía que era la única manera de controlarlo. Al dejar de pensar en esto, saqué con cuidado la aguja de mis venas. La miré con rabia y la tiré al cesto de lo basura.

\- No… más. – Dije, mientras apagaba del foco del baño y me retiraba de allí. La fuerza que necesitaba para dejar definitivamente esas cosas yacía a unos cuantos metros de distancia. En mi interior sentí calma y paz. Vi la hora en el reloj y noté que eran las 4:10 am. – Será mejor que descanse bien. Dentro de muy poco nuestro destino se decidirá. – Me dije a mí misma, apagando el foco de la habitación y acostándome en la cama. – Solo espero que sea para bien. – Terminé de decir, cerrando mis parpados y durmiéndome en el acto.

Los rayos del sol, entrando por la ventana de mi habitación, me levantaron. No quería soltar las sabanas con las cuales era arropada, pero sabía que debía alistarme para el momento que se aproximaba. Yo trataba de disimularme a mí misma de que no tenía miedo, pero sabía que no era verdad. Me bañé profundamente y me puse mis vestimentas. _"Si iba a morir… moriría con estilo"_. Saqué mi arma debajo de la cama y le mantuve el seguro. No quería que, por accidente, hiriera lo que queríamos proteger. Sentí como tocaron la puerta de mi habitación. Al abrirla, era Vanilla con su hermosa sonrisa. Sin pensarlo, hice lo primero que me vino a la mente. La cogí de sus caderas y, acercándola a mí, la besé en los labios apasionadamente. Al separarme de ella, noté como se quedó sorprendida.

\- Lo siento. – Le pedí disculpas, con un tono voz muy apenada. – No lo pude resistir. – Le comenté, mostrándole una sonrisa. En eso, ella me sorprende. Ahora era ella quien me lo devolvía.

\- No te preocupes. No ocultes tus sentimientos. Si los ocultas… solo te harán daño a ti, y a los que te rodean. – Dijo, mientras acariciaba su mano sobre mi mejilla. A pesar de tener guantes en sus manos, yo sentí un calor de cariño recorrerme todo el cuerpo en ese instante. – Solo vine a avisarte que el desayuno estará listo dentro de unos minutos. Si quieres, puedes sentarte y esperarlo en mi habitación. – Termino de decir, informándome lo que quería decirme en primer lugar. Yo asentí ante sus palabras. Ella volvió a sonreírme y se alejó de mí. Yo dejé mi arma en mi habitación y, cerrándola firmemente la puerta, me dirigí a desayunar.

Cuando entré a la habitación, allí encontré a Dunkel, Harvey y a Milton, quien cargaba a Cream con dulzura. Sentí el delicioso aroma de un bistec siendo asado, junto con papas (patatas). En ese momento mi estómago gruñó, ya que el aroma abrió mi apetito.

\- Oh, es verdad. Olvidé llamar a Dekker. – Dijo Vanilla apenada, quien salió de la habitación rápidamente. Al volver era seguida por Dekker, a quien se le notaba ya listo para irnos. Luego de eso, Vanilla nos sirvió nuestros platillos. Cada bocado que entraba a mi boca era degustado hasta el final. _"No importaba que tipo de comida hiciera ella, siempre sería un manjar digno de estar en un bufet en el cielo"_. Al terminar, llevé mi plato al fregadero y lo dejé allí. Quise lavarlo, pero ella no me dejó. Sin más que hacer volví a mi habitación y tomé mi arma, junto con los cartuchos de municiones. Ya con todo eso en mano, di un último suspiro y salí de la habitación. Volví a la habitación de Vanilla y allí los vi a todos, listos para el momento que se aproximaba.

\- Ha sido divertido. Supongo que es el final. – Comencé a decir, mostrándole una sonrisa a Vanilla.

\- No hables así. Milton lo conseguirá. Ya lo veras. – Dijo ella firmemente.

\- Vanilla, meceré la pena luchar por ti y Cream. – Le comencé a decir, sintiendo como mis ojos se ponían un poco llorosos. En ello, le doy un pequeño beso en los labios y luego le doy uno en la frente de Cream. Luego de eso miro fijamente a Milton. – Ojalá no te hubiera conocido. – Le dije en broma, señalándole con mi dedo. Me acerqué a él y coloqué mis manos su cara. – Ser una drogadicta, al borde de la muerte, era mucho más cómodo. – Le decía, mientras le daba un beso rápido en sus labios. En cierta manera, esta era la primera vez que besaba a un chico sin sentir repugnancia, o deseo de romperle los dientes (o algo más íntimo). Luego comencé a alejarme de él, dirigiéndome a las a la puerta. – Nos vemos en el infierno. – Terminé de decirles.

\- Dagmar…– Le escuché decir a Vanilla, llamándome. Me detuve súbitamente y la miré a los ojos. – Si vuelves… Milton y Cream dormirán hoy en tú habitación, y tú y yo haremos el amor. – Me dijo con una sonrisa y hermosa sonrisa. Quedé pasmada ante la proposición de ella. No podía creer lo que me acababa de decir. Sin embargo, comencé a esbozar una sonrisa por los cientos de pensamientos lujuriosos que llegaban a mi mente en ese momento.

\- Solo te digo que no me detendré en todo la noche. Incluso llegará el momento en el que te quedes dormida y yo continuaré. – Dije, mientras caía en risas. Vi como todos los demás también reían ante mis comentarios. Además, tenía una razón más para no morir. _"Sí, definitivamente ella no dormirá esta noche"_ Pensé, mientras comenzábamos a retirarnos de la habitación. Vanilla se despidió de nosotros en llanto. Le dolía lo que nos fuera a pasar y, aunque le prometiéramos volver, no sabíamos que nos pasaría. Vi como Milton se despidió de Vanilla y de Cream, dándoles unos besos.

\- Adiós chicos. Cuídense mucho. – Terminó de decirnos Vanilla entre lágrimas.

\- Lo haremos. – Dijimos todos a la vez, saliendo de la habitación. En eso, nos dirigimos al auto de Harvey, el cual estaba en el parqueadero del motel. Todos nosotros entramos y nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos. Harvey puso marcha su auto y, mientras nos alejamos del motel, vi como los ojos de Milton estaban llenos de tristeza y dolor. Quería decirle que todo estaría bien,… pero no pude. _"No tenía esa total confianza para que esas palabras salieran de mi boca"_.

Luego de unos minutos, llegamos al viejo almacén químico que había mencionado Harvey. Por fuera tenía una fachada horrible, pero por dentro estaba peor. Sus cimientos parecían que no soportarían el peso del edificio por más tiempo. Vi los muchos barriles de químicos que yacían aquí. Harvey llamó a Loeb y nos informó que llegaría en varios unos minutos. Durante las casi dos horas que estuvimos allí solo tuvimos preocupación. _"Un futuro nos esperaba... pero no podíamos vislumbrar cual sería"_.

Loeb al fin había llegado. Vi como entró acompañado por cuatro personas. Sin demora, le pidió la información a Harvey como si fuera una orden. Mis ojos veían al compañero de Harvey, Coby, quien tenía muchos moretones en el rostro. Sentía que la sangre me hervía, pero cualquier movimiento podría llevarnos a la devastación. Vi como Loeb le propuso una idea, la cual fue la que tomaron. Poco a poco, Coby se acercaba a nosotros. A mitad del camino, Harvey le pasó el portátil a Loeb. En eso, tres disparos se escucharon. Vi como Coby caí al suelo pero, sin tiempo para lamentar su perdida, corrimos a refugiarnos detrás de las paredes. Comencé a disparar mi arma, pero ellos también hicieron lo mismo. _"Había una lluvia de balas"_ pensé en ese momento. Veía como Milton disparaba con fervor su escopeta, al igual que los demás. A pesar de tratar de no permitirme cometer algún error, sentí como una bala atravesaba mi pierna izquierda. Dekker, desde su posición, notó esto y trató de ayudarme, pero no era posible en ese momento. En ello vi como lanzaron varias granadas, que explotaron a los pocos segundos. El piso de arriba comenzaba a colapsar poco a poco por la onda expansiva, derribando muchos de los barriles. Escuché un grito provenir de Harvey y, al verlo, noté como el líquido de uno de los barriles le había caído en su cara. Comencé a correr, sobre el charco de químicos, a su posición, pero… _"en ese momento mi final había comenzado"_. Grité al sentir como varias balas atravesaban mi cuerpo. Lo peor de todo fue que dejé de sentir mis diferentes sentidos. Sentí como mi visión se comenzaba a perder, mientras mis pulmones ya no reparaban; ni escuchaba el sonido de los disparos. Solo sentía como en un segundo, las llamas comenzaban a rodearme. Sentí como me quemaba lentamente… hasta que mis parpados se cerraron, quedando en el oscuridad. En eso, sentí gritos de dolor y agonía de cientos de miles de millones de personas. Quería abrir mis parpados, pero no podía. No sabía el porqué. Pero, de un momento a otro, las voces se detuvieron y al fin pude abrir mis parpados. Lo primero que mis ojos vieron fue a las personas que les había hecho daño en sus vidas. Veía a esas personas sonreírme de manera grotesca y sus apariencias eran demacradas.

\- Hola, Dagmar. Espero que hayas disfrutado de la vida… porque ahora que estas muerta nos perteneces. – Dijeron, mientras comenzaba a torturarme con diferentes herramientas. A pesar del dolor y la agonía, sonreí en mi mente. Pasara lo que pasara (de un modo u otro), _"Volvería a encontrarme con la familia que amaba" _Pero aun así, lamentaba no haber sobrevivido para estar con Vanilla y hacer el amor, _"Aunque fuera solo una noche"_.

**Fin del POV Dagmar**

* * *

Las imágenes vislumbradas en la esfera habían desaparecido al término del relato. Dagmar soltó un suspiro porque, aunque lo negara, le dolía mucho recordar esos momentos. Ella se paró y se alejó de la esfera. Milton comenzó a acercarse pero el Contador le negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué no? Solo falto yo. – Le dijo al demonio, con una actitud de enojo. Sin embargo, el demonio sonrió ante esto.

\- Primero quiero ver el de Dunkel. – Comentó él, haciendo que los demás abrieran sus ojos por la sorpresa de sus palabras.

\- ¿Él ya ha…?– comenzó a titubear Milton, pero el demonio le negó.

\- Tú mismo lo has dicho. _"Puedo ver parte del mundo terrenal"_ – Terminó de decir, chasqueando los dedos. En eso, unas imágenes eran vislumbradas en la esfera. Mostraban a Dunkel, con un traje naranja de prisión, sentado en una pequeña oficina junto con una salamandra rosada. – Disfrutemos del espectáculo. – Dijo el Contador, mientras los demás no podían creer lo que veían.

\- Dunkel, ha pasado un año desde el incidente y aun eres reacio a contarme lo que te pido. – Decía la salamandra rosada, mientras se acercaba a Dunkel y lo tomaba de la mano. – Please, dime como fue. No me lo cuentes a mí como la psicóloga de la prisión, sino como tú amiga. – Le suplicaba la salamandra. El camaleón no pudo resistir las suplicas de la joven y asintió.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Dunkel, quien se acostaba en un mueble, cerraba sus ojos y soltaba unos cuantos suspiros. – Solo espero que no te arrepientas si lo que te voy a contar no es la gran cosa. – Terminó de decir, mostrándole una sonrisa (la cual fue devuelta). – No perdamos tiempo…–

* * *

**Inicio POV Dunkel**

Los rayos del sol brillaban y yo ya listo estaba. Tenía mis manos entrelazadas y daba una última oración. Una oración para que nada malo nos pasara en el posible enfrentamiento que íbamos a tener. Deseaba que no pasase, pero sabía que eso no se podía evitar. Aun así, no era malo tener fe en vislumbrar un buen futuro.

\- _"Aunque ande por el valle de sombra y de muerte, no temeré mal alguno, porque tú estás conmigo; tu vara y tu cayado me infunden aliento"_ Salmo 23:4. – Terminé de decir, santiguándome el símbolo de la cruz sobre mi pecho. Era curioso. Antes de que Vanilla entrara a nuestras vidas, todas esas palabras no significaban nada. Dejaron de tener algún sentido al perder a mi hermana y ser culpado por ello. Solo las vi como frases inventadas, con la intención de atraer a las mentes tontas para convertirlos en esclavos sin voluntad. Pero ahora, tal vez yo era el equivocado. Ahora podía ver más allá de lo que estaba escrito. _"Solo necesitaba encontrar el camino correcto"_.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el sonido unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación. Al abrir la puerta mis ojos vislumbraron a Vanilla. Ella esbozaba una sonrisa celestial en su rostro.

\- Muy buenos días, Dunkel. – Me dijo ella con mucha cortesía.

\- Buenos días, Vanilla. – Dije, devolviéndole el saludo.

\- Es para informarte que ya en esto estará listo el desayuno, y Harvey ya está en la habitación mía. – Me informó, mientras caminaba rumbo de vuelta a su cuarto. Yo cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me dirigí a la de ella. Como había dicho, Harvey ya se encontraba allí. Me senté cerca de él y conversamos unos minutos acerca de lo que muy pronto pasaría. Él, al igual que todos, tenía miedo de que las cosas no salieran como se tenía planeado. Sin más que hacer, solo le comenté que _"teníamos que tener fe"._

Luego de varios minutos, todos estamos reunidos en la habitación. Mis ojos veían como Milton cargaba con dulzura a su preciosa hija. Un sentimiento, muy en el interior, brotaba. Veía en Milton lo que yo quería para mi futuro. _"Ser feliz"._

Luego de la exquisita comida que nos dio Vanilla, comenzamos a despedirnos de ella. _"unos más emotivos que otros"_ pensé al ver el adiós de Dagmar. Me sentía mal por dejar por ver como Vanilla quedaba muy devastada por nuestras palabras. Ella trataba de no aparentarlo, pero sus emociones le ganaban. Le dolía mucho vernos partir. Le prometimos que volveríamos, aun cuando tal vez no fuese posible. Todos nosotros estábamos listos. _"Listos para vivir, listos para morir"._

Nos subimos al auto de Harvey y nos marchamos del motel. Duramos unos cuantos minutos para poder llegar al viejo almacén de la fábrica. Durante ese breve lapso de tiempo, recé mentalmente por nuestras almas. Aun con todo lo bueno que hemos hecho últimamente, unos cuantos años de redención no justifican otros de dolor que causamos.

Al llegar, bajamos inmediatamente y entramos. Vimos lo abandonado y estructuralmente inestable que estaba. Allí duramos casi una hora y media, antes de llamar Loeb. _"No queríamos que nos jugaran sucio". _

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegó él, junto con sus hombres. Mis ojos veron la golpiza que le había dado a Coby, pero no podía hacer nada. Solo esperar.

Cuando Harvey y Loeb al fin se pusieron de acuerdo en cómo harían el intercambio, nuestros temores ocurrieron. Antes de que Coby pudiera llegar a nosotros, fue asesinado a sangre fría. No podía creer a lo que era capaz de llegar ese sujeto. Con arma en mano, nos resguardamos y comencé a disparar; al igual que todos. Las balas impactaban en todas partes. _"Un movimiento en falso y todo se perdería"_. De improviso, la explosión de una granada hizo colapsar parte del segundo piso. Los cimientos caían sobre los barriles, que tenían el peligroso químico, se derramándolos por todas partes. Escuché un grito proveniente de Harvey (quien estaba cerca de mí) y, al verlo, noté como parte de la piel de su cara se quemaba y derretía lentamente. El químico le había caído y lo estaba lastimando. Traté de ayudarlo a levantarse, y en ese momento escuché otro grito. Mi corazón latió fuerte al ver como Dagmar caía en un charco del peligroso químico y las llamas la comenzaban a devorar. Y, al igual que ella, a Dekker le pasaba lo mismo. Sus cuerpos se comenzaban a calcinar, mientras el edificio se comenzaba a derrumbar. Milton trató de acercarse a la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos, pero la pared colapsó y quedamos atrapados y separados. _"Esa fue la última vez que lo vi con vida"._ Mientras el edificio colapsaba en partes, no sabíamos cómo saldríamos de esta. Solo había algo que yo podía hacer.

\- ¡Dios mío, Sálvanos! – Grité en súplica, mientras escuchábamos como los barriles explotaban uno a uno por el fuego que se expandía. Casi como si alguien hubiera escuchado mis, una salida a la vida se nos reveló. Nuestros ojos vislumbraban como el piso del suelo había cedido, mostrándonos uno túnel angosto de alcantarillado. A pesar de lo hediondo y nauseabundo que olía, nos metimos dentro de este. Casi como si fuera una elección inmediata, apenas entramos el piso de arriba colapso y cerró la entrada del alcantarillado que se había formado. A pesar de que de Harvey soltaba unos quejidos de dolor (por el rostro), no se detenía para nada. Cuando logramos salir de allí, vimos como el edificio estaba en llamas mientras poco a poco cedía sus cimientos. Ver esto solo me hizo caer de rodillas. – Todo fue en vano. – Dije, mientras comenzaba a llorar.

\- No. – Dijo Harvey, quien colocaba su mano sobre mi hombro. – No todo se ha perdido. – Terminó de decirme, mientras con su otra mano sacaba una cosa de su bolsillo. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

\- ¿Es… el disco duro del portátil?– Pregunté sorprendido.

\- Sí, lo saqué hoy. No era mi intención dárselo a Loeb. Milton me pidió esto y yo no me opuse a su idea en ningún momento. – Terminó de decir, guardándose el disco que contenía las pruebas que pondrían a Loeb de rodillas, pidiendo piedad.

\- Tenemos que irnos. – Dije con la mirada perdida.

\- ¿A dónde? – Preguntó con intriga Harvey. Yo lo vi fijamente.

\- A cualquier parte. Pero tiene que ser lejos de Vanilla. No podemos permitir que le hagan daño si la ven junto a nosotros. Es lo único que podemos hacer. – Terminé de decirle, mientras caminábamos lejos de allí.

**Fin del POV Dunkel**

* * *

\- Eso fue lo que pasó. – Dijo Dunkel al finalizar su historia. En el rostro de la salamandra rosada las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos. – Siento hacerte llorar, señorita Combs. – Pidió disculpas el camaleón. Sin embargo, la salamandra negó con la cabeza.

\- No tienes que pedir disculpas. De hecho, yo te pido disculpas a ti. – Al salir estas palabras de la boca de la salamandra, Dunkel quedó sorprendido. – Eso fue muy duro y tardarás muchos años antes de poder recuperarte. Solo espero estar allí para ayudarte. – Le dijo de una manera muy dulce, mientras colocaba su mano en las manos del camaleón. – Y, por favor, llámame Gena. ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo ella, mientras quitaba sus manos de las de Dunkel y se separaba, comenzando a caminar a su escritorio y sacando unas anotaciones de los cajones. En eso, la imagen proyectada de la esfera despareció. Milton, Dagmar y Dekker trataban de soportar el dolor que sentían al ver como Dunkel sufría por sus muertes. Para él (Dunkel), las cadenas de su pasado aun lo seguían atormentado.

\- Bueno Milton, es tú turno. – Ordenó con un poco de entusiasmo el Contador. Sin embargo, Milton no se movió. Se quedó estático, viendo hacia el suelo. – ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación? – Preguntó un poco molesto el demonio al ver que Milton no reaccionaba ante sus quejidos.

\- No. – Dijo secamente, mientras alzaba la vista. – No más. Yo no quiero ser parte de tú diversión. – Le dijo con un tono de voz sumamente seria. En eso, Milton sintió como lo cogieron del cuello y lo alzaban. Al cerrar y abrir los parpados vio que era el mismo Contador el que le hacía esto. Sin embargo, Milton esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Así es como obligas a los otros para que hagan lo que quieres, o así es como te excitas para poder masturbarte? – Le dijo en tono de burla, haciendo que el demonio lo soltara.

\- Muy gracioso. – Decía, mientras se arreglaba su traje. – ¿Ahora sí puedes comentar tu parte de la historia? – Preguntó él. A pesar de que Milton no quería continuar, no podía negarse. Sabía lo poderoso que era… cuando se lo proponía.

\- Sí. – Fue lo único que contestó, acercándose sin ganas a la esfera de cristal. Al apenas sentarse al lado una imagen se proyectó. Milton la vio con alegría y deseo.

* * *

**Inicio POV Milton**

Mis ojos vislumbraban con tesón la belleza de las dos personas que más amaba el en mundo, mientras dormían con total ternura. Quería que el amanecer jamás llegara. Que nos quedáramos así de juntos para siempre, bajo la dulce caricia de la noche. Pero sabía que eso no era posible. _"Sabía con gran dolor que el momento de mi fin se acercaba"_. Podría tratar de evitarlo, pero las consecuencias de esos actos podrían ser peores para las personas que quería proteger con toda mi alma. Pasar toda esa noche de amor con Vanilla fue el mejor regalo de despedida que podía haber tenido. Sentir como su dulce esencia rodeaba todo mi cuerpo me hacía sentir casi como en el paraíso. Aunque si ella me hubiese dicho que no, yo lo habría aceptado con todo gusto. Habría aceptado eso, ya que tan solo con estar a su lado era más que suficiente. Ella emanaba un aura de protección, amor y cariño a cualquiera que la rodeara. Todos nosotros cambiamos gracias a ella. Todos nosotros vimos nuestras almas, las cuales estaban llenas de dolor, odio y rencor. Ella nos abrió los ojos y nos mostró un camino de humildad. _"Ella no era perfecta,… pero estaba muy cerca de estarlo"_. Con mi mano, acariciaba con total cuidado la pequeña cabecita de nuestra preciosa Cream. Notaba como se movía un poco, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

\- Todo estará bien, mi pequeña Cream. Tú, y tú hermosa mamá estarán bien. – Dije casi en susurro, mientras cerraba mis parpados y trataba de descansar el poco tiempo que quedaba antes de que amaneciera.

Sentí como una mano me daba una suave caricia en mi rostro. Al abrir mis parpados noto que es mi dulce Sweetness, quien me mira con su celestial sonrisa. Ella acerca su rostro al mío y me da un apasionado beso en mis labios.

\- Acabó de llegar Harvey. Está esperando afuera de la habitación. – Me informó ella apenas se separó de mí. Yo le sonreí y me paré inmediatamente de la cama. Me dirigía a la puerta y la abrí con cuidado, ya que Cream aún seguía dormida. Alcé mi vista y lo miré directo a los ojos. El hizo lo mismo y me sonrió.

\- Buenos días, Milton. – Saludó el cortésmente.

\- Buenos días. – Le devolví el saludo. – ¿Tienes todo listo? – Le pregunté, mientras le indicaba con las manos para que entrara en la habitación. Él lo hizo, en silencia, y se sentó en una de las sillas. Cuando íbamos a comenzar a hablar, el llanto de mi pequeña Cream hace acto de presencia. Me acerqué rápidamente a ella y la cargué.

\- Shhh… ya, ya. Todo está bien. ¿Quién es la bebita más hermosa? Eres tú. Solamente eres tú. – Dije con un tono de voz gracioso para poder calmarla. Apenas dije esas palabras, el llanto de mi hija paso a ser unas risas de alegría.

\- Como ya despertó, voy a bañarla de una vez. – Me dijo Vanilla, mientras yo le entregaba a Cream en sus brazos. Vi como ella entraba al baño, llevando consigo las mudas de ropa que iban a utilizar, y le ponía seguro a la puerta.

\- Bien, Harvey. Volviendo al asunto, ¿Ya tienes todo lo que Loeb te pidió? – Le pregunté seriamente, viéndolo fijamente. El asintió ante mi pregunta y, abriendo su morral, sacó su portátil.

\- Todo está aquí. Todas y cada una de las pruebas se encuentra en el disco duro de este portátil. – Me dijo, dándole unos toques con su mano al computador portátil.

\- Well, entonces quiero que saques el disco duro del portátil. – Le pedí, haciendo que se asombrara. – No podemos permitir que eso termine en sus manos. Sé que tú amigo está en sus garras, pero tú, igual que yo, conoces hasta dónde puede llegar Loeb. Él no nos dejará irnos con vida del lugar. – Terminé de decirle. Durante unos segundos vi como Harvey veía fijamente hacía en suelo con tristeza. Noté como de su chaqueta sacó una navaja suiza y, con rapidez, comenzaba a destornillar el lugar donde se encontraba el disco duro del portátil. Vi como lo sacó, guardándoselo en su bolsillo, y volvió a atornillar todo para que no se notara lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Por mucho que me duela, tienes razón. – Dijo él, notándosele unas lágrimas. En eso, se sintió como la puerta del baño comenzaba a abrirse. Harvey se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos con rapidez, antes de que Vanilla saliera con Cream del baño.

\- Vistes, papi. Nosotras ya te ganamos. Ya estamos listas para cuando vuelvas. – Decía Vanilla mientras las manos de Cream con una voz graciosa, como si de un ventrículo se tratase. Yo solté una pequeña carcajada y me acerqué a ellas. A ambas les di un pequeño beso en sus frentes. Vanilla me miró a los ojos, mientras sentía como suspiraba profundamente. – Pero hablando enserio, apestas. – Dijo ella, sobándose una mano por su nariz. Yo comencé a dar pequeños olfateados por mi ropa y mi cuerpo, y ella tenía razón. Yo la miré y una sonrisa traviesa salió de mí. Yo me acerqué más, colocándome al lado de su oído.

\- Y, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué mientras hacíamos el amor frenéticamente, sin detenernos casi nada para descansar, nuestros cuerpos no sudaran? – Le susurré con malicia. Rápidamente noté como ella se sonrojó a más no poder.

\- ばか (Baka/tonto) – Dijo ella, viéndome fijamente a los ojos con enojo. Yo, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, le di un beso apasionado. Al separarme de ella, noté que su enojo ya no estaba. Me alejé de ella, para poder comenzar a prepararme a lo que venía.

Comencé con rapidez a cargar de municiones mi arma, la cual era escopeta de corredera Remington 870, de calibre 16. A pesar de que en su compartimiento solo cupieran 8 cartuchos, estos eran muy potentes. Al terminar, me fui a bañar y, mientras el agua de la ducha recorría todo mi cuerpo, pensaba en lo que pasaría. No quería que nada malo le pasara mi familia. Aunque mi prioridad era Vanilla y Cream, no podía olvidar a los otros. Ellos eran como mis hermanos (aunque a Dagmar la consideraba más como a una querida prima lejana, porque al pensar en ella como una hermana, después de todo lo que hemos hecho íntimamente, me revuelve un poco el estómago), la familia unida que somos. _"No quiero que ellos sufran"._

Al terminar, me coloqué mi atuendo habitual. Me dirigí donde Vanilla y con mis brazos tomé a Cream. Comencé a darle su biberón. Ella se lo terminó todo en un momento. Yo la acariciaba. _"No perderé ni un solo momento" _

Poco a poco, noté como llegaban Dunkel, Dagmar y Dekker. Luego de eso, Vanilla nos sirvió el desayuno. Como siempre, sus manos cocinaban los mejores platillos que alguna vez haya degustado en la vida; y lo mejor fue darme de postre el platillo que nos unió en un principio. Ese postre que degusté con placer apenas tocó mis papilas y que me hizo llamarla para felicitarla. Porque, apesr de aun no haber sabido quien lo había preparado, sentía su esencia y esfuerzo puesta en el sabor. Al terminar comer, nos alistamos para irnos. Todos comenzamos a despedirnos de Vanilla. Me sorprendió un poco sentir los labios de Dagmar en los míos. Aun así, no me importó; además, no pude aguantar las risas al ver como Vanilla le proponía a Dagmar pasar la noche juntos si volvíamos. "Ojalá tuviera una cámara, ya que sería un grandioso video". Pensaba mientras aun seguíamos riéndonos. Cuando termínanos de reírnos, nos pusimos serios y tomamos todas nuestras cosas. Me acerqué a Vanilla y me despedí de ella dándole el mejor beso apasionado que saliera desde lo más profundo de mi alma. En ese beso sentí su amor y temor por nosotros. Quería dejarlo todo y seguir huyendo. _"Pero, ¿de qué servía huir? Vivir una vida con temor no era vida. Tenía que hacer lo correcto". _

Me dolió dejar el motel, ya que Vanilla quedó en llanto por nuestra partida. Cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo menos que quedaba. Sin darme cuenta, ya habíamos llegado al almacén de la fábrica abandonada. Allí entramos y nos preparamos para el enfrentamiento. Duramos casi hora y media antes de que Loeb llegara. No me sorprendí de que viniera acompañada (aunque eso era obvio). Cada minuto que lo veía sentía que mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Un miedo absoluto recorría mi cuerpo. _"No quería que nos sorprendiera"._

Casi como si fuera una premonición, lo peor comenzó. Vimos como mataban al amigo de Harvey. Nosotros nos cubrimos detrás de las paredes del almacén. No parábamos de disparar contra ellos, como ellos contra nosotros. La adrenalina era bombeada por mi cuerpo, haciéndome percibir todo casi como en cámara lenta. Los cartuchos de mi escopeta se vaciaba y yo la recargaba con toda la velocidad posible. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, sentí como la onda expansiva de la granada que fue lanzada por ellos hacía su efecto en el lugar. Vi como poco a poco colapsaban partes del edificio. Y, para aumentar el temor, escuché el grito de Harvey. Giré mi cabeza y noté como el químico de uno de los barriles le había caído en la mitad de su rostro. Dunkel le ayudaba a levantarse, y yo me dirigí a donde se encontraban. En medio de eso, vi como Dagmar y Dekker morían. Los vi caer, morir, siendo devorados por la llamas de los químicos que comenzaban a explotar uno a uno en sus barriles. Traté de acercarme a Dunkel, pero vi como la pared colapsó frente a nosotros, separándonos. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Mi respiración aumentaba más y más. Temblaba de miedo.

\- ¡No quiero morir así! – Grité, mientras comenzaba golpear una de las paredes. – ¡¿Me escuchaste, Dios?! ¡No quiero morir de este modo! – Gritaba con locura, quitándome mi gorra y sobándome la cabaza con mis manos. – ¡Sé que iré al infierno, pero...! – Seguía gritando, hasta que dejé de sentir esa ira recorrer mi cuerpo. –… Pero te pido que me dejes ver una vez más a mi dulce Sweetness y a mi preciosa Cream. Por favor, te lo pido – Dije suplicando. Pensaba que nada pasaría, pero me equivoqué. Sentí como algo metálico impacto contra el suelo. Eran una rejilla y al alzar mi vista noto el ducto de ventilación que siempre estuvo allí. – Gracias, Dios. – Dije, mientras me estiraba y me metía dentro del ducto. Me arrastré con rapidez dentro de este y, con mucho suerte, salí fuera del almacén. Me alejé lo más que pude y desde allí pude ver como Loeb y sus hombres se marchaban como si nada. Notaba como poco a poco las llamas, en el almacén, se iban notando. A pesar de no saber que fue de Dunkel y Harvey, solo pensé en ir de inmediato donde Vanilla. Comencé a correr y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo terrible. Vi como tenía un pequeño agujero de bala en mi estómago, del lado izquierdo. Pensé que Loeb no me había podido atinar, pero me equivoqué. Apreté el puño al pensar que moriría por su culpa. Pero dejé de lado ese pensamiento y comencé a correr. No podía perder ni un segundo.

Luego de unos minutos corriendo llegué hasta el motel. Sentía que ya mi cuerpo no daba para nada más. Llegué hasta la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Vanilla. La golpeé y a los pocos segundos grité su nombre, con dolor y agonía. Escuché como ella se acercó a paso ligero y abría la puerta. Apenas lo hizo yo entré a la habitación y, negándome a su ayuda, caminé y me tiré en la cama.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Dónde están los demás?! – Me preguntó Vanilla, con duda y miedo en su voz. Yo la miré fijamente y sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos.

\- Ya no hay nadie más, creo. – Le dije, dejándola confusa por mis palabras. – Fue casi una masacre. Apenas llegaron dispararon a matar. Tratamos de defendernos y salvar al amigo de Harvey. Dekker fue el primero en caer. Luego fue… Dagmar. – al decir este nombre, vi como Vanilla comenzaba a llorar. _"Ella y Dagmar se convirtieron en amigas muy unidas durante todo este tiempo". _– Uno de los malditos compañeros de Loeb le dio a un barril inflamable y este estalló, junto con todos los demás. Vi como los cuerpos de ellos se quemaban. – Seguía comentándole lo sucedido y ella las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar. – Después, uno de los líquidos le quema medio rostro a Harvey y Dunkel va y le ayuda. En ese instante, una pared nos separa. De allí, ya no sé si sobrevivieron. Yo salí por una escotilla de ventilación. Vi cómo todo el almacén se incendió y explotó. Lo peor fue ver que Loeb seguía con vida y se marchaba como si nada. – Terminé de decirle con enojo, mientras que al mismo tiempo me daba cuenta de que _"tan mal estaba"_ que algunos detalles los dije en desorden, y la verdad es que no estaba allí cuando el edificio explotó. Desde donde estaba podía vislumbrar la estela de humo. _"Pero al final no importaba. Ellos ya estaban muertos, y el orden de los factores no alteraba el producto" _

Vainilla trataba de calmarme, diciendo que las cosas se pondrían bien. Aunque, por más que quisiera, yo no aceptaba estas palabras. La realidad era otra. _"Yo iba a morir en cualquier minuto y no quería que ella estuviese aquí para verme como mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo"._ Así que le pedí que se fuera; Que se fuera a la estación de buses, porque sabía que allí sucedería el milagro. Ese era el lugar donde debía estar en el momento justo.

\- Milton, yo no puedo…– Me decía, negándome a dejarme. Yo la entendía perfectamente, pero no quería que se quedara. Debía irse de una vez.

\- Me lo prometiste. Pasará lo que pasara, tú continuarías con tu vida. Tienes que hacerlo… por Cream. – La interrumpí. No quería causarle más dolor. Ella tenía que pensar por el futuro de nuestra hija. _"Un futuro… en el cual yo no estaría"._ Ella, con dolor en su alma, asintió ante mi petición. Con eso listo, tenía otra cosa en mente. – Otra cosa, pásame una caja que hay debajo de la cama. – Le pedí. Ella buscó bajo la cama y sacó un maletín negro. De allí saqué una jeringa grande, la cual contenía un químico de color verde.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Me preguntó ella, confusa por el contenido que veía.

\- Soy demasiado orgulloso. – le dije seriamente. Vi como ella se asustó por las palabras que acababa de decir.

\- No lo hagas. No te mates. – Me suplicó, mientras las lágrimas brotaban más de sus ojos.

\- Vanilla, voy a morir y no quiero darle el placer a Loeb de haberme matado. – Le dije, mientras lentamente incrustaba la aguja en mi brazo. Quise oprimir la jeringa para introducir ese líquido en mi brazo, pero no pude. No quería morir, pero no había posibilidades de que lograra sobrevivir. En eso, sentí la suave mano de Vanilla puesta en mi hombro. Sentí como toda su confianza, y cariño, era trasmitida a mi cuerpo. Con ello, oprimí la jeringa. Luego de esto, miré con culpa a Vanilla. Ella hubiera preferido que no llegara hasta este punto, pero era yo quien había tomado esta decisión. – No tengo mucho tiempo. Así que quiero que mis últimas palabras sean… _"Vanilla, Cream, las amo con toda mi alma"_ – Les dije, esbozando una sonrisa lo más grande que podía en mi rostro.

\- Nosotras también te amamos. – Me dijo mi dulce Sweetness, mientras se acercaba a mi rostro y me daba un beso. Yo también se lo di a ella, y a Cream. _"Eran mis besos de despedidas"_. Vi como ella abandonó la habitación. Yo quería pedirle que se quedara, pero me dolería pensar en lo que sufriría.

En ese momento, vislumbré como todo lo que me rodeaba caía en las tinieblas. Sentía como todo lo que me rodeaba desaparecía de mi vista. Ya no había nada. Estaba… _"en la nada"._ Me sentía flotar en todo eso. Sabía que ya debía estar muerto, y que muy pronto estaría en el infierno. Pero no fue así; fue peor. Vi como las tinieblas desaparecieron y en su lugar escuchaba los gritos de cientos de personas. Eran gritos de inocentes sufriendo agonías y torturas. Mis ojos observaban como una sombra les hacía el peor de los males. Los gritos eran insoportables, pero una risa demoniaca que era escuchada de fondo era aún peor. En ello, aparecí dentro de un apartamento semi en ruinas. Cuando alcé la mirada vi, con dolor y miedo absoluto, a las dos personas que más amaba con cientos de señales de tortura. Vi como Vanilla abrazaba a Cream (quien denotaba tener seis años), mientras ella abrazaba, con lo que le quedaba de su brazo izquierdo, la cabeza de un Chao. Escuchaba con dolor los sollozos de Vanilla. No sabía lo que estaba pasando (y no quería saber). Quise hablar, pero mi cuerpo no me daba.

\- Si no hubieras muerto, nada de esto nos hubiera pasado. – Comenzó a decir Vanilla, pero su voz se escuchaba distorsionada. – ¿Por qué no nos protegiste? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste? ¿Why…? – Decía ella, sin dejar de ver hacia el suelo. En eso, alzó su mirada y me vio directamente a los ojos con odio. Sus ojos… eran oscuridad. Eran negros, con un iris roja como la sangre. – ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! – Me gritó con ira, mientras acariciaba con su mano a nuestra hija. En eso, ella miró hacia detrás de mí y se llenó de terror. Yo sentí unos pasos y, sin darme cuenta, la misma sombra/criatura ya estaba a mi lado. Mi cuerpo temblaba. Describirlo era imposible. No sabía que decir, ni tampoco mi cuerpo me daba para hablar.

\- Oh Milton, no sabes lo mucho que me divertiré con tu hija. Haré que lo que le hizo Irons a Vanilla sea una caricia, comparado con lo que yo le haré a tu preciosa hija. – Terminó de decirme, mientras se reía lunáticamente. En eso, se acercó poco a poca a las dos. En ese momento sentí que mi voz volvió.

\- ¡No! ¡Aléjate de ellas! ¡No te atrevas a tocarlas! ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi pequeña Cream! ¡No te lo permitiré! – Le gritaba, pero para él eso no era nada. En ello, todo lo que vislumbraba comenzó a desaparecer. Pero, en su lugar, cientos de imágenes pasaron a gran velocidad. Lo que mostraban me dejaba dolido hasta el alma. Veía como esa criatura las lastimaba hasta más no poder. Las vi morir, sufrir, y hasta las vi volverse locas por las torturas a las cuales eran sometidas. Sentía que mi mente iba a explotar por todo esto. Sentía ya no podía más con esta tortura. En eso, mi deseo se cumplió. Mis ojos ya no vislumbraban esas escenas de barbarie. En su lugar, me encontraba atado y rodeado por personas a las que les hice mucho daño durante mi pasado criminal. Ellos comenzaron a torturarme físicamente, pero no me importaba. A mi mente no le importaba. Yo aún seguía pensando en lo que le habían hecho mi dulce Sweetness y a mi preciosa Cream. Seguía dudando si lo que vi era real o un engaño. Pero la verdad sea dicha, _"me dolía más esas imágenes flotando en mi mente que lo que me harían por toda la eternidad". _

**Fin del POV Milton**

* * *

Al terminar su relato, Milton noto como poco a poco en la esfera unas grietas hicieron presencia durante el final de su historia. Vi cómo se agrietaba apenas la criatura que traía dolor a los que amaba hizo acto de presencia. Milton vislumbró como los demonios que protegían la prisión se veían temerosos. Aun así, a él le dolía más recordar esas imágenes que no lo abandonaban. Aun con todo el tiempo que ha pasado en el infierno, no ha habido tortura que se iguales con esas imágenes. Esas imágenes de dolor son y serán su… _"Ultimate torture (Tortura definitiva)"_.

\- Vaya Milton, sí que has sufrido bastante. – Dijo el Contador, acercándose poco a poco a él.

\- ¿No me digas? – Contestó con sarcasmo.

\- Tómalo… de mi parte. – Le dijo el Contador al conejo, dejando confuso a este último. En eso, unas risas de alegrías se escucharon. Milton se volteó y vio, en la esfera agrietada, un pequeño parque de juegos. Allí había niños y niñas, de diferentes especies, jugando con felicidad. En ello, ve a las personas que más amaba. Vio a su preciosa hija jugando con un pequeño Chao, con su dulce madre observándola en una de las bancas.

\- Cream, ya nos vamos. – Aviso Vanilla a su pequeña hija (que no denotaba más de 3 años).

\- Mami, déjanos jugar otros minuticos más. – Pidió Cream, mostrando unos ojos de súplica supremamente tiernos.

\- Chao, Chao. – Vociferó en pequeño Chao, también suplicando.

\- Bien, díez minutos más. Así que tú, y tú mascota, pueden…– Decía ella, pero se detuvo al notar como Cream negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¡No! Cheese no es mi mascota. Cheese es mi amigo. – Le dijo ella, denotándose firme en sus palabras.

\- Chao, Chao. – Dijo el Chao, sintiéndose ofendido por las palabras de Vanilla.

\- Okay, Tú, y tu amigo, pueden seguir jugando. – Dijo, retractándose de sus anteriores palabras. Esta vez, vio como Cream y Cheese corrieron y comenzaban a jugar con alegría. Pero a los pocos minutos, Cream volvió un poco triste. - Cariño, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres seguir jugando? – Pegunta confusa Vanilla al ver la actitud tomada por su hija.

\- _"¿Mami, Porqué yo no tengo un papi?". _– Preguntó inocentemente la conejita. En eso, Vanilla (y Milton) casi no aguantó las ganas de llorar. En su lugar, ella esbozó una sonrisa.

\- _"Tú papi murió por una enfermedad. Pero, aun así, sé que a él le hubiera encantado estar a tu lado. Él te amaba"_ – Le dije, notando como la alegría volvía a su cuerpo. De nuevo, Cream corrió a jugar con Cheese. Sin embargo, Vanilla se sobaba su mano por sus ojos. Quería llorar pero no podía. _"No quería entristecer a su hija"._ Milton veía esto pero, a diferencia de Vanilla, cayó en llanto. Su hija tardaría años para saber sobre quien era realmente él. Le dolía no estar a su lado y verla creer poco a poco. Le dolía todos esos momentos de la vida en los que nunca estará. Él comenzó a acariciar la mejilla derecha dela cara de Vanilla, que era reflejada en la esfera.

\- No sabes lo mucho que te extraño, Sweetness. – Dijo él, con dolor y melancolía en su voz, mientras las lágrimas caían y se resbalaban en la esfera. En eso, sus ojos observaron como Vanilla se sobaba su mano en el mismo lugar que Milton acababa de acariciar con su mano.

\- Yo también te extraño, mi gran Dumb. – Dijo ella, dejando atónitos a todos los presentes. En eso, unas gotas caían al rostro de Vanilla. Ella miró hacia el cielo y quedo confusa y extrañada. – Es raro, ahora mismo no hay ninguna nube. – Dijo ella, dejando aún más atónitos a todos. Milton notó como las lágrimas de él se vertían por las grietas que estaban formadas en la esfera. – Se sienten casi como unas lágrimas. – Terminó de decir ella, mientras su imagen desaparecía, dejando de ser vislumbrada en la esfera.

Milton quedó pasmado. Por un breve momento… Vanilla y él habían vuelto a hablar. Vanilla… lo había escuchado y sentido. Él Vio como el Contador se acercó con rapidez a la esfera. La comenzó a inspeccionar parte por parte, hasta que la destruyó con un golpe.

\- Esto no tiene sentido. Esta cosa es solo un espejo, no una ventana. No debería poder hacer eso. Esto es… impossible. – Balbuceaba una y otra, tratando de darle un sentido a las cosas. Pero se detuvo. Vio a Milton y le sonrió maliciosamente. – Tú familia te necesita. Debe ser una tentación bien grande tener el portal que te llevará de vuelta con ellas, o ¿me equivoco? – Le dijo, haciendo que Milton mirara en dirección al portal del que hablaba. Esa puerta que lo devolvería a su mundo.

\- Sí, lo es. Pero sé que Vanilla jamás me perdonaría si volviera hacer algo malo en mi vida. – Dijo él, girando su cabeza y viendo fijamente al demonio.

\- Eso pensé. Bueno, volvamos al trabajo. – Ordenó, mientras se escuchaban al fondo los gritos de batalla de todas esas personas que querían entrar al lugar. Milton, Dagmar y Dekker corrieron a sus puestos. Todos ellos aún se sentía dolidos por tener que contar sus recuerdos, pero al mismo tiempo se sentían un poco mejor. Habían podido expresar lo que sintieron en esos momentos de angustia y desesperación. _"Todos fueron libres del infierno… por un breve momento"._

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- ¿Que te pareció la historia, Milton? – Preguntó el felino al conejo. Este lo vio, mientras se tomada una cerveza.

\- Me pareció interesante. – Le respondió Milton a Malorum55.

\- Sí, un capítulo, de la historia donde su protagonista era un personaje terciario, donde sus protagonistas son los OC de esta misma. – Dijo Dagmar, burlándose un poco.

\- Dale crédito al chico. Si no tomara consejos, no habríamos aparecido una vez más. Tú y yo sabemos que ya no volveremos hacer acto de presencia en otras historias. – Comentó el toro.

\- Sí, Dekker tiene razón. Es lo más probable que pase. – Mencionó Dunkel. Todos (excepto el felino) se sorprendieron de verlo allí.

\- ¿Tú no estabas aún vivo? – Preguntó confusa la hiena.

\- Esta conversación no es _"Canónica"._ No influirá en las historias. – Le contestó. El camaleón vio al felino y le sonrió. – Me gustó que me hicieras semi religioso. Supongo que te gusta la religión, ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó con alegría. Sin embargo, él felino lo vio con ira.

\- ¿Gustarme? ¡Si fuera por mí, destrozaría los pilares de la religión misma en el universo! – Gritó empuñando la mano y agitándola en dirección arriba, mientras en el infierno los relámpagos y los temblores no se hacían esperar.

\- ¡¿Really (enserio)?! – Peguntaron todos los demás a la vez, gritando con temor en sus voces. En ese momento, el felino dejó de agitar su mano y todo lo volvió a la normalidad.

\- Nah. Lo más probable es que no me importe. Creo en Dios, pero no me gustan mucho las religiones. Aun así, no puedo juzgarlas. Así como han hecho cosas malas, también han hecho muchas cosas buenas. – Terminó de decir Malorum55. – Bueno, fue un placer tenerlos aquí. –

\- Lo mismo digo. Nos vemos. – Dijo Milton, despidiéndose de Malorum55.

\- Adiós. – Dijeron los demás, mientras movían sus manos en señal de despido.

\- Adiós. Que disfruten de sus vidas. – Terminó de decir el felino, mientras volvía a su vida cotidiana.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Bueno, amigos y amigas, espero que les haya gustado este EXTRA DEL EXTRA. No olviden dejar sus Reviews.

**Notas del autor:**

* La frase dicha por Sapphire y Flames: _"Vivir o morir, tú eliges"_ y las referencias a Adam y a la película de terror en el capítulo 05, los saqué de la película _**Saw**__ (Juego Macabro/Juego del Miedo en Latinoamérica)._

_* _La criatura que ve Milton es una referencia a Sonic Exe y las posibles acciones que cometerá. Pueden leer (si quieren) el Fanfic STH &amp; DW: El terror de Sonic Exe.

Sin más que decir. Nos vemos muy pronto… tal vez en el Fanfic _**¿Se Puede Ser Un Héroe Hasta El Final? **_(one Shot Sonic the Hedgehog).

_**Hasta luego a todo el Mundo.**_


	11. EXTRA DEL EXTRA DEL EXTRA

Bueno chicos y chicas. Aquí, nuevamente, les traigo un nuevo EXTRA (y el último) de esta historia…

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

\- ¿Es que ya no tuvo suficientes EXTRAS? – Preguntó Milton a Malorum55.

\- Bueno, lo que pasa es que, mientras buscaba entre varias carpetas que creí perdidas, encontré parte del inicio alternativo, que deseché, de lo que sería el en inicio del **_"Capítulo 03: Momentos Inolvidables"._** Por lo que ahora me gustaría mostrarlos a todos. – Le explicó el felino al conejo café.

\- Bueno, mientras yo esté en él, no hay problema para mí. – Mencionó Dagmar, sentándose y lista para ver la historia.

\- Okay, aquí vamos… – Indicó Malorum55 con alegría.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

**EXTRA DEL EXTRA DEL EXTRA:**

**What if...? (¿Y si…?)**

**Inicio POV Vanilla**

_"Desperté con una sensación de dolor que no venía de mi cuerpo, sino de mi alma"._ Lo primero que vieron mis ojos al abrirse mis párpados fue encontrarme acostada sobre el pecho de Milton, quien dormía plácidamente. Quería creer que nada pasó mientras yo yacía desmayada, pero los muchos condones usados que estaban tirados en el suelo y en la cama me demostraban lo contrario. Me ultrajó y deshonró de la manera más ruin que podía conocer. Tan solo con ver la sonrisa que se delineaba en su rostro, una sensación de enojo e ira comenzaba a invadirme. Sin pensarlo siquiera, puse mis manos sobre su cuello y comencé a estrangularlo con todas mis fuerzas. Al principio él no parecía darse cuenta, hasta que reaccionó asustado. Con facilidad, separó mis manos de su cuello, tosiendo ante la falta de aire.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! – Me preguntó en gritos, parándose de la cama y alejándose un poco de mí.

\- Sí, estoy loca; loca por haber pensado un segundo que tú podías cambiar y ser alguien mejor. – Le respondí, viéndolo de manera fulminante. Saliendo de lo que pasaba en el momento, pensé en otra cosa. – Debo irme, mis padres deben estar muertos del susto. – Dije, levantándome, pero Milton solo me empujo de vuelta a la cama.

\- Tu madre te mandó un mensaje de _"¿Cómo iban las cosas?"_. Yo se lo devolví, diciéndole que _"Milton (yo) te había organizado una fiesta sorpresa, y que tal vez no llegaría hasta mañana en la mañana"_. – Al decir esto yo quedé aterrada. Aprovechó la situación, y por algún motivo se reía mientras revisaba mi celular.

\- ¿Qué están gracioso? – Le pregunté con seriedad, a lo que mostró la pantalla de mi celular. En él, visualicé un mensaje que decía: _"Pase lo que pase, protégete mucho; y trata de no tomar alcohol. Puede que termines con Milton a un lado de la cama y otros chicos del otro lado. Jaja XD te amo, mom (mamá)". _

\- Debes darle crédito a tu madre. Si no hubiera llegado el mensaje, no me hubiera acordado que debía usar protección contigo. – Comentó, perturbándome un poco con su risa.

\- Sigue riendo. Mañana yo me iré para siempre de tu vida. – Expresé, a lo que las carcajadas de Milton se detuvieron. Por breves segundos me miró de manera triste, hasta que se tiró encima de mí.

\- ¡Tú no me vas a abandonar! ¡Yo te amo! – Gritó en medio de sus ojos lloros, agarrándome fuertemente de mis manos.

\- ¡Me violaste! – Le recalqué gritándole, a lo que una mirada de pena y dolor se vislumbraba su rostro.

\- ¡Cometí un estúpido error! ¡Te pido que me perdones! – Me pidió, pero yo le negué con la cabeza.

\- ¡Jamás te perdonaré! Me iré de tu vida y jamás me volverás a ver. – Le informé con enoje, a lo que vi como quedó pasmado. Su mirada ahora parecía vacía, y sus lágrimas brotaban mucho más.

\- Tu no te iras de mi lado. – Dijo, soltando mis brazos. Sobé mis muñecas, viendo al mismo tiempo como Milton se quitaba el condón que aun portaban en su flácido miembro. – Tú no le negaras al padre de tus hijos. –Dijo, confundiéndome. Con rapidez, volvió a agarrarme, a la vez que lamía mis senos. Con una mano sujetándome, vi como con la otra puso su miembro, ahora viril, en mi intimidad. De un solo golpe, introdujo su miembro en mí. Grité de dolor, a la par de los movimientos bruscos que hacía desgarraban mi interior. – Te embarazaré y así nunca me dejaras. Así viviremos felices, como una familia. – Decía en su estado de locura, a lo que lloraba. Me maldecía nuevamente de creer que había algo bueno en él. Al paso de los minutos, y donde sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos, él se detuvo, a lo que sentí como terminaba dentro de mí, llenándome con sus fluidos calientes. Sin separarse de mí besó mis labios, pero yo aún seguía en estado de shock. – Deja de llorar. Yo te amo. Realmente te amo. – Declaró con un tono de voz dulce, pero era demasiado tarde. _"Ya el mal estaba hecho"._

\- Lo sabía. Esta chica solo era para divertirte. – Exclamó Dagmar, quien había abierto la puerta sin que ninguno de los dos nos diéramos cuenta, y que por algún motivo se encontraba desnuda, con solo un celular en mano. Vi como Milton expresaba una sensación de ira ante lo que escuchó. Se paró y, a paso ligero, le dio un puñetazo a la hiena en la barriga.

\- ¡Ella no es para eso! ¡Ella es mi novia, y la amo con todo mi corazón! – Le gritó, mientras Dagmar trataba de recomponerse del golpe. Al hacerlo, ella le dio una patada en sus genitales, haciéndolo caer de rodillas, y luego cogió su cabeza y la hizo chochar contra el muro de la pared.

\- Me alegra oír eso de tu parte. – Le dijo a un ya desmayado Milton. Ver que él ya no era un problema, me paré de la cama entre sollozos y dolor entre mis piernas.

\- Gracias por todo. Ahora solo quiero irme a…– Traté de agradecerle, pero un flash me cegó la vista. Al restablecerse la vista, pude ver como Dagmar me mostraba la pantalla de su celular, donde se veía una foto mía de cómo estaba.

\- No deberías agradecerme. – Me comentó, acercándose a mí con una sonrisa de malicia. – Tengo más fotos tuyas y de Milton, mientras dormían cálidamente desnudos. Sería una lástima que además de tus padres, todos tus amigos la recibieran. _"¿Qué pensaran de la dulce Vanilla?"_. – Dijo con sarcasmo, provocando que mi cuerpo temblara. Agarrándome de la mano, comenzó a guiarme a otro lado. – Vamos a mi habitación. – Declaró. A medio camino, apareció ese toro Dekker,

\- Duerme mejor conmigo. La última chica que durmió durante días (a la fuerza) con Dagmar salió de aquí traumada, sin pronunciar ni una palabra. – Aconsejó él, riéndose. Volví a verla, quien su sonrisa de malicia había aumentado. _"¿En qué me había metido?"._ Entramos a su habitación y no me sorprendió ver muchos juguetes sexuales colgando y en closets de vidrio a la vista de cualquiera. De una gaveta, Dagmar sacó una pastilla y una botella de agua, y me los entregó.

\- Tomate esto. No tendrás que preocuparte por que quedes embarazada. – Me informó. Miré la pastilla y dudé, pero al final me la tragué. – Bien hecho. – Dijo ella. Cuando terminé, ella rápidamente me esposó una mano, con unas esposas de felpa, a uno de los barrotes de la cabecera de su cama. – Ahora hablemos seriamente. – Comentó.

\- No me hagas nada, por favor. –Le pedí, tratando de aguantar las ganas de volver a llorar. Ella arqueó una ceja, para luego coger un consolador con forma de miembro y comenzar a lamerlo. Al pensar que me metería esa cosa dentro de mí, entrelacé mis piernas con toda la fuerza que me quedaba. Ella se acercó a mí más y más, a la vez que mi miedo aumentaba. Sin embargo, ante mi mirada, ella se lo introdujo en su intimidad sin tanto esfuerzo.

\- Ahora, hablando de verdad, solo quiero que hagas una cosa. – Expresaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Le pregunté.

\- Que perdones a Milton. – Me pidió, sorprendiéndome.

\- ¡¿Después de lo que me hizo?¡ – Le grité con ira, pero ella no se inmutó.

\- Vanilla, ¿qué esperabas de él? ¿Qué con unas cuantas semanas él cambiara completamente a un hombre nuevo? ¿Qué todo lo que antes fue desapareciera de un día para otro? – Me preguntaba, pero yo no tenía respuestas ante sus preguntas. – No digo que fue tu culpa, pero esperaste demasiado de él, cuando debías cuidarte más; pero, lo único que te puedo afirmar es que contigo vi un brillo en los ojos Milton que con ninguna puta chica, con las que estuvo antes, jamás vi. Vi lo que jamás creería encontrar en él: _"Los ojos de una persona que ama a otro ser con su alma, y desea un futuro a su lado"._ – Expresó, dejándome sin palabras. Soltándome de las esposas, me miró fijamente. – Yo solo quiero lo mejor para él, y eres tú. Así que júrame que lo perdonaras. – Me pidió con unos ojos de súplica.

\- Yo… yo… yo…– Trate de responderle, pero mi mente se encontraba en una lucha. Una voz me gritaba que sería una loca si aceptaba esto; pero otra quería darle una nueva oportunidad a Milton. Suspirando hondo, tomé una decisión. – Yo lo haré. Te juro que lo haré. – Al darle mi palabra, Dagmar me abrazó. Me sentí incomoda debido a que su cuerpo desnudo rozaba con el mío. Separándose de mí, tomó su celular y, ante mi vista, borró todas las imágenes, excepto la última, donde le recortó mi rostro y dejó mi cuerpo desnudo como su fondo de pantalla.

\- ¡Abre la maldita puerta, Dagmar! – Se escuchó gritar y golpear a Milton fuera de la habitación. Dagmar le dejó entrar. Él la vio con rabia, antes de dirigirse y arrodillase frente a mí. – Perdóname. Te pido que me perdones. – Me pedía, con lágrimas en sus ojos. – Fui un completo idiota. –

\- Milton yo…– Miré a Dagmar antes de terminar la frase. –… Te perdono. – Le dije, alegrándolo. Él me abrazó, y me dio muchos besos en mis mejillas. – Solo te pido que me des algo de tiempo para no odiarte. Aléjate de mí unas semanas, por favor. – Le pedí, a lo que él asintió.

\- En ese caso, yo seré la que te lleve a la universidad. – Mencionó Dagmar, a lo que lo único que hice fue sonreírle. Sin embargo, caí en llanto.

\- Tengo miedo que otra vez te tornes loco y vuelvas a violarme. – Le expresé, mientras Milton trataba de abrazarme.

\- No lo volveré a hacerlo; y si lo hago, yo… yo… yo…– Trató de darme una razón, pero nada se le ocurría.

\- Yo te prometo que lo castraré con mis propios colmillos, frente a tus ojos. – Declaró Dagmar, sonriendo.

\- Acepto eso. – Les dije entre unas risas. – ¿Ahora sí, puedo irme a casa? – Les pregunté, esperando una respuesta positiva.

\- No. – declaró Milton. – Si te vas en este estado, tus padres sospecharan. –

\- Así que es hora que duermas. – Dijo Dagmar, acostándome en su cama y acurrucándose a mi lado izquierdo. Milton se acostó igual, acurrucándose a mi lado derecho y tapando nuestros cuerpos desnudos con la sábana.

**_"Aceptando esto, traté de dormir, y esperando a que la decisión que tomé fuera la mejor". _**

**Fin POV Vanilla**

* * *

Milton veía esto a través de una esfera de cristal. No solo podía ver las consecuencias de la decisión que pudo aquel día, sino que podía ver diversos mundos. Mundos donde, en vez de ser alguien especial para la mujer que amaba, era alguien terrible; o en otros donde no era nadie importante y pasaba desapercibido.

\- Deja esa cosa. – Escuchó por la espalda el conejo café. Miltó giró, notando que se trataba de Dagmar, a quien le faltaba un brazo.

\- No puedo. Es lo único que tengo para no olvidarla. – Le recalcó, pero ella le negó.

\- Esos son recuerdos de otros mundos. Acciones que nunca hicimos, pero que tomas como tuyos. – Le comentó, pero él no parecía convencido del todo. – Pediste ese regalo por todo nuestro servicio en el infierno, mas no podemos ver el único mundo que queremos: "Nuestro mundo". Una jugada algo sucia. –

\- Pero he visto las cosas que le hicimos a ella. En otras la violamos, matamos, la corrompimos y volvimos una de nosotros. – Decía con remordimiento.

\- Tú lo has dicho: _"En otras dimensiones o realidades"_ pero no en la nuestra. En la nuestra solo podemos rogar que viva feliz. – Declaró con una sonrisa. Sin darse cuenta, Dagmar vio que su brazo había vuelto a su forma normal.

\- Tienes razón. Es que…– Con los ojos llorosos, abrazó a la hiena. –… solo quiero verla otra vez.

\- Entonces, seguro que te alegrará lo que te diremos. – Escuchó decir a lo lejos. Al girar su cabeza, notó a dos demonios que no creyó volver a ver.

\- ¿Que hacen aquí? – Preguntó Dagmar.

\- Es el infierno. Nos gusta caminar por sus diversas secciones. – Mencionó animada aquel demonio con forma de felina lavanda demacrada, con largas garras en sus manos.

\- Es cierto. Las millones de voces de las almas en su agonía eterna nos calman… o nos excitan. – Mencionó emocionada el demonio que se encontraba al lado de la felina, siendo esta de especie Pegaso de pelaje blanco (pero sucio), solo que sus alas estaban amputadas a la mitad de estas, y tenía un atuendo sucio y demacrado.

\- Deja esa energía para cuando estemos solas. – Comentó la felina lavanda, guiñándole el ojo a su compañera Pegaso.

\- Hagan lo que tengan que hacer después, pero díganos para que han venido. – Exclamó Dagmar, molesta por la escena. Ambas demonios se alejaron una de la otra, y se acercaron a ellos dos.

\- Por sus excelentes servicios, hemos decidió darles un pequeño regalo. – Dijo a Pegaso.

\- ¿Regalo? – Preguntó Milton.

\- Yes. Vas a volver a ver a Vanilla, junto con Dagmar, ya que está pasando por una duda sentimental por algo que hizo, y siente que te ha traicionado. – Aclaró la demonio felina lavanda.

\- No sabe lo feliz que…– Milton ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, ya que sus lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia.

\- Oye, aunque sea el infierno y nosotras seamos demonios que toman la forma de aquellos que han sufrido a merced de los malos por haber sido asesinados y apartados de sus familias;...– Explicaba, señalando su apariencia felina. –… o, en otro aspecto, de aquellas que fueron violadas y años más tarde asesinadas por el ego de la gente mala…– Ahora la felina señalaba la apariencia de la Pegaso. –… para luego torturarlos por la eternidad… No significa que no tengamos compasión de varios de ustedes. – Terminó de declarar. Sin nada más que decir, la felina abrazó a Milton, mientras la Pegaso abrazó a Dagmar. Al segundo de esta acción un haz de luz brillo, rodeándolos, destrozando las prendas de la hiena y el conejo. Todo duró en silencio por breves segundos, hasta que escucharon la voz de la persona que más amaban.

\- Perdóname, Milton. – Se escuchó pedir avergonzada la coneja café crema.

\- Vanilla. – Pronunció Milton el nombre de su amaba, tomándola por sorpresa, sin importarle la escena que la rodeaba. **_"Lo único que le importaba era tocarla, abrazarla y sentirla nuevamente"_****…**

**Continuará en ****_"Un Caso Sin Igual"._**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este EXTRA del EXTRA del EXTRA. ( XD ) Ya les puedo asegurar que no habrá otro capítulo para esta historia. :) No olviden sus reviews ;D

**Nota de Autor:**

***** Para el título **(****_"What if...?"_****)**, me basé en ese género de Comic donde tratan de desarrollar como hubieran pasado las cosas si el personaje "A" hubiera tomado otra decisión distinta, en vez de la original.

***** Nuevamente, los demonios hacen referencia a las apariencias de Flames, la madre de Blaze en mis historia, donde hizo su primera aparición en **_"Diary of Flames"_**_;_ y de Sapphire, la madre de Rouge en mis historias, donde hizo su primera aparición en **_"Sesión Con La Encantadora Ladrona, Rouge"_**.


End file.
